The True Hybrid - BEING REWRITTEN
by MarchenHope93
Summary: The new fanfic is now called The Original Hybrids, so go read the new story there plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Kerrigan's Little One**

"_Young Cerebrate, I sense another life form growing within the Chrysalis; though I've only sensed it now_" said the Zerg Overmind, as both it and the Cerebrate, who in charge of the growing Chrysalis, tried to look into the mind of the maturing Kerrigan to see what else was there, she angrily rebuffed them with her remaining psychic powers.

"_She appears to still hold on to her…how do those Terrans say it…will to live_" said the young Cerebrate, trying to make sense of the rage coming from inside the Chrysalis "_Should I try and remove the life form from her?_"

The Overmind thought for a moment, it wanted to make sure that its creation would survive, but it also questioned what the other life form was "_No, watch over the Chrysalis as you always have…I sense Terrans are heading this way to attack us, defend the Chrysalis until it is ready to hatch._"

"_Yes Father_" said the Cerebrate as the Overmind broke the link, it took one look at the Chrysalis "_What are you trying to shield from our Father?_" it questioned before going back to govern its Brood.

* * *

Deep within the sleeping mind of Kerrigan, the former Ghost felt her remaining humanity fall into the deepest pit of her soul, while she knew that the Zerg part of her would take over, and she couldn't allow them to know of the small life she carried.

"You sure did come at a bad time" she cooed to the little life reaching up to her, the Zerg part loomed around her like a fly, trying to break through her failing shields, this would possibility be the last moment she would see of this child.

"But I guess that's just life" Kerrigan could feel the Zerg part tugging at her human soul trying to gain control, she was running out of time "I wish I could be there for you…but I can't" she lifted the little one up, screaming for someone to save the child "If there is any divine being still alive in this bloody universe, I beg you to take this child away, as she is my only shard of my fallen humanity!"

"_So be it, Sarah Kerrigan, I shall take this child from this world…but know that one day she will reach out to you and her father_" said the voice of an Xel'naga, one that survived the Overmind's attack on its kind, it spoke through her human mind, though it was faint Kerrigan could hear it's voice.

"_What will be this child's name?_" asked the ancient being, reaching out to take the child away.

The infestation surrounded the last remains of Kerrigan's soul, with a heavy heart she let her child float away, and into the arms of the godly being, a single tear fell down her cheek as she whispered her daughter's name.

"Eleni"

As the name passed her lips; Sarah Kerrigan fell into utter darkness as she fell under the power of the Overmind; along with the Dark Voice, which controlled them all like little puppets they truly were.

"_You shall weep Little One for your sorrows, but know that you shall be returned to your parents someday_" whispered the Xel'naga to the newborn in its arms. It teleported far away from all the chaos and bloodshed, to the long forgotten planet from which the Zerg Swarm first took root into become the horror known throughout the sector.

"_Zerus…with the Zerg departure from their seemly dead planet, not even they would believe that the planet could return to its former beauty_" the Xel'naga descended upon the still recovering planet. There it floated to the center point where a massive, silver barked tree flourished among the vast jungle around it, trying to hide the scars of its past.

"_This planet shall raise you, grow strong, and always remember to cherish the life around you…as you share the same love that my people gave to both the Zerg and Protoss._"

With these soothing words, Eleni fell into a deep slumber as the Xel'naga disappeared into the grand tree; promising to see that the child would grow strong and pure as its kind once wished for the Protoss and Zerg.

"_Know Eleni…that you are a dim light now, but soon you will be as bright as any sun in the future…this is all I can promise you_" whispered the Xel'naga, before it too fell into a deep slumber, has it would take much time for its shattered spirit to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning of the Flag**

**-Xel'Naga Refuge, Zerus-**

"_Remember well Little One_" the aged Xel'Naga whispered to the four year old girl lying in its arms. The child stared into her caretaker's clouded white eyes; taking in the ancient being's every word.

"_Once you fall asleep, your spirit will take you where you desire…you must not push your limits, as your body can't handle all the power you wield. Yet, you still wish to go through with this?_" it questioned to green eyed girl. Who only nodded her head rapidly; letting her long sun kissed red hair fall around her peach skin face.

The Xel'Naga chuckled slightly "_Very well…close your eyes, and picture the place you wish to go…I wish you luck_" the girl closed her eyes, and soon began picturing the Terran Dominion capital city, Augustgrad.

The sun was near to setting upon the jewel of Korhal, the buildings and towering skyscrapers pierced the night skies like sharp needles. But the one place she needed to go was the heart of the city itself and the center diamond, the Dominion Palace, which shined as bright as any star; but this night things were lively at the palace of the all powerful Emperor.

As the Emperor was cerebrating his four-fourth birthday, all the high class were invited to the palace to cerebrate, along with the remaining Old Families. What Eleni wanted at the palace of her parents' oldest enemy was only known to her, as her spirit descended towards the brilliant palace.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Cantina- **

"Well would ya take look at this" said Jim looking toward the TV monitor which was showing the UNN News, Matt who was with him in the Cantina having a drink, looked up at the TV as well "Looks like they're showing off Mengsk's Palace again, but it's all lit up like a Christmas tree; must be having a party inside."

"Hello and welcome to UNN News Report, I'm Donny Vermillion" said the anchorman who always twisted any news of Raynor's Raiders, but this time he wasn't on the topic of Jim and his men "Let's go live to Emperor Mengsk's Birthday Bash at the Palace, Kate Lockwell is there now at the party."

Another screen appeared showing a dressed up Kate inside the grand ballroom "Thanks Donny, I'm here now at the Dominion Palace where everyone who's anyone, is here to celebrate our Emperor's four-fourth birthday; and let me tell you Donny they've gone all out with this party."

Jim took a swig of his beer before getting to his feet "Not going to watch Sir?" asked Matt.

Jim just shook his head "I don't need to see Mengsk getting pampered and hearing that dam voice of his, I'll be hittin the hay. See ya in a few hours Matt" he muttered before walking out of the cantina.

"Get some rest Sir" Matt muttered, always wondering what was on his friend's mind, but he put that aside for the moment, and went back to watching the news.

* * *

**-Terran Dominion Palace, Augustgrad, Korhal-**

"Well Emperor, it good that you can cerebrate your birthday despite all the hell around us!" laughed one of the older generals, Mengsk laughed with his men while trying to enjoy the evening, though his actions of the last four years continued to haunt him night after night, never allowing him to forget.

While his father talked with his subjects, Valerian wandered down the stairs to see if there was any young lady who wished to dance, or have someone to talk to as he had gotten very bored within the first hour of the party. He flashed smiled to the ladies looking at him; in turn they began to giggle softly before moving away with their families, whispering to themselves.

Outside at the front doors of the palace, the remaining guests were arriving, they handed the small invitation letter to the guard at the front door, and he would allow them inside.

As another couple strode inside, the guard saw that there was one more car driving up '_Another one?_' he thought.

The well dressed driver hopped out and opened the door and held his hand out. In just a few minutes, a tall regal woman stepped out of the car and thanked her driver before walking forward towards the guard, as he stared in awe at the beauty of the woman.

She must've been twenty or twenty-one, as her face was sculptured beautiful like a work of art that highlighted the beauty of her green eyes. But it was her sun-kissed red hair, hidden under her long black fur coat, which truly made her stand out from all the finely dressed women the guard had seen tonight.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party" even her voice was angelic; the guard shook himself and took her letter and read it aloud.

"Duchess Andolina Sophocles of Shiloh, you come from one of the Fringe Worlds?"

She nodded before giving him a worried look "Is there a problem with that?" the guard quickly shook his head and allowed her in "Please enjoy the party, Duchess" she nodded and headed inside.

The guard looked toward the front, and noticed that the Duchess's car was gone "Odd…it didn't hear it drive away" he muttered, before brushing it off.

"So what have you been up to these days, Prince Valerian?" asked one the young women, who batter her eyes at the prince.

No longer bored anymore, Valerian answered with a charming smile "Oh, I've been doing a bit of small traveling here and there, but with the war hitting closer to the capital I've had to focus on other matters."

The women nodded and continued to ask questions, though Valerian knew that these women were just tools for their families, as everyone of higher power wanted to be a part of the Royal Family '_Guess much hasn't changed since the days of the Confederacy_' he thought, sighing mentally.

He took a slip of the wine in his glass, and let his eyes wander around the large crowds of people that had come to the Emperor's Birthday; most of them were dancing to the soft music that played around the ballroom.

Suddenly his eyes stopped at the top of the grand staircase, where he saw a woman that must've been Venus herself dressed in a black dress with a flattering empire waist and unique up-down crossing halter neck, while at the center underneath the bust line was a crème center placket that finished the look of the floor length dress.

Only a small part of her fiery red hair was done in a small bun, while the rest draped around her waist; the only jewelry that he could see on her was two gold bracelets and a gold string head band that had a black and blue gem sitting at the center.

As the woman made her way down the stairs, many of the guests had caught sight of her as well and stared in awe at her beauty.

"Well things appeared to have gotten quite interesting tonight" muttered Valerian, as he slipped away from the women and over to the grand staircase.

Once the woman had reached the bottom, Valerian was the first to greet her "Welcome to the party—"

"Duchess Andolina Sophocles of Shiloh, but please call me Andolina, Crown Prince Valerian" she said, holding out her crème elbow gloved hand. He bowed and took her hand and kissed it softly "Allow me to be your escort tonight Duchess Andolina, would you like anything to drink?"

He took her by the arm and began leading her through the crowd "Not at the moment, but thank you for the offer" she said looking at him with her bright green eyes. At that moment Valerian suddenly thought he was with the Queen of Blades, or at least her human form, Sarah Kerrigan.

'_Can't be her…the Queen of Blades hasn't be seen in four years…but then why does this woman look so much like her_' he thought before pushing the thought out of his mind.

"Well then, may I have this dance then?" he said, giving her a charming smile.

Andolina nodded her head and they strode over to the dance floor, not caring about all the attention they were drawing in.

"Well it would appear that Prince Valerian has found a partner tonight, and I'll say she is quite lovely" said one of the generals' wives. This passed through Mengsk's ears, and he looked over to the ballroom to watch his son waltzing with the red haired beauty.

"Hmm, I don't think I've seen her before." He motioned one of the servants over.

"Find out who that woman is, report back to me right away" he whispered to the servant, who nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Mengsk let his eyes fall back on his son and his partner '_Her red hair reminds me of Kerrigan…it's almost like she's mocking me now_' he recalled the last time he had seen Sarah Kerrigan.

She had been with Raynor most of the time before she was sent down to Tarsonis. He held no remorse that he had sent her and all of the people to their deaths that day.

'_The only thing I regret is that the Zerg took Kerrigan and turned her into the Queen of Blades…if only she had been killed, maybe then I wouldn't be having such a problem with those blasted Zerg!_'

Suddenly the lights of the palace began flickering on and off until everything went pitch black, screams could be heard all around, but no one noticed Andolina disappearing from Valerian's side.

* * *

_Raynor opened his eyes to a vast blue sky above him "Where am I?" he muttered before sitting up._

_An endless field surrounded him, the tall grass brushed against his bare arms "Must be dreaming…haven't dreamt like this since I was kid" he whispered, letting the passing breeze roll over him._

_In that peaceful moment, another sound entered his ears; it was the voice of a laughing baby. _

"_Where's that coming from?" he got up and began walking forward and suddenly a large oak tree appeared from out of nowhere; but what surprised Raynor was the fact that there was a little red haired baby dressed in a white grown at the base of the tree._

_He wandered over towards the baby "Well, how did you get here?" he laughed; the baby appeared almost a year old and looked up at him with bright green eyes. _

_This startled him and he remained still "Sarah?"_

_The baby girl tilted her head, and soon began trying to stand up "H-Hey don't go—" he soon found himself down on one knee with his arms out towards the baby "One step at a time…come on, you can do it" he said with a soft tone, the girl's green eyes sparkled as she took small steps towards Raynor._

_Once that small hand touched his, he picked the baby up and held her "There, not a soldier's marching, but it will have to do" he chuckled, while the baby giggled and smiled._

'_Funny…I just met this kid, yet it feels like I known her forever_' _he held her in one arm as he walked back over to the shade of the tree; the baby girl peak over his broad shoulder and made a laughing noise "What are you laughing at this time, is there a bug on my back or something?" Raynor chuckled._

"_Jim?" the voice made froze him like a statue; ever so slowly he turned his head to see none other than the Queen of Blades herself "I thought I sensed you through our link, but then I felt another" she was only ten feet away. Raynor slowly turned around keeping his eyes pinned on her._

"_Why are you here, Kerrigan?" his voice was defensive, as he held the baby close._

"_I just told you, I came because I felt another linked to us" she now noticed the baby, and the baby waved her small hands out towards the Zerg Queen, and cried out._

"_Papa n Mama!" her voice was directed at both Raynor and Kerrigan._

"_M-Mama…" Raynor looked up, and for the first time since her infestation, he saw confusion and fear mixed in the Zerg Queen's eyes, causing her to almost appear human for just a moment. _

"_Kerrigan…" he whispered as he reached out towards her._

_She shook her head "No…no…" small black tears were falling from her pale face, before she suddenly disappeared in a murky cloud of black smoke._

_Raynor, at that moment, didn't know what to think until he looked down at the baby. Green eyes met brown as the baby whimpered again "Papa…where Mama go?" and then he saw no more._

* * *

"_Data copied_" Andolina pursed her lips into a smirk, before slowly striding over to the large window of the Emperor's grand study, appearing to take in the breathtaking view of the capital.

"I know you're there Emperor, why don't you come in?"

At that moment the doors busted opened, and six Marines and General Warfield rushed in and surround her, all their guns pointed at her back.

"I must say Duchess; you had me quite fooled until my servant brought me your invite letter" said Mengsk, who walked next to Warfield, a cocky grin on his face.

"But there is no Duchess Andolina Sophocles of Shiloh, so tell me who you really are and who you work for?"

She was quiet for a few moments before laughing softly "True that I am not a duchess. But I work for no one, but myself and my allies" she turned around with a smirk on her face, causing Mengsk to recall Kerrigan, as the Ghost had often smirked in the same manner.

"I've got the data that I needed, so I really must be going off now…but first let's open the windows." Suddenly the large window shattered, and glass shards flew around the room.

"Blast her boys!" barked Warfield, the Marines began firing into the smoke, they creased fire once the smoke cleared and there was no body to be found.

"Check the roof!" two of the Marines looked out the window while Mengsk rushed toward the computer, and suddenly the UNN Broadcast came on showing the top of the palace, and there he saw the woman.

Only now she was dressed in a Ghost uniform, looking just like Kerrigan, she was even smirking and waving at the camera.

"She's mocking me, General get up there and shoot that dam woman down!" he barked, turning back towards the monitor. She was on top of the flag pole, sitting there with one leg over the other, the smirk on her face had widened.

"Know this Arcturus Mengsk, if you think that the fire you started four years ago was as hot as the sun, and then let me just say" a ball of fire appeared in her hand, it was black and grey.

"Then this new flame will be as passionate, as the endless flames of Hell itself."

She grabbed hold of the flag, and the black flames devoured the scarlet flag that had more blood stained upon it than anyone could know. "The burning of the flag is only a warning of what shall come" the next words she mouthed, but Mengsk knew what had been said.

"Your Empire shall fall, in the name of all those lives taken away, by your blood stained hands that you created" he muttered under his breath.

As the flag was eaten away, for the first time Mengsk felt the darkness beginning to eat away at his heart; but he brushed it away only to watch at the unnamed woman fell off the pole and vanished without a trace.

"Well this has been some night, Your Majesty' said Warfield, walking up behind his Emperor.

Mengsk brought up at picture of the woman taken in the ballroom by the cameras, he crossed his hand behind his back and stared at it; studying her face.

"Yes, general…this has been a birthday, that I won't soon forget."

How soon would he know, that those words would haunt him in the near future.

For the war, had truly only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hierarchy and the Interview **

**-Underground Swarm Hives, Char-**

"My Queen, our forces are stationed around the center hives. We await your orders."

From her bony, flesh self made throne located in the very insides of the Main Hive, Kerrigan nodded in approval.

"Have the hives build up our ranks. I must pull the final strings of our next move before we are to attack again." Flicking her clawed hand, she sent Izsha away to deal with the Broad Mothers, leaving her alone to her thoughts once more.

Closing herself off from the Swarm, Kerrigan began searching through her link again, this time she chose to poke around through Raynor's. '_He would also have a link to her…she would be more Terran than Zerg, her link could be stronger with her father's._'

She did well to keep her presence from being known to Raynor, she only looked through his memories to find any connection to their daughter.

Suddenly she caught onto a faint signature; it had been the one that always escaped her. '_Now I've found you!_' she managed to tap into the signature before it could flee. The Queen of Blades was utterly startled at the life form that appeared within her mind, it was as if she was looking into a mirror.

The young female Ghost dressed in the white and navy blue Environmental suit that she once wore with pride, long fiery sun hair cascaded down her back, which once made her so easily recognizable by her comrades.

But the green orbs, were unlike her haunting yellow eyes. These were filled with life, while her eyes shone nothing, but death and terror that all living things died upon casting one look into them.

The moment she tried to reach out toward the image, the signature faded away, disappearing from her sight once again. But it didn't matter to the Queen of Blades any longer if she couldn't find the signature again, she had learned enough from it.

Coming out of her mind, Kerrigan tapped back into the Swarm to share her utter joy with her pets.

"Eleni, soon you'll rejoin the Swarm, as you should have four years ago while inside of me."

* * *

**-Hierarchy Citadel, Talematros, Shakuras- **

As long afternoon sun began its descent over the ebony mountains and deserts, which surrounded the newly built capital of Shakuras, Talematros, in which the dark golden towers and silvery buildings of the Daelaam, glimmered in the setting sun.

Since its reconstruction nearly a year ago, the city's defenses were more than prepared for another attack from any race that dared attack it. Though most of the refugees lived within the growing settlement of New Antioch, as very few of the Khalai looked passed the ancient prejudices towards their long separated brethren, the two Protoss Subraces had coexisted for the sake of seeing Aiur, and their race restored to its former beauty and grace.

Within the very heart of the city, the Hierarchy gathered to discuss the matter of removing the remaining Zerg from Aiur, and restoring the planet from the infestation.

Within the grandest of the citadel's chambers, the six members gathered around in a circle upon hovering cushions. Hierarch Artanis looked upon his fellow brethren, always feeling the tension whenever the six members were call together.

Mohandar, the only Nerazim of the group, sat silently at his left dressed in the dark emerald shade of his tribe. As being one of the oldest among them, Artanis often called upon him for advice and word from Zeratul, who still hadn't returned to Shakuras despite his promise to return.

Admiral Urun, commander of the Great Fleet, sat on his right with his armor still in place talking with the ever honest Tabrenus, who was discussing new weapons that his tribe was fashioning for the war. Both didn't appear to be bothered by the tension within the circle, and this calmed him only slightly as he turned to remaining two members.

The elderly Protoss scholar, Zekrath of the Shelak Tribe, his slim and grey-blue frame sat silently next to Mohandar, appearing to be within deep thought as always whenever Artanis met with him. But the one member that could easily feel the tension was Nahaan of the Ara Tribe, the once great rulers of Aiur through the Conclave.

The bright red robed Protoss was as impatient as ever, due to the fact that he never enjoyed Shakuras and always felt quickly with his small fleet as quickly as they had come. Though Nahaan was far older than himself, Artanis always tried to keep the former member of the Conclave calm during the meetings, though it rarely worked half the time.

Knowing it would be better to get the meeting over with, Artanis turned to Urun "Admiral Urun, what is the great urgency which you must share with the Hierarchy?"

Urun turned to his fellow leaders, clearing his thoughts "Through what information we have from the remaining observers upon Aiur, and though with the death of the dreaded Overmind. The remaining Zerg upon the planet aren't dying out, the creatures still roam the surface despite having no leader; we must take action quickly or our home world shall never recover from the infestation!"

"We know well that Zerg aren't dead, though now they are just a mindless army. But I shall agree with Urun, to delay the cleansing of Aiur would mean we are losing our home planet with each passing minute!" Nahaan stated, finally snapping his frustration at the slow recapture of Aiur.

Before Nahaan could speak once again, Artanis raised his hand to silence him, deciding to voice his own opinion. "I know well of your frustration Nahaan, for it is shared by us all. But purification upon our planet would destroy everything our people have built upon its surface, no there must be another way."

"I must agree with Artanis, though what remaining preservers are safe here upon Shakuras. All of our documents, history, and written knowledge are still hidden below Aiur's great cities; all of which now lay ruined by the Zerg. Purification would destroy millions of these documents; we would lose much to what our preservers cannot hold."

Zekrath silenced Nahaan's anger, as he knew well that all of that history could never be replaced once destroyed.

While his brethren augured over their infested home world, Mohandar sat in silence, listing to their voices filled with utter frustration. Just as he was about to make his voice known, the small transceiver, which had been given to him by Zeratul when they last met upon the moon Ehlna, a small light began flickering.

He drew it out and held it in his hand, the small oval shaped transceiver brought up a small monitor with a hologram message from Zeratul himself, though he noticed it was a recorded message. Quickly he spoke to silence the others "Pardon me for speaking out of the subject of Aiur's infestation, but Zeratul has just sent a message for us all. If you would ease yourselves, so we all may listen to him."

The transceiver floated to the middle of the circle, and the hologram of Zeratul appeared and began addressing them.

"_En Taro Tassadar, mighty Hierarchy. Much time has passed since our last meeting, during my journey I came to the planet of Ulaan upon hearing rumors of a Xel'Naga prophecy which spoke of their return. Though I fought with the Queen of Blades, who also sought the prophecy, I was able to escape with the help of Praetor Karass and his warriors; I am certain by now you know of his death._"

The Hierarchy had learned of the Praetor's death upon Ulaan against the Swarm, but didn't know that Zeratul was present on the planet as well.

"_With the gathered shards of the prophecy, I journeyed to Zhakul in order to gain better insight to the prophecy from the three preservers. But when I arrived upon the surface, there was nothing but silence. Soon I encountered the creature that had caused the silence and the imprisonment of the preservers…it was a hybrid of Protoss nature, it went by the name of Maar._"

"A…Protoss hybrid…such a thing is not natural" Nahaan muttered under his breath, though eager to listen more of Zeratul's message.

"_By only freeing the preservers, did Maar finally perish, and with their assistance and from what they learned from the shards of the prophecy. They spoke of the dead Overmind upon our ruined home world of Aiur though I could not truly understand what they had meant. Still, I traveled to our dying planet, and tried to extract what memories I could from the Overmind's tendrils, though I only felt the emotions of death, fear, and joy. As I moved to extract what I could from the cortex, I was greeted by the spirit of our savior…Tassadar._"

Though the six were baffled by this information, they remained silent in order to listen to what else Zeratul had to share with them.

"_He told me of the Overmind's courage and of its motives during the Great War. Something known only as the Dark One, or the Fallen One as the Overmind had called it, forced a single over-riding purpose upon the Overmind, and in turn the Zerg themselves…the very destruction of our people. But that the Overmind discovered a way to free itself and the Zerg from it, by creating the Queen of Blades, in which she would free the Zerg and save all things…from the flame._"

"This is madness, that Zerg monster saving us all?" Nahaan snapped, but Urun silence him quickly. "There is still more, Nahaan. Calm your spirit and listen well, for Zeratul would never lie to us" the admiral stated firmly.

"_Forget what you know, is what he told me. The Overmind had seen a vision of the future…the end of all things. Tassadar shared that vision, and it is my greatest fear…all Protoss, we stood together as one against the hybrids and the Dark Voice…but in the end, we too perished like those before us. I have given this same information to our ally, James Raynor, as he is the only one that will hold Kerrigan's life._"

The hologram began to fade, but before it disappeared from their sight, the recording wasn't over just yet "_Believe my words brothers, for I shall return soon to fight by your side once again._"

The transceiver flickered off and floated back into Mohandar's hand, and the whole chamber was so quiet, one could hear the breathing of the guards outside of the doors. Artanis was the first to break the silence "Zeratul would never lie to his brothers, once he returns to Shakuras…we will know more of this prophecy, and of Tassadar."

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Bucephalus**_**, Flagship of the Dominion Armada, Bridge, orbiting the planet Korhal-**

"We on in three…two…one" the UNN camera man flicked his fingers toward the seated Kate Lockwell, and Prince Valerian.

"Welcome everyone to this very special interview with Crown Prince Valerian, who has invited my crew onto the jewel of the Dominion fleet, the Bucephalus. So to start off things I wanted to ask your thoughts on the Queen of Blades, as it is rumored by Dominion scientists that she could have been a Terran at one point."

Valerian knew well that the Queen of Blades, once the former Ghost, Sarah Kerrigan, had become the big topic of the news since her return after a four year silence.

"The Queen of Blades, though she is a Zerg by mostly her appearance. But she is in fact much more unique that any of the Zerg themselves, having become their leader after the death of the dreaded Overmind. Though I haven truly encountered her in battle, from what I've learned from the emperor and other Military officers on this matter, is that you can't underestimate her."

"And this is because?"

"It's quite simple; she'll stab you right in the back once she's through with you and besides, she succeed in taking command of the Swarm from a kilometers high and long creature like the former Zerg leader, the Overmind, imagine what power she has."

The way he said it so calmly, it made Kate's skin crawl, but she quickly came back to her senses. "Well I suppose we'll have to agree with our emperor on that matter, if memory serves me right, our emperor had faced the Queen of Blades, and the Zerg Swarm in the past before the Dominion was settled?"

Valerian nodded his head in agreement "Yes, as he had to deal with both the Confederacy along with the Swarm. No easy task I must say, but that is now the past, now our troops must deal with the ever growing Swarm which continues to push itself closer and closer to Korhal."

"And do you believe that our troops can hold back the Zerg, while many of the Fringe Worlds continue to break away from the Dominion?"

"Our troops are doing their best to keep the Swarm from getting into the Core Worlds, but with troops leaving the Fringe Worlds behind…the Dominion brought that problem upon their own shoulders."

Kate nodded her head at this, then brought up her last question "Now that I've asked your view on the Queen of Blades, might I ask what you think of the rebel leader, James Raynor?"

"James Raynor, the well known rebel leader makes his voice known to everyone here in Korhal. In the eyes of the Fringe Worlds he is seen as a—"

The camera man interrupted him "Sorry but…the camera's been cut off from the studio again." Kate goaned and ran her hand through her hair "Whenever anyone brings up James Raynor or something about the Raiders in the smallest of good lights, this always happens, getting cut right off." She turned to Valerian "I am terribly sorry for that very rude cut during the interview; I will personally talk with the studio head about this."

"I completely understand, please take a small break, and feel free to talk to the crew. We'll send you all back to the city within a few hours."

Kate stood up from her chair and bowed her head towards him, a smile on her face. "Thank you for the interview your Highness, it's a great honor to have this talk with you. Let's get going Hans; I think you mentioned something about the captain earlier."

As the reporter and camera man left the bridge, Valerian rose from his chair and turned to the stars outside and Korhal far below. As he stared out upon the planet that he would one day rule from, Valerian recalled his mother's words and promise at her bedside in one of her rare moments of lucidity on not allowing his father to control him, and becoming like him.

'_I'm still keeping my promise…I won't become an emperor like father. I will help reform the Dominion when I take the throne; if there will still be a Dominion left after this war._'

As he continued to glaze out into the stars, the main adjutant appeared on the main computer screen over the star map, addressing Valerian. "Prince Valerian, I have an incoming transmission from unknown an unknown source that is heavy encrypted."

He turned and walked over to the star map "Now who would be contacting me? Allow the transmission through computer."

The screen turned blurry and quickly focused in, and to Valerian's utter shock he saw the woman from the party "Duchess, this is quite the surprise."

Eleni chuckled through her older form; she knew well that she wouldn't share her real name with anyone just yet. "Please, I'm not even a duchess… Andolina is just fine, and I am here to make a deal with you Valerian, if you are willing to listen."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but was curious to know what she had to offer him. "I am willing to listen, but how do I know I can trust you? After all, you really did leave quite the 'mark' on the palace."

She rolled her eyes at this "The Emperor needed a bit of a wakeup call and that was a bit of slap in the face, if I could have, I would've blown the whole palace up. But I didn't because then I wouldn't have been able to get the information I needed."

"Well thank you for not going with that option. So tell me this deal of yours, Andolina."

"So kind of you to ask, well for starters I'm sure you know well of Aiur's infestation?" The home world of the Protoss, Valerian knew well of the planet's situation and how badly the Protoss wished to cleanse it of the roaming Zerg forces there.

"Yes I know well of its infestation, but why are you bringing it up?"

At this, Eleni smiled and chuckled softly, and in her hands she brought up an arm length sized sapling. It had the shade of green and purple, and almost looked alive by Valerian's view of it.

"What if I told you that this little sapling right here in my hands, could do what thought impossible by so many?"

"Which would be?"

The sapling wiggled slightly in her hands "This is one of my newest creations, and while the Protoss believe that fire is the only way. My sapling can give them another choice…it can disinfest a planet by taking in the infestation itself, turning it into nutrients, with its growth…the infested planet would recover as a final result."


	4. Chapter 4

**Plans of War and the Hybrids**

**-Tal'Zor's Refuge, Zerus-**

"_It would appear that you have disrupted the balance of the Terrans, yet you almost pushed your limits once again Little One_" came the stern, but motherly voice of the female Xel'naga to Eleni, who was sitting upon one of the branches of the tree that her caretaker rested in.

Though she stared at the large transparent butterfly, which happened to land in the palm of her small hand, the girl answered "Yes Tal'Zor, yet I want to become stronger for my loved ones." The butterfly fluttered off, Eleni stared outside at the vast grassy fields and mountains far off in the distance. It was hard to believe that this was once the home of the Zerg.

Parts of the planet hadn't recovered as did the jungle, only time would tell if the planet would truly recover from damage it had lived with.

Tal'Zor watched her with a sagacious expression "_What of the data you recovered?_" Eleni glanced back towards her caretaker, a mischievous smile upon her face "More plans of war by the Dominion, but the planet Castanar caught my eye. It would appear that they have a lab floating around, but the experiments they are working on…they are what I wish to see."

"_First you must rest and ease your mind; I will not have you pushing your limits once again_" Eleni pouted playfully, before leaping into Tal'Zor's lap, and curling up.

"Of course, I am feeling slightly sleepy."

Once the child fell into her dreams, Tal'Zor created the image of the planet Xil, where she watched as the Raynor Raiders did battle with the Tal'darim while their massive laser burned through the temple doors.

"_Ah, so the third piece of the device has been found…though it is not as powerful as my kind's last creations, its power shall be of great help within the future._"

With one of her long fingers, Tal'Zor stroked Eleni's head while humming a strange tune that kept the child asleep "_I often question on who you take after more…your father, the fighter Jim Raynor, or your mother, the Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan?_"

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Raynor Quarters after meeting with Zeratul- **

Though the raiders had been able to return to the _Hyperion _along with the third artifact in hand, Raynor himself was still bothered greatly by two things.

One of them had been Zeratul, his oldest Protoss ally and friend, and somehow appeared aboard the ship only to warn him of a dark future that involved Kerrigan. Raynor had only been given an Ihan crystal in which he had looked through twice, hearing more of a prophecy and seeing the hybrid known as Maar.

It troubled him greatly, but he was forced to take a break from the visions as it drained him physically and mentally. But his mind wouldn't let him rest so easily, now he was plagued with the images of the red haired baby that appeared in his dream. The girl had reminded Raynor of his deceased wife and son, the family that had been taken away from him.

But the girl's very features haunted him, she appeared so much like Kerrigan '_But that kid…she must've been a year old._' He tried to recall the long buried memories of four years ago.

It had been nearly a month before Kerrigan was sent down to Tarsonis to defend the Zerg Hives before she became infested by them.

Both of them had become very close during the short time they had together, Raynor still treasured every moment he shared with her.

Suddenly it all came rushing back; both of them had shared a passionate night together early that month.

'_But even if Kerrigan did become pregnant that night…the infestation would've killed the fetus inside the womb._'

Those words shattered his heart, he felt as if he had lost both his wife and son all over again.

'_Only this time, I've lost both Kerrigan's humanity…and possibly our only child._'

But he still questioned if the dream had really told the truth, if the child had truly been born; what became of his daughter?

* * *

**-Zerg Swarm Main Hive, Nesting Chambers, Char-**

"My Queen, has something agitated you?" asked Izsha, as she slithered down from the Leviathan into the largest of the nests of the center hive.

The Queen of Blades turned from two of her broad mothers to glance at her loyal adviser, she sent the broad mothers away so they could tend to their broads. She then went around the many green eggs of the hive, watching over them as the mother and queen she was to the Zerg Swarm.

"How is it that you understand my emotions so well, Izsha?" the adviser slithered closer to her queen, and spoke in her humanoid voice.

"Only because I am your adviser, you've been agitated since your return from Mar Sara…the swarms also sense this feeling, as you know they've been hovering around the hive for some time."

Kerrigan knew well that her swarms hovered nearby, always able to feel her emotions, but only Izsha could fully understand them.

"Yes, I am troubled, but it's nothing the swarms or you should worry about" but deep down, the Queen of Blades could still recall the image of the child Raynor had held.

The girl appeared fully human, with all of her own features. '_No, she couldn't be mine…anything like that would've died during the infestation_' though she denied it over and over, deep within her corrupted soul where the tiny shard of her humanity slept. Kerrigan wanted to believe that the child had been hers and Raynor's.

But she still wanted answers either way. "I'll be going into mediation, make sure that no disturbs me, Izsha" the adviser bowed her head "Of course, my Queen."

Kerrigan left the egg chambers and departed for one of the fleshy chambers where she could find total silence. She settled into the chamber, and Kerrigan kept the image of the child in her head and fell into her powerful psionic powers, using them to locate where the child was.

But her subconscious questioned her motives if she did find the child, and for once in her cruel, sinful life. Kerrigan couldn't answer the question.

* * *

**-Castanar Installation, Castanar System-**

Within twenty-four hours, Eleni was well rested and decided to move on with her plan to visit the Castanar installation.

As always, she would send her spirit out to the planet since Zerus was far from the eyes of the Castanar system, and that she was far too weak to just leave the planet surface without help.

Once her spirit had arrived within the area of the installation, disguised as a beryllium storage warehouse, Eleni took upon the form of a Dominion Ghost, making her suit white and blue like Kerrigan's had been.

'_I wonder how long until the raiders discover this place_' she thought to herself, as she slipped into the facility knowing where to go, as she could feel the powerful psionic waves rushing at her through the thick walls.

'_Are you calling to me? Be patience my friends…I'll shall be there shortly._' As she strode through the halls and passed the labs, Eleni kept her mind cut off from any Ghost that would try and pry into her mind.

Soon she passed by a group of scientists, who appeared to be discussing over something "It's growing at a much faster rate than anyone predicted, soon it will nearly be the size of the rumored Odin!"

She walked passed them, giving them the impression that she didn't care, though she was curious to know what they were discussing.

'_I do sense another life form deeper inside, but that must be one of the newer hybrids…I wish to see the failures, as these Terran scientists appeared to not have fully shut them down._'

As she continued deeper into the facility, Eleni noticed how there were fewer Marines and scientists wandering around. '_Hardly anyone, guess they thought nothing would try and escape from the containment areas._'

Suddenly she heard loud moans coming from one of smaller containment chambers. She strode over to the shield glass and looked inside to see a small Zerg Queen, but appeared to have more Protoss genes; as it appeared smaller than the terrifying larger Zerg Queens that lived among the Swarms.

It had the facial features of a light blue Protoss with tentacle braids, while it thick shell was more of a deep green color than the normal reddish shade that all Zerg Queens had.

'_This must be one of hybrids._' It was slowly dying, as it was bleeding from multiple wounds that must've come from past experiments, and was possibility thrown away because of it.

'_Such a waste, they don't even take time to watch over what they've created._' Since learning of both the Zerg, and Protoss, Eleni's curiosity always grew whenever she got the chance to see either race. Having the kind heart and knighted spirit of her father, Eleni wasn't about to allow the Hybrid Queen to perish in such a cruel matter.

Overriding the shield took only seconds, but Eleni slipped in and took long strides towards the injured hybrid. The Queen quickly noticed her when she had come within twenty meters of it, but to her shock and disappointment, the hybrid curled up tightly, hiding it face from her and she could hear the creature's broken voice.

'_**No more, please no more! I'm dying as it is! Please no more!**_'

The hybrid was utterly terrified of her, and it sickened Eleni to see that the scientists had broken such a beautiful hybrid in both body and mind.

Using her own psionic powers, Eleni linked her mind with the hybrid and began speaking softly, while continuing to walk towards the broken creature. "Ease your mind, I am not here to treat you like those scientist did" the Queen glanced at her for only a moment, her glowing green eyes showing distrust and utter fear.

"What they have done to you, I shall not…I've come here for the hybrids, you must know where they are located."

When she had gotten close enough, Eleni held out her hand and held the glaze of the hybrid Queen. "You don't have to live such a life, help me find the remaining failed hybrids and I will lead you on a different path."

The Queen said nothing and pulled her glaze away; standing on her weak legs she started towards the shield glass as Eleni followed her silently, while keeping a look out for any wandering Marines or Ghosts.

As Eleni followed the hybrid, the psionic waves were becoming stronger and stronger. '_Seems the hybrids are all clustered in one containment area, being so deep within the facility, none of the machinery can detect all the waves._'

Soon the halls began to grow dimmer and dimmer, and Eleni turned on her night vision to keep following the Queen, who now seemed to glow a faint blue from her sacs. Soon the Queen came to a rough stop as her legs gave out and collapsed onto the floor, Eleni rushed to her side and placed her hand down near the creature's face.

Slowly, the Queen raised one of her three fingered, clawed hands towards the front of them, though her night vision Eleni could see the large bolted door with a keypad on the wall. "Thank you for leading me here, rest for a moment while I take care of the door."

She took the hybrid's silence as an answer, and proceeded to hack the door's mainframe, quickly the door slid open as cold air rushed out while everything beyond the door was black.

Now she was able to hear them all, more than a thousand hybrids slept inside frozen prisons and as she walked down the center row of the icy cages that held different types of hybrids, some appearing more Protoss while others appeared more Zerg.

'_Seems the scientists played with both types of DNA, but why cast all these aside? With a little more work, these hybrids could develop into a true army that would match any fighting force._'

The center containment caught her eye, as she approached the foggy container; she was stunned to utter silence at the hybrid that slept inside.

The hybrid was nearly twice of the hybrid queen, it seemed to have a wonderful mix of both Zerg, and Protoss as it had seven winged tentacles, with armor as thick as any powerful Brutalisk, but also appeared like the armor of an Archon. As its armor glowed like a shard of the sun, the blue veins ran though and created beautiful patterns upon the hybrid.

Eleni heard the hybrid Queen coming up from behind her, and she finally began speaking once again. '_**Will you truly free us all?**_' turning from the massive hybrid, Eleni smiled gently "Unlike certain people, I don't break my promises."

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge-**

"Sir, I think you should come see this broadcast, it's from Mengsk's birthday bash, apparently someone caused quite the ruckus at the party" said Matt just as Raynor entered the bridge.

"Somebody caused a ruckus, now I gotta see who pulled this off" Raynor stated as he walked over to the starmap where the CNN started up with the report, as Donny Vermillion came up and began speaking.

"Hello and welcome to UNN News Report, I'm Donny Vermillion, and the story we have for you all tonight falls back upon the night of our Emperor's birthday. As our reporters live recorded what appeared to be a terrorist breaking from the top of the palace and setting the empire flag aflame. Here is the video footage shot from above the palace."

The two men watched as footage played of the palace, within ten seconds the grand windows shattered like a broken puzzle as gun fire was heard. From the smoke cloud came a white suited figure with blazing red hair that Raynor easily recognized.

'_Sarah, no…it can't be her._'

He watched as the woman climb towards the roof of the palace, leaping high onto the pole where the scarlet flag flew high above the city.

As the woman opened her mouth to speak towards the camera crew filming her, Raynor questioned if she really was Kerrigan, as her smiling face reminded him so much of the former Ghost.

"Know this Arcturus Mengsk, if you think that the fire you started four years ago was as hot as the sun, and then let me just say." Just as those words fell from her lips, a ball of fire which burned black and grey appeared within the palm of her hand. "Then this new flame will be as passionate, as the bloody endless flames of Hell itself."

She set the flame free, allowing the flag to burn away while she continued to speak so much like Zeratul, always in code and secretly. "The burning of the flag is only a warning of what shall come." He noticed how she had mouthed the rest, he wondered if she was speaking directly to Mengsk.

The video stopped there as did the broadcast, Matt looked at him and saw the utter confusion and shock on his old friend's face, as he also shared both expressions. "Sir, that woman…she looked just like…" he wasn't sure if he wanted to finish it at all.

"Sarah, but only a bit younger…I don't know who that woman was, but seems she gave old Mengsk quite the shock."

Matt only nodded his head in agreement, while Raynor felling to his troubled thoughts again. '_Could that woman somehow be related to the child I saw in my dream? If so, who are they or better yet…who is she?_'

But fate wouldn't answer his questions so easily, it would take time for Raynor to fully understand who the child and woman were, questioning if the child was truly his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Evacuation and the Memories **

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Flagship of Raynor's Raider above Agria's atmosphere- **

"Thank you so much for responding to our distress call, Commander. I'm Dr. Hanson and I represent the people of the Agria colony."

Raynor observed the woman through the transmission. She appeared quite young for someone with the position as a doctor '_Sarah had been the same way though._'

"Pleasure to meet ya', Doc. You can call me Jim. What's the situation?" He stated, noticing how much the doctor was trying to remain calm. But if it deals with the Zerg, hardly anyone can remain calm in such a situation.

The transmission screech brought up the image of the Agria surface, where four white, tattered armored Marines tried to protect a truck convoy from a wave of Zerglings; it changed again to one of the trucks exploding. "The Zerg have overwhelmed the our planetary defenses. The colony is lost."

Images continued to appear showing more and more Zerg waves attacking the trucks and Marines. "For the past twelve hours we've been evacuating people to the nearest starport. But the Zerg attacks have become so intense, we can't get anymore through."

Jim knew well that the doctor, along with the Agria people, were desperate for someone to save them. The Dominion had abandoned them just as they did with the other fringe colonies, the Raiders would be the people's only hope of getting away from the Zerg.

"If you can guard the highway, we can start sending the remaining groups every few minutes."

"Don't worry Doc. We'll get your folks through to that starport safe and sound."

A sense of relief washed over her face. "I pray you're right, Commander. The Zerg are more terrible than I ever imagined."

The transmission cut off from there, and Raynor gave out the order. "Alright boys, let's get moving! Get me Swann on now!" Matt nodded and made contact with the Armory, where the chief engineer answered.

"What's happenin' hotshot?"

"I want two of those new Firebats with Medics, to be sent down to the Agria surface. You have your orders, let's make it happen!"

"You got it! The Firebats are ready for action!"

* * *

**-Nesting Chamber Pools, Tal'Zor's Refuge, Zerus-**

"Edullon, how are the newly formed nests? Have they settled into the roots of the tree?"

The Hybrid Queen turned her upper body from the pulsating flesh shell eggs, which were all clustered together under multiple, shimmering blue, liquid pools. Eleni sat upon one of the roots that lowered her down toward the pool surface. She hovered just mere centimeters above the liquid, floating over to the hybrid.

Edullon bowed with one of her hands over her ebony plated armor.

'_**Yes Luminary, all the remaining hybrids have settled into their eggs. Within the next twenty-four hours, I have calculated that they will begin the hatching process.**_'

Eleni glanced down into the pools, taking in the sight of all the nearly transparent eggs, which held all the rescued hybrids.

But as a result of the experiments done by the Terran scientists, the hybrids were forced to undergo treatment that had would've taken years, but had been cut down to a month thanks to the healing powers of the pools.

All the eggs varied in size and shape, the largest of the hybrids had been placed into the deeper pools where the healing properties were stronger, than those near the surface.

The whole grey rooted chamber was illuminated by thousands of small orbs of light, which hovered from place to place among each pool. "Is that one egg ready?" her question caught Edullon off guard for a quick moment, but the Queen nodded her long, thick scaled head.

'_**Yes, allow me to bring it from the pools.**_' Emitting a clear tune from her mouth less face, the roots began moving at her command. Smaller roots, which dug into the smaller pools, pulled out a small bowling ball sized egg. Carefully the roots passed it to one another, until it was place into Edullon's hand.

Giving the egg a slight squeeze, it seemed to peel open, in which blue goo fell out over her hand and into the water, dissolving within seconds. Now within the Queen's hand, was a small long beetle scaled bug with four, sharp dragonfly wings and six crawling, black claws. A long, scaled, braided tail curved out with its barb nearly touching the underside of Edullon's palm.

"Ah, he turned out better than I imagined" she held her hand out to the beetle. "He is only the first of his kind, a mix of Aiur based, Protoss scout bird with the DNA of a Zerg Scourge…I believe they shall be classified as Ipsum."

The beetle snapped its four blood red eyes open, two large and two small, scanning its surroundings. Within seconds its psionic link was established with Eleni and flicking it four, slick blue glowing wings that appeared metallic; it hovered onto Eleni's hand.

It six claws clamped down firmly around her small hand, covering it with its burnt gold armored body. In her other hand, Eleni brought out a small data chip. "This is a copy of the stolen information. You are to carry the information to the _Hyperion_. See that it reaches the Commander, James Raynor."

Once the chip had been place within centimeters from its face, the beetle opened its needle teeth filled mouth. Quickly it snapped down onto the chip, eating it whole as its eyes seemed to scan all the information it was taking in. With having 'downloaded' the data, the Ipsum released its grip on her hand and hovered.

Within minutes, teleport field, like those of the powerful Dark Templar's Stalkers, formed around the beetle and it disappeared within seconds.

Eleni knew well that it was going to carry its mission out perfectly.

* * *

**-Near Xel'Naga ruins, South Hemisphere, Tarsuir-**

The battle had raged on for only three days, but the Zerg Swarm had been able to utterly destroy all of the Tal'darim forces that had based themselves upon the planet. Kerrigan strode through the ash and flesh covered ruins of the base, the Protoss' blue and purple blood mixed into the once blue rivers, and stained the earthy ground as the Creep ate away at the corpses and wild life.

This was fate of all the races that stood against the Swarm, they could be reduced to nothing of dirt, and ruins that would waste away until nothing remained but the scars.

While many of the torn bodies hung in the jungle trees, or were being eaten by the remaining Zerg forces that had begun to scourer the base for any remaining wild life of the planet. Any of the survivors were dragged back to Abathur for study and to improve the Zerg DNA.

With three Hydralisks slithering at her side, Kerrigan made her way through the base to what she had sought after upon the planet, Tarsuir, as it had been called by the Tal'darim.

The only structure that hadn't been attack by the Zerg stood in the center of the smoke covered base, Kerrigan had earlier discovered that it was a Xel'Naga temple, nearly as old as the temples found upon Aiur. What had surprised the Queen of Blades was that not only was there Protoss upon the planet surface, but even Terran forces.

What amused her most was that it was both Dominion forces and UED forces, as she found that the Dominion forces were with another group known as the Moebius Foundation. They were also trying to get into the temple, but were being hindered by both the Tal'darim and the UED forces.

"They made it so easy for me. Weakening themselves before my army arrived, only to destroy them all. I can't even find a good army to stand up to my lovely pets."

Only a small fraction of the Dominion forces managed to flee the planet just as the Zerg began their assault upon the planet surface. Kerrigan didn't bother with them, as she wanted to discover what the two main forces had wanted with the temple.

Two Brutalisks had just torn ad ripped through the thick doors of the temple just as she had arrived. Kerrigan ordered the Brutalisks to guard the entrance while she entered the dimly lit temple. Which was basically hallow and the only other structure inside the temple was that of a large Ihan crystal held within a generator.

"So this is one of those memory crystals I've heard so much of. But it appears so fragile, like it would shatter if my claws even brushed against it."

While the Hydralisks slithered around the abandon temple, Kerrigan hovered closer towards the crystal. With one clawed finger, she brushed against the crystal and tapped into the memories it still held.

But with the great age of the crystal, all the Queen of Blades would make out were fragments which showed the Protoss along with other creatures that must've been the Xel'Naga. Soon those images faded, but were replaced by the screaming and pained voices of the Xel'Naga; she could see the Zerg attacking a large group with their claws and teeth bared at the great creators.

Then the clearest image appeared before her, she must've been looking through the eyes of a Xel'Naga that was watching the massacre of its kind. Suddenly a slender, black robed Xel'Naga appeared in front of her eyes, and she saw the likeness of a female Protoss from the Xel'Naga.

The two seemed to be having an argument while their people were being killed, the slender Xel'Naga voice screamed within her mind.

'_Why brother, why have you sent the Zerg upon us? What are you planning to do with the Overmind?_'

But the Xel'Naga, whose eyes she looked through, said nothing. It only raised one of its hands towards the other Xel'Naga and blasted its sister with a form of dark energy. The image faded away, only to be replaced by another of the same slender Xel'Naga, now greatly injured and bleeding.

She watched as it fled through a white portal, leaving behind the bloody slaughter of its people upon the giant world ships that were covered in dark silver blood.

When Kerrigan regained control of herself, she was on the ground with the three Hydralisks around her hissing loudly. Mentally she silenced them, and rose to her feet looking back at the crystal.

Pieces of the crystal lay scattered around her, as it had finally broken upon showing the stored memories. One of the Hydralisks bumped against her hand, she her claws stoked the creature's armored skull head; she took a moment to recall the images shown to her through the crystal.

'_I recall the Overmind telling me the tale of when the Zerg were discovered by the Xel'Naga, only to kill them all later when the time came for it to be independent. But if that memory was correct, then one of the Xel'Naga escaped from the Zerg Swarm. But that was nearly a million years ago, or more than that._'

Suddenly another powerful psi wave hit her and her eyes flashed and she hissed deeply, the Hydralisks snapped and bared their fangs and claws.

Inside the Queen of Blades felt her caged humanity trying to reach out to the link, she pushed it back and mentally calmed the Swarm down as she tried to keep her thoughts together. But inside of her, Kerrigan knew that the other one tied to her link with Jim could only be one that shared her blood.

She knew well of whom it was, as she had never forgotten. '_My baby…oh Eleni, where are you?_' her powerful motherly instincts had nearly sent the Queen of Blades over the edge in searching for her daughter's psi signature. But every time she had almost found her daughter, the signature would be lost and she would have to start over again.

Knowing she had to keep control over her Swarm, Kerrigan decided to return to Char with her forces, so that they all would be better protected.

As she slowly strode out the temple, giving off the order to destroy the temple, which the Swarm took delight in. Kerrigan thought of Jim and wondered if he too searched for their daughter. She knew well that they were on Agria, as her forces had attacked the planet and its colony.

"I shall see you very soon Jim…very soon" she whispered, leaving behind the burning temple and piecing roars of the Swarm.

* * *

**-Moebius Foundation Sector Headquarters, Gramercy City, Tyrador VIII- **

Gramercy City was busy as always, with more and more scientists and researchers coming from everywhere to get the chance to work within the 'Lab City' as many had named it.

From the head building of the Moebius Foundation, Prince Valerian stood in the dimly lit office of the Head of the Foundation, Dr. Emil Narud. He slipped a bit of his wine before placing the glass down just as the doctor walked in, he bowed towards Valerian.

"Welcome back Your Highness. What brings you back to Gramercy City once again?"

Her turned to the aging doctor, and smiled kindly. "Thank you doctor, I am here once again to inform you that our ex-convict Tychus Findlay had just informed me nearly a day ago, that Raynor's Raiders have recovered three of the Xel'Naga artifacts."

Narud clasped his hands together with something shining in his eye that would look like glee to someone skilled in body language "Already they have three of them, this is wonderful news! Only two of the artifacts now remain."

"Dr. Narud, tell me. What purpose is the foundation in need of these artifacts? I am quite curious to know."

The doctor poured himself some of the wine, and took a slip of it while looking out the window.

"Your Highness, you know well of what the Zerg have done to the sector for the past four years under the leadership of the Queen of Blades. From our research on the artifacts, they have the power to do what so many believed impossible."

Valerian arched an eyebrow "And that would be?"

Narud turned to the prince, and the look in his old eyes informed Valerian that was greatly important.

"Once all the pieces have been placed together, they have the power to consume the energies that are similar to its own. Those are the energies of both the Protoss and Zerg, so used against someone infested, per example, the terrible Queen of Blades. Those artifacts can absorb the Zerg side of the the creature, leaving only the former Ghost…they can bring back Sarah Kerrigan."

The thought of not only defeating the Queen of Blades, but reversing the infestation and bringing back Sarah Kerrigan, Valerian knew this would be his greatest tool to use before the only person who had ever cared the most about the powerful psi Ghost.

"This information will be used greatly. I will personally see that James Raynor himself learns of this. As he is possibly the only Terran breathing who wishes to see Sarah Kerrigan alive."

"Indeed, it may be our only chance of getting him to work with us, otherwise be prepared by a salute with bullets." The doctor joked.

As the doctor slipped more of his wine, Valerian reached into one of his pockets and brought out a small photograph. It was a head vidsnap of the so called Duchess Andolina from the birthday party, though she had attacked the palace and stolen important data; Valerian kept the vidsnap of the mystery young woman.

"Doctor, I am sure you've heard of the attack on my father's birthday?"

"Oh could I have not? It was and still is all over the news, I'm not sure to say if the woman was foolish or amazing."

He held out the picture to the doctor, which Narud took into his hand and looked at, his eyes widened at the sight "This is the woman…but she is nearly, identical to Kerrigan herself before she was infested!"

"Yes, the Dominion has no clue as to who she really is. I was with her during the party, before she vanished after the lights blew out."

He took the vidsnap back and tucked it back into his pocket "When she will reappear again is unknown. The main question is…is she an enemy or an ally?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Message and ****Daggasz**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Laboratory, ten hours after return from Agria's surface-**

When the lab doors slid open, both Hanson and Stetmann ended their conversation over their general field study to see Raynor.

"Welcome back sir. What brings you back to the lab?" Stetmann asked.

"Just came down to see how both of you are hitting it off. Can't have two of my only scientists not getting along" Raynor joked, which only earned him a chuckle from Stetmann and a smile from Hanson.

"Thank you for your concern Jim. But Stetmann and I have gotten off on the right foot; I look forward to working with him."

Raynor smirked slightly, before glancing at the Ihan crystal, which was glowing slightly brighter than before '_I haven't really gotten the chance to mess with after using it twice._' Hanson noticed how Raynor was looking at the crystal, and was curious "I've been meaning to ask. Is it some kind of Protoss device?"

Raynor broke his gaze from the crystal and strode over to the research console. "It's an Ihan crystal; supposedly it allows another to relive the memories of the one who stored them. One of my old Protoss buddies gave it to me and while back before we came to Agria. My advice Doc, don't go messing with it."

Hanson saw the seriousness in his eyes and nodded her head; she turned her attention back to the three Xel'Naga artifacts "Stetmann briefed me a bit on these artifacts. I look forward to studying them a bit more."

"Try not to get too close though. Having these things on the ship hasn't done any wonders for me."

While Raynor and Hanson chatted to each other, Stetmann was checking over on two empty tubes. As he was looking behind the left tube, to see if the wiring was set up and working, he heard a faint buzzing sound. Slowly he tilted his head upwards, and there on the wall was a beetle/scorpion nearly the size of his hand.

Stetmann did his best not to panic, as the creature looked like a Zerg. But the second the creature's four eyes fell on him, did he sound the alarm. Falling backwards onto the ground he yelled "S-Sir! There's a small Z-Zerg, behind the testing tubes, behind the first one!" Raynor reacted immediately and pulled out his revolver.

After a second of hearing a zipping sound, Raynor froze at the sight to see the beetle standing on his gun. Its six sharp claws clung to the revolver, but only stared at him with its four eyes, beating its four wings slightly making the same zipping sound.

Just before he could smack the creature off, Raynor heard a squeaky, mechanic-like voice in his head, almost like a bird's voice if it could speak English.

'_**Hold your weapon James Raynor, leader of the Raynor's Raiders. I am only here to deliver a message from **__**Light of Lights, the Honorable Luminary of TarKossia.**_'

Raynor was utterly shocked, he thought only Kerrigan could speak to him through their mental link. But this beetle was commutating with him, quickly he looked back to the startled Hanson and Stetmann, who was about to call for help.

"It's alright you guys, don't call anybody."

Stetmann gave him a crazy look, and almost objected until Raynor shot him a look. He looked back at the beetle "Mind getting off my revolver?" it quickly crawling up onto his shoulder and stayed there until Raynor put his revolver away.

While Hanson and Stetmann stared at the beetle, unsure of what to do or think, Raynor brought his other hand up and the beetle hopped onto it. "So what's this message you have for me?"

'_**The Honorable Luminary ordered that I would download the data that she deemed useful for your mission. Put me down by the console and I'll do the rest.**_'

Raynor gave the beetle a look but set it near the console, quickly it hopped off and found one of the insert jacks. They watched as it barb tail struck, slipping into the data as it wings glowed, transferring over the data.

The computer screen appeared and the downloaded data appeared as important documents and pictures dating back before the fall of Tarsonis along with current matters going on within the Dominion.

"This is all highly classified documents from the Dominion! Who could've gotten a hold of these?" Stetmann muttered under his breath, taking in all the documents that continued to pop up.

It was over new weapons, future plan, and so much more. Raynor could hardly believe his eyes at what he was seeing.

'_**Now the Honorable Luminary asks that you listen well to her message.**_'

A hologram of a white suited Ghost appeared before them, and Raynor recognized the Ghost right away. It was the same woman that had broken into Dominion Palace.

"_Greetings James Raynor and his Raiders, I am known as the Luminary and I am no enemy to the ones that drive the sinful emperor up walls. This Dominion data will come of great use to you, I am sure of this. I will contact you again through my Ipsum, for now he shall remain with you. Good luck to you all._"

* * *

**-Tal'Zor's Refuge, Zerus-**

"_Little One, where are you going to so late?_"

Eleni turned her head back to Tal'Zor, and smiled softly "To clear my head. There is much I have to think about."

Tal'Zor held the girl's gaze for a few moments; she understood well of what Eleni was thinking. The power shields that protected the tree fell down, and Eleni took that chance to leave her caretaker, leaping out from the branches down towards the jungle.

"_Though you are so young with life, yet you hold a burden as heavy as a planet._" Tal'Zor shut her eyes, falling back into old memories long forgotten.

Eleni leaped through the canopy with the silent grace that few Dark Templars could match. The twin lunar moons had risen into the starry sky, as the Milky Way brought out her beautiful stars and the few comets that would race by.

She continued to make her way south, towards the blue lagoon swamps, which held most of the large marine life. Along with alien aquatic eels that grew to be the size of a Brutalisk.

As she reached the high cliffs that over looked the largest lagoon, she caught sight of the many white, blue, and green colored lights that hovered over the water surface, as the water reflected the lights along with the stars.

'_So the firefly wasps are out again tonight._'

Though they appeared small from where she stood, the wasps were nearly the size of her small hand. They lived within a large hive that was nearby, and though their sting is deadly, they often leave other animals alone while hovering around for nectar.

At night they would always gather at one of the lagoons to search for a water flower called the Lobasa.

It was similar to the flower plant Alavash, which grew on Aiur; the nectar had powerful healing properties when mixed with the right ingredients.

Eleni glanced over the cliff edge, and only saw the shallows of the water, but they wouldn't stop her from getting closer to the lagoon. Backing up a few feet, she sped forward and leaped off the cliff. She had just enough distance to fall into the deeper water, opening her eyes; Eleni took in the underwater realm in all its beauty.

The starlight and moonlight broke through the surface, illuminating the blue canyon and lagoon bed, which was home to massive coral reefs. She returned to the surface and took in a fresh breath of air, she laid back floating, glazing into the night sky thinking of other matters.

'_It will take much time for all the hybrids to awaken; once they do I must begin the process of training them in all forms of combat, bring out science skills, along with other qualities._'

As her mind went over countless possibilities for the hybrids to become their own people and kind, a little voice inside her head whispered of another matter that she always buried deeply each time it came up.

But Eleni couldn't push it away this time, as it was the child inside of her.

The real her, the one that was truly confused, scared, and alone, this was the real four year old that she truly was. Though she had been raised like an adult by Tal'Zor, she was still indeed a child at heart; she always locked up her child self to remain strong and confident in front of others.

Suddenly she could feel the salty tears bubbling around her eyes. The wise, strong, clever girl with a powerful psi mind disappeared, allowing the four year old, Terran child that longed for her parents, and to know the feeling of being a part of a family.

She was always imagining what her life could have been if there had been no war and she and her parents could settle down peacefully. Eleni could picture her parents living on Shiloh or TarKossia, within a large, friendly colony with her parents' friends and old comrades with them.

She could picture both of her parents, her mother, still human and as beautiful as ever. Eleni could clearly hear her laughing voice, and her face was pure bliss while she was with her father, who appeared slightly younger and far more relaxed that she ever thought possible.

Her one true desire was to have a family, a life with her parents, two people she hardly knew or even met.

'_Why am I even bothering to keep such thoughts? It's impossible to obtain such a life now._' She scolded herself, pushing the thoughts and tears away, locking everything up again.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Edullon '_**Honorable Luminary, forgive my intrusion. But one of the hybrids has awoken, please return swiftly!**_' Casting away all her doubts, Eleni leaped from the surface and made her way back to nesting chambers.

The moment she reached the entrance to the root tunnels that led below, Eleni heard the piercing telepathic cry which sounded like that of a newly created Hydralisk. She sped through the tunnels, flying right over the deepest pool where Edullon was pushed back by the rising water.

What crawled out of the water was the hybrid twice the size of Edullon, the one she had been very fond of. It had no mouth like most of the Protoss based hybrids, but it could still send out a powerful telepathic cry.

"Edullon, move out of the way!" she ordered to the queen, who slipped under the water to protect the other eggs from their rampaging sibling.

The hybrid made no move on the queen or other eggs, it just roared loudly, as if it was in great pain because of something. Dodging its wings, which whipped around violently, Eleni managed to reach the hybrid's head. Placing both of her hands upon its forehead, she delved deep into a confused and craze mind which was all being caused by a tiny neural inhibitor chip inside of the hybrid's brain.

'_Trying to control the hybrids like they done with Ghosts, well I can't have that now can I?_'

Reaching out with her mind, she took hold of the chip and crushed it. Within seconds, the hybrid stopped roaring and fell to its knees in the water; Edullon rose back out of the water again and stood close by.

'_**Has it…stopped?**_'

Eleni hovered down to the hybrid's eye level "Yes, there was a neural inhibitor chip inside of this one's brain. Check all the other hybrids; I fear they too must have similar chips inside of them."

'_**Of course, I'll begin right away**_' as the queen dove back under the water to check the remaining eggs, Eleni looked into the half open eyes of the hybrid. "You have suffered much, but you will overcome this with the other hybrids. I will see to that."

She then placed her forehead to the hybrids, linking her mind with the hybrids "Like the other hybrids, you too are special. I believe you shall live up to being my second-in-command, Daggasz."

The golden eyes of the hybrid glowed as a deep voice spoke though the link, making contact for the first time.

'_**I hear, and I obey…my Luminary.**_'


	7. Chapter 7

**Contact with the Luminid**

**- Battlecruiser**_**Bucephalus**_**, Flagship of the Dominion Armada, Valerian's Quarters-**

It had been only four days since his chat with the mysterious Andolina; Valerian went over their discussion once again to make sure that nothing seemed faulty in the deal, if he would agree to it.

* * *

"_That sapling, can disinfest a whole planet? Impossible, how can that be true?" _

_She sighed and shook her head "I knew you say something along those lines, but it is true. The sapling, called Suckum, has this ability…but it has one slight fault to it."_

"_As many things, what is this sapling's fault?"_

"_Once planted upon the infested planet, the sapling will grow and depending how long that planet's been infested. Take for example the planet Aiur, it would take it four hundred years at most to disinfest."_

"_So it grows at a very slow rate, but why have you contacted me and shared with information with me?"_

"_Very well then, I'll get to the point" she set the sapling down "I've heard rumors of Dominion scientists making a growth serum or as it better called the Super Regenerative Tissue. If I had the SRT, I could bind it into the Suckum's DNA, raising its growth time by nearly ninety percent."_

_Now they were getting somewhere, and his interest in the sapling grew more. "How long are we talking about if I did hand the SRT over to you?"_

"_It will cut those four hundred years to just four months; I'll give you a week to think about it. I'll contact you again, for your answer."_

'_Only three days left…if she does get the SRT, then the Protoss home world with be restored before the year is up._'

* * *

But Valerian wasn't so sure he could truly trust Andolina, as no matter what kind of information he looked up on her, no results came back with answers. "Adjutant, contact the main bio-research labs on Korhal, I need to have a little discussion with them."

* * *

**- Battlecruiser**_**Hyperion**_**,****Flagship of Raynor's Raiders, Bridge****-**

"Alright boys, I'll go over the things I've just told you so nobody forgets them."

Both Stetmann, Hanson stood on either side of Raynor, but what Matt, Swann, and Tychus were staring at was the Ipsum sitting on their commander's left shoulder. Raynor glanced at the beetle.

"This little fella here is called an Ipsum; he'll be joining the crew from here on to keep contact with his owner, the Luminary."

Swann quickly interrupted him "Okay hotshot, let me just get a few things straight here. First of all, that beetle bug thing is owned by the same person, a woman in fact, that nearly blew the whole roof off of the Dominion Palace. And not to mention she also sent us all that data, and new schematics, am I clear on all that?"

"Sounds about right, any other questions?"

"Yes I do sir" began Matt "How do we know we can trust this Luminary, we hardly know anything about her. Other than her attack on the Dominion, we don't have much to go on."

Somehow, Raynor knew that Matt would ask a question like that "I know what you mean Matt, but it's clear that this Luminary doesn't like the Dominion as much as the rest of us. For now, that's all we can go on."

Matt decided to follow along with his commander, though he was uneasy about whole situation. "It's best if the Ipsum stays in Lab with you two, wouldn't want anybody trying to shoot him to pieces."

'_**It will be the one that strikes me that falls**_' the Ipsum stated, but flying over to Dr. Hanson and resting on her shoulder.

"I'll be sure to pass that along, keep an eye on that one you two."

As the two scientists walked out the doors to the Lab with the Ipsum, with Tychus watching the Ipsum which Matt had noticed out of the corner of his eye "Bothered by the new addition, Tychus?"

The ex-convict gave the captain a look and a grunt, but just muttered something to himself before leaving the Bridge, possible going to the Cantina for a drink. "Guess I'll get going back to the armory, gotta go see what kind of new schematics we get to play with" he gave Raynor a pat on his back before leaving.

"Don't get all crazy with them, Swann" the other man just chuckled as the doors shut behind him.

"Perhaps you should get some rest sir; I'll let you know if anything important comes up."

Raynor glanced at his second in command, and just smirked "Aren't I the one that should be saying that to you?" both of them chuckled before Raynor left the bridge, heading back to his own quarters to get some shut eye.

* * *

**-Raynor's Dream, Psionic Realm-**

_Raynor found himself back in the endless grassy field, his back against the smooth trunk. In the distance he could see the faint form of someone out in the fields, and as if they had noticed his gaze began walking towards him._

_He could barely make out the person's face, though he could tell that it was a young woman possibly in her early twenties. Though her long sunburst red hair reminded him of Kerrigan's hair, which had once been a deep red "Who are you, somebody I made up in my head?"_

_The woman said nothing, but Raynor would've sworn he saw a smile on her face. She stood at the edge of the tree's shadow, not daring to take a step into the shade, and then he could see that she was wearing an Environmental Suit, a Confederate Ghost Environmental Suit to be more exact._

"_Sarah?" he reaches out, though unable to get to his feet "Is that you? Dam, I must be dreaming if I'm seeing you like this…" still the woman doesn't answer._

_Suddenly she raises one of her left hand towards him, pointing at his forehead. Raynor is suddenly hit with the image of a large planet, he saw parts of the planet to be covered in a forest while the rest seemed barren like it had been sucked dry._

"_Showing your father where you've been hiding all these years, my little Eleni?" he snapped back and turned to see darkness beginning to dim the sunlight, and from it he saw the Queen of Blades' angry glowing yellow eyes._

"_Sarah" he hissed slightly, while she only smirked at him._

"_Oh come now Jim, don't be so grumpy…aren't you happy to finally meet our daughter?"_

_He froze staring at her for a minute, trying to see if she was lying. When he saw nothing unwavering in the Zerg Queen's eyes, he slowly turned back to the woman, and held his breath upon seeing her face._

_With the sunlight no longer hiding her face, her emerald eyes met his brown eyes, and just by looking at her face and into her eyes, he had no doubt in his mind._

_He reached out towards her, whispering "Eleni...damn, you sure do take after your mother."_

_Then, while the dream ended, he could hear the Zerg Queen whisper_ _"Yeah Jim, still a master in understatements."_

_And then Raynor was forced back to the real world with this new knowledge in hand._

* * *

**-Canopy Chamber, Tal'Zor's Refuge, Zerus-**

"Forgive me Tal'Zor; due to my carelessness the Queen of Blades now knows our location. It will be only a matter of time before she arrives here, and possibly part of the Zerg Swarm."

Settled into her thick branches which had shaped themselves into a throne, the Xel'Naga looked upon her ward with calm eyes. "_The Queen of Blades was bound to discover this planet soon, and already the Luminid have begun to awaken. My power upon this planet will be enough to hold her forces back._"

"But the Zerg Swarm is mighty! If they discover that you're here as well, they'll stop at nothing to kill you! I can't allow that, Tal'Zor! I'll give myself up, if it means I can protect you all!"

It was rare to see Eleni like this, she had always been composed before others, but when it came to matters of the Xel'Naga she would do anything to keep her safe. From behind the child, the newly armored Daggasz stood silently, watching his Luminary discuss the coming of the Swarm with their Luminand.

Since he made contact with his Luminary, she had given him both a name and the title of second-in-command to the Luminid and their Hybrid Queen. Though he had known her for only a short time, the loyalty he felt between them couldn't be broken, seeing that she was becoming upset, he stepped in.

Placing one of his wing tendrils on her shoulder, Eleni stopped her yelling and glanced back at him. Within a minute, her face softened and she slowed her breathing "I'm alright, thank you Daggasz," she touched the tendril, looking back up at her guardian "We'll need to discuss this matter later, please excuse me."

As they left, Tal'Zor held Daggasz gaze and she gave him a nod in thanks, he bowed and quickly followed behind Eleni.

Settling back into her throne, Tal'Zor brought up the image of the _Hyperion_ and could see Raynor with one of his men "_Hurry Jim Raynor, you may be the only one that can save her from herself._"

"Zamazan, where are you?" Eleni called out as she entered the large lab area built within the tree, just five floors down.

'_**Welcome Luminary and General Daggasz**_' two small Protoss dressed in white robes, one with light grey skin and the other nearly white, appeared before her '_**Do you seek the Doctor?**_'

"Ah, Alpha" she said to the light grey one "and Zeta, good to see you both are well. Yes, I'm looking for Zamazan."

Both of the twins had more Protoss genes in their DNA, but they had also a great hand in the science field due to their advanced thinking. Both had been chosen by Zamazan, the new head doctor and chief scientist, when they had broken from their egg together.

The twins had been named by Eleni just as Zamazan had, and the two led Eleni and Daggasz through two other large labs, where the growing Luminid scientists were already hard at work, many of them had more Protoss than Zerg in them. When the white doors slipped open, Eleni spotted the white robbed Zamazan working away at the computers on advancing parts of the Nesting Pools.

Both Alpha and Zeta stepped aside, as Eleni approached the doctor "Hello there Zamazan, always busy as ever."

The tall Luminid was by far the most Protoss like within the race, only he was much taller than the normal full grown male Protoss. His skin was an ebony color, while his nerve cores were white like his eyes '_**Welcome back to the labs Luminary, are you here for updates from our Lighters?**_'

"Always right on the dot, yes I'm here for an update, if there is any at all."

If he could smile, Eleni would swear he did just now '_**Yes, they just relayed information back just an hour ago. From what they've gathered, the Dominion is continuing to pull away from the Fringe Worlds, and turning refugee ships away by the number. But now we have information on the Valhalla moon around Sigmaris Prime, the top secret installation there appears to be building a powerful Thor prototype, called the Odin.**_'

"If it's named after the great king of Valhalla, then the Odin must be quite the weapon. The Emperor has been very busy if he's creating a machine like that. What other information do you have on the other two races?"

Not only was the Dominion one of her concerns, but both the Swarm and Protoss, and with a possible attack coming from the Swarm, she had to know everything before they landed.

'_**So far the Protoss have been staying out of the war with the Dominion, mostly purifying the infested Zerg planets. But one of our Lighters within the Zerg area discovered a large part of the Swarm leaving the planet Char; it also sent back that the Queen of Blades is with this group of Zerg.**_'

Eleni kept her face calm and composed, but inside she was cursing herself '_Damn it all, the Swarm will be here within a matter of time! With what the Luminid had awakened, it won't be enough to force the Zerg back!_'

Suddenly the Star Map in the middle of the room began flickering, and brought up online image of the _Hyperion_. Zamazan approached the map, trying to make sense of what it meant '_**One of our Lighters has spotted the Hyperion heading in the direction of Zerus, seems they'll be warp jumping to reach the planet.**_'

"How long before they reach us?"

'_**In about twenty-four hours, what are your orders, Luminary?**_'

Jim Raynor, her father, was coming to help her stop the Zerg. He was coming to save her '_With my father's help, we can drive the Queen's Zerg back to Char!_'

"The Swarm is also coming to Zerus, and Raynor's Raiders are coming to help us drive them back. I want all our Primers sent out to wait for their arrival, have all our warriors begin defense preparations, for when the Zerg arrive it will be a whole other story! You have your orders, now move out!"

Sending out her orders through the link she shared with the Luminid, their battle cries rushed back through her like a rushing river. '_Now mother, I will show you the might of my own people…you'll regret the day you crossed the Luminid!'_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Father's Raiders**

**-****Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, ****Flagship of Raynor's Raiders, Bridge-**

"Alright raiders, listen up good this is Jim Raynor talking to you all from the bridge. We're changing our course just a slight bit, within ten minutes we'll be making a warp jump to the planet of Zerus. Not too many of you may know, so let me give you a small lesson, Zerus was once a Xel'Naga planet just like those artifacts we've got down in the lab."

Matt stood by as Raynor talked to the whole crew through the speaker system, he was still somewhat confused when his commander informed him to change the _Hyperion's_ course.

'_He just came rushing back to the bridge, ordering that we change our course before calling down to the lab to bring that Ipsum up._'

Just as Raynor turned the system off, the doors slid open as Stetmann and Hanson walked in with the Ipsum on Stetmann's shoulder. The beetle zipped off the scientist's shoulder and onto Raynor's, giving him a look.

'_**What have you need of me, James Raynor?**_''

"Your Luminary is in danger, the Zerg Swarm sent off part of its forces to attack the planet Zerus. We need you to give the ship the location of the planet."

The Ipsum studied him for a moment, before turning and flying over to the star map. The four watched as the beetle found a jack, striking it with its tail, it began downloading the position where the ship would need to warp jump.

The main screen popped up, giving the _Hyperion_ the location of where it would need to warp. "Matt, set the warping to this positions! We've got no time to waste!" Raynor ordered, in which Matt gave orders to the two other crewmen on the bridge.

Raynor glanced out into space '_Hang on Eleni…we're on our way._'

* * *

**-**** Nesting Chamber Pools, Thirteenth Floor of the Luminid Tree, Zerus-**

"Seems that more and more of the hybrids are beginning to awaken, soon we'll have just enough to combat the Swarm. You've done well to keep watch over them, Edullon."

'_**Thank you for those kind words, but this is my duty. I am most at peace when tending these eggs and future eggs that are kept and created here, for I am the only one able to tend to the delicate strands of the Luminid DNA.**_'

Eleni smiled towards the Luminid Queen, as they hovered and swam through the ever expanding nesting pools. As Edullon showed her the newest eggs which would branch off into many of the members of the Luminid Race.

'_Healers, Lumarines, Primers…so many members will take their place in this world…entering a race that the Xel'Naga dreamed of creating in order to see that they were somehow reborn._'

As they reemerged, Eleni saw that they had entered the deepest section of the pools, in which contained a massive white colored pool. "It's been almost four years since I last stepped within this part of the pools…hard to believe this is where I once dwelled for my first year of life."

'_**Dwelled here?**_'

Keeping her eyes on the white water, she continued "When I was born into this world, my body was failing me due to the Zerg DNA that had entered my body. Tal'Zor placed me here, in this Chamber of Survival, to save my life."

Her memories were burry from her time as an infant; only able to remember small things like her mother's voice, and seeing three orbs of light. Turning her back to the pool, she looked at Edullon "Come, final preparations must be made before our guests arrive."

* * *

**-Conference Chamber, Fifth Floor of the Luminid Tree, Zerus- **

"_**From what **__**Zamazan has calculated and from the Ipsum abroad the Hyperion, the Raiders will be arriving to the warp point within five hours. November, you take a small force of your Primers to greet them at the landing point in which they will descend from.**_"

The second in command glanced at the Primer Lieutenant, November, who stood just under his neck at her height. Her white colored skin was a rarity among the Luminid, who varied mostly from dark skin tones due to their Zerg DNA, but her eyes were one of the common colors of bluish with a tint of lavender in them.

Flicking her gold nerve cords back, November eyed the computers which had the image of the _Hyperion_ ship "_**I don't see why we need these Terrans help in fighting the Swarm back, aren't we perfectly able to combat them?**_"

Daggasz gave her a sharp look, but she stood her ground even though he was her superior "_**I know you distrust outsiders, especially Terrans because of what they did to us…but the leader of these Terrans is our Luminary's father. We must respect them for her sake; she will ask this of you November.**_"

She nearly snapped at him, but second the doors slid open, November straighten herself and her navy blue and gold armor.

"Daggasz, you've already briefed November on the situation?"

Both bowed to her "_**Yes, Luminary…our forces are ready to welcome them, and our Lighters following the Swarm say they have calculated the size of the Zerg forces heading our way.**_"

"And that number is?"

"_**Two Broods are what they've sent back, so the leaders would be the Queen of Blades and two of her Queens. But the Swarm knows nothing of Zerus, though it was once their home world, and even the Luminid Race. We will take them by surprise, and drive them back to Char!**_"

Eleni looked at her second in command and lieutenant, and nodded her head "I know the Luminid with fight, but we mustn't overlook the might of the Swarm. They have brought down world upon world within the Koprulu Sector; there is a reason why they are highly feared by their enemies."

Glancing at November, she spoke to her second in command "Daggasz, head down to the Armories to see if any late minute changes are needed. I need to be alone with November for a bit before the Primers have to head out."

Daggasz eyed the lieutenant, who kept herself quiet "_**Very well, I will return later to give you the feedback.**_"

Once he left the chamber, Eleni turned to November "Are you that unhappy about the Raiders coming to Zerus?"

"_**Forgive me Luminary, for having to burden you with my personal feelings.**_"

But Eleni only shook her head, hovering up to the Primer's eye level "That's your best quality…out of the Luminid, you don't hesitate to show your true emotions on matters. This is why I chose you to be Daggasz's lieutenant and leader of the Primers, because you are able to not only express your emotions; also possess a great deal of self control over yourself and others."

"_**You give me far too much praise**_" November stated, not looking into her leader's eyes.

"It isn't praise alone, because you are here among the Luminid, the others have also begun to improve. Soon the Swarm will regret to have targeted us…now take the Primers you've chosen and head out. The _Hyperion_ will be coming out of the warp jump soon, and soon the Raiders will land in the area that the Ipsum has chosen for them."

November bowed her head, and proceeded to leave until Eleni called out "And November" the Primer glanced back at her Luminary, who gave her a smile "Do try and be nice to them, I don't want to hear about any marines getting killed."

Though she processed no mouth, November gave her a nod and slight twinkle in her eyes "_**I shall…try to not gut them, anything more is too much for me.**_"

As she departed, Eleni heard the Primers mental calls within minutes, as November led them outside the tree and into the dense jungle, heading towards the high plateaus just south of the swamps.

* * *

**-Orbiting Zerus, **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge-**

"Looks like we made it boys, there's Zerus…former home world of the Zerg" Raynor stated, upon seeing the planet with his own eyes "Matt, what do you have for the surface of the planet?"

"Well sir, most of the planet seems to be desert, but around the equator area seems to be a vast jungle with swamps and lakes, a few plateaus. Bad thing is sir, if we plan on landing we'll have to pick one of the plateaus for our drop ships to land for departing, because those jungle trees are not only giant, there is no way any of our larger units like our siege tanks to get through the dense forest."

Raynor eyed the planet again, wondering how his forces would compare to the Swarm on a planet like this '_The dense forest is good cover for both sides, but rushing with a large force would be suicide for either of us. Air units are out of the question, they would just be sitting targets._'

Then he questioned the underground "Matt, what about below the jungle? How deep do those roots go?"

As the captain clicked away, bringing up images of the planet's underground area, Tychus walked up next to Raynor "Why are we here at this planet partner? Don't see why we're here in the first place."

"Like I told ya Tychus, there's someone here on this planet that the Zerg want…and we're here to make sure they don't get that 'someone'."

"I hear ya Jimmy, I hear ya loud and clear" Tychus chuckled.

"Sir, I've got the information you wanted about the underground of the jungle" called Matt, which Raynor walked over to the Star Map to get a better look. "Lay it on me Matt, I just wanna know if those Nydus Worms are able to pop up anywhere they so please."

Matt brought up a layer image of the jungle, showing that the roots went down for miles into the ground "I don't think Nydus Worms will be a problem for us Sir, these roots are thicker than most battleships. The Zerg will hardly be able to burrow, much less dig their way around the roots."

"That's good enough for me; prepare a personal detachment of twenty Marines, ten Medics, and five Firebats. Tychus and I will head down there to see what we can find, have them in the hanger in twenty minutes!"

"Yes Sir!"

As Raynor left to get suited up, both Stetmann and Hanson followed him out as they headed back to the labs. The Ipsum, who was on Stetmann's shoulder, flew off and on Raynor's shoulder "Sir, I think Zipper wants to share something with you…he's acting strange since you ordered us to warp here."

Raynor raised an eyebrow "Zipper?"

"He needed a name, you know making all those 'zip' sounds he does when he flies, and after all he's a part of the crew now" Hanson added in, before pulling Stetmann down the other hall towards the lab.

He glanced at the Ipsum, who simply eyed him back "_**I had no say in this nicknaming of theirs…but onto important matters. Your troops must land on the plateau just south of the swamps, I'll be coming along.**_"

"Why do we have to land there?" he asked as they continued down the hall.

"_**The Luminary has sent a party out to meet us there, this will be the first time you meet the race she commands…the Luminid.**_"

* * *

**-South Jungle Swamps, Zerus-**

"_**Lieutenant November, five drop ships have been spotted in the skies. Their heading in our direction, are these the Terrans we are to escort back to the Tree?**_"

From their tree top base in the swamps, November looked to the skies and saw five descending ships in the distance. "_**Yes, I'll go on ahead to meet them…wait for my signal**_" she then leaped out of the tree and began making her way towards the plateau, somewhat eager to finally meet the Terrans, or really the Luminary's father, James Raynor.

It didn't take her but a few minutes to climb to the top of the plateau, where she watched the five drop ships land near the middle. Quickly cloaking herself, she stood near some boulders and watched as the Terrans began getting out.

'_**Such a small number of troops**_' she thought with disappointment, her eyes scanned for the leader, James Raynor.

Quickly she spotted him in his black marine suit, and upon his shoulder was the Ipsum that the Luminary has sent them.

"Alight, we've got a waiting party that's going to be greeting us…though they may be watching us now. I don't want anybody firing unless I say so."

She saw him look towards the Ipsum, whispering something to the beetle. Within two seconds, the beetle had its eyes fixed upon her, sending her a mental link '_**Come out now November, and summon the other Primers…we have no time to waste. The Swarm will be here sooner than we think.**_'

Knowing her fun was over, still cloaked, she began walking towards the Raiders. Just when she was within ten meters of the troops, she uncloaked to the shock of everyone.

The Marines were about to shoot her, when Raynor bellowed at them "What the hell did I just say, put your weapons down you idiots!" they all flinched at his voice, but listen to him none the less.

They made way for him as he approached November, who kept her arms crossed, and eyes narrowed as he spoke "You certainly do look like a Protoss, but aren't as I've been told" he said with a smile, which reminded her of her Luminary's smile. "James Raynor, I'm the leader of the Raiders…now I believe we've got the Swarm coming here soon, we best get back to your base to make last minute plans."

The air around him was certainly one that November knew not to push, but she still distrusted him as with the rest of his men. "_**Though I would prefer not to have welcomed you here, by my Luminary's orders I must. I am November, Primer Lieutenant of the Luminid.**_"

Within her mental call, the nine other Primers that had gone with her, appeared and uncloaked themselves, getting a few curses from the Marines.

"Pleasure to meet you November, hopefully we'll learn to play nice with each other."

She narrowed her eyes at him "_**Perhaps…though I tend not to make promises with outsiders, anyone who pissed me off is gonna end gutted by my psi blade**_" she said with a tone, half joking, half serious.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Zerg Mother's Swarm**

**-South Jungle Swamps, Main Zerg Hive, Zerus-**

"So, this is the planet Zerus, quite the prime spot to hide from the Swarm" said Kerrigan, as she over looked the thick jungle, standing just outside of the Zerg Hive.

As she overlooked the battle grounds, seeing what units would be best for jungle combat, two of her Brood Mothers came up from behind. "_My Queen, our forces are nearly finished with the defense of the hives, the Zerglings, and Banelings are awaiting your commands_" stated Za'gara, one of the older Brood Mothers.

"Create four Ultralisks, and gather them all to the north of the base. Rar'zija, what have the scouts brought back from their search?"

The second Brood Mother, slightly smaller than her elder sister, quickly answered Kerrigan "_My Mutalisks have brought word of seeing Terrans deeper within the forest, but they couldn't go any deeper because of a barrier it seems._"

"So…the Raiders have come just as I thought they would, how many are here?"

"_Their battleship, the Hyperion, is in obit as well…it just sent more units down to the surface. The amount seen is slightly under the amount we have, our forces will surely wipe them out with your great leadership, my Queen._"

Looking out towards the north, where a fog was falling, Kerrigan could sense the faint signatures of Raynor and Eleni. She waved the two Brood Mothers off, and as she over looked the base, the motherly side inside of her began to stir annoyingly.

'_You can't have her…she'll never be a part of the Swarm…Eleni, how much I wish to hold you._'

While the Zerg half wanted to both destroy the child, but it was also curious at how such a child would advance the Swarm's powers.

The two sides nearly drove her mad, as she shut them all away "I will decide what will be done when the time comes, but now the hunt must begin." The roars of her minions filled her ears like music, which would soon mix with the screams of the Raiders upon their defeat at her hands.

* * *

**-Flashback, Canopy Chamber, First Floor of the Luminid Tree, Zerus-**

_Raynor noticed the whole way up the tree, at how nervous his men were, even Tychus was keeping an eye out for anything that would pounce._

_He on the other hand, was taking in the new surroundings and the Luminid that watched them from afar as they followed November. He was amazed at how much they looked like Protoss, but had an air around them like the Zerg; it was a strange feeling when he looked at them._

_But when he caught them staring, they slightly bowed their heads towards him 'Guess they're just being respectful." Soon they stopped in front of two massive vine doors, November turned to them, her eyes on Raynor "__**Beyond these doors lies the Canopy Chamber, it is where our **__**Luminand**__** and Luminary dwell. Respect them both, or you'll have my psi blade to deal with.**__"_

_He heard Tychus just grunt, and Raynor had an idea that the two wouldn't get along to well. As the doors slid open, November led them into a massive sunlit chamber full of tree canopies, he also noticed a large number of Lighters, which he had been told to be the scouts of the Luminid, hovering high above them._

_The roots and vines parted for them, as they headed up the stairs onto a large platform made out of the tree branches. Raynor looked ahead to where a large cluster of branches and vines came together, there sitting upon the makeshift throne was an alien that nearly looked just like a Protoss, only older looking and much larger as if a grown Terran could sit upon its lap and still feel small._

"_Ah, the leader of the Raiders has finally arrived; I welcome you and your men to Zerus, James Raynor."_

_The alien was female by all accounts; she almost looked like Selendis, __the Female High Executor of the Protoss__. Her slender body was slightly hidden by her dark robes and silver armor, her skin was a smoky white with glowing gold eyes, he almost felt a peace when in her presence._

_He glanced at his men, who quickly bowed their heads in respect as did "My boys and I thank you for the 'warm' welcome" he glanced at November, who just rolled her eyes "but right now we need to prepare for the Zerg that are coming our way, I need to contact the Hyperion for more troops and supplies."_

"_You never are one for small chit chat aren't you, James Raynor?"_

_He glanced over to the upper branches, where he saw the young woman that he knew to be the Luminary, sitting with her legs crossed. He noticed the smirk on her face and the slight twinkle in her emerald eyes "But, I suppose you are right…our side is ready for the Swarm. But are your men up to the challenge?"_

_At that moment, Raynor knew that this woman was truly his daughter 'She got her mother's looks…but has my dam personality.'_

_From her throne, Tal'Zor was pleased that both the father and daughter had finally met each other, though she was also sad for their situation. For soon, the two would have to face the Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan, who seeks to either take or kill Eleni and who is also the mother, the third member of this little group._

* * *

Nearly all of yesterday had been calling down more troops from the _Hyperion_, and setting up base around the outside of the tree.

The Luminary had also showed him around the tree, giving him a lay out, and meeting most of the Luminid key members. But this morning, just after the returning Primers and Lighters announced that the Swarm had arrived and set up south of the swamps, the whole base and tree had kicked into overdrive.

"Shouldn't we both be out starting to lead our troops, Luminary?" he asked, as she led him through and down to the lower levels of the tree.

"I must make one last stop to the Nesting Chambers far below the tree, and you still haven't met the Luminid Queen, Edullon."

"She based off of a Zerg Queen?"

"When I found her, she was based off of the newer breed of Queens. She was the first of the Luminid, and has been the mother and caretaker to the eggs within the nesting pools."

Raynor noticed how she spoke highly of this Edullon, and he was curious to see what these nesting pools were '_From what I've been told, their hybrids of Zerg and Protoss, having things from both sides for certain units._'

As they delved deeper, Raynor noticed the air had begun to change, coming relaxing and soothing "Our medical bay is also located here; the nesting pools contain healing chemicals which have made our medicine very effective against many things."

When they passed into the grayish white chambers, Raynor noticed many blue Corruptors like creatures, only they were slightly bigger than him, but they appeared far gentler with much softer features. "These are our Healers; many of them will be presence to heal all needed units. They were based off the Corruptors, but after given a rare types of healing Protoss plants and flora, their deadly acids were morphed into powerful healing elixirs."

"Well, good thing they got better looks too…Corruptors aren't too pretty looking."

She chuckled slightly as they continued on their way, heading through white spore covered tunnels lit up by floating blue lights. Soon they entered the main chamber where the largest of the nesting pools were settled, and Raynor took in the sight of possibly more than a thousand or more eggs resting under the water.

He whistled low at the sight "Almost like how a Zerg nest would look, only a dam lot cleaner than what the Zerg would have."

'_**I shall take that as a compliment, James Raynor.**_'

He turned his head to see the Luminid Queen herself, standing with just her upper half in the water. She had nearly surprised him, her size was like that of a Zerg Queen, but appeared more like a Protoss in both the face and shape, he also noticed her nerve cords dangling behind.

He approached her with the Luminary standing close by; he extended his hand out in friendship as he had done with the other Luminid leaders. Edullon, in return, reached out with her own four finger hand and shook his metal clad hand "Pleasure to meet you, Edullon. Name's James Raynor, but like the rest you can just call me Jim."

'_**The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. I welcome you to the nesting pools, James Raynor.**_'

When Raynor glanced in the Luminary's direction, he noticed that she has disappeared '_**The Luminary had to attend to something before the upcoming battle, she will return shortly.**_'

He nodded his head, and took a look around the nesting pools, noticing a few of the Healers here and there.

"She told me that you were the first of the Luminid, saying how she found you on Castanar Installation just a shattered form of what you are now" Raynor began, noticing how Edullon glanced away "Out of the other Luminid that I've met, she spoke highly of you."

'_**She speaks highly of us all, it is because of her that my siblings and so many other hybrids survived. So many more of the hybrids have yet to awaken…I need more DNA from Zerg and Protoss in the future.**_'

"Why is that now?" he asked, curious at how the Luminid created their units.

'_**As you already are aware, we Luminid are hybrids of both Zerg and Protoss DNA. Many of us have more DNA of one race than the other, while some have an equal amount of both, when we improve ourselves or reach a new level, we do not create new units. We simply renter these pools to undergo the needed change, remerging stronger than before.**_'

"Now that's something, wasting none of your troops…but what about when one of your own falls in battle. That's sure to happen today when we take on the Swarm."

'_**I've been told of the Zerg viruses and infestations, at how they change things so quickly. If one of the Luminid has died from one of these things, I've ordered the Healers and Lighters to bring back the bodies and dump them into the pools. From what I will learn of just these and their wounds, I can improve the next set of Luminid that will rise from the eggs that are still slumbering.**_'

She swam over to one of the eggs '_**But like all things; we are not without our own weaknesses. Healers can't heal units whose limbs have been severed off, and Lighters have only a short time to cloak, Primers still have possible mind issues…we are not perfect yet, and we don't plan on being such.**_'

Raynor saw that his daughter had made them to be out this way, which if they tried to be like the Protoss and Zerg; they wouldn't be able to reach their level. She was trying to help them become perfect in their own image and ways, different from the Protoss, Zerg, and even the Terrans.

"But what are your weaknesses as a whole race?"

She looked back at him '_**Main Strength, we are good at a number of different things…but not **__**specialized in anything. That is the one thing that we must improve on if we are to fully take our place within this time…and our Luminary is doing everything she can to get us to that level.**_'

"You do have something unlike the Zerg and Protoss, and even possibly something I rarely get to see in the Terrans nowadays. You all stand by each other, and don't fight among each other because you know it won't lead you anywhere…that something different about you guys, something the others can't possibly have because of what they are."

Edullon nodded her head, and for that moment she could see where her Luminary had gotten most of her courage and spirit from, James Raynor was indeed someone who could make a difference when it was called upon.

* * *

**-Luminary's Chambers, Upper Canopy Chamber, Zerus-**

"_Transmission links online._"

"Contact Valerian's Private Chambers, Heir's Wing in the Korhal Palace, Augustgrad, Korhal, use encrypted transmission."

Eleni stood in front of the monitor as she waited for the prince to pick up, it had been nearly a week, and she hoped that his answer was ready.

The link made it through, and Eleni smiled at the well dressed prince "Ah, I thought it might have been you Andolina, you are here for my answer correct?"

"Why else would I contact you?"

He chuckled slightly "Well, after much thought I called the bio-research labs without much trouble or maybe a bit of trouble, no matter, after making sure they would keep their silence they handed over the SRT, about twenty gallon barrels of it. But how am I to transport these barrels to you, the troops around the palace hasn't lightened a bit since your departure."

"My Cruiser-class ship will pick them up, but what would the best place to be for me to pick it up?"

He thought for a moment, and she studied his face, wondering what his thoughts were. Soon he answered "What of the planet Umoja, I'm certain that your cruiser will be able to land their safely and take the barrels without much problem. I shall contact the Umojan government later this afternoon; I trust this is all fine with you?"

"Yes, very much, even if i am curious as why the Heir apparent of the Dominion has contacts in the government of an enemy...and thank you for your assistance in this matter. I will contact you again when I have the barrels in my hands."

"Ehh, let's just say, that is just a personal matter."

* * *

**-Raiders' Main Base, Base of the Luminid Tree, Zerus-**

"Alright boys, with the terrain we've got here is all dense jungle and further south are the swamps and bogs near the main Zerg Hive. Heavier units will have to remain behind, while Marines, Medics, and Firebats will be our main units for this fight, and supporting use from the Luminid are their own Lumarines, Lighters for extra sight, Primers which be like our Ghosts, and Healers which act just the same as our Medics."

The troops all kept their eyes on him, and he continued "From what we know, the Zerg won't be able to use hardly any of their air units, and Hydralisks will have a problem because we'll have enough cover, be on the lookout for any Zerglings and possibly Banelings. We have to kill more than half of the two broods that came here with the Queen of Blades, the Zerg units near and around the main hives will be the larger and more dangerous. We take out nearly all of those hives, and crush the Zerg here and there; it will be enough to send the Zerg packing."

The Marines, Medics, and Firebats were all broken up into small groups for a quick get in and out situations, many of the Lighters head out into the jungle fog to keep lookout for any in coming Zerg waves.

The Luminary gave orders to her Lumarines and Primers, as well as her Healers to go in small groups, while Daggasz led a slightly larger party into the underground caves that went under and through the jungle.

"You ready to blast some Zerg, Tychus?" Raynor asked the convict, who wiped his gun down one last time.

"Sure am, made myself a little bet with that Primer leader, gonna see which one of us kills those most Zerg by the end of this fight. I planning on winning this bet for dam sure."

Raynor just rolled his eyes, catching sight November talking with her Luminary, before setting off to join her brethren on the battlefield. Gathering his own group, along with Tychus, they too headed out to face the Zerg and possibly the Queen of Blades.

'_Her real target is Eleni, that's what's she is here for…there's no way in hell I'm gonna let Kerrigan in her current state get a hold of her._'

Raynor led his group through the fog, heading south for a few miles before they reached the meeting point at the mouth of the swamps and bogs. He saw Eleni with a few of the Lighters, possibly relaying back information on the Zerg forces, he walked over to see what news they had brought "So what's the word on the Zerg forces?"

"A large group of Zerglings, and Banelings, and about four Ultralisks have just left the main hive, heading into the swamps. The thick murky water will slow them down slightly, my Lumarines and Primers will attack them from the trees above, giving your men to do the final blow, while the remaining troops will slip by and begin the attack on the main hives."

"Sounds like a plan, you heard her boys! Move out, we can't let the Zerg get a foothold here!"

Raynor took his troops onto higher ground that the swamps had to offer, while most of the Luminid stuck close to the upper levels of the jungle. Just as the fog had begin to lift, the Marines spotted the Zerglings, and Banelings trying to find a way around the swamp, using his sniper, Raynor took aim at one of the Banelings.

The Baneling exploded, sending acid onto other Banelings and Zerglings which either caused them to burn up or explode as well. This sent the remaining into a raged frenzy, in which when Raynor gave the order, the Marines opened fired upon the large group from higher ground.

A echoing scream signaled that more Zerglings were on their way, Raynor saw November lead one group of Primers another way into the hive, possibly going to attack from behind, while the remaining Lumarines and Eleni had leaped from the trees above the new wave of Zerglings, killing them within a minute.

"Move it boys, still got a lot of ground to cover!" he began hustling them over to the other side, while Eleni led her troops deeper where more Zerglings were waiting, followed by the Healers from behind.

Far ahead, November had her own group and reached the first base, which had two hives protected by a large Queen, Hydralisks, a group of Zerglings that had just left, and three Overlords. But she knew that most of the Zerg units could also burrow, but with the creep hiding them, she couldn't pin-point their location.

"_**Listen well, our targets are the two hives, but don't be fooled by how few Zerg there are here…others could be waiting underground.**_"

Bringing out one of the small bombs that Raynor had offered to her and the other Primers, November looked towards the top of the hive and click the bomb on before throwing it into the hive.

Within thirty seconds, the small bomb blew the whole upper part of the hive, in which brought up nearly a hundred Zerglings from underground. November sent her Primers out to different spots and start throwing more of the bombs and smoke bombs, this soon confused the Zerg whose numbers began to break up.

Seeing their chance, November and her Primers leaped from their hiding spots and quickly went for the Zerg Queen, killing her within seconds before picking off the rest. Just as the smoke cleared, November's group had destroyed two of the hives and part of the Zerg had had been based here, but suddenly the cries from one of her own caught her attention.

One of the Primers, a male that had hatched only two days ago, was lying on the ground next to a dead Infestor. "_**Healers, we need help! Healers!**_" called one of the Primers, while November rushed to the wounded Luminid, and saw what the Terrans knew as infestation.

It wasn't as fast growing as it did with Terrans, due to the Primers having Zerg DNA, but it could still be dangerous as none of the Luminid had encountered it before. Soon the group of Healers arrived, one of them taking the wounded Primer and two others taking the dead Infestor back to the nesting pools, leaving them with five Healers.

"_**Remember my brethren, we don't have immunity to the infestation, or viruses the Zerg have. Though we don't die as quickly as most Terrans would, we must be careful from here on, now let's keep moving…it's only a matter of time before the Zerg discover that they have two enemies fighting against them.**_"

As her Primers headed back up into the jungle trees, November over looked the fired and severed bodies of the dead Zerg "_**I believe I killed about fifty or so, hopefully those Lighters are still keeping tabs on that score.**_"

* * *

**-Prince Valerian's Private Chambers, Korhal Palace, ****Augustgrad, Korhal-**

It had been more than five hours since Valerian had talked with Andolina, in that time he had made plans to ship the barrels aboard a trading cruiser heading for Umoja.

The cruiser would reach Umoja within four days time, but now he decided to make that call to the Umojan government. But even he was one to lie and keep secrets, as he still didn't know what Andolina's motives were, Valerian told himself not to trust her too much until he learned more.

Walking over to his computers, the monitors came on as he spoke "Adjutant, patch me through to the Umojan transmission lines."

It took the computer only a few minutes "_Link established, name of contact?_"

Valerian breathed for a minute, before speaking clearly "Contact the main Pasteur household, its time I had a talk with my grandfather."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Luminid Daughter's Collective**

**-South Jungle Swamps, Main Zerg Hive, Zerus- **

"_My Great Queen, I bring word from the battle field! It appears that there are Protoss fighting alongside the Terrans, already a group of them has destroyed two of the hives!_" cried Rar'zija when she reached Kerrigan, bowing deeply to the Queen of Blades.

"Protoss?" she hissed slightly "Can't be, I would've felt if there were any Protoss upon this planet!" she looked through the eyes of her minions, and caught the sight of a group of the beings that looked like Protoss, but something different about them, the way they moved and looked, and even fought.

"Hybrids, these are the spawn of Protoss and Zerg DNA…though I've never seen a large number of them before. I heading out to the front, its time I showed myself to our 'guests', Rar'zija create more defense for the inner hives, there may be more Hybrids lying in wait."

As she strode off to join her Zerg minions in the fight, she quickly sought out both Raynor and Eleni, and to her delight both the father and daughter were leading their own waves apart from each other. '_You should've kept our daughter closer Jim, once I have her in my grasp, I will infest this planet and all your men, and these Hybrids will die by my hands as well._'

She made it her primary objective to get her daughter alone, but for that she would need bait to lure Eleni away from the Hybrids that followed her like bees.

Using her speed, she reached the next three hives, which had already come under attack by Raynor's group and being backed up by Eleni's own Lumarines. Eyeing Raynor, she tapped into their mental link just as they finished an oncoming wave of Zerglings.

'_I wonder how long your troops will last Jim; this is only a warm up of what had yet to come of my Swarm._'

She watched how he flinched slightly in his armor; he looked around the burning hive, looking for where she was. This made her chuckle darkly '_Come and face me alone Jim, if not I'll have my Leviathan attack your precious Hyperion, all the crew inside, it would be a shame if they breathed vacuum…you wouldn't want that to happen now do you?_'

Raynor looked up towards the cliffs and glared at her, with her threat placed, she knew he would follow soon. Because if not, she would go through with her threat, like she had done in the past, eventually.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge, orbiting over Zerus-**

"Captain, I think you should come over here and see this" called one of the operators, and Horner turned from Dr. Hanson and walked over.

"What is it?"

"Sightings of a huge Zerg, dwarfing the _Hyperion_ by twice the size and thrice the width, approaching the ship at a slow rate, I'll bring up an image."

When the monitor popped up, Horner heard Hanson's startled gasp behind him, as it showed a huge Leviathan beginning to approach the _Hyperion_. "Get this ship into defensive mode, I want those turrets, and gunners ready for fire on my mark."

"Right away sir!"

* * *

**-South Swamps, outside the destroyed second Zerg Hive-**

After Raynor called his men back, while Eleni pushed on through with her own, once they had cover back in the thick brush to reload and heal for a few minutes.

Raynor walked over to Tychus, who was keeping an eye out for any Zerg coming their way. "Hey Tychus, I want you to do something for me" he began, which made the convict look at him.

"What's on your mind, Jimmy?"

"There's something I need to take care of, if I'm not back in twenty minutes or more, I want you to lead the boys in my place."

Tychus raised an eyebrow, about to object, but instead just said "Alright Jimmy, just means I closer to killing more Zerg than that prissy Primer. Don't be too long, or you'll miss out on all the fun."

Raynor just smirked and left the group quietly; following the mental link he shared with Kerrigan. Soon it led him into an open area of the swamps, keeping his gun close, Raynor kept an eye out for the Queen of Blades as he knew that she could appear anywhere at any time.

"Always the noble one or let's just say the stupid one, aren't you Jim?"

Just as he spun around, raising his gun only to be thrown twenty feet into the swamp shallows. Once he got to his knees, Raynor managed to glare at Kerrigan who stood with a smirk on her face, chuckling with her yellow eyes fixed on him.

"You should've seen that one coming, but then again you can't read minds or see the future…" she taunted, slowly approaching him.

Still holding his gun, Raynor fired around Kerrigan's legs, while leaping to his feet and breaking a run for higher ground. But she easily dodged the bullets, deciding to play around with him until Eleni came to rescue her father.

"I know what you're here for Kerrigan" Raynor stated, as he reached slightly higher ground, keeping his gun targeted at her. "And I'm not about to let you turn her into a monster like the one standing before me!" he started firing again, this time aiming higher as she leaped into the air, raising her blade wings.

She struck the ground near Raynor's feet, trying to make him lose his footing, though he staggered slightly he kept firing to throw her off guard.

But suddenly Kerrigan vanished from his sight, and before he got the chance to register what had happened, his upper shoulder armor was slashed open, and Kerrigan's wing blades cut deep into his shoulder.

He staggered forward, slightly turning around see the disappointment on her face "Really now Jim, you've always had your guard up, always being good at that…am I not counted?"

Able to put some distant between them, Raynor looked into her yellow eyes with an expression that Kerrigan couldn't tell if it was either rage or disappointment. But his eyes disturbed her only slightly.

"Would you really turn her Kerrigan, what right do you have to make your own flesh and blood a monster like you are now?"

The motherly side of Kerrigan began breaking the barriers placed around the Queen of Blade's mind, but she forced it back, hissing at him "She is mine; just as she was with me during my transformation in the chrysalis…she belongs to the Swarm just as she belongs to me, as a part of it."

Raynor narrowed his eyes, grunting as he raised his gun again. "I'm not about to see my daughter turned into a monster" he reloaded his gun, clicking it back "not when I lost you to the Swarm, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her from you."

The Queen of Blades bared her claws and fangs at him, hissing deeply like any angry Zerg would, before Raynor could fire she struck again at his wounded shoulder. Knocking him back into one of the swamp trees, if he didn't have his armor, Raynor was sure that would've broken his spine.

The Queen of Blades was now in full rage, but just as she took one step towards Raynor, the ground below her caved in and she leaped back. As the dust began to clear, both Kerrigan and Raynor saw the figure stand up from the shattered swamp ground which was beginning to fill in with water.

The Queen of Blades narrowed her yellow eyes, smirking again "Eleni, my dear…you certainly took your time, weren't you worried that I would kill your father?"

Eleni opened her eyes; her green orbs and sun burst hair made Kerrigan feel as if she was looking into a mirror.

At that moment when their eyes met, Kerrigan believe that she was looking upon her former self as rebel Ghost, before being left to die at the hands of the Zerg, as her daughter spoke with not even a drop of fear in her voice "You would destroy yourself if you killed Papa…even as you are now, you'll never bring yourself to truly kill him. You had great opportunities on both Char and Korhal, and several others, and you never followed through with the threat. So why should I believe you now, 'Mother'."

"And how are you so sure of that, speaking so high and mighty?"

"Because, even though your eyes are clouded by hatred and fury…you know that you would lose yourself if Papa died at your hands."

Raynor, unable to hardly move because of his shoulder, called out to Kerrigan "Listen to me Sarah, and I know you're in there dam it!" the Queen of Blades broke her eye contact with Eleni for a split second, looking at Raynor.

"Would you put her, our daughter, through the same suffering that you endured when the Swarm infested you? Shouldn't you be protecting her from yourself, though Eleni is strong just like you were when I met you, from the short time I've met her…"

"Papa" she whispered, looking at her father.

"But if you infest her, you'll regret every moment…she was never meant to be a part of the Swarm! You knew well the Zerg infestation would kill her if she remained inside of your womb, isn't that why you gave her up four years ago, to protect her from such a fate?"

When Eleni looked back upon the Queen of Blades, for a split second she saw a faint tear slip down Kerrigan's green skin. The inner child that she kept locked up, almost broke free to reach out towards its mother, whom Eleni had longed for four long years.

But this creature wasn't her mother, it was the Queen of Blades that was and would always be a part of the former Ghost.

Suddenly the area around them began to tremble, as echoing explosions blasted around the area where the Zerg Hives were, and the cries of the fallen Zerg reached the Queen of Blades who looked in the direction of the hives, no doubt burning at that very moment.

"Seems our distraction worked, Daggasz and his group made it through the underground tunnels, now that the charges have been set, it will only take minutes before the whole hive area are burned to the ground."

Kerrigan turned to watch as Eleni rushed over to her father, helping him up while continuing to speak "You've lost this battle Queen of Blades, leave now or you will face not just the wrath of my race…but also this jungle, which demands that you leave and never return."

She glared at them with disgust and jealousy in her heart, knowing she had truly lost this battle. Quickly she gave the order for all surviving Zerg forces to retreat and leave the surface quickly, looking back upon Raynor and Eleni she hissed deeply "You won this round, but in the end…I shall be the victor, I suggest you enjoy what time you and your Raiders have left, Jim."

Raynor grunted "We'll see about that Sarah, we'll see."

With those words, the Queen of Blades begrudgingly left the two alive as she ran and clawed her way off, returning to what broods she had left, though deep inside her heart was pained that she couldn't truly be with them.

For Sarah Kerrigan, being with Raynor, who she still loved deeply, though denied it every day, and their only daughter, who was like them both in countless ways. It nearly broke her at the thought, knowing they could never really be together, because of all the things that had taken place within those lost four years.

* * *

**-One Day Later-**

Raynor was relieved to hear that there had been very few deaths during the battle, most of his troops were injured, but recovering quickly thanks to Zamazan and the Healers.

He decided to bring down Swann, Stetmann, and even Hanson to introduce them to their new found allies, soon followed by Horner.

While both the scientists were pleased to meet Zamazan, in which he even noticed how the Luminid scientist seemed to enjoy Hanson's company the most. Swann, on the other hand, went down to the Luminid armories with Daggasz to give a few tips, and possible ideas on how to make weapons of their own.

Tychus had been in a grumpy mood since the end of the battle, as the Lighters had finished the total score of the bet between him and November. Sad to say, he lost by five hundred Zerg to the lieutenant, who held her head with pride and swagger her steps while Tychus went into a raging fit, also known as a manly temper, that he had lost, soon after he returned to the Hyperion without another word.

'_He'll get over it in time, hopefully_' he was still chuckling at the sight of his old friend raging and scouting so loudly.

While he allowed his troops to recover before heading back out, knowing they had to head to Meinhoff, which was the planet that Dr. Hanson's people had settled on.

Just at that moment, Raynor felt something land on his shoulder "Well, if it isn't Zipper…seems like you've been zipping all around the place." He chuckled at his pun, while the beetle only flicked his wings in annoyance and glared slightly at the Terran.

'_**Perhaps I should've had a say in that nickname…but beside that, the Luminary wishes for you to meet her in the Canopy Chamber. She has something to share with you, personally and privately.**_'

"Really now, I'll be on my way then."

As the Ipsum flew off, possibly heading back to Stetmann who he believed that Zipper had taken a liking to for some reason he couldn't think of.

When he walked into the chamber, he noticed how quiet things were, as there were no Lighters or any other Luminid present within the chamber. He approached the hover platform, which took him up to Tal'Zor's throne, where he found the Xel'Naga resting upon her throne as in a deep slumber.

'_Still hard to believe that there's a living Xel'Naga here, wonder what the Protoss would think if they knew?_' the platform moved him higher, taking him into the canopy nests.

There he stepped off onto a shaded canopy open room, which had only a dark grey lomme styled bed, with two open windows, standing in the center. But Raynor didn't see Eleni anywhere, so he just sat down and enjoyed the view that he saw from the open areas in the upper branches of the tree.

"This place is a paradise, is it not?"

Quickly he looked around, but didn't see her anywhere which confused him.

"It is a paradise, so what did you want to tell me, Eleni?"

A silence passed over them, and Raynor soon noticed a figure standing in the shadows, through he couldn't tell if it was his daughter.

"I must confess…I haven't been very truthful with you Papa, I've been keeping things from you."

Raynor chuckled slightly "We all have our secrets; I've got some that I can't even share…come on out of the shadows, and tell me what's on your mind."

But the moment she stepped out from the shadows, Raynor could hardly believe that he was staring at the child who had appeared in his dreams, only months before.

Eleni giggled lightly "Yes, this is my real form…I'm physically four years old with this height, but have the mind of an old, and wise Protoss, even if my brain is mostly Terran based."


	11. Chapter 11

**Families' Past and the Present**

**-Upper Canopy, Canopy Chamber, Zerus-**

"I knew all that smoking and drinking would catch up to you, but please don't let it give you a stroke" she stated upon looking at her father's face, which was of utter shock and disbelief, along with his mouth hanging slightly open.

After a minute or two had passed between them, Raynor dropped his head into his hand. She slowly approached him, putting her hand on his knee "I guess I should've done the math, you would be about four, but I thought since you were with that Xel'Naga that your physical age would've changed."

He looked at her, still with some shock on his face "But now here you are, a four year old kid…who in really is the Luminary, leader of the Luminid. How many other people besides myself know that this is the real you, or is just me?"

Eleni sighed "Many of the Luminid know of my real age, because around here when I am just with them, I don't have to hide my true age. Only you, and possibly 'Mother' know of my real age…there is no one else that is aware of this fact."

Raynor looked at his daughter, and in that moment he knew how much had been stolen from her, in such a short time. He patted her head, which got him a weird look from her "I'm sorry that you couldn't have a better childhood Eleni, you've had so much stolen from you, and only more of it will be taken in the future."

"Why are you the one apologizing, it isn't your fault because of the way things are" she began, speaking in a tone that Raynor never thought she would have.

"But I'm the one that should've gone with your mother; I should've saved her before the Zerg took both of you away."

But again, Eleni shook her head "That wasn't your fault, nor was it hers…you can keep tracing the blame from Mengsk all the way to the Xel'Naga's choice in speeding up the evolution of both the Protoss and Zerg."

He narrowed his eyes "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that there is truly no one to really blame for the wars have taken root before others. Fate can be changed to those that wish for it…but at prices that they themselves cannot imagine, I'm sure you can at least understand that."

"You know, you remind me of a certain Protoss…do you know the name Tassadar by any chance?"

"Who doesn't know his name; he was the one that brought the alliance between the Khala and the Nerazim. Though at the cost of his own life, destroying the Overmind with both the powers of the Void and Khala…but how do I remind him of you?"

Raynor smirked, and began to recall the memories of Tassadar, who had been a close friend of his, during the fight against the Zerg.

"Well, for starters he had a common sense free of personally prejudices, and had one smart mouth that the Conclave didn't like too much…he could bring any two opposite groups together to fight side by side. But I think the biggest thing that both of you share, would have to be self-sacrifice…during the battle, I saw whenever one of your own fell, you would rush to protect them with no thought of your own."

"That is because I would do anything for these hybrids, they aren't my minions like how the Zerg are to the Queen of Blades…they are my family, friends, siblings…I love them all, and would do anything to keep them from losing themselves."

Raynor smirked again and chuckled "If Tassadar were alive now, I would bet that you two would get along real good."

* * *

**-Luminid Labs, Third Floor, Zerus - Next Morning-**

"I wish we could stay a bit longer, these Luminid are really something!" Stetmann stated, as he and Hanson looked over more of the complex Luminid DNA.

Just then the doors slid open, and in walked Zamazan along with the twins, Alpha and Zeta, following the doctor close behind.

'_**I trust you both have all the information you'll need?**_'

Hanson smiled at the Luminid, nodding her head "Yes, thank you for allowing us to get more info on both the Zerg and Protoss, it will really help with Stetmann's research."

'_**I pleased to hear this, I also thank you for what you've shown us as well…soon we'll be building our own weapons and battle cruisers. General Daggasz will see to that.**_'

"Well, guess Swann must've handed over quite a lot of tips…knowing him, he must've bragged about certain vehicles, like the Hellions and Tanks."

Zipper, who was on Stetmann's shoulder, perked up and began flying off to another room of the lab '_**I believe he wants to show you something, I have something to discuss with Dr. Hanson.**_'

As Stetmann left the room with Zipper, the doctor turned to Hanson '_**I'm sad to see that you must leave so soon, but I know of your people's need to find safety from the Swarm.**_'

"Jim informed me that we would be keeping contact with the Luminid here, after all we're in this together now…even though I wish this war wasn't happening."

Zamazan nodded his head '_**I understand, all from what we've heard…its nothing but chaos out there. We must stand together from here on, but now I have a request that I would like you to hear and give to Commander Raynor.**_'

"Sure, what is this request of yours?"

'_**I would like you to take one of my aides aboard the Hyperion**_' he motioned to Zeta, who walked up '_**I believe Zeta will be the best choice, she has expressed her desire to journey out of Zerus…this will also give the Luminid an idea of what we will have to face in the near future. I also know she will be a valuable ally to the Raiders' cause.**_'

Hanson looked at the young Luminid female, who was nearly her height, she smiled softly "I think she'll be a great help too, and I have a feeling that Jim will certainly allow her on board."

Zamazan's eyes softened, showing his gratefulness to her '_**Many thanks to you Dr. Hanson, and the Raiders.**_'

"Please, call me Ariel…and thank you for everything you've done for us" she said, extending her hand out.

He grasped her small hand with his four, long fingers, shaking each other's hand as a sign of the agreement.

And perhaps something more, in Zamazan's mind at the very least.

* * *

**-****Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Flagship of Raynor's Raiders, Bridge-**

"Well, looks like everyone is here and accounted for" Raynor stated over the transmission with the Luminary and Luminand.

"I also thank you again for your time; it's been a pleasure even if it was against the Zerg. We'll be sure to keep November, and the few Primers and Healers, safe until they need to come back to Zerus. Also, tell Dr. Zamazan thanks for lending us one of his aides, we'll be sure to take care of her as well."

Eleni smiled at her father through the transmission, just as Tal'Zor spoke '_I thank you and your Raiders for coming to our aid, when the time comes we shall return the favor. I pray for your success against the Dominion and the Swarm._'

Just as Tal'Zor finished, Eleni began to speak "When we have built our own weapons and vehicles from all schematices given to us by your Chief Engineer, we will began sending in supplies and our own units should you need aid."

"We'll be looking forward to that, until then keep yourselves on a low profile…if the Swarm managed to find you here, it will only be a matter of time before either the Dominion or even the Protoss find you and your race."

'_We shall keep our ears and eyes open, as even now our Lighters are scouting far and wide. Should another threat like the Swarm arrive, we shall be ready for their attack._'

Raynor nodded his head, and turned to Horner "Alight Matt, let's make tracks. We've gotta get to Meinhoff if we've gonna help Dr. Hanson's people."

"Alight then, stand by for warp jump in five minutes!"

November, who had been standing nearby, walked over to Raynor at the transmission monitor '_**My Luminary and Luminand, my Primers and myself will do all we can to assist the Raiders. We shall keep in touch as often as we can.**_'

"I know you will, but remember to keep that temper of yours in check" Eleni reminded her, in which November just grunted under her breath.

Raynor looked at his daughter, but instead of speaking, he used their mental connection '_You take care of yourself darlin, and we'll see each other again…hopefully real soon._'

She smiled again, before the transmission ended and Raynor now turned to other problems. As now with the Luminid as new allies to their cause, Raynor knew the rebellion was going to get a whole a lot harder, but also tougher for the Dominion and the Swarm.

'_Hopefully, it won't get out of control._'

* * *

**-Five Days Later, Meinhoff System – **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge-**

It has taken nearly a week to reach Meinhoff, mostly due to the number of some Dominion battle cruisers that had been flying around the nearby planets.

But they had made it safely without drawing too much attention, which was good enough for Raynor.

"So, what are we lookin at, Doc?" asked Raynor, who was looking at the monitor which showed the surface of the Jorgenton, a refugee camp.

"Our readings indicate some kind of bio-infestation is spreading through the refugee camps. Even the buildings are being covered by it!"

Raynor looked at the buildings, and knew well what was happening to them '_Infestation…just like the command center back on Mar Sara, can't believe Kerrigan would pull something like this._'

"I've seen this kind of thing before" he began, catching November's attention just as she walked into the bridge "It's a Zerg virus. All we can do is burn it out."

'_**So that is another form of the infestation? It can even affect buildings and not just Terrans?**_' November asked, walking over and looking at the monitor, making a strange sound which must've been her disgust at the sight.

"Yeah, it's not a pretty thing at all. Every one of those infested buildings has to be destroyed."

"But…" Hanson began, looking back at the monitor "Where are all the people?"

Suddenly, to their utter horror, infested refugees began busting out from the ground in mass numbers from the nearby infested buildings; November's eyes widened at the sight the deformed Terrans as having never seen such a horrible sight.

"Oh no…those…those things are infested refugees? This is a nightmare!" Hanson stated, nearly shaken at the sight.

Raynor could only agree, nearly making him sick at the sight "Yeah, this ain't good at all."

The monitor showed a group of infested refugees beginning to burrow underground, just as the sun was beginning to rise "It looks like they burrow by day and emerge only at night. The virus must make them vulnerable to the high UV outpost of Meinhoff's star."

'_**The best chances we have are to attack what buildings we can by day, but are forced to return to base to defend from their waves, just as night falls over us.**_'

"November's right, it's our best bet if we going to contain this thing. We better get our base started before nightfall." He glanced at November "So, are you and your Primers up for a little action? Be good for them to get to know just what the Zerg are able to do."

'_**I wasn't about to refuse such a chance, I shall go gather up my troops and some of the Healers. We'll meet you down in the loading docks for transport.**_'

* * *

**-Raider's Base, Jorgenton, Meinhoff-**

Within the daylight hours since the Raiders had landed, they quickly began work on setting up base and two bunkers each at the two open entrances to the camp.

November kept the Healers near the command center, so as not to cause panic in the small number of refugees also based in the camp, being the few survivors since the outbreak.

While the sun was still high and Zipper tagging along to get information and samples for Stetmann's research, November headed out with four other Primers to scout out the area, as well as take out a few of the infested buildings.

'_**How cruel can these Zerg be, destroying this whole camp with a virus? It truly is nothing but a nightmare**_' said one of the Primers, as they approached a number of the infested buildings.

'_**I understand well, it truly is a nightmare. But now we must destroy what buildings we can, you all have charges strong enough to burn one building, let us start with the ones here…and remember, there could be infested Terrans hiding inside of them.**_'

With her orders given, the five Primers quickly began setting charges to each of the buildings, also adding a second for the slightly larger buildings. Once they were set and out of the blast zone, November pressed the button which set six infested buildings a flame and also killing the infested hiding inside them.

'_**Quickly, set charges to the remaining buildings that didn't catch fire! Nightfall is coming!**_'

When the last four buildings had been set with charges, November pressed the button again just as the sun was beginning to set. The Primers quickly made tracks, making it back to the base just as nightfall fell over them, and soon the cries of the infested refugees echoed all around, which signaled the beginning of the first night.

The remaining refugees in the base quickly began to hide inside their homes, so as not to get caught up in the havoc which was about to start outside. Already the Raiders had set up their bunkers, and had Firebats and the new Hellions to back them up with fire power.

'_**Get ready my brethren…for this shall be just the first night we fight against these monsters.**_'

* * *

**-** **Prince Valerian's Private Chambers, Korhal Palace, Augustgrad, Korhal-**

"So, is there anything else that we should confirm about the little mission, Grandfather?"

"I think not, once that cargo arrives at my estates I'll be sure to keep a hold of it, until this Miss Andolina arrives on Umoja. But still I am amazed that she created this Suckum, I'm sure many here would love to study this Creep-eating plant."

Valerian chuckled "I'm sure they would, but if she's right, and the Suckum does indeed disinfest the Protoss home world, then the Umojans may get to finally have that alliance with the Protoss themselves."

Ailin Pasteur looked upon his grandson, and in that moment he recall his beautiful daughter, Juliana, as the young man looked so much like his mother instead of his blasted father, Arcturus Mengsk.

Quickly focusing back to the conversation, he answered Valerian with a firm voice that the young prince had grown used too, but also heard the slight humor in the old man.

"Also for once I'm pleased to hear that Arcturus is finally got that wake up call, your little friend pulled quite the boom on Korhal. When this Andolina arrives I must thank her personally, I wonder if there is anything going on between the two of you?"

Valerian nearly turned red at the comment, but quickly recomposed himself "Grandfather, there is nothing going on between her and I, this I can promise you for sure."

Ailin chuckled at this, slightly shaking his head "That's what Juliana told me when she first met Arcturus, and look where that got her." The prince flinched at this, casting his eyes downwards and setting the mood slightly darker, in which Ailin quickly spoke "I'm sorry Valerian, I shouldn't have brought up those memories…but always remember to never be like your father, Valerian."

He looked back up at the monitor, as his grandfather continued "Not only do you look more like Juliana, you have so much of her heart than Arcturus's. Now I have to prepare for a meeting with the council, I shall contact you again when the cargo arrives at the landing ports."

"I thank you again for your help in this matter, Grandfather. Take care and I shall see you soon."

Just as the transmission ended, Valerian thought of Andolina again and what he told his grandfather '_Perhaps there is something more to her than just what I've seen, perhaps she'll share more information when we encounter each other again._'


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Times and New Traits**

**-Zerg Swarm Main Hive, Inner Hive Chambers, Char-**

Since her defeat and retreat from Zerus, Kerrigan and her two broods had returned to Char, so that she could rethink her battle plans even thought the fight against the Luminid hadn't set her back even an inch.

'Perhaps I was a bit too cocky, but I never expected to see such powerful Hybrids on Zerus…and under my own daughter's command. She must've gotten those skills from Jim, no doubt about that.'

As she collected her thoughts within the flesh chamber, from where slim slow dripped down the bony walls, beating like a human heart though slower and far more complex, Kerrigan began to suddenly recall the memory of Antiga Prime, where she and Raynor had did their first mission together, back when she had been just a rebel Ghost of the Sons of Korhal.

* * *

_In the distance I could hear the roaring of a Vulture, along with the voices of Marines 'Ah, looks like Captain Raynor brought himself and some troops.'_

_As I turn my head to greet the former marshal, I was almost taken back by how good looking he was for a thirty-six year old, most men she had seen by that age didn't look too well._

"_Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting the area, and—" suddenly I saw his dirty thoughts, and snapped at him "You Pig!"_

_He flinched and just looked at me with wide eyes, before remarking "What? I haven't even said anything to you yet!"_

_I just laughed "Yeah, but you were thinking it."_

_He's face tightened as he frowned slightly "Oh yeah, you're a telepath. Look, let's just get this over with, okay?"_

"_Right" is all I say, rolling my eyes as we led the Marines down towards the dirty tarmac._

_Just ahead I noticed three missile turrets up head, and stopped the group "I hate these things. They can sense me even when I'm cloaked…we should take these out."_

_Raynor motioned the Marines to take aim and fire at the missile turrets before any unwelcomed guests happened to show up "Don't worry so much, besides even if any unwelcomed guests happened to show up…they would be thinking thoughts such thoughts when they spotted you."_

"_You aren't gonna let that pig thing go, are you?"_

_He just smirked and chuckled, which nearly made me wanna give him the real meaning of a headache._

_Once they had been destroyed, we kept moving down the tarmac and began open firing on an enemy Vulture._

_After heading up for another few meters, we soon spotted the Antigan base, with a number of bunkers and enemy Marines. "I'll handle this, you and the boys just set tight for a bit" I say, giving Raynor a playful smirk which he just grunted as I left them behind large rock formations._

_Quickly I cloaked myself, staying out of sight of the few missile turrets and making my way up the ramp which had some Marines coming down it. Soon the command center was in my sights; quietly I slipped in and found the control room with my only target there._

_Taking my gun in hand, I pointed it right at the back of the Confederate Officer, and pulled the trigger which sent only blood onto the floor, along with the dead man's body._

_Once we had the whole base under our control, I had just spotted Raynor when I walked out of the command center. Quickly I cloaked myself and slipped over to him as he stood next to his Vulture, I came up from behind and quickly blew in his ear which made him fall over and flat on his face._

_I decloaked myself just as he looked at me with dirt on his face "Now it looks like you really are a pig!" I stated while laughing, in which he just grunted loudly at me, before he started to chuckle as well._

* * *

Kerrigan tossed her head back, leaning against the flesh and thick bones of her throne "To recall those times, I wonder if I'm starting to lose control of myself. No matter how many times I remember, those times are over…and now I have enemies to destroy."

She conjured the image of the planet Tyrador VIII, where the Moebius Foundation was based "They should have the information I need to find the remaining artifacts, before Jim does."

* * *

**-Raider's Base, Jorgenton, Meinhoff-**

November hacked down nearly twenty infested refugees just as the sun rose and began burning away the remaining infested, leaving nothing, but piles of dust behind.

"_**The second night is over, but now we must hurry! There are only half of the infested buildings left, send out what troops are ready and have the Hellions head out as well!**_" she said, relaying it to the command center through the small transmitter.

As she headed back into the base to grab a more charges, a group of five Primers appeared from behind her "_**Lieutenant, we've just returned from killing one of the Zerg Infestors from the south west. We've taken certain parts for the Hyperion Lab and for ourselves, but there is still one remaining.**_"

He took out two containing boxes in which each held some of the still beating flesh of the dead Infestor; she took it carefully into her hand. "_**Good work, allow another group to take out the second Infestor. You all must rest before nightfall, already I can feel that more than just the infested we've seen will be greeting us tonight.**_"

The Primers bowed and left her to see the Healers, November held up both boxes to Zipper "_**Take them back to the Hyperion and return as quickly as you can. I'm heading out to the south side to take down more of the infested buildings.**_"

Zipper quickly grabbed both boxes, and teleported in a flash, leaving November behind as she grabbed a chain of charges. Wrapping them over her shoulders, she quickly made tracks for a cluster of infested buildings atop one of the cliffs.

'_**Once these buildings are burned to the ground, and the infested are killed…we'll be able to leave this planet behind.**_'

Just as she set the last of her charges, and was just about to get out of the blasting range, November stopped in her tracks upon hearing the cries of a Terran child. She turned around just to see a small seven to eight year old boy, running from a burning infested marine that was trying to grab him.

Acting quickly, she rushed and drew her psi blade had hacked off the marine's head, while grabbing the boy with her other arm and rushing out just as the charges went off. As the infested buildings burned, November turned to the small boy staring at her fearfully in her arms.

Unsure of what to do, November got down on one knee and set the boy to his feet, he backed up slightly when she let go of him. His black hair had some traces of blood and dirt, while his clothes were also dirty though his wide brown eyes reminder her of a frightened animal when it was about to be killed.

"_**Fear not little one, I am not like those infested monsters…you are safe with me. What is your name?**_" she asked gently, trying to keep the boy from running.

But he just stood there, his eyes darting all around for a few minutes before speaking in a nervous voice "T-T-Tommy…" any sudden movement would've set the boy into a mental break down, so November rested one her hands on his small shoulder.

"_**I'll take you back to the Raiders base Tommy; you'll be taken care of there. You can trust me.**_"

But suddenly he began shaking his head quickly, while beginning to cry loudly "I-I can't! Everything hurts…I'm…I'm turning into a monster…just like Mommy and Daddy!"

November didn't understand him until she got a glance at left shoulder, where a small tentacle was beginning to grow, and she knew what he meant.

The boy was already infected with the infestation, and she knew that her orders were to kill all the infested in the area. But November couldn't bring herself to kill the child, she then remember Hanson, who was also a doctor.

'_**Perhaps she can save him…I must try, Zipper, if you're still aboard the Hyperion bring Dr. Hanson back with you! Please hurry!**_'

She turned back to Tommy, taking hold of his shoulders again "_**A doctor is coming down to help you, so don't give up hope just yet, Tommy.**_"

* * *

**-Medical Center, Commander Center, Meinhoff- Two hours before sunset-**

"November, I'm here after Zipper informed me! Where is the little boy, take me to him!" Hanson said upon running into the Medical Bay of the command center with Zipper on her shoulder.

"_**This way doctor, I have one of the Healers with him**_" she stated, leading Hanson into one of the locked off rooms where Tommy laid on the bed with one of the Healers tending to him.

As the doors slipped open, Tommy turned to both November and Hanson "You came back…Angel" he said weakly, and Hanson guessed that he must've been talking to November.

The Healer floated next to November, who stood on the other side of the bed, while Hanson prepared herself to examine the boy.

"_**Tommy, you need to lie down on your stomach so Dr. Hanson can…look at your back**_" November said to him, in which the boy turned and laid down.

Hanson saw how took hold of November's long fingers with his small hand, and keeping his eyes on her only '_I would've thought the boy had been frightened by her…_' quickly she pulled back the boy's white shirt, just to see the still growing tentacle and that his back was begin to grow a hump.

'_It's growing quickly, but not as fast as I thought it would be. I'll be right back with some things, keep him stable November._'

November only nodded her head as the doctor left, leaving her alone with only Tommy, the Healer, and Zipper who rested on her shoulder.

'_**There is a high chance he won't survive…the infestation is already killing him from the inside out**_' Zipper stated to her through their link, in which November just slightly tighten her grip on the boy's pale hand.

"Angel."

Having become used to hearing the boy call her by such an odd name, November look at him with her gold eyes "That doctor can't help me…everything hurts…please don't let me…become a monster."

It nearly shattered her to hear his weak voice, which only voice the pain that he was going through. She did her best to remain calm for him, though inside she was beginning to feel different feelings that she had never known.

"_**You won't become like those monsters…I won't let that happen Tommy.**_"

In that moment, a faint smile appeared on his face though he was breathing quickly.

"Then please…kill me…so that way I can go see my Mommy and Daddy…they're waiting for…me."

November shook her head "_**I can't…the doctor will…**_" she couldn't finish her sentence when Tommy cried out in pain, letting go of her hand and gripping his chest. The tentacle on his back beginning to grow even bigger, breaking his skin and bones and just as that moment Hanson rushed inside to find the scene.

"Hold him still November!" she ordered, rushing over with a needle in hand.

"_**No, he's in utter pain doctor! I won't let him continue to suffer!**_"

Quickly Zipper, who had six vials latched onto his back, flew down onto Tommy and using his tail stabbed at the base of the growing tentacle. Soon the boy's blood was sucked in through the tail and into the vials until they were nearly full.

Zipper then hopped off and when the Healer held Hanson back, while the doctor struggled, November reached out and took hold the boy's head. Her hand emitted a bright white from the palm, and within minutes Tommy slowly stopped crying, she pulled her hand away just to see the boy's brown eyes beginning to close.

Then she noticed something that he was holding in one of his hands, which he slowly and shakily lifted up and towards her, it was a white and blue wrap bracelet.

"Thank you…Angel…lets…meet…again" she took hold of the bracelet and his hand, just as he went totally limp.

The Healer released Hanson in which she rushed over to the boy, but just from looking she could see that he was already dead. November stood and Hanson snapped at her "What did you do to him; I could've save his life!"

Suddenly the echoing roars and cries of the infested rung through their ears, and November casted one last look at the dead boy, and slipped on the bracelet before teleporting herself back outside.

Once outside she bared both of her psi blades, and turned towards the remaining infested buildings. Powerful emotions washed over her body and mind, and she ran to the remaining buildings which were surrounded by more than a thousand of infested refugees and aberrations.

Consumed by her newfound emotions, November hacked through the masses, and infused her psi blades with her emotions which caused them to burn all the infested that charged her. The other Primers who watched from afar, dared not to approach her as she blindly destroyed the infested buildings in her rage.

Suddenly she raised her head toward the sky, and let out an ear piercing scream that pained everyone that heard it. From the base, all the way out to the Hyperion and out even farther, it was of November's great rage and utter sorrow that had suddenly broken free.

* * *

**-****Bridge, Protoss Super Carrier Ganthritor II, Flagship Protoss Expeditionary Fleet-**

"Executor, you are needed on the bridge" said one of the computers within Selendis room aboard the carrier.

"Very well, I shall be there momentarily."

Selendis looked out of her windows, taking in the sight of the massive fleet that her teacher and the Hierarch Artanis, had given her to take command of. Most of the members of the Templar Caste, whom had been nearly an all male group, had looked down upon Selendis when she had expressed her desire to assist her people in ways better than what the female Protoss had been doing for centuries.

Though they turned her away time and time again, it was only during the Great War when her teacher, Artanis, had seen her true skills and made her his student. Since then, she had risen from her low rank from not only being Artanis's student, but also proving to those around her that she was a strong leader and able to take on any challenge given to her.

'_I forced the Templar Caste and Conclave see that even the females of our people can fight, and even lead our people. Yet now even those in the Hierarchy distrust any females because of the Queen of Blades and her trickery._'

She stepped out of her chambers, and began making her way to the bridge with two of her personal Zealot guards, following behind her. Along the way, the other Protoss aboard the carrier bowed their heads to her, most of them being male and having gained a great respect from them during many battles.

"En Taro Tassadar, High Executor Selendis" said the captain of the Ganthritor II, to Selendis when she walked on the bridge, with her two guards following behind.

"En Taro Tassadar, Captain Tralaris. What matter is of such importance that you needed me here for?"

"Executor, our observers have just sent word back of the Zerg infestation virus upon the planet Meinhoff, already it has infested the Terran refugees that had settled there. They also brought word of sightings of the Raiders also on Meinhoff, destroying infested buildings there."

Selendis looked at him upon the mention of the raiders, whose commander was the Protoss's ally James Raynor, and it made her curious as to why he and his raiders were present upon Meinhoff.

"James Raynor's Raiders, this is quite a—"

She was suddenly cut off by an echoing scream which passed over the whole fleet; it's greatly pained them, and disrupted their connection to the Khala, for five minutes until it suddenly vanished.

"Where…where did that cry come from?" Selendis stated, getting her feet as did the other Protoss.

Quickly one of the operators answered her "Readings are picking up that the cry echoed from the Meinhoff surface!"

'_Impossible, that planet is miles from where this fleet is! How could a cry that powerful reach us this far?_'

"Prepare for warp jump, set a course for the planet Meinhoff!"

One way or the other, Selendis had to find to destroy the virus and also find out what had made that powerful cry '_Could it have been a new breed of the Swarm…or something completely else?_'


	13. Chapter 13

**Equals Found and the Protoss Reaction**

**-****Bridge, Protoss Super Carrier Ganthritor II, Flagship Protoss Expeditionary Fleet- Selendis POV-**

"Executor, it would seem that the Raiders and refugees have already left and are heading towards the planet Haven, which is at the edge of Protoss space" Captain Tralaris informed me, as I watched the monitors that had caught sight of the _Hyperion_.

Though we had already warp jumped to the planet ahead of the Raiders, to prepare for the attack upon the surface, inside I questioned if James Raynor was assisting the infected refugees.

"Begin the preparation to invade the Haven surface; we must burn the infestation before it can go any farther!"

I turned and stepped onto one of the floating elevators, which took me up to the private commutation room, as I felt the need to inform the Hierarch of what was about to unfold.

As I approached the one monitor which asked whom I wished to contact, I spoke evenly and clearly "Hierarch Artanis's Chambers, Hierarchy Citadel, Talematros, Shakuras."

* * *

**-Hierarch Artanis's Chambers, ****Hierarchy Citadel, Talematros, Shakuras-**

"_Hierarch Artanis, there is an incoming transmission from the Ganthritor II._"

Turning from the grand windows that overlooked the capital city, Artanis approached the monitor and within a second the image of the slender lavender feminine of Selendis appeared "_En Taro Tassadar, Hierarch. I bring word of the Zerg virus, which has appeared upon the world of Haven, at the edge of Protoss space…James Raynor and his Raiders have been spotted making their way here._"

"James Raynor, this is interesting…it's been some time since I've last spoken with him. But there seems to be something else plaguing your mind, tell me Selendis."

He noticed how she slightly stiffened before speaking "_As we had been tracking the virus from Meinhoff, minutes before going into warp jump…an echoing cry unlike anything I heard before, it cut off the whole fleet's connection to the Khala for five minutes. I believe it is some kind of new Zerg breed._"

"Cut off the connection to the Khala…this is something unheard of before."

"_Yes, this is all that I needed to inform you of…I am hoping to encounter the creature that did just that. I pray for your health and the Hierarchy._"

Just before the transmission ended, Artanis quickly spoke to her "Selendis don't try and push James Raynor into something that you can't take back. Remember what that Terran, especially with what this one is capable of doing if he's threatened."

"_I shall._"

Just as the transmission ended, another voice from the shadows entered the room "I'm just hoping your former arrogance didn't transfer to your student, I recall how much you had of that four years ago, now you're a Hierarch."

Artanis slightly chuckled and turned around to see Zeratul emerging from the shadows "Welcome back home my old friend, I knew that you would return soon…seems you have dealt with much during your time away from Shakuras."

"Yes, I have…though it feels good to be home once more" he began wandering over to the windows "Even with the memories."

Artanis joined him and could understand how he didn't want to come back because of Raszagal's death "No one blames you for the death of the Matriarch, we all know why she wouldn't be able to live on."

"I know that young Artanis, but still the memories will always plague me…I must ask you, what did the Hierarchy take of the prophecy?"

He breathed heavily "It was taken differently for everyone, but they would keep hold of it because it came from Tassadar whose spiritual status is equal to Khas and Adun" he paused for a moment.

"From anyone else, they will think that is rubbish and discard it easily."

"Did he truly not die? Was he really there as a spirit, Zeratul?"

"He said that he had never tasted death and never will and appeared defiant and proud as ever, but what his words meant I wouldn't know of…perhaps when Aiur is cleansed, he will appear and answer that question."

* * *

**-****Battlecruiser**_**Hyperion**_**, Laboratory, approaching the planet Haven-**

Just as Raynor stepped into the lab, he found Hanson having an argument with Zeta; it was about the virus back on Meinhoff, though it appeared to be that Hanson was snapping at Zeta.

"How can you possibly defend her? I could have saved that poor boy, and she dam well knows it!"

Just at that moment, Hanson noticed Raynor, blushing slightly before quickly waking away and out another door, while he walked up to a sorrowful looking Zeta.

"So I guess Doc is still bitter about what happened to that boy, though when it's against that virus…nothing can ever fully cure it. Don't take it too hard Zeta."

She shook her head "_**I am alright, but I still believe that November did the right thing…she couldn't stand to watch the child suffer. But even now she too is blaming herself, though I want to comfort her…I don't understand these new emotions she has…she's changing faster than the other Luminid on board.**_"

"Let me handle her, where is she now?"

'_**In the southern part of the ship, along an empty corridor…please try and bring her back to her senses.**_'

Raynor nodded his head, thanking her silently before leaving the lab, knowing just the place where the Primer was.

* * *

**-****Battlecruiser**_**Hyperion**_**, empty Southern corridor-**

Just as the doors slid open, he heard her voice right away "_**I locked those doors, but then again you know all the opening codes for this ship.**_"

Just head near the middle he saw November leaning against the pipes, her arms crossed and her face in deep thought.

"Matt knows more codes, being the Captain after all, I just picked up on a few of them" he stated, walking over to her, leaning against the pipes across from her.

"So, are you still sulking about what happened on Meinhoff?"

This made her slightly snap up and look at him, but she didn't say a word so he kept going "Nearly all the folks on this here ship lost friends and family to the Zerg, as well as the Dominion. You keep sulking here isn't gonna bring that boy back, and how can you wear that bracelet and say you're gonna carry on like this. It's a disgrace to that boy, who looked up to you in his final moments."

"_**How dare you—**_" she was beginning to boil with rage, of which she often had to keep in check at times.

He smirked "Now are you going to sit here and do nothing, or get your ass back out there and control that rage for the enemies like the Zerg and the Dominion! Doing this, will slow down or even stop that dam virus from killing or infecting more people, that is what you should be doing now, not sulking like you are now. Trust me, I know from experience!"

November said nothing as there was nothing she could say, but in that moment she could see how much Raynor and her Luminary were so much alike. The way they spoke so powerfully of things, it made all stop and listen to them.

He got back to his feet, starting to head for the door "Don't live in the past November, remember it…but don't live back in those times, because you'll never change them…no matter how much to desire it" he stated remorsefully.

Just before he left, November also got to her feet calling out "_**Isn't that what you are doing now…you are also living in the past, James Raynor about that woman that we all know.**_"

He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to answer her "Be on the bridge in five minutes, no less…we'll be reaching Haven soon."

Quickly he left the corridor, leaving November to gather her thoughts before she would have to head to the bridge. Looking down at her wrist, where the blue and white bracelet was, she closed her eyes and recalled the sad memory it held.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge, nearing the planet Haven-**

After only a few minutes of being on the bridge with Hanson and Matt, Raynor turned toward the doors which opened in walked November.

Hanson followed his eyes and glared at the Primer, before turning away and looking back at the monitor at the planet Haven, where her people had settled.

"We're almost to Haven, but there's still been no contact from—" just as that moment the alarms went off, signaling foreign ships.

"Sir, there's a Protoss fleet holding in obit!" he stated quickly "They're disrupting all communications to the surface – and it looks like they are powering up their main weapons!"

Hanson turned to Raynor, a begging expression on her face "Jim, you have to stop this!"

Raynor looked to November, and motioned her out of the view of the monitor before speaking "Matt, open a channel to the Protoss. Let's see how diplomatic they're feelin."

From where she stood November had a clear view of the monitor, but no one would be able to spot her unless she stepped out.

Upon the monitor came the image of a female Protoss, who addressed herself "En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor. I am Executor Selendis. Your bravery and service to Aiur are known to us all."

"En Taro Tassadar, Selendis. Listen – with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you."

But November could tell that wasn't the case with Selendis "Our Observers detected hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified. If you wish to undertake this mission in our stead, we will permit it."

'_**Purified…do they mean to kill all those colonists?**_' her hands tightened at the thought of having to deal with more death, but the Protoss killing the colonists because of it.

It utterly made her sick, and filled with rage once more.

"Jim, some of my people are infested but you can't let the Protoss just destroy them all! If you keep the Protoss at bay, I know I can find a cure for the infestation."

"The only cure for infestation is purification by fire. You know this to be true, James Raynor."

Refusing to hear anymore, November stepped out from hiding and took her place next to Raynor, speaking angrily at Selendis.

"_**So fire is the only way to save them, by just killing them? Have the Protoss ever tried to seek out a cure, or not because your race isn't infected as much as the Terrans are? You make me sick, not even trying to help certain people try to find a cure!**_"

Raynor cursed under his breath, but watched Selendis as her expression turned to anger "How dare you speak to your Executor in such a manner! State your name and why you are on James Raynor's vessel."

"_**You can't even tell that I'm clearly not a Protoss? Perhaps it's time you got your eyes and senses checked, High Executor**_" she stated mockingly towards the high ranking Protoss, and showing how different her nerve cords were from Selendis, being lightly thinner and bony.

Before either had a chance to snap at each other, Raynor barked at November "Stand down November, let me handle Selendis! You don't know the Protoss well enough to deal with them!"

She cast a look at him and glared, but none the less she obeyed him and stepped back, in which Selendis spoke to Raynor "If you choose to resist us, we will meet in glorious combat, and you will fall for certain."

He felt that her words were directed towards November, whom he felt that either of the two would get along well at all.

"The choice is yours, either step out and let us to purify the planet or you will be facing the Protoss, James Raynor. We await your answer."


	14. Chapter 14

**Haven's Cries and the Desire Inside**

**-Battlecruiser**_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge, orbiting the planet Haven-**

After he gave November a warning glare to silence her and keep her composer, he turned back to the monitor and glanced at the worried Hanson for a quick moment, before turning his gaze to Selendis.

"I ain't gonna stand by while you wipe out a whole colony, Selendis. Not while there's still a chance to save 'em" he said firmly, showing that he had no real fear of the Protoss, having dealt with them for so long.

The expression that Selendis displayed was not that of amusement "Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander is most impressive. I trust you'll live up to it."

With those words she departed, leaving everyone silent on the bridge until Hanson spoke "Thank you Jim…thank you so much. Whatever is happening on Haven, my people don't deserve to be whipped out. We'll make this right, I'll find a cure."

"_**I'll go and gather my brethren; they will be stopped before—**_"but Raynor interrupted the Primer.

"No, all Luminid are to remain on board the _Hyperion_. You just revealed yourself and possibly the other Luminid to the Protoss; you may have now just endangered your people and the Luminary!"

His voice had silence her, in which she now understood that she had now endangered her brethren "The Protoss are the last bunch of folks you wanna go around pissing off, you stay on board this ship. I won't have any of the others getting killed out there."

Knowing there was nothing more she could say to convince Raynor otherwise, she bowed her head before leaving the bridge in a hurry.

"Matt, get Swann on the line for me. We've got to rescue those folks."

* * *

**-Main Raider's Base, on Haven's surface- Second Colony settlement destroyed-**

The Raiders had managed to destroy the Protoss base to the east of them just after the Mothership, called the Purifier, had burned the first settlement.

It was a close call when the group of Vikings had managed to save the rescue ship at the second settlement, just as the Purifier had come into sight. The group had rushed back to the main base, while another large group of Vikings started making their way towards the south east Protoss base.

While the base had only gotten attacks from the basic Protoss ground units, the battle seemed to be in the Raiders favor. The newly leveled Marines and Tanks managed to hold the lines, while the Hellions managed to drive some of the Zealots that had come running out of the forests.

From the _Hyperion_, Matt and Raynor kept their eyes on the Purifier, as it started for the third settlement. While in the back of his mind, he worried that the Protoss wouldn't let go of the mention of November, they would seek out answers and that would possibly lead them towards the Luminid.

'_She and the other Luminid may have proved themselves in the battle against the Zerg. But I'm not willing to take chances with the Protoss, knowing how much they hate new things…and when those things look so much like them._'

* * *

**-****Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Laboratory-**

Stetmann did his very best to be of help to Hanson, who was doing all she could to find a cure to the infection.

"Stetmann let me handle that! One wrong move and you could get infected!" he quickly set the vial down, and moved out of her way. On his shoulder, Zipper watched the woman rush back and forth, understanding the need to find a cure for her people.

Just at that moment the doors slid open and in walked November with two of the Healers, she motioned them over to Hanson. "What are you doing down here? Can't you see that I'm very busy? I don't have time to deal with you."

"_**I'm not here to fight doctor; I'm only here to lend a hand. The Healers have better knowledge of the virus, and can speed the work up. Since I cannot fight down there, this is all I can do for the moment.**_"

Stetmann was about thank her, before Hanson turned around and snapped at the coming Healers "I don't need their help, I am perfectly able to handle the Zerg DNA here! Now take your Healers and leave, because you're the last person I want to see!"

The two Healers glanced back November, who walked between them, and looked at Hanson with an expression that would make anyone slightly wary of the Primer.

"_**You don't think I feel regret, sorrow, and rage? You don't think I wish that boy had lived?**_"

Hanson kept her mouth shut, but held her place "_**But after he begged me to end his suffering, who was I to not give it to him? With the Healers knowledge of the Zerg DNA that they have consumed, they know just about as much as you do! Allow them to help you, and find a dam cure for the virus, so that Terrans like that child don't have to become monsters!**_"

With those words left with in their minds, November, unable to remain, quickly left the room just as Zeta walked in with some files. She nearly called out to November to come back, but was stopped by Zipper, who landed on her shoulder.

'_**Leave her for the moment Zeta, we must hurry, and help Dr. Hanson find the cure.**_'

Zeta watched as November disappeared into the darkness of the hall, before she stepped inside the lab where Hanson had returned working while the Healers assisted her.

* * *

**-Main Raider's Base, on Haven's surface- Third Protoss Nexus destroyed-**

"Alright boys the last Nexus is down! Now focus all fire power on the _Purifier_!" Raynor ordered, in which from the base came two dozen Vikings flying out of the base.

Just as the Protoss had reached the final settlement, which had already be rescued, did the Vikings zoom and deliver everything they had upon the _Purifier_ and the four Carriers, and group of Phoenixes.

Though they managed to slow the mighty Mothership down, and lowered its defenses, the Protoss wouldn't be put down so easily.

They fired back with vengeance, taking down half of the Vikings, in which more flew in from the base as back up. The nearby Siege Tanks and Reapers also began fire on the slow moving Mothership, in which the Carriers and Phoenixes were unable to deal with as more Vikings flew in by the number.

"That's it boys, don't give them the chance to regroup and recover! Keep hitting them hard and fast! That Mothership won't last much longer!"

Soon after the four Carriers had been destroyed within the next two hours, the last group of Vikings flew in and focused all their firepower on the _Purifier_. After nearly a hundred missiles were fired upon the Mothership, if finally started to explode and fall to the surface.

From the base back up to the _Hyperion_, the Raiders cheered loudly as the Protoss began to retreat from Haven. Raynor knew well that they wouldn't be happy with the outcome, but he hopped that they would understand when he met with them again in the future.

'_We may have driven them off this time, but I highly doubt Selendis will keep her mouth shut about November. Once they know, the Protoss will surely be back with questions…perhaps its best if November and the other Luminid return to Zerus._'

As he watched with Matt as the Protoss ships drew back, knowing they had lost the fight this time. Raynor could only hope that he wouldn't be seeing any of them again for a long time, though he knew better than to think that.

'_They'll be back soon, looking for the Luminid._'

* * *

**-South Lagoon Swamps, Zerus-**

The stars overhead reflected over the undisturbed lagoons, making the water glow as the light was reflected back.

Eleni hovered above the water surface, gazing up into the night sky as often as she could on such nights. "Even here on Zerus, I can hear the cries and wails of those fighting…whether they are Protoss, Zerg, or even Terran."

Taking the moment to somewhat relax, she found herself beginning to daydream once more, in which she was taken to a distant planet of heavenly beauty, in which all was untainted.

Standing in a tall grassy field, she opened her eyes to see a small girl laughing loudly as her father lifted her up into the air. He seemed so young looking, free of any problems, as he spun around with his daughter before placing her upon his shoulder.

The mother appeared beside them, her kind green eyes reflecting in her daughter's, as the three laughed among each other.

'_No…why am I plagued with such things?_'

Soon she saw the girl again; much older and still smiling brightly as her mother appeared, carrying a small boy in her arms. The brown haired toddler reached out towards the girl, in which she took him from her mother, laying down on the grass while raising him above her.

His loud giggling and smiling only brought more pain to Eleni, as the mother sat down beside them. Soon the father also came and sat beside his wife, taking hold of the boy, while the girl fell against her mother.

'_A sibling…a little brother…I could have had that, a little brother that I would love dearly._'

She tried to block the sight, but her pained heart forced her to watch on. This time the girl was nowhere to be seen, and she saw the elderly forms of the mother and father, sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces as they looked out across the field.

Slowly she approached them, and caught their attention in which the father spoke "There's my little girl, come over here and sit with your mother and I."

Her emotional defenses were slowly beginning to break, as she silently obeyed. Sitting herself next to them, she found herself leaning against the elderly father, while the mother stroked her hair.

"It seems like only yesterday when you were so young, playing out in these fields to your heart's content. Now here we are, both your father and I as grandparents…we're so proud of you, Eleni."

'_Grandparents…how can that be?_'

She turned to ask, but soon a loud voice called out to her "Mama, Mama!" she looked out towards the field, in which she saw a small boy with sandy blond hair, possibly six running towards her with a crown of flowers on his head.

When he was close enough, he leaped out towards her, in which she opened her arms and held him. Right away she felt another flower crown placed upon her head, in which the boy looked up at her with his light blue eyes.

"Do you like the crown? Papa helped me make it! It makes you look even prettier Mama!"

Her emotional walls shattered, and she began to cry and she hugged the boy close "Yes…I love it…thank you sweetheart."

Looking up from her son's hair, she saw two figures walking towards them; one was of her little brother. He had a cocky grin on his face, looking so much like his father and laughing with another man, slightly taller than the youthful young man.

But when they got closer, she noticed the other man carrying a small white bundle, though she could clearly she both of her parents', brother's, and son's faces; Eleni was unable to see her husband's face as he appeared somewhat blurred.

Soon both of her parents and brother seemed to fade away, leaving her alone with her husband and son. Getting to her feet she saw the small hands reaching out of the bundle, and a baby's wail.

"Seems like he wants his mother" his voice was calm and slightly deep, Eleni set her oldest son down and reached for the bundle. As she took the small baby boy into her arms, the infant stopped wailing and opened his bright green eyes and smiled up at her.

Eleni smiled down upon her baby, kissing the top of his head "My little boy…is this all real? Or nothing but a dream?" she whispered softly, looking up at her husband.

She could see him only smile softly, taking their oldest son into his arms, while using his free hand to pull her along out into the field. As they walked, Eleni began to slowly forget of why she was doing before "Have I always been here…have I just been inside of a nightmare?"

"This is your world darling, we here because you want us to be. So are your parents and brother, none of us will leave you alone…we are a family after all."

From his shoulder, her son spoke "Mama, you'll always be here with us won't you?" she looked upon her son, but just before she could answer him, she blinked once and only saw the lagoon around her.

Tears continued to run down her face "The wish that I so desired…will I never be free of it? Knowing it can never truly be mine?" she wanted answers to those questions, but they would possibly never be fully answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sky Wanderer and Pasteur's Work**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Sky Wanderer**_**, Sternward Tower, in route to Umoja-**

Eleni stood on the highest of the three large platforms that made up the inner bridge, below on the two lower platforms, the Luminid were flying a steady course to the planet Umoja.

She smiled at how smoothly the Luminid had taken control of the ship, having never flown something so massive '_They are changing to understand their surroundings, just as I hopped they would._' From behind her one of the teleporting rings came on, and from the ring Daggasz and another Luminid, just slightly under the mighty SiC height.

Turning around, the two bowed to her "_**My Luminary, I've brought one of my men here to serve as the Sky Wanderer's captain. He served well in the fight against the Zerg, though injured he was refitted with Immortal and Stalker mechanics from the data that was sent to us just a week ago.**_"

Looking upon the new captain, Eleni could see that his injures had taken his legs and one arm, though replaced with the dark grey Stalker based armored legs making him look like a crab, and his left arm refitted with the dark gold armor of a Immortal. His main body was a deep rustic orange and red, while his gold eyes shone like a burning blaze. Though most of the Luminid had thin nerve cords, he appeared to have them cut short, which she noticed right away.

"_**It is an honor to serve you my Luminary, I am Pheonixum. Since my rebirth from being a Lumarine, I've now been called a Rebornite due to by new machine parts and body. During the battle against the Zerg, my brethren had given me the name of Firebird for my raging temper towards the fiends.**_"

Eleni chuckled slightly "Firebird? I can see why, even when you fell in battle you refused to give up and die. You gained your right to return and fight against your foes, which is something I've begun to see in many of the Luminid since the battle. The Sky Wanderer is proud to have you as her captain."

He bowed once more "_**Thank you for those words Luminary, allow me to show what the Sky Wanderer had to offer to the Luminid.**_"

Turning towards the clear monitor that displayed a hologram of the ship, Pheonixum began to explain the details of the ship, of its firepower, tractor beam, and other features.

"_**She measures to 14.25 kilometers, which is 14,250 meters. Armed with 60 Quad laser cannons, 8 Turbolasers, 4 ion cannons, and two tractor beams for the defense, along with the barrier shields. Her crew is short by two thousand, but it will grow within the months.**_"

"She is a fine ship; I'm impressed with all that the Luminid have put into her. I'll be heading down into the Nesting Labs, and then into the Arsenals, I'll be waiting for word of when we are to begin the last warp jump to Umoja."

He nodded his head, watching her leave with Daggasz, before turning back to the crew "_**See that all preparations for warp jump are ready!**_"

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Sky Wanderer**_**, Nesting Labs-**

Upon entering the familiar chamber with the only large pool, Eleni spotted the Luminid she was looking for '_So this is one of the Nymphs that Edullon had created on her own, they certainly are an eye catcher._'

The Nymphs were one of the newest breed of Luminid, just slightly smaller than the tall Primers, they were an all female group. Beautiful, lanky, and slender as can be were some of the words to describe the new breed.

But their support would come unmatched to most scout units, as with the ability called Ambient, they could nearly change their whole bodies to fix the environment around them. But this took nearly a week or more for their bodies to remember the new areas, though the one that swam in the pool that grown used to all the surroundings on the ship.

Placing her hand just above the cool water, the Nymph below stopped her work, and quickly swam to the surface. Pulling her hand back, Eleni looked upon the aqua colored and silver eyed Nymph "Silanda, I presume?"

The Nymph gave her a cheerful expression which she displayed through her eyes "_**You would be correct, Luminary. I am here by Mother's orders to care for the eggs she's given me from the Nesting Pools; I am pleased to have been chosen to come aboard the Sky Wanderer.**_"

"I take it that all the eggs are doing well?"

She nodded her head "_**Yes, a few of them will hatch into Lumarines by my calculations, and another two will be Lighters. Oh and I just remembered, Draconid, the Head Engineer, wanted to speak with you about three new units that he had just finished building.**_"

"Draconid?" her eyes fell upon Daggasz, which burned with shock and anger "The very same Draconid that everyone considered an accident, the one that had the most Zerg DNA in his system! Why didn't you inform me of this Daggasz?"

The 2iC flinched at the angered tone she had, and the rage and disappointment in her eyes "_**Forgive me Luminary; it was by Dr. Zamazan that he would come aboard the Sky Wanderer.**_"

She held her hand up to stop him from continuing to speak "You will return to the Sternward, I will go see Draconid in the Arsenals by myself."

Knowing he couldn't go against her word, he only bowed as she left in a hurry to see the Head Engineer. Silanda noticed the longing expression on his face, as the Luminary left the labs "_**Could you be jealous of the Luminary's attention for others?**_"

He flinched once more, before narrowing his eyes and quickly leaving the labs, though her question seems to hover on his mind as he returned to the Sternward Tower.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Sky Wanderer**_**, Arsenals-**

It was busy and noisy as ever in the Arsenals, with most of the Lumarines helping build the guns until the better support units could work in and around the ship.

Just at that moment something bumped into her leg, glancing down Eleni saw what appeared to be a smaller version of a Dragoon, though it was a almost three-fourths of a Zerg Drone. It carried a small box on its head using a magnet field from the top of its head.

"So you must be one of the new units I've heard about, seems Draconid has been quite creative with all the data the Raiders had given us."

The machine hovered around her legs, before setting the box it was carrying down, and getting her sit just above its head. It carried Eleni through the Arsenals, until it reached the large doors which must've been where the Head Engineer worked.

Eleni hopped off and watched as the machine pushed a few buttons on code panel next to the door; soon the metal door raised itself.

She smiled to the machine before walking inside, the door slowly shutting behind her as she walked into the large monitor room, which she saw that that main monitor was on and could hear Zamazan's voice speaking to the large dark silver insectoid which she knew to be Draconid.

"_**The plans you submitted for it are improving, once it's built, the Luminid can finally take their place among the stars.**_"

She stood there, deciding to listen in on what they were discussing, and soon she heard the metallic voice that belonged to Draconid "_**It shall be built Zamazan, but the size is unlike anything I've crafted. But with what the Luminand has told me, I am certain that it can be done.**_"

Curious to know more, Eleni stepped into view of the monitor and caught Zamazan off guard "_**L-Luminary!**_"

Draconid spun his large head around, looking at Eleni with his four glowing eyes, quickly he bowed his head "_**I-I did not hear you enter, welcome to the Arsenals.**_"

"Hello Zamazan, Draconid. Might I question on what you two were discussing?"

Draconid glanced at Zamazan through the monitor, who slightly shook his head before speaking "_**It is a matter that we wish to keep between ourselves, something that will better the Luminid as a whole. Please pardon me if I sounded rude there.**_"

"Offended I am not, and if it is a matter you wish to keep hidden from me, you may continue to do so. It will just make me more curious."

Both Luminid seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at her statement "_**Thank you for understanding Luminary, soon we will tell you of what we are working on. Until then, I must get back to studying the Zerg DNA we have here, so complex it is.**_"

The monitor flickered back to a clear screen, and Draconid had Eleni's full attention, in which she smiled sadly at the sight of his four half-robotic, half-biological limbs, while his remaining limbs clicked together as he hovered above the ground.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in years, when it's only been a month since I saw you hatch. You're nearly twice the size of what you were then, and now with robotic limbs since your old ones fell off like a puzzle."

Draconid narrowed his eyes while looking down, unable to look at her in the face "_**What has already happened cannot be undone, no matter how much one wishes it.**_"

"But does your bitterness still remain in your heart, though you are the one with the most Zerg DNA, you still have the mind of a Protoss who can create or built anything. Do you still loathe the others around you, keeping yourself locked up in here?"

"_**Perhaps because of my nature I am to be bitter and spiteful, but those emotions won't whole me back. I am still a Luminid, even though I feel like an outcast…I must still see things through to the end.**_"

"Draconid…" he silence her with a look, shaking his head as the monitor flashed up one of the machine that had helped her earlier.

"_**Please Luminary, enough talk of the past for today. I'm sure you're here to see the new units I've created, not see and hear me brood all day; the one you see upon the monitor is a SCL, or Structure**__** Construction Luminid. It based off of the Terran SCVs, but has the artificial mind like the Protoss Probes; it has the shape of the Dragoon, a unit once used by the Protoss before being replaced.**_"

"What is their size comparison to other things?"

"_**They are three-fourths the size of a full grown Zerg Drone, at the moment I am currently trying to make their shields stronger and able to stand up to a certain heat temperature. So far they are proving quite capable, able to work out in space on the ship just fine.**_"

The monitor flashed up another image, which Eleni nearly mistook for an Ultralisk, but looking again she saw it was a mechanical version of the mighty Zerg beast. It was a nearly identical twin to the flesh beast, but Eleni noticed it had a cockpit at the head.

"_**Stompfoes, a twin to the monster that is the Zerg Ultralisk, as they share much in common with each other. Reinforced plating and armor, twin steel scythes for cutting through nearly everything, piloted from the head cockpit. But they should only be used as a last resort, for when heavy units are needed to run things down.**_"

"And so what is the last new unit?"

The monitor shifted to two images of the same thing, one which looked like a Siege Tank, and the other an Immortal.

"_**The Rollerground has two forms, one is the Siege, and the other is Tank. When in Siege Mode they gain four crawling limbs that disable the laser turrets that would be used in Tank Mode, the main feature is the Artillery Cannon whose firepower is slightly higher than the Siege Tank. Best to use them for main firepower support, and are to be piloted as the Stompfoes are.**_"

"And all three are currently in the beta stages? Possible changes could come for all them?"

Draconid clicked his limbs together "_**Yes, the Stompfoes at the moment are my main concern. I need to find a way to make them faster, while seeing that its defenses are improved.**_"

"They are beautiful creations Draconid, your work has not been in vain. I look forward to the rest of the updates for the units."

As she departed from the room, Draconid bowed his head once more, grateful for the Luminary's words to his creations. '_**I will keep improving them, so that I may repay you for your kindness towards me, my dear Luminary.**_'

* * *

**-Pasteur's Manor, outside of capital city, Umoja-**

The rich soil and fresh air outside of the busy Umojan capital city made the perfect getaway for the rich and upper class of the Umojan government.

Settle along beautiful azure lake was the Pasteur Manor, from where sitting in one of the lounge chairs was the elderly Ailin Pasteur. His sleeping face seemed at peace among the quiet nature that he often would come to for time alone, in these late years.

His gray hair had nearly made him bald, and wrinkled face hid the pain of sorrows from years before. From the open patio doors, came one of the black suited Shadowguard, whose helmet was tucked under her shoulder.

Lila, a young woman in her mid twenties with short black hair, silently walked over to the sleeping Pasteur, in which her presence seemed to be enough to awaken him.

Her brown eyes closed as she bowed her head slightly to the elder "Forgive me for awaken you Councilor Pasteur, but there is an encrypted link trying to contact you."

"It must be that woman my grandson informed me of. Bring the monitor out here" he said as he sat up.

Following the monitor outside was Kira, the other Shadowguard with shoulder length dirty blond hair, and Lila's twin sister. The two stood on either side of Pasteur as the monitor hovered in front of him, his calm expression drained away when he saw Andolina.

"_Hello __Councilor__ Pasteur, I believe this is the first time we've met. I am Andolina, and contacting you because my ship is nearing Umoja as we speak._"

"Sarah…Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan is that you?"

Eleni nearly flinched at the mention of her mother's name, but quickly regain her composer "_I believe you have mistaken me for someone else, though we may look alike. I don't believe I know a Sarah Kerrigan._"

Once he had calmed himself, he looked again and saw that while the woman did indeed look very much like the late Kerrigan, something told him that it wasn't her.

"Pardon me Miss Andolina, these days I can become quite spooked by things of the past. As for your ship, I've already informed the space platform to have it docked in the private hangers; the cargo is there and will be loaded onto your ship. But there is something I would like to ask of you."

She smiled politely "_And what might that be?_"

"I am quite curious to know some things, and I be very much honored if you would join me for dinner in my manor. I can arrange a shuttle to pick you up from the platform."

"_How very thoughtful of you __Councilor, I do believe I will join you tonight, and so that I may personally thank you for your help in this matter._"

* * *

**-Umojan Shuttle, in docking station on surface-**

As she stepped out of the high class shuttle, dressed warmly in her fur coat as the air was quite cold.

The limo driver greeted her just a few feet away, opening the door for her. Once she was inside, the driver quickly got to the wheel and starting driving off, Eleni watched as the city lights and buildings were replace with the thick forests as the sun began to set.

Within the hour, the limo reached the manor and as she stepped out, Eleni was greeted by Kira "You are one of the Shadowguard I presume?"

Kira bowed her head "Yes, I am the elder twin, please follow me Miss Andolina. Sir Pasteur has had dinner prepared; you'll be dining outside on the back patio."

"Very well then, lead the way."

As she followed the Shadowguard into the house, having her coat removed by one of the maids, before she was shown to the back where a large round table was set for two. There she was seated to Pasteur's right "Glad to see that your shuttle landed safely, welcome to Umoja, my lady."

She smiled "Thank you for inviting me, Umoja is much prettier than Korhal."

One of the maids poured red wine into their glasses, which Pasteur took a sip of before speaking again "Thank you, we Umojans pride ourselves on keeping our planet beauty at her best and besides Korhal was much better before that shameful event, that changed it all. And let me be the first to thank you for giving Arcturus that wakeup call on his birthday, I enjoyed that very much."

Eleni chuckled "I suppose many did enjoy that, though the Emperor is going to have more problems heading his way. I been hearing that refugee planets like Haven have begun declaring their independence from the Dominion, soon more will follow as they turn those frightened people away from the Core Worlds."

"That has been quite the topic these past few weeks, Raynor's Raiders are also making it harder for Arcturus. Which I say he deserves every bit of it for what's he's done in this last four years."

Eleni sipped some of her wine, while taking a small bite out of the cut bread set out for them, before speaking "Seems you dislike the Emperor very much, might I ask why?"

Pasteur narrowed his eyes and frowned "That man…he stole someone from me, and I'll never forgive him what he put her through."

"He's stolen many family members from their loved ones, through his time as a rebel and as an Emperor. Though if we continue talking this way, it will ruin our evening…perhaps it time we shift to a different topic, one that may interest you a bit more than the Emperor or Dominion."

He chuckled slightly "Yes let us discuss something else…perhaps you can tell me more of this Suckum I've heard so much about."

"Of course, I think you find it very interesting I'm certain of that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Distrust and the Burning Redstone**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge, three days after leaving Haven-**

November felt the difference when Dr. Hanson and her people left the Raiders for their new home on Haven, it felt quieter to her and strange, as if perhaps something was missing.

'_The next time I meet her, I must ask for her forgiveness for my behavior…I hope she will continue to seek out a cure like Zamazan is._'

The doctor had been given a newer breed of the Ipsum which was much smaller than Zipper, in which she could keep contact with the Luminid and Raiders if she so wished it. Though she believe it would be some time till she would hear of the Terran woman again, letting the thoughts leave her mind, she started for the bridge.

Since she and her fellow brethren had joined the Terran crew of the _Hyperion_, she noticed the strange looks they gave, while also avoiding her at all times. Since her battles alongside them upon Meinhoff and Haven, the crew would often give her a smile or a hello whenever they crossed paths with her or her brethren.

'_I guess now we're all able to fit in with each other, a slow step for all the Luminid I suppose._'

As she stepped onto the bridge, she got a smirk from Raynor as she walked over to the star map "_**What is our next course of action, James Raynor?**_"

"Always looking to do something, aren't you November? Well this next mission is coming from the planet Redstone. A mercenary by the name of Gabriel Tosh has offered to help us with our low funding; we're heading to Redstone right now to see what he has to offer us."

"_**What do we know of this Gabriel Tosh?**_" she asked, with a hint of distrust.

"We don't know too much about him, but hopefully with time and perhaps during this mission we'll be able too."

* * *

**-Private Luminid Rooms- Twenty minutes later-**

Just as she entered the southern room given to the Primers and Healers, did her brethren approach her "_**Welcome back Lieutenant, what have you brought back from the bridge?**_"

"_**We're heading to a lava planet known as Redstone III, seems a mercenary by the name of Gabriel Tosh is planning to help the Raiders with their low funding troubles.**_"

The Primers looked to each other, all displaying curiosity "_**Are we going to the surface of the planet to help them, we've all been getting bored up here on the ship.**_"

She looked at all of them, knowing well that they wanted to better help the Raiders in their fight. "_**I understand your feelings my brethren, but now that the Protoss know of us…it will only be a matter of time before they return for answers. But I plan to have us help on this mission, already I've sent Zipper to Redstone to gather some of the lava, perhaps with that it can be developed into some that that can be injected into our DNA, allowing us to withstand the heat.**_"

"_**But compared to the armor of the Raiders, would it still be the same?**_" asked another Primer.

She nodded her head "_**Yes, if we are injected with such a substance, we will still feel the great heat of the planet, but not so much as where it can overheat our bodies and leave us weak. That is why I ask that only those who know they can handle the heat on Redstone, come with me. I must deal with some matters; discuss this among each other before I return.**_"

With those words, November left them and entered her own room, where she started up a comlink given to her by the Luminary before she left Zerus. She sat crossed legged, as the monitor appeared, beginning to link up with the Luminary, wherever she may be.

When the link was made, and Eleni appeared on the screen, November bowed her head "_**My Luminary, I give you an update on our progress…but I ask forgiveness for allowing my better judgment cloud my mind, because of my actions the Luminid may have an enemy of the Protoss.**_"

"_I know well of what had happen before the Raiders were sent to the Haven surface, and I do not blame you for what happened. It was only a matter of time before they discovered the Collective. But on our side, I can say that we're on route to the planet Aiur with the newly infused Suckums in tow, the Sky Wanderer is quite the ship, I'll be happy to see all the Primers and Healers when you return from the Hyperion._"

"_**You have my thanks Luminary and I wish you good luck on your way to Aiur, no doubt the planet will still be crawling with Zerg around the dead husk of the Overmind.**_"

"_Yes, now tell me of where the Raiders are heading to at the moment, I'm quite curious to know of my father's plans._"

"_**A planet known a Redstone III, a mercenary by the name of Gabriel Tosh has offered to help with the Raiders' low funding. We're on route to meet with him at the planet itself, though after hearing his voice from his message to the ship…I don't like him already, I feel that he might affect Raynor.**_"

Eleni, always the protective one of her family and towards her still human father, quickly spoke "_Keep watch over my father November, and keep this Tosh character under your watch. I won't allow anyone to taint my father; he must remain the way he is for the hope of his men and this rebellion. I already have a corrupted mass-murdering parent; I don't need now for the other to begin the same path._"

"_**Yes, my Luminary.**_"

* * *

**-Battleship **_**Hyperion**_**, hallway outside of the Bridge, orbiting Redstone III-**

"_**James Raynor, I need to speak with you for a moment**_" Raynor stopped and turned around to see November walking toward him, he noticed how determined her eyes were.

"Something on your mind November, I'm about to go meet with Tosh on the matter of why we're here."

"_**I must ask that you take caution with this Tosh, I don't trust him and what his future plans are.**_"

He nodded his head "Don't you worry too much, I'll be keeping my guard up around him…why you so worried about me?"

"_**I am only doing this for my Luminary**_" she then began to whisper to where only he could hear her "_**She doesn't want this Tosh character to turn you into a revenge seeking man, becoming another monster, when already she has her mother to deal with.**_"

He flinched at her words, and narrowed his eyes "That won't happen; I would never allow myself to turn into something like that. Now come on, it's time we meet this Tosh and find out what he has to offer for the Raiders, and keep out of sight this time, November."

She kept her silence as they walked onto the bridge, where November kept her place out of the sight from the monitor, but watched as Gabriel Tosh spoke when he came up with a view of the lava planet, though his voice sounded distorted.

"_Good to see you made it. They call me Tosh, you help me mine the minerals I need, and I'll make it worth your while._"

"What's the catch?" Raynor asked, looking at the surface and groaning slightly at the sight.

"_Well, this place is a little…unstable. The low ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course, that is where the richest mineral nodes are found. But that'll be no problem for a big tough guy like you._"

November rolled her eyes, but turned her head to Horner as he spoke "Sir, I'm also picking up Zerg bio-signatures on the surface" he continued on as an image of a Zerg hive flashed up "We'll need to spend some of what we mine to defend the operation. The more we spend, the longer this is gonna take."

"Huh, lava and Zerg – two of my favorite things" he turned to November, and nodded at her "Let's do this."

* * *

**-Main Raiders' Base, Redstone-**

Within the three hours since they had landed and begun mining the mineral nodes, they had managed to hold their ground against the small waves of Zerglings and some Hydralisks.

But even after they discovered Tosh missing group, they were still five thousand short of their mineral goal. True to November's words, only five other Primers joined her on Redstone, and the surface was indeed hot and quite unbearable, but thanks to the DNA injection that Zipper managed to snatch from the Zerg forces that were stationed on the surface helped them greatly.

Stetmann had brought up a Zerg bio-signature, a rare creature called the Brutalisk, three times the size of any Ultralisk they encountered on Zerus "If you could kill it, that'd get my research off to a flying start! Just remember to watch your back; I hear that Brutalisks are wilder than Ultralisks."

"_**Will do Stetmann**_" she motioned to the other Primers, and just as the lava level went down, and the SCVs were allowed to mine again did they head south of the base to where the Brutalisk was located.

Since their fight against the Swarm on Zerus, the Primers had developed more ranged weapons, in the form of psi-arrows which did the same amount of damage as did their blades. It worked better for the Primers that attacked better from a distance, rather than in close combat, they reached high ground just as the lava rose once again.

While they waited for the lava to fall once more, they practiced with their ranged skills at the moving Zerglings below, able to kill them with two shots or one if they hit it in the head. November noticed a Hydralisk nearly thirty feet away, on a higher platform and took aim "_**Let's see if I can kill it with a head shot.**_"

She steadied her good arm, lining up with her target, and fired the psi-arrow which zipped right though the head of the Hydralisk, making it fall dead to the ground.

"_**A perfect head shot Lieutenant, it's too bad that the arrows drain us if we used too many.**_"

"_**That is why they must only be used if they are needed; now let's get moving towards our real target. The Brutalisk won't be taken down with arrows; our blades will have to slay the beast.**_"

Once the lava had dropped, the leaped off from their point, only to be attacked by a group of Zerglings that had run down the ramp. Quickly their psi-blades appeared and the six quickly cloaked themselves and slew the Zerglings within a matter of seconds, then seemed to bring the Brutalisk forth as it roared loudly.

November led her Primers back up to another high point, allowing three of them to fire psi-arrows at the beast's head; distracting it as the other two and November attacked the legs.

The beast stumbled, giving the three Primers the chance they needed to climb and stab at the thick head of the Brutalisk with their blades. November pierced hard through the beast's head, ending its life as they leaped from the body, quickly hearing the screeches of the Zerglings, November found what they came for and quickly made haste back to the base.

Within the hour they had reached their quota of minerals, the Raiders quickly began their retreat back up into space, leaving the Swarm behind along with the lava. November secured the piece of the Brutalisk's flesh into the container to deliver to Stetmann when they reached the _Hyperion_.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Bridge, two hours after leaving Redstone-**

Just as November walked onto the bridge, did she see Tosh himself talking with Raynor, his back to her, and Horner shot her a warning glance and slowly shook his head.

On her shoulder, Zipper and one of his smaller siblings looking towards Tosh and hissing slightly, she narrowed her eyes and stood next to Horner and crossed her arms. "Oh, and I should introduce you to another important member of our crew here" Raynor began, in which Tosh began to turn around and held his breath upon seeing November.

"What the hell is that thing, mon?" he said in a deep Jamaican accent, giving November a look, in which she just rolled her eyes at.

"This is November, one of our Luminid allies…they look like Protoss, but they're in fact hybrids of them and Zerg. Try not to get too much on her bad side; she can make you regret it big time."

"_**Welcome aboard the Hyperion, pirate…I hope we can get along quite well**_" she hissed, glaring at Tosh and giving him a warning of what would come in the future, should he choose to remain on the _Hyperion_.

* * *

**-Pasteur's Manor, outside of capital city, Umoja-**

"So girls, what did we manage to dig up on the Emperor's top secret weapons?" Pasteur asked, looking at his monitor at Kira and Lila, who were both in the capital city of Korhal.

"_Mostly the usual from what we've seen the last time, but what we managed to snatch from the data core contains information about some kind of bio machine, a harvester if you think of it that way. But there is so little data on it, which it could still be in the building process._"

"A harvester…not something that Mengsk would build" he murmured to himself "Send me a copy of the data you find, I'm sure that Miss Andolina will find this quite useful."

"_Yes __Councilor Pasteur, over and out._"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fanatics and the Jungle Gas**

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Bridge, orbiting Bel'Shir-**

"Here we go" Tosh began as the monitor flashed up images of the jungle surface of Bel'Shir "Much prettier than Redstone, yeah?"

"I don't like fightin' Protoss if I can avoid it" Raynor said upon seeing the large base of the Protoss forces stationed on the surface, from behind him November took in the sight of forces that were there.

"_**Quite a lot of units, we'll have to deal with them if we want the terrazine gas**_" she stated, while petting her small Ipsum that rested on her shoulder.

Tosh eyed her warily before speaking again "Not just any old Protoss – fanatics called the Tal'darim. They believe the terrazine is sacred, a gift from the Xel'Naga."

An image of the air units that the Tal'darim had come into view, which Raynor didn't enjoy the sight of it "If these Tal'darim bring in their air power they're gonna hammer us."

He looked back to the computer which displayed Swann down in the Armory "Swann, get the Goliath schematics loaded at the factory. If their anti-air missiles are still any good, we might just pull this off."

"_Alright, cowboy. I'll get those old Goliath schematics loaded so we can build more._"

"How do we get to the terrazine?"

The monitor flashed up the image of an altar with purple colored substance flowing out from it, and a few Templars hovering around it.

"See those altars? Tal'darim mystics set them up to collect the terrazine. We just need to grab it."

"Well, our SCVs'll be able to haul the terrazine. We just got to keep 'em protected" he stated "And with any luck, we can pick up what we need before the Tal'darim find us. Alright, let's get to this."

* * *

**-Raider's Main Base, Bel'Shir surface- Five hours till nightfall-**

Within getting two terrazine canisters, along with getting a few major hits on the southern Tal'darim base, the Raiders had been pushed back by the number of Phoenixes that flew in after they snatched the second canister.

November kept her Primers hidden around the base, so as not to be spotted and to warn of any attack coming from the Tal'darim. On the other hand, November decided to scout ahead to get a better view of the enemy base, both her speed and cloaking kept her out of the sight range of the air units.

In the distance she could see the sun beginning to set, knowing that once night fell she would have a better time of spying. From the covered point in the tree where she decloaked herself, November was surprised to see the number of Colossus defending the base '_**An attack on the base is a no go, their defense is too thick.**_'

Leaping down from the tree, down to the forest floor she began making her way toward the platform wall. She appeared behind the tall mineral nodes that the Probes were working at, paying her no mind at all as she observed the tall Nexus which the Probes brought the gas and minerals too.

"Set up more defenses for the remaining altars, not one of those Terrans must not be allowed near them!" keeping herself hidden, November watched as a tall male Protoss dressed in blue robes gave orders to a group of Zealots that quickly left him.

'_**That must be the executor of the Tal'darim, he doesn't seem too happy with the way things are going.**_'

Glancing down at her right arm, she knew well that her psi-blade was fully charged and that she could easily take the executor. But didn't go through with it as she took a moment to observe the executor, as he was one of the first few male Protoss she had managed to see since arriving.

His skin a was pale lavender, while his eyes were narrow and a glowing light teal that seemed to match the gems in his armor, and his appearance was distant of what Selendis looked like. But she could smell something emitting from him, though it was very faint, and it made her slightly sick.

'_**A drug perhaps…well I'll never know for sure.**_'

Though she wanted to take the Tal'darim member out, she was curious to know how the Protoss worked, as that was denied from her during the battle on Haven. To know the difference between the Zerg and Protoss, as well as her Collective, were they more like one race or a mix of both?

'_**If this doesn't work, I have to get out of here before any back-up arrives.**_'

Taking a huge risk for herself, November tightened her cloak which was slightly oily from the base, and stood up and stepped out into the executor's line of sight.

"What are you doing over there, Zealot?"

She could hardly believe that he mistook her for one of his own, but quickly she answered him "_**Forgive me my Executor, I had heard something in the jungle behind the Nexus and went to see if the enemy had slipped past our defenses.**_"

He seemed to believe her, as she was thankful her voice didn't give her away as she held her ground "I see, then return to your p—" he then noticed the faint oil stains on her grey cloak, mentally cursing herself as he approached her.

"This substance, it comes from those Terran machines…though it appears old, come with me."

November followed behind him as to not bring any suspicion upon herself, he led her to one of the Gateways where a group of Zealots were, one of them turned to the executor, and they spoke where she couldn't hear them at all. Soon she noticed that one of them handed a deep blue cloak of him, which in turn the executor held out to her.

"I can tell well that you aren't from the Tal'darim forces, but I welcome you into this base, you must've had an encounter with those thieves. Take this as a sign of welcome, and if you choose to stay you'll be welcomed into our ranks."

Silently she took the cloak and bowed her head in respect "_**Thank you Executor, I already feel welcomed.**_"

He nodded and walked away with a few Zealots following after him, leaving November to look down upon the cloak, in which she noticed that the clamp that held the cloak was a teal crystal in the shape of the Tal'darim symbol.

Quickly she removed her old cloak and replaced it, making sure to somewhat hide the symbol. '_**Since I just can't leave, I suppose I shall take a look around this Tal'darim base…just to see how they do things compared to the Raiders.**_'

Even after the sun had set, the Tal'darim was still alert and often sending out troops to deal with the Raiders. Just at that moment she felt her back pouch begin to shake until she popped the top open, in which her Ipsum partner, Zima began crawling up onto her shoulder and slipped around her neck where she couldn't be seen.

'_**These Tal'darim are much more different than the Protoss that were on Haven, they seem more crazed if that's the right word.**_'

November agreed with her, slowly taking a walk around the base, and looking upon the different units, in which she was most impressed by the Phoenix that returned to base, some with damages given to them by the Goliaths.

Zima recorded what they saw, in order to give the Luminid ideas for their own air units since they were still building some. They avoided any of the Photon cannons, since they were sharp detectors on cloaked units, even though neither were cloak November stayed clear of any nearby.

Seeing as how she wouldn't make it back to the Raiders tonight, November returned to the jungle behind the base and climbed up a thick tree once she was deep enough. Once knowing that nothing was around or that had followed her, November fell fast asleep after watching the night sky and hearing wild life come alive that night.

* * *

**-Next morning-**

Upon walking up to the sound of a fleet of Phoenixes heading out of the base, November tapped into her transmitter and over heard that the Raiders had gotten four terrazine canisters during the night, and stopped the Tal'darim from sealing any other altars off.

"_**Only one more canister, and then we'll be leaving this lovely planet…hopefully there will be more of these planets in our travels.**_"

Just as she was about to make her way back, November looked back over at the Tal'darim base one last time, recalling how welcomed the made her feel. "_**It's only a matter of time before their true colors are seen…I've gained some information on them. Now it's time I left before I overstay my welcome.**_"

Quickly she made tracks and left to return to the base, sending out a signal to her Primers to head back to the main base. In which while she headed back, she caught sight of the last terrazine canister being taken back to the base, but the Goliaths and Marines were too busy with the Tal'darim to follow after the SCV.

November decided to keep up with the worker unit, so as that nothing would attack him along the way. Far ahead, she spotted an Immortal coming down the path and had the SCV in its sights, from her high position she took aim and shot the Immortal in a critical spot but only forced the Immortal to teleport back to the base.

This allowed the SCV to escape safely back into the base, which had already begun to retreat back into space, the Primers had all gotten onto the Command Center and was beginning to lift off just as November zipped in behind the SCV.

"Thanks for taking out that Immortal; I thought I was nearly good as dead."

She only nodded her head, before joining her fellow Primers as they returned to space.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Laboratory, two hours after retreating from Bel'Shir-**

Zeta walked into the lab, while working out calculation on her touch-sensitive holographic screen board given to her by Stetmann, before looking up and seeing Raynor standing in front of the Ihan Crystal.

"_**Commander Raynor?**_" she said, slowly walking over to him.

But he was in a deep trance and she wondered what the crystal was showing him this time, recalling how Hanson mentioning how long he would be staring at the crystal.

"Dam, so that bloody Overmind fore saw future…that's why it made Kerrigan the Queen of Blades!" he suddenly stated, having come out of the memory and startling Zeta who blinked her wide eyes at him.

Once he had regained his composer, Raynor flinched at the sight of the small Luminid "Z-Zeta, dam I didn't even see you there…sorry if I just flipped out on you."

"_**What you had mentioned…about the Overmind seeing the future, what else did you see?**_" she asked curiously, glancing at the Ihan crystal.

"Something that I still need to make better sense of, once I know more…I'll explain it to everyone. What are you doing down here in the lab?"

Zeta looked around nervously "_**After the Raiders came back with all those minerals from Redstone, I got curious and ran a few tests on them. I wanted to inform you that I found trace quantities of jorium, a rare crystal with unique properties.**_"

Raynor smirked, noticing how much she acted like Dr. Hanson "I'm all ears, Doc. What kind of properties?"

Zeta turned a light blue before looking at her notes "_**Jorium resonates at the same frequency as human brain waves. I believe it can give a human certain psionic abilities…though I've been told that only Ghosts have certain levels of psionic abilities.**_"

He narrowed his eyes at the information '_What the hell does Tosh want with this stuff, seems there is more to him than I know._'

* * *

**-****Dominion Battlecruiser Korhal's Wrath, Nova's private room, orbiting Ursa****-**

"Now that all is finished, its time James Raynor knew who you really are Tosh, I plan I making sure Project Shadowblade doesn't resurface, it cost me too much on closing it the first time."

Nova Terra, only called Agent X41822N by the Dominion Ghost Program that she worked for and was called the best and most powerful Member since the Queen of Blades on the old Confederacy Ghost Program, watched as the information was sent off to the Raiders, which would soon speak of who Tosh really was.

"I have a feeling that I'll be seeing the infamous Raiders and their commander…quite soon." and then she leaved her room after sending a message to a certain Battlecruiser encrypted at the highest level possible by Ghost Program members.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scattered Memories ****and a Specter's Reasons**

**-Byzantium province, Ruins of Kostantiniye, Dominion planet TarKossia-**

The screams of horror and terror had all been silenced within a matter of hours when the Swarm descended upon the undefended Dominion world, allowing its people to be killed one by one, while others were infested slowly and painfully, becoming nothing but mindless minions of the Swarm.

The buildings burned slowly as black smog filled the skies, choking anyone that breathed the toxic gases into their lungs; the many Infestors were set loose upon the city and began ingesting the bodies of the infested Terrans, whether they were marines or even civilians.

"Let none be spared upon this planet, see that this city is only dust before the next sunrise" Kerrigan stated emotionlessly to both of her Brood Mothers, as she walked the blood covered streets, littered with the burning bodies of the Terrans.

"_It shall be done my Queen, once the Infestors have claimed their fill of those infested; the Brutalisk and Ultralisks following behind shall tear this city apart_" Za'gara stated, looking upon the carnage with glee and enjoyment.

"_Not even a memory of this city will be left behind, just as is the fate of all the worlds that the Swarm takes hold of_" Rar'zija added, looking upon the shattered buildings like they were nothing more than gritty trash compared to the beauty of the living Hives.

Soon she sent them off to do what they were ordered, and while the Swarm greatly enjoyed the death and terror they had brought upon the Terran world, which had been denied to them on Zerus.

The Queen of Blades walked the torn apart streets, seeing many of her Zerglings nearing buildings apart, and the Mutalisks high above blowing the tops of the roofs off, making them come crashing down like a shattered mirror. But soon her stroll through the hellish ruins came to an end, as she reached one of the vast parks within the capital.

The grass had all but died under the creep that ate it all away; tall trees fell dead like the fallen leaves. The nearby ground had been torn apart by one of the Nydus worms during the first hour of the attack upon the planet, and as she looked upon the dead park which the creep had begun to eat away at, when a child suddenly appeared before her.

A girl, only seven years old, with bright green eyes and long fiery red hair, she wore a light blue dress that hung over her knees and wore matching shoes. The bright smile upon her face appeared so out of place among the carnage, and Kerrigan reached out to touch her to see if she was truly real.

But the child disappeared, like she hadn't really been there at all '_This park, I would always come here with my family to spend the afternoon together. A year before I would kill my mother, and damage my father's brain…and then I would be taken into the Ghost Program…and lose whatever free-will I once had._'

She continued through the park, beginning to go down memory lane where she would see the terrified girl crying for her parents as the Wranglers took her away, where she remembered her hateful trainer, Lieutenant Rumm.

'_Cold and cruel, saw me nothing more as a weapon…tried to force me to use my power again, but I refused each time because of what I had done to my parents. Even after he used my brain-damaged father with the threat of cancer, and then came the neural inhibitor in which I became nothing more than a slave and weapon to the Program._'

Kerrigan pulled away from the past, but everywhere she walked upon her former home world, the past refused to let her go. Once again the girl appeared before her, and the dead look in her glaze only reminded Kerrigan of the mental torture she was put through during her time within the program.

"Leave me!" she roared, lashing out at the girl as she faded away, but the girl was soon replaced by the image of Kerrigan when she had been freed from the program and was a member of the Sons of Korhal.

She hissed at her former self, beginning to recall how Mengsk had rescued her and gave her a reason to keep on living '_I would have a chance for revenge against the program, but I was foolish to think that Mengsk had truly forgiven me for the death of his father…after all, I was the one that decapitated Angus Mengsk…causing the Sons of Korhal to come out and restart the rebellion against the Confederacy._'

The former Ghost armored in the hostile environment suit looked upon the Queen of Blades with sadden and soulless eyes, bringing more of the past to light as she tried to fight them off.

'_Jim and I never did hit it off too well in the first month, but after Mengsk ordered the psi emitter onto that Confederate base…I couldn't stand the thought of anyone being attacked by the Zerg, back then I was horrified by what they could do to countless worlds. Jim, he took had been shaken by the ordeal, and in those last few months before the attack on Tarsonis…we became close, in which I had believed I would never feel such emotions towards another person because of my past._'

Kerrigan remembered that night, in which many promises were made, but that the Battle of New Gettysburg came at all those said promises were broken like her spirit at the hands of Zerg and Overmind.

'_Would you really turn her Kerrigan, what right do you have to make your own flesh and blood, a monster like you are now?_'

His words on Zerus rushed back to her, where after four years she finally met her daughter once more, though Eleni was far different than what she had believed before "When I gave her up to that Xel'Naga, it must've changed her DNA so that the infestation wouldn't have killed her."

As more of the past tried to break through her walls, Kerrigan finally had enough of the darkness and broke the trance. Her frustration caused a powerful wave of her psionic power to crush and uproot the trees, throwing everything at the surrounding buildings, and crushing the park with the power of an earthquake.

At last, the past seemed to leave her be as she discarded it among the blazing ruins of TarKossia "The past can never be changed, it can only affect the future from that path that one may follow."

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Bridge-**

Things on the Hyperion had remained somewhat quiet since the battle on Bel'Shir, though November herself seemed comfortable with the silence throughout the ship while she spent most of her time on the bridge.

Horner had grown used to her presence where as before, he was quite nervous to have her around; often at times he would show her how the star map worked and what their plans were. She would listen to him talk about the better future he thought of after Mengsk was taken down, though the Swarm and other problems cloud that future, he still remained strong and kept pressing on which November respected him for.

Well she was watching both the captain and commander work out their next mission, she barely heard the doors slide open and Tosh walking in.

Zima, who had been sleeping on the Primer's shoulder, quickly alerted November as she hissed low towards the pirate. November turned her head towards Tosh, and narrowed her eyes "Thought you might be here on the bridge, mind coming with me to the cantina? I like to have a little chat, if that's alright."

Both Raynor and Horner eyed Tosh and nearly thought he was crazy to even speak to the Primer, who openly expressed her dislike for him often at times.

November petted Zima's head in order to silence her hissing, while she kept her eyes on Tosh before speaking "_**Very well then, pirate**_" she glanced at Raynor "_**I shall take my leave commander.**_"

The two men watched November follow Tosh out, in which after they had left Horner glanced at Raynor "Ehh sir, should I be concerned and start to call for security teams or not?"

But Raynor just shook his head, looking back down at the star map "Tosh and November need to work out their own problems, and I don't think it will end up harming the ship. They aren't stupid to do it on the Hyperion, and maybe this could give them the chance to settle a few things here and there."

"I just hope their settling doesn't blow anything up."

The cantina was mostly empty when the two walked in, as Tosh led her up to the small balcony where he would watch everything that went on in the cantina, November could feel the eyes of the crew members on her.

They seemed to express worry and concern for her, which she was slightly grateful for, but paid them no mind.

Tosh leaned against the rail, while she stood and crossed her arms "_**So, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?**_"

"I'll be puttin' it plain and simple, what are you doing here on a ship like this? What be your reasons for joining, and also…who are you hybrid?"

His tone was threatening and demanding, but November wasn't at all moved by his questions "_**I suppose I could say the same for you as well…my reasons for being here are to help my allies in their rebellion.**_"

"But what else, from what I've been told you and the rest of them are just spawns of them Protoss and Zerg."

Within a second, November had Tosh by his throat and against the wall where he tried to fight her grip "_**We may be hybrids of the two, but we are no spawns…your Dominion scientists had created us from DNA. None of my brethren were born into this world…but because of our Luminary, we now have a purpose in our lives.**_"

She released him, and turned from the pirate "_**If that is all you wanted to discuss with me, then I shall be leaving.**_"

"It's funny…you remind me of her" she stopped, and turned her head to look at him, in which he smirked "A certain Ghost I used to know back when I was still a part of the program."

Curiosity grabbed hold of her and it told her to remain "_**Well it is known to us that you were once a Dominion Ghost, but became a Specter…yet how can I be so sure that the information sent to us may tell the truth of a darker side?**_"

"I may look like the bad guy, and perhaps I truly am from the things I've done in the past. At one time I believed in the Dominion and Mengsk…but after one event with her, and what followed after…my eyes saw the truth behind the Dominion and I planned my revenge."

"_**What of this female Ghost, are you both still in contact?**_"

Tosh chuckled and just shook his head "No, we've encounter each other in the past…but we see each other only as enemies, and despite that, I don't wish for her death, and even after I exposed her to the truth…she still refused me in the end."

At that moment, for a split second November saw what appeared to be a younger Tosh in a Ghost suit, yet his eyes weren't a milky white, but a bright blue.

"_**Though I may dislike you, I respect and yet I also pity you…what are you trying to hide from this crew?**_" she asked, before cloaking herself and leaving the cantina.

Tosh leaned against the wall, remembering his past and what he considered the good days of leading the Team Blue, and where he recalled Nova's face as she smirked at him "Pity…I wonder if I even deserve that?"

* * *

**-Hierarchy Citadel, Talematros, Shakuras-**

Selendis stood on the platform before the seated Hierarchy, the members looked upon her, and some displaying curiosity while one just appeared annoyed with her.

"En Taro Tassadar, High Executor Selendis" said the Hierarch, in which she bowed her head to them in respect.

"En Taro Tassadar, grand Hierarchy, I stand before you not just to speak of our loss against the Raiders upon Haven; but of the creature my eyes looked upon that was among the Terrans."

In her hand, Selendis released a small hologram orb that floated out and displayed the figure of November before the six members. Nahaan was first to speak "What is one of our own doing aboard the Raider's vessel?" confused to see the female Protoss that Selendis had mentioned to the Hierarch before the fleet had returned to Shakuras.

"Though this creature may appear similar to us, do not be fooled by its appearance. Clearly, this is one of the hybrids that Praetor Zeratul had encountered upon the dark moon and even upon archive world of Zhakul!"

From beside his place between Mohandar and Hierarch Artanis, the aged praetor looked upon the hybrid shown before the Hierarchy; and though the hybrid looked nothing like Maar, the Protoss hybrid that had attacked him upon Zhakul, he couldn't help but questioned the determined gaze of the creature.

'_Maar seemed to be controlled and was wild with his orders upon Zhakul, yet the hybrid I see before me…does it serve the same power as Maar, or something else unknown to us?_'

"Tell us Executor Selendis, did this hybrid or any others fight alongside James Raynor during the attack upon Haven?"

"Unfortunately no, none of the ground forces saw any other hybrids like the one before you. I highly believe that it and others still linger within the _Hyperion_, and I ask you Hierarchy if I might take a small fleet and confront James Raynor; I'm certain that he will explain why this creature is upon his ship."

The other members murmured to one another, but only Mohandar, Zeratul, and Artanis kept their silence to one another, just before the Hierarch raised his hand to silence their voices and looked upon Zeratul.

"I want to cause no burdens upon James Raynor, he is one of the few trust worthy Terrans that we Protoss know of…Praetor Zeratul, though you have been with us for a short time, I must ask that you return to the _Hyperion_ so that we may learn more of this new hybrids, whether they may be friend or foe to us."

Though Selendis appeared greatly displeased by this, she made no move to object her Hierarch's will; but watched with distain as Zeratul bowed his head to Artanis.

"Very well then, by your order Hierarch" he stated, and for once he appeared to look forward to seeing these new hybrids '_Something is greatly different about them, but what it is, refuses to show itself to me._'

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Luminid Section-**

The following hours had been nothing but trouble for November, as she tried to make sense of what Tosh was really after, but his words in mentioning how she and the others were just spawn of the Zerg and Protoss still anger her.

'_**We may have been created from their DNA, but I can hardly see any similarities between us and those races…they are both so different.**_'

As these thoughts plague her mind, in that moment she saw the child image of her Luminary; in which she had a sense of great respect for. '_**Here I am complaining about my origins…and yet she can still hold her head high despite what she must do. Two faces, one rarely seen in either of her forms.**_'

November always questioned at how her Luminary managed to deal with the heavy burden she carried, to deal with the Queen of Blades that had once been her mother, as well as keeping track of the Luminid's growing progress '_**She who must bear such burdens, when many are not even her own to bother with.**_'

'_**We can only be there for her, to see that the burden doesn't over power her, like it has to so many others around her.**_**'**


	19. Chapter 19

**True Intentions and Switch**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge- **

The moment Raynor stepped onto the bridge, Horner turned from the Star map "Sir, just a few minutes ago we got an anonymous message. It's got some…troubling info about that pirate, Tosh. I'll bring it up for you on the screen."

"Troubling…more of what I don't need, is just more about Tosh being a Specter?"

Horner nodded his head "More so about what the Specters used to enhance their Ghost powers." Raynor walked over to the other side, just as the message popped up; in as he began to read, it was more troubling news about Tosh.

_**-The Specter hasn't been giving you the whole truth, ever asked why he wants all that terrazine and jorium. It was used back in Project Shadowblade to enhance the Ghost's powers, turning them into blinding monsters that could kill without a single thought.**_

_**The coordinates to Avernus Station, where the Specter has been breeding more like him, using all the terrazine and jorium, head to the station to see the truth. I'll be in touch soon.-**_

'_So Zeta was on the spot, the terrazine could be used to act as a drug for the brain…mixing that with the jorium, dam it!_' he looked up at Horner.

"Get Tosh up here, I've got some questions I like to ask him right now."

Just as Horner was about to contact the Cantina when November walked onto the bridge "_**The Specter is gone, he left nearly an hour before that message arrived at this ship. He must've known that something was going to happen, and decided to leave before it came.**_"

Raynor grunted and looked back up at the message, knowing where they were headed to "Matt, plot a course for the Avernus Station. It's high time Tosh told us just what he is planning."

From her place against the wall, November knew there was going to be a fight '_**You've crossed the line this time Tosh; next time we meet…I won't be so friendly.**_'

* * *

**-Avernus Station- Ten minutes after warp jump-**

Just as the _Hyperion_ had reached the coordinates of the station, an incoming encrypted transmission was coming through "Patch it through Matt, might just be the one that sent us that message earlier."

Raynor eyed November from afar, and she kept out of sight much to her annoyance as the screen flashed up with a young woman, no doubt a Dominion Ghost judging by her environmental suit.

"Well, well – the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk."

The moment the Ghost had introduced herself to the crew, November felt a sense of familiarity radiate from the woman, yet she couldn't understand how she would know such a Terran.

"Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me?"

"Tosh is lying to you, and I'm here to prove it here and now."

Raynor looked to Horner "Get Tosh on comms. I'm sure he's listen' in anyway, encrypted or not." To which another screen beside Nova's appeared, and Tosh started talking, directed towards her "We Specters be the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl."

'_**So this is the Terran woman that he was comparing me to…they certainly are enemies by how they are arguing.**_'

It was then after the two had gone off about breaking into New Folsom, while Nova's spoke of what kind of killers the Specters had become, Tosh then looked to Raynor though she felt his eyes wander towards her own.

"This be the moment of truth. Make your choice."

From where she stood, November watched as Raynor's face tightened with which of the two to side with, the Dominion Ghost or the Specter. To which she saw as he breathed a heavy sigh before narrowing his eyes towards Tosh "It don't matter how much you hate Mengsk, Tosh. If you and your Specters are as bloodthirsty as it sounds, you're as much of a threat as he ever was. I'll be seeing you real soon."

"You'll regret this, brother."

His image faded away, and both men gave Nova their full attention "Alright Nova – what's your plan?"

Knowing she wouldn't be needed for such a matter though she was becoming antsy, since they were dealing with a Dominion Ghost, November took her chance and left the bridge. Zima crawled onto her shoulder, eying her as she spoke '_**You are confused, are you not November?**_' to which the Primer brushed her hand over the small Ipsum, that hummed against her touch.

"_**My mind has been in a whirlpool since I first walked abroad this vessel**_" she murmured, heading down the halls towards the labs. To which as she walked into the labs, she found Stetmann working on his two lab projects, composed of a Zerg Organ and a Protoss Crystal.

She then noticed Zeta on the other side of the Xel'naga artifacts, but as she got closer she noticed how transfixed the small Luminid's eyes were on the floating pieces. "_**Zeta, are you there?**_" she whispered softly, touching Zeta's shoulder just as she noticed on the floor was Zipper, utterly out cold though slightly flinching.

November nearly turned to Stetmann just before Zeta touched her hand; looking back she saw something else swimming in Zeta's eyes "_**Consume, Control…Only Hope, Save, Unite…Apocalypse**_" just as she had suddenly spoke those words, the small Luminid fell limp against the Primer.

Zima flew down towards Zipper, beginning to poke him with her tail a few times before he managed wake up. While the Ipsum tended to each other, November glanced back over at Stetmann who still didn't seem to notice anything, picked up Zeta with one arm, and quietly left the room with both Zima and Zipper flying out after her.

Once the lab doors had shut, everything seemed to return to normal to which Stetmann turned around only to notice Zeta wasn't in the room "Huh, Zeta? Where did you go?"

* * *

**-****Avernus Station- Jorium Stockpile destroyed-**

"Nice work boys. Our next target is the Terrazine tanks" Nova reported as the stockpile was destroyed, while the Marines and Medics started to load themselves into the Medivacs.

Before Nova started making her way to the next area of the station, she was contacted by Raynor "_Hey Nova, I've got another one of my Protoss friends up here…I think she can lend you a hand down there._"

"A Protoss you say? She a renegade from that Protectorate?" hardly believing that a Protoss would be on board the _Hyperion_, of which she heard him chuckle "_You could call her that, she doesn't really…like her fellow 'Protoss' if you see what I'm saying. She'll be meeting you up at the next location, play nice now._"

"Jim, I may be young, but I'm not that foolish."

Nova rolled her eyes as she got into the transport pod, to which began taking her to the next landing site close to the tanks. Of which just as it landed and popped open just as two Marines and a Marauder, followed by a Raven came rushing up upon seeing the pod drop.

They had spotted Nova just before she could fully cloak, when suddenly the Raven above them lost control and crashed into the ground behind them. This gave Nova the chance to cloak, but before she could even snipe one of the three, both of the Marines suddenly collapsed in a second and something appeared to be holding the Marauder back.

Of which Nova took the chance to shoot it square in the head, killing it instantly to which after she approached them when she felt the other presence. "So I take it you're the Protoss that Raynor sent down to lend a hand? Must say you're quick on your feet" she stated, just as November decloaked herself just a few feet from her.

"_**Your marksmanship is quite lethal, makes me wonder if you're the one I should be worrying about, and not that pirate.**_"

Both held each other's stance to which Nova smirked "Perhaps so, let's get moving so Jim can land his boys up there and doesn't become grumpy." November cloaked herself, to which not even Nova could see her, but could easily sense her presence as they headed up the ramp to which Nova took out the two Marine units, while November made her way towards the landing point.

Of which two Vikings in air mode hovered, just as Nova made her way there, shooting one of the two Vikings causing them to switch into Walker Mode. But after her third snipe, the Viking she had targeted was taken out while November planted and small bomb onto the back of the other Viking, causing it to exploded.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge-**

"Sir, was it alright to send November down there with that Ghost? Aren't you concerned with what the Dominion might do if they discover her?" Horner asked, giving Raynor an uneasy glance.

"All that Nova knows is that November is just another Protoss, I don't think Mengsk would even give a second thought about worrying over a Protoss that has joined us. Besides, I think November could learn a thing or two about being an assassin from Nova, she's also been cooped up for too long."

Horner didn't seem so sure about that, as he returned to keep an overhead view of the battle below, as both the Ghost and Primer fought their way through towards the Terrazine tanks.

* * *

**-Avernus Station- Terrazine tanks-**

Just as the nuke hit square on the Terrazine tanks, exploding the area and units around it, to which Nova decloaked herself while the Marines behind her cheered at the victory.

Of which as he looked upon the destruction, did she notice November picking up one of the leaking Terrazine pods. As she walked over, calling out to her "Pretty good work out there, though I think those back at the Ghost Academy would've found it low scoring if this were just a test."

November glanced back at her, to which Zima appeared with a small pod on her back "_**I wouldn't know of such standards, here I have something for you**_" to which Zima flew over onto Nova's open hand and placed the pod before flying back over to her owner.

"This one of those like bug things, like the one you've got?" she asked, examining the small glowing pod.

"_**It can be of help to you down the road, if you wish to keep it**_" she glazed back down at the pod in her hand, dropping it down onto the ground and looking over the ruins of the nuke blast. "_**Do you plan to follow after the pirate?**_" the Ghost eyed her, before putting the pod into one of her pouches "My job is to see that he is dead, and out of Dominion problems. Now that the program is finished, all there is left is to take him out."

"_**Tell me Nova, who has more freedom…the controlled or the uncontrolled?**_"

Nova looked at her, slightly puzzled but chose to answer "Ghosts have a more controlled environment, but our minds and bodies belong to them…Specters have less than that, but their mind is far more tampered than our own."

The Primer turned and began walking passed her, stopping for a moment "_**That wasn't the answer I was seeking…when that pod hatches, and you have the answer. Give me a call.**_"

The Medivacs had arrived and November followed after the Raiders as they loaded themselves, Nova chuckled slightly before taking her own ride. Heading off to the location of where Tosh was hiding, planning to put an end to him once and for all.

"An answer…but can that question itself be answered?"

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Empty Loading docks-**

"So, this is the hybrid that Selendis had encountered…yet I do not sense an evil within it…compared to Maar, this Hybrid is much more different" Zeratul muttered, looking over the recaps of the fighting down on the station.

The hybrid, as he had come to learn, wasn't alone aboard the Terran vessel, as he had discovered others like it. Though there was one of the smaller hybrids that seemed to stay within the labs, of which it harmed him to get closer to as the artifacts kept him at bay.

Soon he opened a link back to the Hierarchy, knowing well that he couldn't get close enough to these new hybrids "James Raynor has a reason to keep them out of sight, but just what are these new creatures. The only chance we have to use another hybrid to slip into the crowd…and the only hybrid within the Protectorate is…Gestalt Zero."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was boring for anyone, I've jsut been having so much on my mind since I'll be graduating soon from high school! And this whole week I have finals (though almost all of them I'm NOT taking Xp) and got family coming in! So busy, busy! See you all soon! - MH-93**


	20. Chapter 20

**Recover and a Hero's Return**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Sky Wander**_**, ****Sternward Tower****- Orbiting the planet Aiur-**

"_**Despite the areas of massive infestation, I can see why the Protoss would call this planet home…it truly is a beautiful world. How I wish to have seen it in its prime**_" Pheonixum commented as the ship hovered by the misty planet, of which had a few areas of darkened spots from the infestation.

"It had been the home world of the Protoss for countless generations, long before the Xel'naga took notice to them. Begin the descent; head to the landing position where our main base will be set up, the Zerg below may be wild and mindless to the eye. But that doesn't make them any less dangerous."

Pheonixum turned to his Luminary, and bowed slightly to her "_**By your command, my Luminary.**_" As he went to give the order to the rest on the tower, Eleni approached the windows to glaze out at the planet far below the ship.

"This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

**-Luminid Group, jungles east of the Overmind's husk, Aiur-**

While the _Sky Wanderer_ lingered in the upper atmosphere of the planet, Eleni took a large group of Luminid down to the jungle surface below. Once all of them had been dropped off, she quickly gathered them together as they headed east towards their target.

A group of Lumarines protected three SCLs that carried three boxes of the improved Suckums, while Lighters scouted ahead along with a large group of new born Ipsum that tagged along. A number of Primers had joined with the group as well, making their way through the jungle, though Daggasz had to fly above the trees since he was too large to walk with the others.

Suddenly the loud screeching cries of Mutalisks high above them brought the group to a dead halt, all of them looking above at the tree tops. "Hurry now, keep moving but don't give yourself away" Eleni said, moving them along slowly as they neared a cliff that overlooked the large infested area that surrounded the massive husk of the Overmind.

The Zerg forces that had been left on Aiur four years ago had numbered in the millions after the invasion of the Protoss planet. The whole area that surrounded the Overmind was littered with Zerglings, Hydralisks, some Ultralisks, along with a number of two air units, Mutalisks and Corruptors flying over head.

Looking at her own forces, Eleni knew there was no chance the Luminid could stand up to the Zerg. She then heard one of the Lumarines speak "_**Luminary, what was the battle like here? Four years ago it must've been massive with the losses on all sides that fought here.**_"

"Massive wouldn't be the right word to use…it was an enormous event in which the Raiders, led by Raynor, to the northwest and combined with the Protoss forces under Tassadar, Zeratul, and Artanis at the south. All of them surrounding the middle and largest force of Zerg under the command of the Overmind, in which the battle itself was suicide in that they had to break the hardened carapace of the Overmind itself."

She recalled the images of the battle from what Tal'Zor had shown her, including Tassadar's noble sacrifice that finally slew the Overmind. "But in the end, it was Tassadar in using both the Khala and Void energies to finally put an end to the Overmind once and for all. But even then, the infestation on this world couldn't be undone and the Zerg became wild and feral without order, forcing the Protoss to abandon their world. But now we have the chance to change all of that, I'll head into the very heart of the Overmind's body with the main Suckum—"

But Daggasz, appearing beside her, cut her off "_**You cannot go into that thing alone, I won't allow it!**_" he was about to continued when she silenced him with a two of her fingers along his face.

"The other eight Suckum will be taken to the outer area of the infested sight, go only a mile out from the Overmind. You have your orders, now let's get moving!" with the orders given the Luminid group began spiting up into small parties, just as one of the SCLs hovered over with one of the three boxes.

Eleni removed her fingers from Daggasz's face, looking upon him with an amused expression "Your emotions have changed in these last few weeks that is something that I am pleased to see. But you mustn't keep worrying for my safety; this is somewhat of a personal matter that I must see through alone" in which she reverted back to her true age, placing her small hand onto Daggasz's large palm.

"Protect the others; see that our mission here will be completed. This is all that I ask, Daggasz."

Then without him responding, Eleni took the main infused Suckum out of the box, which closed back up as the SCL hovered back over to another group of Luminid. Giving him one last look, Eleni quickly disappeared and left the group to their mission, hoping that Daggasz would understand her reasons.

Slipping passed the Zerg that guarded the dead body of their master was easy enough for Eleni; she wasn't large enough to raise the alarm to the surrounding swarm. Upon landing on the outer shell of the massive body, she quickly found an opening through the large eyeball opening in the center, slipping in just as a group of Corruptors flew over.

From inside the flesh walls and insides of the Overmind, one would feel as if they were walking inside a dead brain. The walls of flesh were a shade of pink to red where the blood once flowed, even along the inside of the giant brain like creature, Eleni hovered over the bodies of countless Zerg units.

Her only light either came from the torn holes above, or the small orb of light in her hand as she tried to find another entrance, one that would take her deeper and into the heart of the Overmind. But the smell of rotting flesh all around nearly made her sick '_A barrier would be best, something could fall from above me._'

Using the light orb in his hand, Eleni formed a barrier of light around her as she slipped through another flesh tunnel, containing more bodies of dead Zerg. Along the way, Eleni felt a presence hovering around, the deeper she went, the stronger the presence became.

Then she could hear its voice, the long dead voice of the Overmind.

"**My children…all I wanted…was for their…perfection**" weather it was the Overmind's real voice, or just its distant memory, Eleni was unable to tell which of the two it was.

Still she continued to hear it lament of the past, before its destruction at the hands of the Protoss Tassadar "**Only…she can save my children…only my daughter, the reason of her creation…the Fallen One must be stopped…or all things shall come to an end.**" Soon the voice silenced itself, just as Eleni had reached the deepest part of the Overmind of which was a massive flesh chamber, splattered with dried blood and some old bones of Hydralisks scatted about.

Hovering over to the center of the chamber, her feet barely touching the ground as she lifted the Suckum from her hand and down to its spot on the dead flesh, immediately it took root under the flesh.

"Now that the first is planted, the others should follow after quickly" she muttered slightly, watching the plant's roots tear through the dead flesh and bones of the Overmind. Suddenly the presence returned, as did the voice which spoke directly to her "**So it was you that lingered alongside my daughter…from within the Chrysalis…yet you did not emerge with her.**"

"Even after your demise, you can still speak though your body no longer moves nor lives?"

She heard it chuckle deeply, amused by her reaction "**Though my body is dead…a part continues to linger…from which I have had the most freedom in millions of years.**"

Soon she felt its presence waver again as its voice began to grow more distant "**Be warned…the Fallen One…he watches you even now…**" then it vanished, and Eleni found herself truly alone once again.

Though she recalled of how Tal'Zor often spoke of her fallen brethren, and one of her brothers going rouge and taking control of the Overmind. To which Eleni felt pity towards the Xel'naga creation, it had no free will of its own, and in that all it wanted was the Zerg to survive and created the Queen of Blades to fight against its oppressor.

"Despite killing so many with the Zerg…perhaps you were the true victim in this whole thing."

Eleni felt the other Suckums being planted in the distance, and she knew it was time to begin the next phase of the mission. But just as she was about to leave, a whole new presence entered the chamber, slowly she looked over her shoulder to see the blue spirit of the one that slew the Overmind four years ago.

"_You are an interesting being…Daughter of Kerrigan._"

* * *

**-Templar Training Facility, Talematros, Shakuras-**

"Zero, you may have been a Ghost before your change. But mind of High Templar is far more different than that of Terran Ghost…ours is more complex, as we tap into the Khala and even now the Void. You must put aside the Ghost that you've always known, and open your mind to what Muadun has given you."

Gestalt Zero, the only living prototype from the Terran Dominion's Project Gestalt, looked up at his Protoss teacher, High Templar Asintor, who stood just an inch taller than him. The gold and brown robed Protoss looked down upon his seated student, whom he had taken under his wing after he and other Protoss forces responded to High Templar Muadun's cries for help.

"I'm trying all I can, but do I truly deserve to use his power…it was forcefully taken from him, then implanted into me" Zero said with his mind, though his had a small mouth which he hardly used at all.

Asintor crossed his arms behind his back, and paced back and forth for a moment "You were under the control of the Terrans, and now you have a free mind thanks to Muadun. I know well that my old friend would've wanted his mind and memories to be kept and used for the future, but enough of the past."

Just then the monitor in the corner of the room flashed up, the face of Executor Selendis appearing as they walked over "_En Taro Tassadar, High Templar Asintor, and Halfing Zero. I come baring a message from the Hierarchy. They ask that Zero come before them tomorrow morning for an important mission._"

"Mission, but he not in full control of his Protoss powers, I fear he may not be ready for any mission that the Hierarchy might give" Asintor stated, giving a worried look to his student, while Zero just looked shocked at such news.

"_I'm afraid that's all the information I have to offer, but I'll be waiting for Zero at the Citadel in order to take him. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning, do not be late, Halfing_" she said with a firm, but soft look upon the gestalt.

The monitor went blank as both the student and teacher looked upon each other "What would the Hierarchy have need of you?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see what they tell me."

* * *

**We've got soooooo many great ideas for this story, you can thank my beta reader later! Cause we've got some ideas that may bow your mind sky high! **

**Also, please keep reviewing so I know that I've still got readers out there! See you all next time! - MH-93**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ex-Capital Robbing and Zero's Mission**

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge- Orbiting the planet Tarsonis-**

"Alright Matt, I brought November and Larianus with me. So I take it that this new mission is on Tarsonis, this why we're back on this dead planet?" Raynor asked, just as he walked in followed by November, and Colonel Larianus who was Lumarine Commanding Officer under General Daggasz.

The sandy tan and red eyed Lumarine was one of the larger members in the Lumarines that had tagged along with the Raiders, dressed in garnet armor he was an imposing figure to his troops. Though he was gruff, stern, and commanding it was all to make his men stronger, and he wanted to prove that he was a good leader in the eyes of his men and his fellow Luminid.

He had more Zerg DNA, in which was mostly of the Hydralisks as that he had some quills along his forearms, though he preferred using his psi-blade and guns. Like many of the Luminid, he too had nerve cords though when he got the chance, Larianus cut his off as he mentioned they often got his is way whenever he was fighting.

"Yes sir, I've got some info to share first the Luminid" Matt stated, looking up the two Luminid leaders "I'm sure you're wondering what this barren planet is, well long before the Dominion ever came into power, it was Terran Confederacy that had its capital here on the planet Tarsonis. But four years ago, when the Sons of Korhal arrived on the planet, they used the psi emitters that drew in billions of Zerg to the planet that allowed them to destroy everything. More than a billion people lost their lives that day, and the Confederacy fell apart as the Dominion took its place on the planet Korhal."

The Luminid looked towards the monitor, which had been displaying most of the ruins of Tarsonis City, the capital of the broken Confederacy and grunted in his gruff mental voice "_**So it was here that Mengsk slew billions just to take his place as Emperor.**_"

"Yes, and that's why we've be fighting back…hoping to take him down and rebuild the Koprulu Sector. But enough of that for now, we received reports of a new Dominion salvage operation on Tarsonis, mostly in the ruins of the capital."

He faced the starmap, bringing up new images of large trains with Dominion troops around them "They've restored power to the old rail network, from which they're using trains to move salvage to a central processing station. Our informants say the Dominion's found something unusually valuable – and they're transporting it to the processing station today."

"It's on one of these trains - but unfortunately they're all scan-shielded so we can't tell which one. We'll have to hit as many as we can and hope we get lucky" which Raynor eyed Horner, almost surprised that he would hear that from the man.

"Hope we get lucky? That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan!"

Horner eyed the man back "You got a better one, sir, I'm all ears."

"It's all good, Matt. You sold me. Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Ol' Tychus is gonna love this one."

Before leaving, Raynor turned to November and Larianus, who appeared to be talking quietly with each other's minds "I think you both could join us in on this one, bring the down the whole crew with you to the surface. Be in the docking bay within ten minutes, or you're staying on the ship, again."

* * *

**-Raider's Base, Tarsonis City Ruins, Tarsonis- Three trains destroyed-**

"_**The next train will be here in two minutes, I'll handle the larger units if you can get the smaller ones**_" Larianus stated to November, as the two of them stood along one of the raised plateaus, overlooking one of the railways to the south of the base.

The Primer eyed the Lumarine, who stood just a head taller than her "_**Don't go trying to take on too many now Larianus, but then again you took on all those Zerglings back on Zerus back in the tunnels. Coming out with a few scars here and there…yet I didn't see the General come out with barely any scars.**_"

Larianus tightened his fists, gripping his gun tighter "_**It was important that he wasn't to be harmed, as he had to see that we got into position.**_" Before she had the chance to question him further, a signal went off from their transmitters, letting them know the next train was on its way.

Holding his gun and psi-blade in the other hand, Larianus looked to November "_**"Shall we take a train down memory lane for the sake of our Raider Commander?**_" to which November answered by activating her own psi-rifle. The Diamondback began moving out from the base and into the choke point, along with some backup from a few Hellions and Marines, a few Medics tagged along as well.

Calling out to their hiding troops, the Primers backed up their Lumarine brothers when they attacked the larger troops of the train escort. Larianus joined his troops, taking on a huge Marauder just as the train started to get hit by the Diamondbacks.

Within minutes the fourth train had fallen, but didn't drop the prize that the Raiders were seeking, though they took whatever parts they found from the train. It was shortly after that Horner contacted the base with new information "I'm detecting Dominion kill teams patrolling the tracks with large groups of Marauders. I'll be marking their locations, but it's best if we all just try to avoid them completely."

Taking a quick peek at her hand held map of the area, November found the two kill teams and gave an order to a few of the Primers. They headed off to see if they could silently pick off any of the Marauders so that they wouldn't be too much trouble for the Raiders.

Soon after the fifth train had been destroyed, of which followed with the faster sixth and seventh trains, the Raiders and Luminid at last caught sight of the eighth train. But it was by far the most heavily guarded out of the other trains, and both groups knew it was going to be a close one.

Once they knew that Siege Tanks were going to be involved along with Banshees, Raynor called in some more Marines and Vikings to take care of the Banshees, while November decided to put use to the full grown Ipsum. Giving seven of the Ipsum small bombs that would attach to the bottom of the tanks and within seconds exploded, taking out the tanks that would prove to be an annoyance to the Marines.

But since they had surprised the escort party so quickly, which had caught the tanks off guard, giving the Ipsum the opening they needed to fly in underneath the tanks just as they shifted into siege formation. The second the group of them and flew out from underneath the Tanks, leaving behind their little presents, did all seven of the huge Tanks explode.

The Diamondback had done their work, after nearly a dozen of them swarmed the train; it exploded leaving behind countless parts of it. But just as the smoke cleared, among the wreckage was a large pod next to the tracks, in which as they began to approach it, Matt contacted them to stand down "Sir, we're detecting electrical activity in the wreckage."

November and Larianus walked over to the pod, examining it just as they heard Raynor's voice "Now let's see what they were so fired up to get their hands on, open it up Matt."

Just then the main lock on the pod began sliding open, November hopped upon onto the pod and looked inside, finding a worn out adjutant that suddenly came to life "_Adjutant 23-46... Online... system recording... N-N-New Gettysburg Defense Initiative... S-S-Submit a-access codes._"

"Well I'll be. It's an old Confederate adjutant. Now what intel's so important they'd go and dig her up to recover it?"

Knowing this to be the prize they sought, Raynor ordered the troops to gather her up and prepare to leave the planet quickly. Knowing they had stayed long enough and that the Dominion would be sending more forces if they overstayed their welcome to the ruins.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Bridge- **

"I've been looking for an encryption expert so we can access the adjutant we recovered. No luck so far" " Horner stated just as Raynor came back aboard the bridge, unable to learn what the old adjutant, though it had called him a criminal.

"Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port can crack anything...haven't been back there in awhile" in which he began smiling upon recalling the port "Say, didn't you end up gettin' married last time we were there?"

Horner gave him an annoyed expression upon bringing the subject up at all "I told you before - If I knew what the prize was, I never woulda' joined that card game!"

"There's just something about a lovers' reunion that chokes me up" Raynor said, chuckling with an amused grin on his face. Though Horner just rolled his eyes and returned back to the star map.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser **_**Hyperion**_**, Laboratory-**

After a complete predictable battle for the recently decrypted Adjutant from an obviously greedy Colonel Orlan, Raynor went down to Laboratory to watch the secrets that the Adjutant had inside.

"Well, old girl, we dug you up on Tarsonis. Were you online during the Zerg attack? You remember anything about Arcturus Mengsk bein' involved?"

"Adjutant 23-46, Mengsk. Arcturus. Ex-Confederate Marine Colonel. Civilian

Prospector. Founder and leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status. Criminal."

"Accessing intercepted transmission 0081 to 0086 Alpha."

The Confederate Adjutant started playing some of its old transmissions, in which the voices were recognizable once he heard them, though her light blue eyes change color to definitively identify the speakers.

"This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and online" the voice of the deceased General suddenly spoke.

"Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Kerrigan's human voice spoke, not unlike the deep vibrating voice of the Queen of Blades.

"I did, Lieutenant" Mengsk's voice answered

"What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane."

"She's right, man. Think this through." Raynor was nearly shocked, besides the value of this conversation, of hearing his own voice in which he sounded so much younger.

"I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out."

The continued on with Mengsk once again, and it spoke the words that Raynor hadn't heard in four long years. "I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.

The adjutant suddenly stopped playing transmissions, but it was all that Raynor needed to hear from it.

Springing into action, Raynor called up to the bridge "This is golden, Matt call everyone on the bridge, the trip to Tarsonis was totally worth it!"

* * *

**-New Antioch, Shakuras-**

After donning the respective robes for his meeting with the Hierarchy wondering how Protoss can wear this all the time, Zero left for the Executor's Citadel as ordered by the High Executor to catch a Templar Transport that would take him quickly to Talematros and towards the heart of the city where the Hierarchy Citadel was located.

Though Asintor was reluctant to let him go alone, Zero reassured his mentor that the High Executor Selendis would be there waiting for him; but that didn't reassure the High Templar enough although Selendis was his superior for that he left Zero go out. Slipping his hood on, Zero reached the Executor's Citadel within ten minutes from the training facility and began looking at the transport schedules to see when the next transport to the Hierarchy Citadel would be arriving.

As he waited at the station for the next transport, Zero made sure his hood was drawn up the whole time, even though he felt eyes watching him and his implants shudder as he heard their voices '_There is that Halfing, what is it doing out here?_'

'_Does it believe we cannot see it? It's foolish of it to venture out having such an idea._'

Zero tried to block them all out using what little knowledge he had of the Void, in which it worked for a few minutes but he was unable to keep focus and the voices attacked his mind once again. Until suddenly they all but grew silent, until one voice whispered '_Hold your head higher than what you hold it at now, Halfing. You mustn't let them get under your skin or through your defenses so easily._'

Recognizing the one who spoke to him, Zero glanced to his right and looked up at Executor Selendis, who was sending glares at her fellow brethren, all of whom walked away for fear of angering the high ranking female. Selendis ceased her glaring the moment when the transport arrived, and both she and Zero stepped aboard and quickly found seats before the doors shut.

Once the transport was heading towards the capital of Shakuras, Zero looked upon the Executor "Thank you, for helping me back there, High Executor. I thought you would be at the Hierarchy Citadel by now."

She turned her gaze upon him "I had a few things here at this citadel, as it is my home and my Headquarters as the Head of the Protoss Military, to take care of before reported back to the Hierarchy. How goes your templar training, High Templar Asintor seems to be keeping you quite busy since you came here to Shakuras a year ago."

Zero narrowed his eyes, looking away "I want to keep myself busy, if I don't…I begin hearing voices all around me, whether they are from others with the facility or something else completely. Since learning more of the Void from Asintor, I've been able to block out all these voices, but it's certainly been a lot of work…I can't imagine how High Templar and Executor Tassadar managed to use both the Void and the Khala."

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, keeping her posture straight and her arms crossed "All I have ever known was the Khala, though I still see the Dark Templar as a threat to all I have known. It's better that I am working with them, and not with the fallen Conclave that led us to have a foolish Civil War in the middle of the Zerg invasion just because ,they didn't get their way all the way to abandoning Aiur."

Knowing the conversation was getting to an emotional point, Zero didn't question about what she felt at the moment, but surprisingly Selendis changed the subject "Though I've read the reports on the Terran project you were a part of, I have the need to ask. Can you remember anything before 'they' changed you into what you are now?"

Though she didn't even mention any names, Zero saw the flashes of when he was being changed into the Protoss/Terran hybrid that he was today, in which he quickly shut them away, clearing his mind before answering her.

"Since the transformation, my memories have become shattered…all I know for the moment is that I was a Ghost during the time of the Confederacy…then sometime later I became a part of the Dominion Ghost Program…then all I remember from that is becoming what I am now. And the rest you already know…but since my training started, I've been seeing other memories from earlier in my life."

Growing more curious, Selendis was about ask him what else he could remember until the transport suddenly came to a halt and she got to her feet "We've reached the citadel, stick close to me and we'll get in there faster."

Keeping a tight grip on his cloak and hood, Zero followed after Selendis who stood tall and proud as she made her way to the guarded entrance of the citadel. She only needed to look towards the crystal above the doors for it to open, as they quickly got to one of the platform elevators that began rising to take them to the highest floor where the Hierarchy members gathered.

The long hallway they had entered had only one barrier door to the far left of them "You'll enter through that door to get into the meeting room, just wait at the barrier. When you are summoned, the barrier will drop and you will come to the center platform that will rise up."

With those words, Selendis took another path that must've led to another way to get into the meeting chamber. Zero straightened himself up, threw back his hood and stood before the barrier as he waited for it to drop, though slightly nervous '_This will be the first time I meet the Hierarchy…I can only hope I make a good impression on them… probably I will not, but I have to try.'_

The minutes that passed made him feel like he was waiting to hours before the barrier dropped, gathering his senses, and keeping his mind focused, Zero began walking into the chamber and onto the platform. Standing in the center, the platform began rising as he slowly looked up upon the faces of the Hierarchy.

The first ones that he could see right away was Hierarch Artanis, and beside him were Prelate Mohandar on his left and Admiral Urun on his right. He could feel the eyes of the other members from his sides and behind him, in which one of them clearly gave the impression that he wasn't welcomed at all.

But Zero didn't move a muscle as Admiral Urun spoke "En Taro Tassadar, the Hierarchy welcomes you, Zero."

Knowing his manners, Zero bowed his head towards the admiral "En Taro Tassadar, thank you for welcoming me. But now for what reason have I been summoned here to the citadel?"

"You are here because we know that only a hybrid such as yourself can be off assistance to this mission" from the shadows behind Artanis, came Zeratul who held Zero's gaze.

The elder Nerazim looked to the other members before looking upon Zero once again "The situation is that during Protoss attack upon the planet Haven, which had infested Terrans upon its surface. These Terrans were being assisted by an old friend and ally to the Protoss, James Raynor."

Hearing the name, Zero knew well of the man that Zeratul spoke of "Executor Selendis had contacted his ship, from which during that time she had witnessed and spoke with another hybrid abroad the _Hyperion_." As he mentioned the name, the visual of the female hybrid flashed up for all to see once again, and Zero began examining the hybrid in which it was the first he had ever seen.

"Since my return from the _Hyperion_, I have recorded that there are a large number of these hybrids aboard the ship. All of which are different from each other, so far there are only five different types of these hybrids. But what we need now is insight on what they are doing with the Raiders, and since the event on Haven…we Protoss won't be able to even get close enough since James Raynor clearly won't allow us."

"You are asking me to spy upon these hybrids aboard the _Hyperion_, but how will I be able to gain entry into the Raiders? Won't James Raynor be suspicious of this?"

"I don't doubt that he will be suspicious, but we have come up with a plan that will help you gain entry into the Raiders."

* * *

**-Nesting Chamber Pools, Thirteenth Floor of the Luminid Tree, Zerus- **

All had been quiet within the nesting pools; Edullon was making her rounds through the many chambers, which had grown in the last few weeks.

Swimming into one of the larger pools through the underwater tunnels, she came to the surface to find a number of her daughters, the Nymphs, resting along the roots of the trees. An amused expression shone through her eyes as she floated through the water, looking upon them all as they slept soundly.

'_It's good to see them getting some sleep, they were rushing around here like it was the end of the world_' she chuckled at the thought, before submerging herself and going back through another tunnel.

As her head came to the surface, Edullon suddenly discovered that she had come back to the deepest section of the nesting pools, in what she remembered as the Chamber of Survival. As she was about to leave, knowing there was no eggs settled here, a presence stopped the Luminid Queen.

Glancing towards the center pool, Edullon swam over the edge of it and peered inside the glowing white liquid, but upon spotting it she summoned forth an Ipsum. Once the beetle has teleported to her, curling around her hand "_**Inform Dr. Zamazan to report down to the Nesting Chambers, see that he meets me here right away!**_"

With the message given, the Ipsum teleported away to deliver it, in which she once again peered into the pool.

There at the very bottom from what she could make out was a large egg or eggs that seemed to be growing larger with each passing minute. As she stared at the eggs, unsure of what to make of them, Edullon felt the presence again and six pairs of eyes watching her from far below.

* * *

**This may be my last chapter for maybe a month or two, as I am in the process of moving back home to Florida for school! Hope you all I still enjoying the fic none the less! - MH-93**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Sides found and Mission Zero**

**-Valhalla Installation, upon the Moon Valhalla orbiting Sigmaris Prime, Asgard System-**

The Raiders were beginning to pull out from the installation just after destroying all the remaining Dominion bases throughout the installation. But while they had believed that they had killed off all the Dominion forces, they had missed one Ghost that was stationed on the moon.

Nova watched from her high position along the charred ruins of a command center, cloaked completely as she readied her sniper and looked for a suitable target. Just as she was aiming for one of the Marauders, she felt a sharp prick at the back of her neck and she turned to hiss at the cloaked Ipsum on her shoulder, in which it hissed back at her.

"Would you stop with the poking and the stabbing? Don't make me regret having not crushed your egg, Zeb!"

But the Ipsum narrowed his gaze at her, as he tapped into their mental link '_**You mustn't attack any of the Raiders, you must wait until she gets here!**_' in which Nova looked at him confusingly, before understanding who he was talking about.

"You called November down to my position, whose side the hell you on Zeb?"

"_**He is only doing it because he doesn't want to see you killed, good to see you once again, Nova**_" whipping her head back in front of her, Nova looked up to see the tall form of November, who was clearly standing in front of her with her back to the Ghost sounding amused. From which Nova grunted under her breath, from which she soon felt November's gaze on her "_**Did you say something, Blondie?**_"

"Nothing at all, what does it matter to you, Protoss-Zerg whatever you are?"

Once again November chuckled "_**I'm a Primer, can't you get that part right, Blondie? I'm just here to make sure you don't get killed by any of the Marines over there, can't I get a little thank you?**_"

"How generous of you, o magnificent Primer" Nova said mockingly, getting to her feet "So what the hell brought the Raiders out here to Valhalla? I thought this place was under such high security for the Dominion?"

From November's shoulder, Zima flew down onto the Ghost's shoulder; both Ipsum began greeting each other for the first time. While the two shared their knowledge with each other, November answered her question.

"_**Nothing just the big thing that the Convict is trying to drive, quite badly, I may add… though he did get the job done.**_"

Nova looked to the side of November, seeing the convict that the Primer mentioned "Tychus Findlay, who the hell let him out of prison? Somebody was smoking when they decided to let that man out of his cage."

She could hear November's heavy sigh "_**I can only agree with you, he's been a pain in my sides since I joined the Raiders. I don't even want to know how James Raynor handles that man; I believe there are old debts of an old friendship of sorts.**_"

"So, are you here to silence me, Primer?" she asked, eying the tall alien who held her stern gaze, minutes passed before November answered "_**No, I'm here to bring you aboard the Hyperion if you want of course, there is something you may find of great interest. Want to hear, and trust me I am as detached of the Situation as I can, and still am disturbed about it.**_"

Nova gave a raised eyebrow to her hairline, hitching her sniper onto her side, and crossing her arms "Something of interest? Now what would the Raiders have something that I, a Dominion Ghost, would be interested in?"

November looked to the Marines and other men of the Raiders group, seeing as they weren't paying attention to her, turned her body around fully to face the still cloaked Nova. She then leaned down, until her head was leveled with the Ghost "_**The truth...the real truth behind the total destruction of the planet Tarsonis, and all the countless lives that were stolen on that day.**_"

The deepness in November's voice seemed to make Nova shutter at the memory of four years ago, when she had lost all of her family to the rebels, and then was forced to hide in the Gutter of Tarsonis as the Zerg attacked the planet before she was later rescued by Malcolm Kelerchian, her recruiter for the Ghost Program and the 22nd Confederate at the time/Dominion now Marine Division nicknamed the Annihilators.

Though she was going against orders, Nova couldn't help but be driven by her curiosity, something that her mother didn't like one bit, but despite all the yelling she had gotten from her mother.

"Alright, show me this truth? But how will you get be aboard the Hyperion, without making a big fuss?"

"_**Well we could just ask Raynor, he always wanted people be free, it is a 'hobby' of his**_" November remarked, hoping she would agree to it.

"I just say he needs to find new ones, less risky, but okay. Let's go with it."

Activating her comm to Raynor, making sure that he would be the only one hearing her voice "_**Commander Raynor, I have Ghost Agent Nova here. I believe we should show her the secret that we have about the Illustrious Emperor of hers. What do you think Sir?**_"

The two waited to hear back from Raynor, who in their minds was no doubt surprised or shocked to hear that Nova was in the same facility they were. Soon they heard his heavy voice from the comn "_Well November, I do believe you have a good idea, but I am still surprised so I'll let you deal with her you know...woman to woman talk. I'll let the boys know not to shoot her._"

That made November grumble a bit about Leaders and Fathers, muttering how they were too much alike "You say something November?" Nova asked, decloaking herself.

"_**No, nothing at all…let's get going before they leave us behind, Blondie.**_"

"I've got a name you know."

Zima and Zeb hovered onto their owner's shoulders, just as November replied "_**Sure you got one, but it's easier this way, wouldn't you agree?**_" to which Nova just gave her the middle finger, while November chuckled as she began leading the Ghost towards the Medivacs for transport.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Laboratory-**

"Well, blow me over and call me a crisp, this is...are no words for it" said Nova with her anger poorly disguised.

Just after the adjutant had repeated its data once again, speaking the truth of Mengsk's war crimes, and that he was the one that caused the deaths of millions on Tarsonis four years ago. It was all so much for Nova, as she just held her head getting a headache, as all the information rushed through her brain.

"_**So...tell me what shall you do now, Nova?**_" November asked who was leaning against the wall, watching the Ghost with careful eyes "_**Will you return to being a puppet for the Emperor?**_"

"Are you seriously asking that I return to work for a Tyrant and Mass Murderer, or are you that stupid for the mixed blood in your veins?"

"_**Hey hey no need to insult, if you want to vent out your new found rage, go to the training shooting gallery. Shall I show you the way there?**_"

From beside the Primer, Zeta looked warily at Nova and November before voicing herself, hoping to keep them from blowing up anything "_**Hey, the things here are delicate like the Artifact's pieces, so go blow things apart at the gallery, please?**_"

November looked down upon the small Luminid, and patted her head "_**We'll take our leave now, let's head down to the gallery and then you can speak with Raynor, Nova. You can clear your head there, while also shooting pictures of the Tyrant it is a popular pastime on this ship.**_"

Turning her gaze onto the Primer, Nova smirked "Now that does sound enjoyable and it is the best idea you ever had, show me the way...Goldie."

"_**Goldie, that's the best you could come up with? At least Blondie sounds better...for you that is I have to say.**_"

"Sure those golden cords in your neck aren't attention-catchers at all" she said with heavy sarcasm, to which November growled before heading out of the labs with Nova following her, an amused grin on her face. '_Now she will want to blow steam off her own too. Though I wonder whose image she is going to shoot_' she thought, hoping it would be a picture of the Convict and not her own.

* * *

**-Battlecruiser Hyperion, Captain's Quarters-**

After a highly competitive shooting match, poorly disguised as a friendly bout, in which November won, and Nova went saying something about the unfairness of alien eyes being sharper, and November saying other things about bad losers and excuses, they reached Raynor's Quarters, Mengsk's during the time of the Sons of Korhal.

"I'm gonna beat you next time you Golden Hybrid, when we're out on another mission, I will kick your inexistent butt!"

"_**And I thought I had the bad temper, but I'll gladly take you on, Blondie. By the way, inexistent compared with yours, which marks out so much with your suit. No wonder all those Terrans couldn't stop staring.**_"

Just before Nova could snap out another comment, the door to the captain's quarters slide open and Raynor stepped out of the room, in which both became silent.

"Could you two be any louder? I'm starting to wonder if was a bad idea to let Nova join, look at what it's making you November" in which they started talking again, cutting him off.

"Cheap Aliens that are cheaters, nothing more"

"**Now, wait a moment...**"

"STOP...and let me talk or I send you both back from where you came from."

Both females silenced themselves, but grunted under their breath as he began speaking again, motioning them to step into the room with him "Alright, now that's over...for now. So tell me November, what is the status of the situation with Nova?"

Glancing at the Ghost she answered him "_**She no longer has any ties or loyalties to the Emperor, and I believe her better behavior can be a valuable Agent of the Raiders. As she did mention she knows how to get past a number of Dominion security codes including the ones on Korhal. We still need to get the Odin onto the planet right and ourselves of course?**_"

"Yes, we do need to get onto Korhal. Matt has been calling in some saved some favors for that, and Nova's information on Korhal could be quite helpful to him. So Nova, what do you say about attacking the heart of the Dominion and getting the truth out to all those people?"

"Wow, you don't think small at all, Jim?"

"Well the bigger the lie...the bigger the reveal, or something like it" he stated with a chuckle, holding out his hand to the Ghost "So, you game for this? There's no turning back, at least not for now."

Nova glanced at November, who seemed eager to know of her answer, in which she just smirked again "If it means I can get back at November from now on and taking Mengsk down a few pegs, I'm damn well game for this" she grabbed his hand, and they shook on it, the agreement sealed.

"_**I am so proud of her**_" November chuckled, while also slightly tearing up in the moment to which Nova started laughing "Jim, where in the Sector, did you find these crazy Hybrids."

"Well, you might wanna sit down for this next part, it's quite complex and you may get confused along the way. You sure you still wanna hear it?"

She huffed as she sat down, a cocky expression on her face "Jim, I've seen and heard all kinds of crazy things in my life. How damn crazy is your story gonna be compared to all the others I've heard?"

"How about a secret child between me and Kerrigan before she became captured and the Queen of Blades?" said Raynor, as he was testing the waters in which Nova was about to be swimming in. The cocky grin that was on Nova's face suddenly vanished and she just looked at him wide eyes, trying to see if he was really telling the truth.

"You are joking...right?"

"Read my mind to see if I am joking, darlin."

Nova stared at him for a few minutes, and finds the truth, but faints for a moment, before Raynor manages to walk her up with a quick nudge on her shoulder.

"I believe that we are trying to kill November there."

Nova looked to the Primer, who was clearly in a laughing state, but doing her best to keep herself under control though it was very hard with the state of the matter.

"And Nova, the fact is Eleni, that is my daughter's name, is mine and Kerrigan's child is just the beginning of the story." Nova just looked at him again "There is more? Ok, you are telling the whole story, because I do not want to pass out again from looking into your head again!"

* * *

**-Hierarchy's Private Hangar, Talematros, Shakuras-**

After the briefing on the mission, Selendis and Zeratul escorted Zero to the large hangers used for the ships owned by the members of the Hierarchy, for preparing the ship and other supplies that he would need for later use.

"Upon discussing the mission plans with Admiral Urun, the ship you'll be taking for this mission is a Scout/Phoenix hybrid that is still in development by the Khalai caste workers of Tabrenus, Admiral Urun is very in favor for this type of ship" said Zeratul with a chuckle. He led the high executor and Zero over to the golden plated armored ship that had instead of blue wings of the phoenix, the color was an orangey red with yellow patterns, and it had the slim shape of the former scout ship used four years ago.

"It's a magnificent ship, at least from this point of view" stated Selendis, who was eying the ship as they began walking around it "Is it faster than the phoenix or scout, or a mix of the two ships?"

"As from what I've been informed by the workers, its speed is just above that of the phoenix and is able to make some turns very narrow, like the current ability of the phoenix. But is armor and weapons' systems come from the former scout, making it a bit heavier than what ships we have now. This prototype passed a good number of tests, and was the best chosen for this mission."

While the two spoke and discussed the ship, Zero walked around the vessel so that he could get a better feel for it. He noticed that the main cockpit of the ship was opened, making him think that one of the workers was inside. Seeing one of the hovering platforms, Zero decided to get a better look at the surface of the ship, hopping onto the platform he began floating up towards the open cockpit.

Setting the platform into hover position, Zero stepped into the oval shaped cockpit to see how he was fit in it; he was familiar with how the Protoss built and flew their ships. '_Good thing Asintor showed me a few things on how to fly one of these. Protoss and Terrans ships are completely different, must be their highly different bodies one being less than 2 meters and corpulent and the other 3 meters standard and generally lanky and slim._'

As he looked at the controlling panels and how the ship flew, he was suddenly greeted by a female robotic voice, as on the orange jewel above the panel began glowing "**I was not expecting another maintenance check for another 48 hours, state your name and position before I have eject you from my cockpit. You know because you are an intruder and I am supposed to do security measures now, I hope you understand.**"

Before Zero even had the chance to answer the robotic voice, Zeratul and Selendis appeared on another hovering platform "No need to eject him, Aethar, he is as now your new pilot."

"**I thought I was to have a Protoss pilot, at least in most of my predictions of the systems. What makes this...thing...my new pilot?**"

"Because those are the orders of both High Executor Selendis and Admiral Urun" Zeratul stated in a matter of fact tone, to which a glowing sphere appeared from the jewel and seemed to look between Zeratul and Zero.

"**Well at least he has the approval of High Command...for what good that would b**e" Zero could clearly hear the scathing remark, and felt a bit insulted by a ship of all things.

"Now see here, I may not the kind of pilot that you wanted or predicted. But that doesn't mean you can go and complain, when you haven't even gotten to know me. "

"**I am the ship, I know such things, this is a Protoss-made ship, and you are not a Protoss. That is a bad thing, or so I've been programmed to know.**"

Zero glared at the sphere, before beginning to remove himself from the cockpit and getting back onto the other hovering platform before turning to Zeratul and Selendis "Prelate Zeratul, this thing has a mute button, right?"

"**I could say the same thing about you**" Aethar shot back, clearly stating her dislike.

"Well the ship clearly has an attitude problem, it reminds me of the members of the Conclave years back" Selendis added in, backing Zero up.

"**Well if I have an attitude problem, my intelligence is based in the Protoss brain, that means that Protoss have one too**" her voice then directed from Selendis back to Zero "**And if that thing is going to be my pilot, I demand something, I don't know what yet. But it will not be in me, and that is final!**"

That was the last straw for Zero, whose hands tightened at the platform bars where he almost crushed them, deciding to voice his own opinion to the ship "If you are at all connected to the information of this building, then look up my background. Read what my life was, and then see if you can call me a thing! Until then, I refuse to deal with this ship!"

As he was lowered back to the ground, and began heading back towards the exit of the hangar, Selendis leaped from the platform to follow after him. Leaving Zeratul behind as he watched the two head off, turning to the sphere that had become dim "You should look up on his background, and just so you know Aethar...Zero will be your pilot, and that is final. If we have to make a few changes to your system for that to happen, it will be done."

"**Fine, I did touch a nerve there...so I will tolerate him being my pilot...for now.**"

In another area of the hangar, where there were hardly any workers around, did Selendis manage to stop Zero in his tracks "Zero, would you just stop and listen to me? I know that Aethar hit a nerve that she shouldn't have touched, but I think-"

"No, what do you know about nerves or feelings, o Great and Proper High Executor?" he snapped "The difference between Protoss and Terrans that I have learned is that you hardly even express your own personality because of the Khala...you hear everyone all the time, and can't ever find your own voice because it's been clouded by other! I am starting to see why the Nerazim cut their own nerve cords off nearly a millennium ago, they couldn't hear themselves think or speak!"

Selendis flinches at this, and normally would've snapped back at anyone who disrespected the Khala in such a manner, and though she tried hard to keep her executor side in check. Instead tried to bring out the underdeveloped feminine side that lingered inside her; hoping it would be enough to calm the enraged hybrid, and not causing a melt down between either of them.

"Zero, I understand or least try to understand you, but you need to control yourself. Psionic powers, under great amount of distress can cause the most amount of damage, at least do it for yourself, if not for me" she said, placing her hand on his robed shoulder "If not, then you could hurt those around you...this is why the Protoss of the Khala must be in control of their emotions, so they don't hurt the ones they love."

As his mind began clearing, Zero finally noticed how much energy he was using with his mind, and began bringing it down, exhaling and inhaling rhythmically.

"Thanks for that pep talk, Selendis."

"Pep talk? What is a Pep talk?" she asked curiously.

Zero mentally slapped himself "Uh...it's a Terran thing, sort of making someone feel better, mostly between Military guys. Let's go back to the Prelate; I'm sure he's waiting for us by that devil of a ship."

"Is it just between you and me this moment, I have a reputation to maintain...though I'm curious to know other Terran terms. Perhaps you could enlighten me on a few you know, hmm Zero?"

Once again Zero mentally slapped himself "Maybe, but a lot of pretty boring. You won't find them very interesting, I can promise you." To which Selendis eyed him as they began walking back to Zeratul, before she voiced herself "Is it because the terms are for men only?"

And for the third time in seconds, Zero was mentally slapping himself, fearful of even telling the executor more of what she didn't need to know.

* * *

**Ok, first off this chapter was a co-op written between myself and my beta reader using the Google Document for the Google Drive, and I have to say it really was helpful with writing this chapter with my beta. So, from now I'll be doing this with the rest of the chapter, since its kinda easier for both myself and him!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the humor, I know I certainly did! - MH-93**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter was co-written by my friend James and Andrew, along with myself! This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy**

* * *

**The Council and the Attack**

**-Umojan Ruling Council, Pax Libertas City,Umoja-**

As Pasteur's hover car zipped through the large and jeweled capital of Umoja, Pax Libertas City was a capital that mixed the old with the new in each of its buildings. One could say that the city was modeling itself after the ancient cities of Rome and Athens, long left behind back on the planet Earth, though modern to those living in the current time.

Towering columns made of a polished metal that looked awfully like marble, but was much thicker and heavier. The city took pride in making itself look as natural as possible, not wanting to miss the beauty that Umoja's wildlife and plants could give it, but as the car zipped through the shopping district of the city, he soon passed through the gated tunnels that led into the heart of the city, the government district.

The whole district had been modeled from the Acropolis of Athens due to the former captains of the _Reagan _Greek ancestry, also statues of certain Umojan council members had been added in around the large outdoor garden and fountain area where most of the government officials met after a meeting.

Pasteur's car drove up to the front stairs of the Council Building, where both of his Shadowguards stepped out before assisting him. Lila stood on his left while her sister, Kira, walked in front of the two and as they passed by a few members of the government, they stood aside and bowed their heads in respect towards the elderly council member. Upon approaching the massive doors that had the carved images of the _Reagan_, in which slowly slid open in which a number of the other Shadowguard members stepped out and bowed to Pasteur.

A larger one spoke first "Councilman Pasteur, the rest of the council has gathered in the main hall, I'm certain by now that your two personal guards know the way?"

The sisters eyed him, but made no move to comment as they walked passed him, though Pasteur couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Within the halls of the main chamber where the council gathered, Pasteur settled into his own hover chair that had two small platforms for both sisters to stand on; flying up and next to his spot beside Chairman Jorgensen on his right.

On the chairmen's left, was Councilman Jacob Kang who appeared calm and collected as ever, while the chairman seemed troubled by something. To Pasteur's right was Councilwoman Diana Robella, the head of the medical facilities on Umoja and that she always seemed busy with a number of things, never having the time to chat. None the less, the thirty-four year old was indeed the youngest member on the council, when compared to Councilwoman Rebetha Vemoni.

Apart of the wealthy Vemoni family, Rebetha followed more in her uncle's footsteps in becoming apart of the council, instead of living the more lavish life that her parents and other siblings had upon Korhal. At the age of forty-two, she was a large woman with a warm personality, and was only in charge of the trading going around within Umoja; but to anger her was like setting a loose the fury of a wild Zergling.

As the doors began closing and the Shadowguards were in their places, the meeting began as Chairman Jorgensen was the first to speak "Once again we are all gathered here, but this meeting isn't going over the daily decisions upon Umoja. As it has come to my attention that the Dominion has been moving secretly with a new project, Pasteur if you would show us this information that your two Shadowguards discovered upon Korhal?"

"Yes, yes my dear Council members, if you would my dears, show what you both found upon Korhal."

Kira stepped from her platform onto another that took her to the middle of the floor, in which Lila followed behind her; in her hand she released a small ball that began displaying the images of a tall oval shaped construction. In which smaller monitors flashed up to all of the members, though Pasteur had no need to look at the information again, having seen it once was enough.

"As our orders were given, we slipped into the facility where this massive piece of engineering was being built and tested. From what the stolen data cores gave us, it some sort of bio machine or harvester as it was listed in the notes by the scientists probably for something even more alien than the Protoss and Zerg, but with some kind of similarities. But also we could tell that even they were unsure of what the plans for the harvester were, possibly top clearance or even the Emperor's personal clearance was needed to access those files."

"And were you able to access those personal plans, or was the system to heavily defended?" Councilwoman Robella asked, after looking over all of the information on the monitor.

"This must be the most well guarded secret in the whole Dominion, which proves its top importance and value in the eyes of the Emperor. But yes, after nearly a week of slow and painfully hacking into the system, we gained access to a few of the files located there, not all of course as that would have taken more time, as well as far more complicated."

The monitors changes to the new information for the members, who began reading the information, slowly their expressions began changing into amazement, shock, and awe. To which most of them began looking from Pasteur to both of the sisters, in which Jorgensen began stuttering "Pasteur, is this information...is it all true?"

With a heavy heart and aged eyes, the old man looked upon the faces of all the council members, seeing the shared expressions upon each of their faces '_My sweet daughter...what is the man you once loved going to do with this? If only you could answer me...my poor Juliana._'

"Yes my fellow council members and friends...all the information you see before you, is all that we have uncovered about this...harvester."

* * *

**-Battlecruiser _Hyperion_,Bridge, high orbit over the planet Korhal-**

The bridge was teeming with action as the whole crew and Raiders were preparing for their biggest mission yet, while Horner called Raynor, along with November and Nova up in order to discuss the final plans for Korhal City.

Looking upon the monitor of the planet surface, which had the Odin walking with the paraders just as Horner began speaking "Our raid on the Valhalla facility hasn't even been reported. The Dominion have no idea we stole the Odin, though I had to call in every favor I had, but I got the Odin on the surface, with Tychus inside."

"You sure it's safe to even let him roam around the city inside that thing, one wrong button and there goes Korhal City" Nova stated, to which November silently agreed with her.

"_**Weirdly enough, I agree with her.**_"

"Oh god, we agree on something, this is the end of the Sector."

November put her hands on her hips, giving the Ghost the evil eye "_**So now its a problem if we can agree upon something? I shouldn't have spoken then.**_"

"Seriously Jim, you really think having him pilot the Odin is a good idea?" Nova asked the commander. "Your convict is a bit too reckless on such a delicate mission, that oh say if he messes up your head is good as chopped off, and placed on a silver platter for Mengsk. Don't forget about the Dominion's policy: _no one_ attacks the Dominion throne world and gets away with it."

"Alright, I think I heard enough of Dominion talk. But now back to the mission, they're still expecting to film it at the UNN studio later today?"

"That's right, and we won't disappoint them," Horner answered. "Seeing as he's the only one with experience, Tychus will pilot the Odin and hit the studio guards with a surprise attack. They'll be confused for several minutes, and won't even know who to attack at first.

Raynor smiled. "And during the confusion, we'll establish a forward base using this command center we 'acquired' earlier. Pretty devious, Matt. I like it."

"It's also quite risky," Nova warned them. "The Odin walker is strong, but it's not invincible. You had to protect your convict buddy when he went nuts with it at Valhalla, remember?"

"That's true" Matt conceded, still displeased at Tychus's lack of discipline. "But If Tychus can inflict enough damage during the sneak attack, making the broadcast should be relatively easy. But keep in mind," he warned, turning back to Raynor.

"We'll only have a few minutes before the Dominion realize that Tychus is in the Odin. Once they figure it out, they'll use everything they've got to stop us."

"That's where you come in, Nova," the rebel commander told the blond ghost operative. "You're the best the Dominion ghost agent, so obviously you've been sent to some of their most dangerous missions. I'm sure infiltration would be nothing new to you."

"Dangerous? Ha, those missions were lower than the status of dangerous. And getting into the city will be easy, besides they don't even know that I'm here. So where are you going to place me, Jimmy?"

Raynor smirked as the images of the three broadcasting towers appeared on the monitors, just as Horner spoke up "We were planning before to just send our own troops to each of the towers to upload the data, but since you are here Nova, we've decided to have you deal with that side of the mission with a little more of sneakiness, after all you are a "Ghost " . The troops will deal with the Dominion forces on the ground, keeping them focused on us, November will go in as your backup."

Nova eyed November for a quick second "Why do I need Goldie? You don't think I can do it on my own?"

"I know well that you can do this mission on your own, but if November here is going to learn how to be a better Primer, she will need to learn a bit on how a Ghost operates" Horner stated, glancing at Raynor worryingly in which she took that it was the commander's idea in the first place.

"Fine, I'll let Goldie come along," she turned to November "Just make sure you keep up with me, and watch my back. Do those two things and we'll get along nicely."

The Primer could clearly hear the sarcasm in the Ghost's words, mentally rolled her eyes before following Nova out of the bridge, heading down to the loading bay to get into the capital city with Nova's own ship. Once the doors had shut, both Horner and Raynor looked back to the monitor of the surface of Korhal, watching the Odin begin its parade through Korhal City.

"Sir, are you certain it's safe to trust that Ghost?"

Raynor glanced at Horner "If I didn't trust her, she wouldn't even be onboard this ship in the first place. Why are you questioning it now, Matt?"

"She...she reminds you of Kerrigan, doesn't she? Back when she used to be the best Ghost for the Sons of Korhal...isn't that why you let her in?"

But the commander had nothing to say for that question, he refocused his attention back on the monitor. "If she proves her worth today, then I want to to lay off with such questions from now on. You hear me Matt?" the young man knew that he hit a tender nerve within Raynor, and he only answered with a nod before returning to the monitor to give orders to the troops down in the loading dock.

* * *

**-Second UNN Broadcast Tower, Korhal City, Korhal IV- Twenty minutes after first upload-**

Alarms were going off throughout the whole city, and while the Dominion was busy with dealing with the surprise attack from the Raiders, both Nova and November had slipped into the second tower without much of a problem.

"Ok, I'm in the second tower and heading up to the main control room to upload the data. Goldie, when we reach the control room, keep yourself cloaked and out of sight in the hall, take anyone out that tries to enter the room," Nova radioed to November, as she was on a few floors higher than her partner, who happened to be blocking certain paths up to the upper floors of the tower.

"_**Very well then, just get up there and upload the data. It's only matter of time before the Dominion notices what we did at the other tower.**_"

"Yes, they are gonna be a bit mad for that." Nova chuckled slightly, amused that the Dominion didn't even take notice that one of their own had turned against them. She was so looking forward to their expressions upon that little discovery.

But now she had a mission to finish up, soon she had reached the control room and found only three operators, all of whom were watching the screen with the battle happening outside. None took notice to her as she lifted her gun, silently taking them out with quick shots to their head.

Stepping over the dead bodies, Nova decloaked herself and made sure to lock the door "Alright, I'm in the control room. Starting the upload now, guard that door, good Goldie. I've got a feeling we'll be having company soon." Deciding to add a bit more protection, Nova had the steel screens lowered over the windows so that none of the airships could blow out the whole room.

Just at that moment she heard a familiar voice through the transmission, it was General Warfield "_There's been an attack at one of the broadcasting towers, the Raiders cannot get to another one! I want troops at the remaining towers now! And somebody take down that damn Odin walker already!_"

"Shit, came sooner than I expected, at least it's good to know that the Odin is still walking and stomping things" she glanced at the loading screen: it was only at 37%.

"_**I heard the transmission as well, seems we'll be having some company in a few minutes. I managed to block most of the entrances up here**_. _**By the way Nova ,who is this General Warfield?"**_

"Mengsk appointed him to deal with the Zerg invasion and to be the head of the Dominion Armed Forces," the blond ghost answered. "He was once one of the Dominion's and the Confederacy's best before he retired, at least he is a General with a brain and not a Mengsk sycophant, was not associated with the Emperor in any way when Tarsonis fell to the Zerg four years ago."

"_**Doesn't look like the General's doing a great job. Mengsk said that with Warfield leading the Dominion troops, the invasion would be a cakewalk and he hasn't even slowed the Zerg down yet."**_

"Well no one can beat the Zerg in their game of numbers and overwhelming force" Nova replied. "The only way to beat them is to deal with their leadership, namely the Queen of Blades herself."

"_**The Zerg are truly a snake with one head, cut off the head, and the body will go wild and probably die if another head isn't found.**_"

"Good luck with that," Nova scoffed. "Kerrigan's on Char with billions of Zerg protecting her."

"_**Well, we just need a trump card over that.**_"

"Like what? You have something that can kill millions of Zerg with a push of a button or something?"

"_**You know.. you are not so far off from the truth**_" the Ghost was about to question just what November meant, when she suddenly heard gunfire coming from outside and in the hallway. She glanced back at the loading screen, in which it read 78%, she clocked her gun and stood ready for anyone daring to open the door, though she hopped that November could hold them back until the data was finished.

* * *

**-Imperial Palace, Augustgrad, Korhal IV-**

Mengsk's eyes were livid with rage as he watched his Dominion troops get pushed back by Raynor's forces. This was supposed to be clearly impossible for anyone or anything that dared to try and attack Korhal. For years, he had boasted to his people that the Dominion throne world was the most fortified planet in the whole Koprulu Sector. For years, the people had been firmly convinced that no one would so much as even have the nerve to _attempt_ an invasion.

And now, all of a sudden, people were watching with their own eyes that the mighty Dominion forces were collapsing like a house of cards before a group of armed thugs. Sure, Raynor had the Odin, but the walker itself still relied on support, and the man's own troops were too slender for that.

"Warfield, where are the response teams?" he demanded angrily into his personal comm=link. "I told you I wanted Raynor's head on a platter! Not only have you not done that, you haven't even been able to stop the Odin he stole from me!"

"I'm giving it all I've got, sir," the General answered. "But something tells me Raynor isn't the weakling you claimed he is."

"Of course he is not, how else has he been able to slither and survive so many freaking times, dammit!" Mengsk rolled his eyes and saying more calm. "Warfield, you've got whole armies of crack troops. Raynor has only a few hundred volunteers. You mean to tell me with all the troops you've got you can't even contain him?"

"Sir, with all due respect, in war, the number one rule is never underestimate your opponent," Warfield replied. "And you know as well as I do that sometimes it's not a smart idea to be ignorant on the little guy."

"Don't give me a lesson on war, General, and solve this problem, right now!" Mengsk shouted. "How the hell did Raynor even infiltrate the towers? He has no ghost agents under his command!"

Warfield looked a bit uneasy. "Sir, I think that has changed."

"What are you talking about? Spit it out, general and don't be that sarcastic with me!" the emperor demanded.

"One of our troops saw a ghost agent cloaking on the battlefield, fighting alongside Raynor's boys," the general said, his voice nervous. "Before the cloak concealed the ghost completely, the man insisted that he saw a strand of blond hair."

Mengsk's eyes widened with shock, before his face blackened with anger as the realization set in as there was only **one** blond ghost in the whole Dominion. "You mean to tell me that Agent X41822N, the best and most powerful Ghost Agent, is on Raynor's side now, again?"

"She was supposed to have parted ways with him after the confrontation with Tosh," the general said quietly. "I can't say how the hell Raynor did it, but that doesn't matter. The point is she's turned on us."

"Then activate her neural implant!" the emperor ordered. "No Dominion ghost agent goes rogue without paying the price! Get Agent X41822N back under our control, now!"

"Sir, that's not possible. The implant has been removed. Raynor must have known we'd take precautions in situations like this, so he came prepared."

Mengsk then punched hard his table, furious at what was happening.

It was bad enough that the Zerg didn't kill Kerrigan back four years ago on Tarsonis, and instead turned her into one of his greatest, if not the greatest of his enemies. Before releasing Tychus from New Folsom prison, he had banked on Agent X41822N to deal with his former Sons of Korhal second in command.

Now, all those plans were in ruins.

The Dominion's finest ghost, the one who had never once failed on any of her missions, was now one of Raynor's Raiders. How the hell did the man keep turning some of the Dominion's best against him?

"General, you have two objectives now," the emperor told him. "I want you to put all your efforts into stopping Raynor, but I also want you to use whatever troops you've got to capture Agent X41822N. She is too valuable a soldier to kill, so she must be brought back alive and unharmed."

"My boys aren't going to be too happy about that. Plenty of them are going to get killed to do what you're asking."

"Agent X41822N is worth more than a thousand of your grunts!" Mengsk seethed deeply.

"So far, all your grunts have shown they can do is point and shoot, and they haven't even had any success at that!"

"Sir, if I may, since Raynor is after the towers, why don't we just blow them up to deny it to him?" Warfield asked, hoping that would keep most of his men safe from being murdered by the Ghost.

"Are you nuts? What the hell do you think the Dominion public would say to their own military destroying their own planet?" Mengsk stared at Warfield like he just grew a second head. "No, the towers stay intact, and you get all your response teams down there ASAP. You bring Agent X41822N back in mint condition, and you bring Raynor's head on a platter! You're lucky that we haven't stopped the Zerg yet, or you would be facing the damn firing squad for allowing this to happen!"

Without another word the emperor turned off the link, his eyes livid with utter rage.

Warfield knew that he had better bring back some good news soon, or he would swear that he was going to have a heart attack, and noticing how old he was becoming.

**-Second UNN Broadcast Tower, Korhal City- Ten minutes after the uploading at the second tower-**

* * *

"Hmm November, I think most shots directed to me are a bit off, have you noticed that?" Nova asked, as they began fighting their way out of the tower.

"_**You claimed to be the Dominion's best ghost. Even they can't be so arrogant to think that you're just some expendable pawn. They probably want you back on their side.**_"

As the marines began firing again towards the pair, and Nova took out two more marines before pulling back "Well they aren't using the best ways to get me back, I'll tell you that! Damn, there has to be a faster way out of this tower!"

At that point, they were interrupted by the voice of a Dominion officer over the loudspeaker. "Agent X41822N, we know you're in there! Come out immediately!"

"_**Wow, what a way to be impersonal."**_

"It's nothing new," Nova told her, clocking back her gun. "Dominion ghost agents are known only as serial numbers, you know, another way of thinking we aren't people, but living weapons. Raynor's among the few people who acknowledged me by my real name. I have to say, he's completely different from what Dominion propaganda had claimed him to be for all these years."

"_**And soon, once we reach the third tower, the people of this world will know the very truth that their Emperor has kept hidden from them. Then it shall be he who must pay the price.**_"

"Agent X41822N, the tower has been surrounded. There's nowhere left for you to run. The Dominion is after Raynor's troops, not you. No one here wants you dead. Please come out, I guarantee you won't be shot on sight. But look around you. This is the Dominion throne world, and Raynor is destroying it. He's turning the whole city into utter chaos. Is this what you want to see happen to the Dominion? We're the shining beacon of hope for humanity. We are the only chance of survival against the Zerg and Protoss."

November was just about sick and tired of hearing what the marines had to say, getting to her feet she used every part of her mind powers to halt the attacks of each of the marines. "_**Beacon of hope you say, how soon you shall see that you were never a such a beacon. Once you learn what your darling emperor did to create this Dominion, you shall think otherwise from then on!**_"

She then flung back most of the fallen debris towards the marines, knocking them back "_**Go on ahead Nova! I'll handle these Terrans on my own, you get to the third tower! Its time the people of the Dominion learned the truth of just what their emperor did four years ago!**_"

"All right, but don't expect them to buy your story right away, and besides for not being a Terran, you are getting quite passionate about that...even more than me, freeze your jets a bit please," Nova replied. "The marines are resocialized. Most of them are little more than mindless drones who blindly swallow everything their emperor says unless you _really _hammer it home."

"_**Then why are you still here, get to that tower and send the hammer down upon this whole city!**_"

Nova smirked "Alright then, you hold them back...but dammit you better not die, I've seen too many of those I cared about die. You better be there when this broadcast goes live throughout the whole Dominion! And don't kill too many of the marines either if possible, most of them had nothing to do with the emperor's actions on Tarsonis."

"_**I'll just keep knocking them back, hopefully then they will just pass out! Get going, or you'll lose for chance!**_"

Cloaking herself back up, Nova made a break for the ventilation ducts which would lead her outside, as she slipped down into one of them, she hopped that November wouldn't get herself killed while dealing with the marines.

"No going back now, its now or never."

As she made her way outside, she immediately found the barrels of more than a dozen rifles aimed at her.

"Agent X41822N, I told you there was nowhere to run," the Dominion officer said. "Did you really think we wouldn't bring Ravens along for the ride in case you decided to cloak?"

"I am _not _ your damn serial number ghost anymore!" Nova shouted. "I have a name!"

"Not relevant to me. Now, I suggest you be smart. You can either come with us willingly, or you can be dragged away kicking and screaming."

The distant memory of when she first killed a lot of people, back she had run back home to try and save her family, when she had released that powerful psychic blast that killed everyone within several hundreds meters in diameter.

'_They refuse to let me go, well they made their choice and I have no other option._'

Gathering up all the inner rage she had always kept in tight check, pulling it all together that would make the cry, the second Nova decloaked herself to the marines which made them let their guard down.

She released it, letting it all flow out like a giant tsunami ready to destroy everything in its path.

The marines went flying in different directions, the closest ones to her had their heads torn from their necks, limbs from their sockets. The Ravens and other machine either began exploding or went crashing into buildings, it only took a matter of seconds for Nova to kill nearly a dozen or more marines with her mind.

Sometimes she was even scared of herself, at what she could do as a Ghost.

* * *

From the Hyperion, Raynor watched in shock as Nova's psionic scream so easily neutralized all of the Dominion marines in the area.

"Note to self," he muttered under his breath. "Do _not_ get on that girl's bad side. This was exactly the same situation I found myself in back during the Sons of Korhal with Kerrigan. With Eleni's existence, I believe that the situation with Kerrigan can be solved quite nicely, and now I am speaking with myself, focus."

Horner rolled his eyes at the scene. "Told you, sir. Ghosts are always trouble. Why can't you find a _normal_ one for a change?"

"Says the husband of a Mercenary Leader."

Horner narrowed his eyes at him, hating that he had nothing to say after mentioning his so called _wife_. "Let's just focus on the mission. We need that last tower uploaded, and we need it now."

Raynor pressed a button on the communicator console "Tychus, get the Odin back into the field and engage the Dominion troops. Distract them for a few more minutes, and we'll be done here."

"_With pleasure, Jimmy,_" came the reply. "_You can always count on Tychus when it comes to mayhem._"

* * *

Just after November had managed to get out the tower, leaving a great number of marines knocked out, she froze upon seeing the area outside the tower.

It clearly looked like at number of Yamato cannons had blasted the area until there was nothing left "_**If a Terran Ghost can do this much damage, I truly question at what the Queen of Blades could do to a whole planet with her own mind.**_"

November made a note to herself, never doubt the power of a Ghost, whether they are a Terran...or even a hybrid like the Queen of Blades.

* * *

**Since I am back home, things will be a busy for me since I'll be going to collage in a number of weeks. Don't forget to review, hope to see you again soon! - MH-93**


	24. Chapter 24

**I couldn't have done this chapter without my two co-writers! Big thanks and love to ya James and Andrew! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The Exposed Tarsonian Truth**

**-Korhal City, 3rd transmission uploaded-**

"We're done here," Nova said to November. "Come on Goldie, it's time to leave this popsicle stand."

"That's the last one! Let's see what the people will think of their beloved emperor now!" Raynor announced.

"All transmissions have been sent," Horner said from the Hyperion. "Every Dominion world just got a special UNN bulletin about Mengsk."

"Good, let's get out of here. We can enjoy the results from a nice, safe distance."

* * *

"Sir, we did it," a Dominion officer announced proudly. "Raynor's boys are pulling out of the city."

"Did we...or are they just retiring because they have done their objective?"

"Emperor, you said it yourself that his Raiders are nothing but a bunch of pansies. Only reason they even reached Korhal at all was because they had the Odin."

"I'm not taking that chance, soldier," the emperor replied over the radio. "Check the status of the towers, now! I want to know what Raynor did here!"

* * *

**-Hyperion, Cantina, Deep Space, 6 hours later-**

As Nova made her way into the Cantina, she was greeted by the thunderous applause of the Raiders.

"Thank you, thank you..for those applause..I will be here all night if anyone want an autograph," she chuckled a bit. "I have to admit, I'm actually a bit surprised. You Raiders are certainly very different from what Dominion propaganda have claimed, though at the same time I didn't expect so many of you to trust a former Dominion assassin so easily."

Swann stepped up first "I'll admit though, I was worried about having a Ghost aboard this ship, ever since we had that old Spectre here, it wasn't easy trusting you then. But now, I'm glad to have ya aboard, so I guess the Cowboy's experience with psychics is again right, I'll be damned that's for sure!"

From the bar stool with Horner beside him, Raynor shook his head at Swann's comment. "Just don't say anything that will make you dead the next morning, Swann. You remember what I told you about Kerrigan, back when she was the Ghost of the Sons of Korhal, one bad thought and suddenly...bam a whole lot of cold shoulder."

Swann eyed him. "I most certainly do remember! And I ain't no idiot to say things, like somebody that entered in a card game without knowing the prize!"

Everyone began chuckling and laughing under their breaths, but Horner was clearly both angry and embarrassed. "I never wanted Mira for a wife, dammit! Is this going to happen all the time? Can't you guys let it go?"

"You know that's never going to happen Matt, you know it well, it's because you have a lot less embarrassing moments than most of us.. so yours are gonna be more repeated."

"Speaking of not knowing what's going to happen, how do you think the Dominion is taking all this?" Matt asked. "We've all seen the news, but I wonder how the public themselves are taking this."

"There are 4 or 5 years of constant brainwashing, I don't know when it will be complete...guess we'll just have to wait and see," Nova added in, taking a seat on one of the stools. "The only thing we can say is that the public aren't pleased now that they know the whole Dominion had been founded on a lie since Dominion propaganda had claimed that Mengsk was the savior of humanity from the Zerg."

* * *

**-Moebius Foundation Sector Headquarters Main Campus, Gramercy City, Tyrador VIII-**

It was silence when Valerian clicked off the UNN Broadcast of the truth of his father's, the emperor's, war crimes from four years ago.

'_For four years...he's kept this secret hidden...from nearly everyone,_' he remembered the broadcast from Tarsonis, hearing about the massive death toll there, which had numbered more than two billion people.

'_He killed a whole planet, using the Zerg...just to end the Terran Confederacy...and using that to get his revenge for what Sarah Kerrigan did to his own father when it wasn't even her fault. Sending her to the Zerg, damning us all with her rebirth...as the Queen of Blades._'

Valerian didn't know just _which_ species was worse: humanity or the Zerg. At least the latter don't kill one another for personal gains. He didn't know how to say or think of it all, it was just so much to take in, and while he turned to look out the window upon Gramercy City.

He thought of what the people, all the terrans that called the Dominion their home, their saviors, their whole life.

"All of it had been built on a lie, and the deaths of two billion people and a whole planet."

The prince spun around to see the expressionless face of Dr. Narud, who had walked into the room without him noticing at all. The older man walked next to the prince, staring out at the city, "Hard to believe isn't it...I can't believe that Mengsk would've done something like this. His father must be weeping in his grave...he would never have wanted something like that to happen."

"It's even worse than when the Confederacy nuked Korhal back in 2491," Valerian agreed, looking back out over the city. "It turned half the sector against them literally overnight."

"And Mengsk made them pay, but taking the billions of lives that lived upon Tarsonis...and using the Zerg to do the dirty work, it's just wrong. Even the Confederacy weren't that rotten for that level of genocide."

Valerian noticed there was something off about Narud's tone. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it almost seemed as if the doctor didn't seem to mind it too much. It wasn't that he distrusted Narud or anything, but he couldn't help shake the feeling if the doctor was hiding something from him.

Just at that moment, the adjutant's voice came through the monitor. "_Prince Valerian, you have an encrypted transmission. Shall I patch it through?_" Walking over to the monitor screen, he looked back at the doctor with a hard expression.

"We shall talk more of this later, I know there will be a lot of work when I return to Korhal, starting with how to deal with the public."

"Of course, until then Your Highness."

With those parting words, Dr. Narud quietly left the room to leave the prince to his own business, while he had to return to his own work.

"Patch the transmission through, I know well who it is," Valerian stated, and then the familiar face appeared on the screen. "Andolina, its good to be hearing from you once more. My grandfather informed me of the delivery, I trust you've already reached the Protoss Homeworld of Aiur?"

"_Yes, I've been here upon Aiur for nearly a week, and let me be the first to say that your grandfather is quite the peaceful gentleman. I can see where you get your own actions from._"

"Well he is a Umojan, they got that in their blood," Valerian answered.

"_Your father, on the other hand, is a completely different man. He seems to be everything you despise...I've just seen the whole broadcast on the war crimes. I must say...I am utterly horrified by his actions._"

"I can only agree with you, I'm shocked by all that I've heard. It just proves that my father is no different than the Confederacy he replaced. Hell, he's even worse than they were. During the days of the Sons of Korhal, he had claimed that he was doing humanity a favor by freeing them from the tyranny of the Confederacy. In the end, all that happened was the people lost one dictator, and an equally brutal one took his place."

"_Whether he chose to become such a man, that is for him alone to question. But enough now of the past, I have quite good news to share with you on the Suckum's progress._"

Moving the transmission down to one of the floating holo-monitors, Valerian settled down onto the soft couch. "Yes, let us discuss that matter, have any signs begun to appear since the sapling was planted?"

"_Well, since planted it inside of the core of the Overmind corpse, its roots quickly took their place and began branching out with a day. Three days later, the sapling itself began rising inside of the core, but its nowhere near a grand height yet, only about the size of a ten year old child._"

"That is small, but it does seem to be growing a faster pace than most trees or plants. When can we see an effect on the infestation, not until its full grown?"

She slightly shook her head. "_By the end of the second month, it should begin to affect the infestation within the Overmind, beginning to consume it from the inside to fuel its growth." _

"So tell me Andolina , how is the infamous former Zerg Overmind up close, though it is dead?"

"_This creature is quite probably the largest and longest living being that has ever existed, it is a miracle that it could be defeated and killed ..it sheer size is unbelievable, the Queen of Blades must have a large amount of power for her to be able of substitute this creature with a single humanoid body._"

"In that, we agree...my dear, in that we agree."

* * *

**-Bridge, Hyperion, Deep Space-**

Raynor entered the bridge with Nova following behind, where they both found Matt and Tychus, both were already there waiting for him. For the first time in a long time, Horner saw content on the commander's face. After so many years, the first steps have been taken towards toppling Mengsk and his Dominion once and for all.

"Media broadcasts about what we did in Korhal City are still all the craze on every channel," the captain reported. "I knew they'd be talking about this one for years."

"It just shows Mengsk's power isn't limitless. It doesn't matter how many people he manipulates, he can only go so far," Nova said. "And it's not like he can just tell everyone that the broadcasts we made on Korhal never happened."

"The bastard has barely many any appearances since then," Tychus said. "All he did was say that the evidence was fake, the people didn't buy it, and now he went back into his palace like a coward."

"I have all of you to thank for this," Raynor said, glancing at his old friend. "So, are you thinking about giving up this life of luxury and becoming a professional broadcaster?"

The convict chuckled in response, shaking his head. "Regular folk just ain't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their grey little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you, old buddy. Right to the end."

"I'm glad you're part of all this, Tychus. You did real good today."

Jim then turned to Matt. "So, with the revolution finally going, you planning another strike against Mengsk?"

Horner shook his head, frowning slightly. "Not just yet, sir. I figured we need to focus on the Zerg first. Overthrowing Mengsk won't mean anything if we can't beat them."

Jim sighed upon hearing the name. Every time the Zerg topic was mentioned, it only brought his thoughts back to Sarah. "True. Freedom isn't worth squat if Kerrigan kills us all, that's for sure. Guess Mengsk can wait. Still, those classified documents we found on Korhal weren't anything special. Just referred to some old bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar."

"I think this one might be different. The files suggest they were planning to terminate everyone who ever worked there."

"I assume that doesn't mean 'firing' them... But why would Mengsk want to kill a whole research staff?"

"I don't know, but it seems like something we should check out."

"It does, indeed," Raynor said, turning to Nova. "We'll make one more strike against the Dominion and then we have to turn back to the Zerg again. You know all this Dominion crap better than us, I'd like for you to participate on the operation once we reach Castanar."

"All right, but this time, can we not take Goldie along for the ride?" Nova asked. "She was a bit _too_ emotional back there on Korhal, and this seems a bit too delicate a mission. I'd rather not have someone's emotions interfere."

"November isn't always that emotional, and besides she is the one that found the data on this place first. Speaking of that Primer, where is she anyway?"

Matt was the first to answer him. "I think Stetmann has her in the lab with him, probably to look over his research for the Zerg samples and such."

Nova rolled her eyes. "I don't see the damn point in all this research crap. We know enough about the Zerg anyway and how to kill them. The only one we don't know is the Queen of Blades herself, but it's not like you can get a sample of her anyway."

Horner folded her arms. "What do you know about Kerrigan, Nova?"

"Oh not _this_ crap again," Tychus turned for the door. "If any of you need me, I'll be in the Cantina."

The blond ghost waited until Tychus had left the bridge, she never liked that convict much anyway. "She was the Confederacy's deadliest and most powerful assassin, the previous Psi Index from where the Program would categorize the new recruits had to be scrapped and created a new one, the current one, because Kerrigan's potential broke all the limits and top of that Psi Index," she answered. "It was said that she was meant to be their ultimate weapon. Eventually she broke away from them and joined hands with Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal."

Jim nodded slightly. "And what about the part of becoming the Queen of Blades?"

Nova shrugged her shoulders. "All I know about that is what we've all been told by Dominion propaganda. A few people knew the Queen of Blades's true identity, and the propaganda claimed that Kerrigan had willingly allowed herself to be infested by the Zerg on Tarsonis so that she would be able to obtain greater power, and because she wanted to dominate the sector. It went on to claim that this is why serving the Dominion is so vital, as we are the last hope humanity has against her."

The commander gritted his teeth in anger. "That's not what happened, you should know by now that whatever Mengsk says is usually a lie."

"Then what _really_ happened on Tarsonis?" Nova asked, eyeing him hard.

"As you recall from the transmissions, Sarah and I both protested against Mengsk for using the psi-emitters to kill the whole Tarsonis population," Jim replied. "By that point, Mengsk saw that he had the chance to become emperor, so Kerrigan had thus outlived her usefulness, and he simply abandoned her to the Zerg down there, firmly believing that they would kill her. Since they didn't, it just backfired on him completely."

Nova stared at him, wide eyed and shocked. "So all of the lives she had taken since then..."

"Exactly," Jim nodded. "Mengsk is the one who is _resolutely _responsible for their deaths, when he sent her down to the Zerg, he sent millions of people to their grave. He had been so confident that the Zerg would kill her that it never occurred to him that they may not, and his betrayal came back to bite him."

The blond ghost stared at the commander, it didn't take a telepath to know that there was something else that Raynor wasn't telling her, but she decided to let it slide for now. The commander had been straightforward and honest with her so far, which was a lot more than what she could say for Mengsk.

* * *

**-Luminary Base, Overmind's Corpse, Aiur- One week ago-**

"And how sure are you that I am the daughter of Kerrigan, what gives you that idea, Tassadar?" Eleni asked, crossing her arms and gazing up at the Protoss Hero, whom had slain the Overmind.

"_Every living being has a different and unique Psionic wavelength...yours is very powerful and profound, yet is similar too much similar to be a coincidence with Kerrigan's, and yet you stand before me in a form that is truly not your own. Believe me, one can't easily forget a wavelength so powerful as such the one of Kerrigan even as a normal Terran._"

Eleni knew well that she couldn't fool a High Templar that had more than two hundred years of training and experience to know what he was dealing with, shrugging her shoulders and sighing as she gave up. "Very well, there's no reason to try and fool you, being the heir to Adun himself," she then reverted to her child form, getting an uncomfortable and embarrassed look from the spirit.

"What's the look for, is it because I called you the heir to Adun? Nearly all of the Protoss have called you that, and placed you among Adun and Khas, to all of them you are a hero."

"_I am no hero...young child, just one leader foolish enough to believe that a_ _suicide__ attack would work in our most desperate times,_" his voice was distant, and she almost thought it was regret in his voice.

"But wasn't that foolish leader right in the end? You managed to kill the Overmind, making the Zerg halt, but not truly stop in the end."

"_You says those things now, then was a little different_" he stated firmly, she noticed how his hands tightened. "_I had only stopped the Overmind, but the Zerg still were ravaging my Homeworld, forcing my race to retreat from their own home._"

"But did the Protoss not survive? Did they not live and fight another day? Your planet may have been put in disarray, but your people are alive and well because of your foolish action; do you regret that?"

"_Yes, but the Protoss pride and self-image were badly damaged and in a race so interconnected like mine those things are is important , we survive, yes, we fight, yes, but how we live again and against whom we fight are still incognitas._"

His words didn't agree so much with Eleni, she hovered up to his level. "The Protoss pride and self-image nearly had your planet and race destroyed! Your people have been living in the past, clinging to it like a life chain, how are they to truly to live in the future if they choose to linger inside the past that is no longer theirs?"

"_Ahh, the boldness and straightforwardness of youth and power, how refreshing to see such a vibrant spirit and such a tiny body such as yours."_

"I'm only four, but I suppose my boldness comes from my parents, perhaps more from my father."

"_Father you say? How is it that you were conceived, as the Queen of Blades is apart of the Zerg?_"

It was Eleni's turn to come quiet and distant. "I was conceived and few months before my mother was thrown to the Zerg, inside of the Chrysalis she saved me from being killed by the infestation, in which Tal'Zor took me while I was still only a few months old. That was the last time I remember hearing my mother, and feeling her warm touch that had life inside of it."

"_You long for her, not the Queen of Blades, but the touch of your mother...like all life that begins for most, our mothers are the ones we seek out the most...but who is your father?_"

She chuckled slightly, eying him "I'm surprised, you can see my mother in me...but you can't see your old friend, and ally, James Raynor?"

"_James Raynor...interesting and not so surprising, as that I knew how much Raynor cared for Kerrigan, as she cared for him. You may have the image of your mother, but your will and boldness surely belong to your father...ahh how Fenix would loved to scoff at that attitude of his old friend._"

"Scoff...that is not the attitude of a friend I believe?"

"_Ahh little one, but that scoff was full of mirth and comrade feelings like only two battlefield friends can do, that was your father and Fenix._"

"Well then I am only four, so I wouldn't know of such things like that...though I don't act my 'true' age."

"_Now that you brought it up,_" Tassadar asked, "_Why do mask your true age in a body of female whose age is older than your own?_"

"Well, lets just say I've caused a bit of trouble for a number of people, and using my older body I can keep myself hidden from the eyes that are seeking me. Also, don't you think people would be a little embarrassed and insulted that a mere four year old child out smarted them?"

"_Hmm...I was younger in age than most members of the Conclave, and I still outsmarted them, which I have to say is not that hard... with them provoking a civil war in the middle of a Zerg invasion._"

Recalling her father's comment on how she and Tassadar were so much alike, she began giggling slightly at the memory. "I guess my father's words were true, we are alike in so few yet so many ways."

"_Your father's weary wisdom never cease to amaze me in a Terran._"

"Are you calling my father old?" Eleni asked, smirking "Then again, you are more than twenty times his age!"

"_Yes in a way I am doing that...then again we are different species and we are different in some many ways, but we are living beings at the core ..we Protoss ,Terran and even Zerg as strange as it sounds, we all share that need for survive, for exist._"

* * *

**-Present Time-**

Within the following week since the Suckum had been planted within the husk of the Overmind, the Luminid had managed to built a base around the area that the Overmind was located within.

Also with the planting, the Zerg had halted their daily attacks on them upon the seventh day, to which Eleni told them that the Suckum must've absorbed the controling organ that had the Overmind had used over the Zerg at one time. With the feral Zerg stopping their attacks, the Luminid took the chance to study them and send more of their ever changing DNA to Zamazan.

Eleni spent most of her time at the husk of the Overmind, watching the Suckum's steady growth, as even now it was beginning to consume most of the center chamber in which it had been planted.

Though the Zerg had been driven off or had been slain by the Lumarines, it didn't give Daggasz any reason to let his guard down, it didn't help that Tassadar often appeared out of the blue when he didn't notice. At the moment he was watching Eleni from afar as she spoke with Tassadar, as the two hovered around the husk.

"_**Must you watch her like a hawk, posed to strike?**_" the Luminid 2iC turned his gaze behind him, watching as his elder brother, Larianus, appouched him with a careful gaze in his eyes.

"_**The Zerg may be tame for now, but I won't let my guard down because of just that.**_"

"_**Do you see our Luminary as a weak creature, my young brother**_" it was these words that made Daggasz turn around, fully facing him with a hard look.

"_**What makes you say such a thing, she is stronger than any of us.**_"

Larianus shook his head, crossing his arms "_**I asked you if you saw her as such, I know well that our Luminary isn't weak. But you refuse to let your guard down, I know well that you seek to keep her from harm...but you don't always need to keep watch over her, Daggasz, something tells me that you have some inner motive.**_"

"_**Inner motive, Larianus, my dear Elder Brother, you sound like a paranoid old man already**_" he stated, stealing a small glance at Eleni, whom was still in a deep conversation with the old, but powerful Protoss Spirit. "_**Do you believe that I would harm our Luminary?**_"

'_**I know well you would never think of such a thing, my younger sibling, we are like Zerg in that part ..we are biologically impossible to betray or make hurt to our Leader, but an inner motives can also be harmful.**_'

But what that inner motive was, it would take time for Larianus to fully understand what his younger brother had towards their Luminary. Because albeit his relatively long life for a Luminid, he has yet not experienced that particular sentiment, he couldn't tell if it was pure loyalty or utter devotion that Daggasz had for their Luminary.

"_**Just promise me that you won't do**_ _**anything foolish, so that you won't have regrets.**_"

"_**Ha, foolish me...you don't know too well, old being.**_"

'_**No...I do know you all too well**_'' Larianus thought, his mind worried for the future to come.

* * *

**Things are getting good, hope you all will stay tuned in for more to come! - MH-93**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Queen Mother and Avatars of the Daughter**

**-Queen's Leviathan, Zerg Swarm, in route to the planet Tyrador-**

"My Queen, we are now in high orbit over Tyrador," Izsha announced, turning to her Queen inside of the Leviathan.

"Good," Kerrigan replied. "Now I can finally get the Xel'Naga artifact fragments locations from the data cores within the city."

"It may not be _that_simple, my Queen," the infested Terran explained. "Apparently, Moebius isn't as naive as we thought. We know that they are using 3 Data Cores to store the locations of the artifacts, but they have almost a dozen Data Core buildings in the city."

The Queen of Blades rolled her eyes. "Like that'll make a difference, the Zerg will flatten the whole city, killing everyone inside, and I'll still get what I want in the end, as always"

"And what about external interference, such as that Terran? He's already beaten you to the fragments on Mar Sara, Monlyth, and Xil."

Kerrigan's eyes flashed in anger, as she unleashed a small blast of psionic energy at her adjutant. "Don't lecture to me on him, Izsha. You don't have the slightest idea of what he's like."

"No, but I know he's been a thorn in the swarm's side for years. You said it yourself that however small his Raiders are, they're still a potential threat to the Zerg."

"Not once I have the artifact pieces," Kerrigan shot back. "Raynor may have some of them already, but once I get what I need from the Data Cores, I'll focus the entire swarm to hunt him down. He _will_hand over the remaining fragments over to me, or die."

"Yes, my Queen."

Kerrigan turned away, clearly aggravated by all this, and though Izsha wasn't wrong with her words about the matter, she just wouldn't admit it to her, or to anyone for that matter. Raynor had been resourceful during the Brood War, and he still is now.

The emotional side began to swell up in her head, as she scowled in anger. This was becoming too much for her to handle at times. Each time she thought of Raynor, it just had that effect on her.

Why? Why wouldn't the feelings go away? Why did each time she think of him, she felt regret for all the lives taken by her?

'_Because he is the only one that believes I'm still really alive, though I've felt dead for years._'

As her thoughts of Raynor clouded her mind, so did thoughts of Eleni, their only child, and perhaps the only other person that believed she was still her, the old Kerrigan.

She scoffed at such at the thought. '_She can't see her mother, only the monster that has her voice...and perhaps her old face._'

In the four and a half years as the Queen of Blades, Kerrigan had some of the freedom stolen from her as a child, yet she still didn't feel free. Always she felt a caged animal, and that feeling hasn't changed even after she was infested, she always feels like she has to react a certain way against certain things.

Perhaps in the end, the Queen of Blades that she was now, perhaps it was the creature inside her twisted and broken life that had come to life with the molding from the Zerg virus.

As the Queen of Blades, perhaps Kerrigan found the way to finally let out all her sorrow, anger, and hatred upon the world and people that had changed her. It was the mask that she could hide behind, as mask that she had even before her infestation that seemed to work on everyone around her...except Raynor.

'_Yet it never worked on Jimmy...he never seemed to be fooled by the mask. He could always look under it, and see who I really was._'

Though she knew Raynor could see past the mask, Kerrigan questioned if her own daughter could see her as well, the mother that had given her up to keep her from the Zerg and herself in the end. It almost seemed as if Eleni was firmly convinced that her mother had died the moment the Zerg infested her.

'_How can I make her see behind all that I am now, how can I make my own flesh and blood see me...and not the mask that I wear?_'

But the truth was even Raynor had moments of doubts too...especially during the moment when she murdered Fenix on Korhal, and Raynor swore to kill her and that swore hurt her perhaps in her most inner being, making her more bitter and violent. It was at that moment that she believed that Raynor had finally given up on her, and with that knowledge, her rage spiraled out of control.

But now, she couldn't be so sure.

When Raynor confronted her on Zerus, he firmly stated that he knew she was still alive in there.

'_But why? How can he be so sure to know who I am, when I, myself, don't know who I am with that clarity? How can he do it? Yet I do not, why? _'

* * *

**-Hierarchy's Private Hangar, Talematros, Shakuras-**

"So are you going to let me in or not Aether? Executor Selendis wants to see me practice flying you, so I can get used to the controls."

"**Do I have to, really, ahhh, alright, this one of the times I hate being an AI in a ship,**" she stated annoyingly, opening her cockpit to Zero, who quickly jumped inside.

Before he could even lock himself into the cockpit, Aether did just that, much faster securing its pilot a bit tighter than it should be.

"**And this is one of the times when I love being one.**"

"You really are something, a pain is all that I'm seeing."

"**You said before, that you were intelligent, and you are proving that you are not, how cannot be careful with the ship, when I AM the ship, idiot.**"

**"**Okay, sorry just a mistake, no need to snapping at me or taking more shots at my self-confidence" he muttered, taking hold of the controls.

"**This is a strange situation when, the ship is more aware of things than the Pilot. Now I trust you know how to fly?**"

"If I didn't how to fly, I wouldn't be in this ship, now would I?"

Before she could snap at him, Zero took over the controls and hovered the ship out of the hanger and out into the open air field where other ships and some Carriers were flying around.

**"Well, done with this playing, are you able to do some advanced flying and not those weird movements?**"

It was high time Aether learned at what he could just do, and he was going to enjoy it "You want to see advanced flying, your wish is my command." Gripping the controls tightly, Zero made the ship zip high over the city in a matter of seconds, before heading back down while performing quick turns and movements to the right and left.

Noticing one of the flight courses out on one of the platforms, which had large speed boost rings and obstacles, he chose to fly through one at top speed.

"**What in the name of Tassadar are you doing?! Slow down this minute, or I will stop you and throw you out here faster than you can blink!**"

"You wanted to see advanced flying, so I'm about to show you just what I can do!"

"**Cheeky Hybrids like you should not fly such an advanced ship like me, now I believe that the Protoss Hierarchy is completely insane!**"

Zero rolled his eyes, making the ship go faster just as it zipped through first speed boost ring, and going through the obstacles at blinding speed, while Aether started to yell and make commands of its pilot, yet Zero had shut off her control before they had taken off, without her even noticing.

He had cleared the whole course in under a minute, and turned Aether's control back on as the an angry orange-red sphere appeared in front of him "**GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOU OUT OF MY SHIP NOW!**" it was truly hard for Zero to fight the powerful urge to laugh.

"Tell me then Aether, when was the last time you flew at such speeds? After all, you wanted to see my flying skills did you not?"

The sphere sparked up before growing small and becoming a shade of pink and he knew that he had made her embarrassed. He chuckled slightly before hearing her small voice "**I've never flown that fast, ever...I'll say it was something else.**"

"So does this mean you will stop calling me an idiot?"

It was Aether turn to start laughing at him "**Ha, that will happen when the Khala freezes over!**" and Zero only groaned.

* * *

**-Imperial Palace, Augustgrad, Korhal-**

"_All over Korhal, the citizens are still rioting almost completely out of control, expressing their anger and contempt at their Emperor. Despite the best efforts of the Dominion security teams, casualties have remained high. In this reporter's opinion, the rebels that made the broadcasts from Korhal City has to be none other than James Raynor, the man that the emperor had claimed that posed the greatest threat of all to the Dominion, even more so than the Zerg." _

"_However, if his broadcasts are to be believed, then Emperor Mengsk is clearly not the savior of humanity that he had claimed to be, and the Dominion had been founded on a lie."_

_"That the emperor has made no public appearances after being public shouted down by his people on serves to incriminate him further, as it shows a complete inability to take responsibility for what had happened on Tarsonis four years ago."_

_"With almost all of the Dominion fringe worlds declaring independence and the core worlds still in full revolt, is the whole Dominion starting to disintegrate around us? Most analysts agree that this is indeed the case, despite claims from the Dominion throne that the broadcasts made in Korhal City have been faked."_

_"But if the broadcasts are real, what does this make of the rebel leader James Raynor? Does this mean the after all these years, he is truly the people's hero while the emperor himself was the bad guy? With the emperor in control of the public media, this reporter can now see the logic behind the rebel leader's rebellion as any other method would be considered ineffective at striking against the Dominion emperor."_

_"And what of the Dominion military? Contrary to popular belief from the public, the army does not consist entirely of mindless drones who are blindly loyal to the emperor and would swallow everything he says without question. In the immediate aftermath of the Korhal City broadcasts, there have been rumors that the army is now heavily divided. One on hand, they're still devoted to the Dominion in their goals for stopping the Zerg invasion. But on the other, many Dominion generals are not pleased to know that their emperor had been a tyrant all these years and is willing to use the Zerg to kill his own people should they speak out against him, or even step out of line._"

_"If Emperor Mengsk is truly not the savior he claimed himself to be, then both the public and the military have a very difficult choice to make in the matter of loyalty: do they stand behind the Dominion, or do they stand behind the emperor? Because in this reporter's opinion, it is only possible to stand behind one of them, not both of them. Emperor Mengsk may be the founder of the Dominion, but however great his power, he is still only just a man, and not a god. Kings have their moments of reign, and once that period ends, a new one simply ascends to the throne, that is the natural cycle of things. The emperor does not have the power to change that cycle._"

_"Interviews with Dominion generals have been relatively scarce. The most recent one had been conducted with General Warfield, but he chose to avoid the topic of talking about the emperor, and rather insisted that focusing on the Zerg invasion was a bigger issue. Many people would agree, but the Zerg invasion can't last forever. Sooner or later someone has to give, and if we prevail, the question of corruption within the Dominion government must be answered. When Arcturus Mengsk became emperor of the Terran Dominion, he had promised his people that the Dominion will be a beacon of hope for humanity, one that would be free of the tyranny of the Confederacy. If the broadcasts from Korhal City are true, then the emperor will have proven himself every bit as rotten as the Confederacy ever was, and the people have not gained freedom at all. Reporting live from the streets of Korhal, this is Kate Lockwell for UNN._"

Mengsk turned off the screen, his eyes livid with rage. One moment, one broadcast, and everything had changed. Instead of being a noble ruler, all of a sudden he had gone to becoming one of the worst mass murderers in human history.

All of a sudden, his actions in what he had done for the Dominion meant nothing to the people.

How has it come to this?

After what happened on Tarsonis, the only people who were supposed to have known the truth were Raynor and Kerrigan. The latter no longer cared being taken in by the Zerg and all, while the former had no evidence and was supposed to have been powerless to stop him.

As the emperor, he had control over the media and therefore became the voice of justice throughout the Dominion. It never once occurred to him that in the final hours of the Confederacy, they would catch on to something he had said so many years ago, and now Raynor used that evidence against him.

Mengsk pounded his desk in frustration. Although they've been gone for years, the Confederacy still had the power to strike from beyond the grave. Now, it looks like as if they would have the final laugh after all. The Zerg had all but destroyed Tarsonis, but not before the Confederacy picked up on the last bit of evidence that could be used to nail him to the wall.

With public rioting still happening all over Korhal and the other Dominion core worlds, the situation was deteriorating every day. Sure, the people were still concerned about the Zerg as the swarm was still attacking all over the sector, but now, freethinkers were popping up left and right, Kate Lockwell being one of the most prominent. Hell, she was becoming just like Raynor, but fighting him in a war of words instead of bullets.

And the irony of all this was that until the Korhal City broadcasts; he had been branding Raynor as the worst terrorist in human history. With that one broadcast, all of a sudden the tables had been turned around, and every news channel was criticizing him for the genocide of the Tarsonis population.

After so many years, he was finally forced to concede that his power was far from limitless as he had thought, and however a genius manipulator he is with the people, he still had his limits. Obviously the citizens aren't going to be so foolish as to pretend the broadcasts never happened, and claiming that the evidence had been false wasn't working.

Even the military was showing signs of strain. Warfield told him that he would remain devoted to the Dominion, but that's it. Clearly the man was focused on stopping the Zerg and all that, but he was _not_going to do it for the emperor's personal glory.

Other Dominion generals have expressed similar opinions. They had agreed to continue to stand behind the Dominion and deal with the Zerg invasion, but only because the Zerg threatened the whole human race, not just Mengsk himself. Some of them had gone so far as to say that if the Zerg were just here to kill the emperor, then by all means they'd let it happen.

This is considered complete and utter treason. The Dominion generals swore an oath to the Dominion, and he _is_the Dominion.

Still, there was one thing Kate Lockwell had been correct about in her broadcast: he was still only human, not a god, and there was only so much he could do, however much power he had at his fingertips.

It was why he showed a sign of relief as the doors to his office opened and David Rooks, the Dominion public relations liaison, walked in.

"Mr. Rooks," Mengsk greeted. "It's been a while. Please, come it and have a seat. We need to have a chat."

"Thank you, sir. I figured after what just happened on Korhal City, you need my help to salvage the situation," Rooks replied, taking a seat in front of the emperor's desk.

"You read my mind," the emperor said. "I hope you have some good ideas as to how to solve the problem with the public."

"This isn't going to be easy, sir. This is even worse than when the Confederacy nuked Korhal back in 2491, which turned half the sector against them literally overnight. Sure, plenty of lives were lost, but 35 million deaths is considered minute compared to over 2 billion deaths on Tarsonis. And unlike you, at least the Confederacy didn't try to hide the fact that they were the ones who nuked Korhal. Right now, all of the Dominion core and fringe worlds have turned on you, along with virtually the whole sector. I'd say your situation is a hell of a lot worse."

Mengsk's eyes flashed in anger. "Rooks, I chose you to get me out of situations like these. Don't tell me you forgot about that."

"Sir, I'm good, but even I have limits. Sure, public memory isn't very long, but this is the genocide of a whole planet we're talking here. That doesn't happen every day. Hell, for it to happen once per _lifetime_is rare enough as it is. You can't honestly expect the public to just forget about the whole matter. Don't forget, with the public so pissed at you, it's pretty obvious that they're also going to be very suspicious of your inner circle and all that. They'll see people like me as nothing but a mindless drone who just swallows everything you say and blindly obeys everything you tell me to do."

"So what are you getting at?"

"The people need to see that loyal to you or not, our loyalty is not _blind _loyalty. Even then it's going to be a nightmare. At this rate, you can live another 1000 years, bring prosperity to your people, and they still probably won't forgive you."

Great, just what he wanted to hear. "Then what's your plan to deal with this mess?"

Rooks closed his eyes and thought about it. "There's only one way out of this, sir. Yes, your actions killed the whole Tarsonis population, but at the very least you don't have plans to kill the whole human race, which is exactly what the Zerg are going to do unless we stop them. In _that_aspect, the people should be able to see you as the lesser of the two evils."

"And that'll convince them to back off?"

The public relations liaison shook his head. "It's only a temporary solution, sir...the Zerg invasion is still going on, and so the public will focus on them as well. But the invasion can't last forever, and sooner or later someone has to win. If it's us, once we've beaten the Zerg, the people will turn their attention right back to you, and demand new Dominion leadership. My gut feeling is your son Valerian is going to be the first candidate they pick."

Mengsk growled in anger. "Rooks, when you were hired, you promised me that you can provide an iron strong reputation for me."

"I did," the man agreed. "But iron strong doesn't mean unbreakable, and you can argue all you want about how using the Zerg to kill off the Confederacy was classified and on a need-to-know basis, but if you had told me, at least I could have prepared for it, however unlikely that may be. And even then it's not likely I would have been able to work with it."

"Anything else I should know" Mengsk folded his arms.

"Well, the public are starting question if Raynor is really the terrorist you claim him to be for all these years, and I believe that aside from the Zerg, that would be your best chance to maintain control."

The emperor didn't look convinced. "I've been doing just that for the last four years, and now everything's been turned against me."

"Not entirely, sir. The public are rioting because they're outraged at you, but they don't seem to see that _someone_has to be in charge of the Dominion. My plan is to get them to see that you going down is one thing, the whole Dominion going down is another."

Mengsk leaned forward, intrigued. "All right, I'm listening."

"Raynor's actions in Korhal City is that he is obsessed with taking his revenge on you, and doesn't care how many casualties it takes to make that happen. In other words, if the whole Dominion has to descend into a civil war and hundreds of millions of casualties occur to get you off the throne, that's perfectly fine with him. In addition, the rebel is extremely shortsighted. All he seems to care about is getting you off the throne, and not what happens afterwards."

Now Mengsk looked _very_interested. "Go on."

"It seems to me that Raynor's entire rebellion strategy is just to have you killed, and then worry about the future later. That is complete and utter insanity. We've got the Zerg and Protoss banging on our door, and we can't allow the Dominion to fracture like it is now. It's not like Raynor has thought about what will happen if he succeeds in getting you off the throne or anything like that."

Rooks leaned forward as well. "All you have to do is ask the public the following questions if the Dominion fractures any further: How would Raynor reunite the Dominion colonies? What if a colony doesn't want to join hands? What happens to pro old regime elements that always remain after a violent insurrection?"

The emperor smiled, the man was indeed every bit the valuable asset as he made him to be.

The smile suddenly turned into a frown. "There's only one problem with your strategy, Rooks...my son, Valerian. What if Raynor decides to support him?"

"I don't see that possible, sir," the man answered. "I know you and Raynor have a very hostile relationship. And as the old saying goes, 'like father, like son'. My gut feeling is if Raynor meets your son face to face, he's just going to assume Valerian will be exactly like you are and be hostile to him as well."

"Yeah well Raynor can be unpredictable at times," Mengsk shot back. "What if he doesn't react as you think he will?"

Rooks sighed. "Sir, you're in a situation where there's nothing concrete anymore. Some things you just have to take on faith, and this is one of them. I know that's not the answer you want to hear, but I don't see an alternative. It's the only way to survive all this."

Mengsk was not pleased, but he knew it was the best answer he was going to get. For the time being, he'll just have to let it go. Right now, getting the public to focus on the Zerg invasion was top priority.

For the next steps, he'll just have to take it one at a time.

* * *

**-Luminid Main Camp, Overmind's Husk, Aiur-**

All was quiet as night fell over the Luminid camp, while most of them were fast asleep, a few Lumarines were out on patrol.

But their Luminary had other plans instead of sleeping, as she slipped into the Overmind's husk once again, down into the core where the Suckum grew from the dead flesh. Since the Suckum had been planted within the husk, Eleni hadn't heard the voice of the Overmind, and she questioned if it had truly passed on.

'_I wonder if it even had a soul?_' it was a question she had never asked Tal'Zor.

Eleni hovered over to the trunk of the Suckum, which would change from a dark brown to a grey brown tone in time, though she didn't know what color its leaves would be. Placing her small hands upon the trunk, she leaned in and touched her forehead to the wood, and she could hear pulsating sounds coming from inside.

'_Maybe it will come one with the tree, beginning a new life compared to its previous life._'

But just as her thoughts were elsewhere, she felt the presence of something watching her from nearby.

"I know you are there, no reason to keep hiding in the darkness" she stated, keeping her face towards the tree.

Eleni knew well there were two creatures behind her, yet she couldn't fully identify them with her psionic waves. Slowly she turned her head and body to see two creatures, both completely different than the other.

The one on the left appeared to be wearing a full body combat bodysuit which reminded her of the Terran Marines, yet it was less bulky and had a slim appearance to it. The mask on its face looked like those a Ghost would wear, yet it had a newer appearance to it, whoever it was stood taller than most average sized Terrans.

While the one to the right clearly looked like a Zerg creature, yet it had a strikingly Terran body like that of the Queen of Blades. Unlike the human face of her though, it had fangs and serpent eyes that glowed a burning red compared to the bronze goggles of the one beside it. This creature had flesh wings that could expand to a wide length, and she couldn't help but notice the thick scalded armor like that of a Hydralisk, it even stood taller than a fully grown one.

The Terran looking one stepped up and held her gaze, and she almost thought he was smirking at her "**I never expected the powerful Luminary to be so small, perhaps it was a waste of time to even come here.**"

'_He's testing me...I can see it_' she thought, and though he was clearly trying to smart with her, Eleni wasn't about to let him try and put her in his place.

"I may be small, but don't let my cute appearance fool even you" she vanished from their sight, reappearing behind the Terran one "But doesn't mean I can't be deadly."

She then sent the Terran creature flying towards the roof of the flesh chamber, but that apparently was a weak attack, since once in the air the creature used his jetpack to stabilize himself.

"Impressive, I'll give you that."

Eleni disappeared once again, this time appearing in front of him with a ball of concentrated energy, upon which she launched at him with high speeds that it pushed him back. Yet to her own surprise the creature had grabbed the energy, ready to shoot it back at Eleni before the Zerg creature spoke, in a deep and serpent tone.

"**Do try and not break us, after all we were your mental toys years ago, or is the memory so faded that you cannot recognize us?**"

"But those were only baby dreams and thoughts when I was resting."

"**Well you of all beings should knows that a powerful unconscious psionic mind barely recognize reality from imagination**" this time it was the Terran that spoke to her, and she knew well at who they both were.

"Crysis ARC 01."

She felt him smirking once again, but ignored it as she looked upon the Zerg creature, which looked so much like the Queen of Blades.

"King of Scythes."

"**You own me Crysis, saying she wouldn't remember, well there's your answer**" chuckled the creature, while she heard Crysis groan.

"**You cheated Scythes, you said the mental toys reference before that she didn't know who we were! I don't owe you anything, cheating snake...**"

"**Well, I am based on the Zerg race...did you expect me to play fair?**"

Seeing as how the two of them might break out into a fight, Eleni voiced herself loudly "Enough, you two! Honestly...I recall you both acting the same even in my head, always barking at each other."

"**I don't bark, I hiss or growl...and Crysis just shoots his missiles and guns.**"

"**Yes...technology is better than biological...except when Kryhas come to the equation...then it's just not fair, he has both.**"

"Kryhas...do you two mean Zerashk Kryhas?"

"**Yes, yes our Protoss-based counterpart...he is getting himself bored on Zerus, lazy individual, never does anything just because he hardly moves, always meditating...or so he says.**"

"Why did he remain on Zerus? Doesn't seem like a reason to stay there...unless Tal'Zor needed him for something."

Crysis shrugged his shoulders, hovering down to the ground with both Eleni and Scythes "**He may be our counterpart, but it's always a puzzle to figure out what he is thinking.**"

"I just caught the irony of my mind, those days...the Zerg individual getting along better with the Terran one than the Protoss one...must be my wish of getting my parents together."

She glanced at the two of them, before hovering into the air again "Well, no sense in staying here, let's go outside where the air is bit fresher than in this husk."

"**Really? Because I feel quite at home here in this husk**" Scythes remarked, giving her a toothy grin.

"**Scythes...you are based on Zerg, of course you are.**"

* * *

**-Queen's Leviathan, Zerg Swarm, orbiting Tyrador-**

"Our units upon the planet's surface have nearly taken control of the whole city, a number of the data cores are under our possession now. What are your further orders, My Queen?"

"Yes...let's remind this Sector, what the Zerg Swarm is all about, destroy their buildings, kill their people, raze their ground, eliminate their infrastructure, and find me those Data Cores so I can absorb them and then extinguish this Planet of every living being, now!"

She could hear the cries of the Swarm, all were ready to do as she commanded them, and they descended onto the city with a blind fury that mimicked her own fury and rage. '_I will let no one live, this planet shall fall to the Swarm, just as countless others shall to, the Swarm will rule this Sector, because I am the Swarm._' Watching through the eyes of the Swarm, she watched as they tore through the city and slaughtered everyone in their path.

The Swarm was her fury and punishment to all human, to the Dominion, and to the man that sent her to this state, making her into a monster.

'_I'll be coming for you Mengsk...your time is coming, and don't think your death will be fast and easy._'

* * *

**Big thanks again to my two friends, this chapter was done in nearly record time! Having co-writers is a big help! See you all soon, the Data Core mission is up next! - MH-93**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kerrigan's Choice and Truths Learned**

**Bridge, Hyperion, in route to Tyrador-**

"I just hope we're not too late," Horner said, looking at the star map. "If Tychus is right, the Zerg should be landing on Tyrador any minute now. We can't let the Queen of Blades get any information she's after."

"You haven't even told me what the hell those artifacts do," Nova pointed out, folding her arms. "All you're doing is using them as money for your revolution."

"Look, if Kerrigan wants them, they've got to be important to her," Jim said. "It's not like she's after them for the sake of hanging the pieces up on the wall to look pretty or anything."

The blond ghost nodded. "You know, after what we've seen in that Castanar lab, I'm actually going to be glad to be fighting the Zerg again. It's bad enough to see infested terrans, but a hybrid of Zerg and Protoss? That's just nuts. How the hell could the Dominion have found a way to make that thing in the first place?"

"They couldn't," the commander answered. "They had to have had outside help, assuming that's even the _only_lab with hybrids in them, and my gut feeling is it's not."

"Great, now Mengsk has _really_gone nuts, playing with things he doesn't even understand."

"What did you expect?" Matt stated, folding his arms. "With all the rioting going on, the guy's pretty desperate right now. He'll do anything he can to fix this mess."

"Let's just head to Tyrador," Jim said. "We can worry about Mengsk later. I want to hear what Moebius has to say, maybe get a little insight as to why Kerrigan wants the artifacts so bad."

Nova could sense the unease in Raynor's tone. "Jim, you going to be alright doing this? You do realize you may have to confront Kerrigan _face to face_this time, right?"

"If I have to confront her face to face, then I will do so. After all, saw her the first time she had become the Queen of Blades four years ago. Back then I was afraid, and I still am to a certain point...but I will face her if I have to."

"And what do you think that'll accomplish? Not to burst your bubble or anything, but you gave her four years in the hopes that she'd still be the person you remember. No such thing happened."

Jim thought about this for a moment, before replying, "Because I need to know once and for all just how much of her is still in there after all this time. I need to know did the Sarah I remember die the moment the Zerg infested her, or is she still alive. Personally, I'm pretty sure it's the latter."

"Sir, you have no proof of that," Matt pointed out.

"I might, Matt. Think back to that day on Korhal during the Brood War. What do you still remember of that?"

"The same thing everyone remembers," the captain replied. "Kerrigan killed your friend Fenix in cold blood, and you swore to have her killed."

"That's what I thought for a long time," Raynor said. "But now I've realized there was more to the picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Kerrigan's forces only targeted Duke and Fenix, even though she knew I would be resourceful. Don't forget, at Monlyth, she said the same thing to me. But if you think back, she had enough Zerg on Korhal that day to wipe the Raiders out as well. So why didn't she?"

"There's a little something called toying with your enemies," Matt explained. "Maybe she was just messing with your head the whole time and wanted to see you suffer in despair."

"Or maybe deep down, she couldn't bring herself to do it," Jim shot back.

"Fine, let's just say you're right about that. That was then, sir." he began, staring him in the eye.

"In case you forgot, she had no problem at all slaughtering the Raiders when I picked you up on Mar Sara or getting the artifact on Monlyth. The Zerg we encountered on Redstone III when we picked up Tosh attacked us on sight, as did the ones on Agria when we picked up Dr. Hanson. What makes you think other encounters with the Zerg will be any different? You seem so confident that your girlfriend is still alive inside the Zerg monster...that you just don't want to consider the possibility that maybe you're wrong."

Nova quickly grabbed Raynor's arm, pulling him back the moment she had seen what was going through his head. "Ok Raynor, calm the hell down...don't go punching the daylights out of him. Also, Horner...it would be best we contacted the Moebius Foundation, just to see if anyone is still alive down there."

Giving him a hard glare, Horner backed off and began trying to get a transmission thought to the planet, while Nova glanced at Raynor and muttered, "You've calmed down now?"

"Yes, I am now, it's just Matt is sometimes so...I don't know stubborn in his ideals that I fear his fall from them will be higher than already is, guess it reminds me of younger although more naive days and when things were simpler."

"Well then maybe that's why you two work so well together, now I'm gonna go get Goldie and the Convict from the cantina, yay for me, my two favorite individuals. Don't kill each other or try too while I am gone, I am an assassin, not a life-saver, that is a totally different type of work."

* * *

**-****Lusankya D-5 Mantis Ship, in route to Zerus-**

"**So Scythes, what are we doing again?**"Crysis asked, glancing at the Zerg Avatar, who just smirked at him, shaking his head.

"**Arrgh, for such a big person, with all those weapons and armor, you clearly lacks space for a brain and memory.**"

"**I didn't ask for a smartass answer, it was merely a question.**"

"**You don't want a smartass answer, then don't say easy questions for them, you dumbass**."

"**I will return later, I see now that you are having a Zerg hormonal moment of yours, sorry.**"

"**WHAT?**" Scythes hissed at him, glaring at Crysis.

"**It hurts those comments, aren't they?**"Crysis smirked at Scythes, clearly happy over his small victory against the Zerg.

"**Aren't we doing a mission review, or you have more ammunition to fire verbally.**"

**"Nahh, i am good, you know done with eye for an eye, comment for comment, we Terrans are always thirsty for revenge.**"

Scythes rolled his eyes, muttered under his breath and thick carcase mask "**You're hardly even a Terran...**"

"**Says..the Terran-looking based-off Zerg.**"

"**To answer your earlier easy question...we need Kryhas, and his silent glaring to shut us up, otherwise we can go forever, so let's shut up and focus in important things..like I don't know..the mission, perhaps.**"

"**Sure, sure..you started the Smartass session, after all.**"

Knowing things would get heated fast, though he wanted to pick a fight with his counterpart, he knew that the mission had to come first. Opening up a transmission link, the image of the golden, teal armored face of their Protoss counterpart, Zerashk Kryhas, whom eyed them annoyed with his teal-silver glaze.

"**You two are nearly one hour, twenty eight minutes, and five seconds late...did you two argue again without an end like little children again, don't answer, your posture clearly screams yes,**" his deep robotic voice stated, while both of them grunted that he could tell so easily.

"**He's more of a smartass than you,**" Scythes muttered low to Crysis, who glared quickly before returning his gaze to the Protoss Avatar.

"**I heard that Scythes, I can't imagine what you two did before the Tiny Boss Lady.**"

"**I am still thinking why you can call her that, and we don't,**" Crysis asked, questioning the nickname.

"**That is because I am a hundred times more responsible and mature than you two combined, and she knows it.**"

"**We're all the same damn age.**"

"**Maybe in body, but clearly not in mind, boy, and don't let me start with you too Zerg boy**."

"**Scythes, who died and made him leader, I don't remember.**"

**"Me either, but let him think that, he'll become sulky if we disagree with him, poor Pseudo-Protoss with self-esteem problems.**"

"**I am gonna revise the mission parameters, and ignore you two, as always...and you wonder why I didn't go to Aiur,**" he stated, shaking his head at the two. "**Castanar...an isolated planet with a primary Moon which is where the Dominion laboratory we are supposed to raid, it should be easy, although I will guard myself that comment until we see to the surroundings of the Dominion laboratory.**"

"**Yes, saying should be easy is saying when is actually hard...but that hard definition is for normal beings,**" Crysis pointed to him and Scythes, "**But not us at all, specially psionically slowly created individuals like us, hell our origin is even complicated for me to think about.**"

"**Nevertheless, I will be joining you two in a few minutes. We must get this mission underway, or the Tiny Boss Lady will have our heads.**"

* * *

**-First Data Core Tower destroyed, Tyrador-**

"_**These Zerg are becoming quite annoying, there is just no end to them at all,**_" the Primer stated, shooting down a group of Hydralisks with Nova watching her back while a Medivac hovered close by with extra troops.

"Goldie, I think that is the entire point of the whole Zerg Battle strategy. They overwhelm you with countless numbers in order to defeat anyone in their way, taking out a number of Hives could decrease their numbers, but there always seems to be a shit ton of them."

November could see her point, and while they managed to keep a number of the Zerg busy on them, the Medivacs were quickly rescuing a number of the Moebius Elite Troops scattered on the city's rooftops. Luckily, there was some air support for the Medivacs as they made their quick escapes back to the main base, before returning to heal any of the injured from above.

Keeping in touch with a number of her Primers, whom had gone with a few other Raiders, though some stayed behind to guard the base from the Nydus Worms; November was glad to hear they they were keeping ahead of the Queen of Blades and she warned them all to not confront her.

"_I must thank you all, for saving the troops, I owe a lot to the Raiders,_" stated the voice of Dr. Narud, who clearly sounded relieved.

Yet there was something that November had found...odd, about the doctor when he had first contacted the Raiders; even Nova agreed with her as there hadn't be a lot of information about the Moebius leader. But it wasn't the time to bother with him, they had to keep the Zerg and their Queen from getting ahold of the real data core towers.

Upon taking out the last wave of Zerglings, both the Primer and Ghost began moving to another position, one that was higher so that they could watch the skies for any of the Zerg air support that would target the Raiders below.

Just as they were set up, November heard a voice in her head, and she knew well of who it was.

'_I am coming to see my father and mother, inform my father right away so that I might see them alone within the ruins of the city._'

* * *

**-Kerrigan's POV-**

The former Confederate Ghost and Sons of Korhal's second in command scowled in irritation as the first data core building was destroyed. Yet again, Raynor was meddling with her plans and affairs. It was bad enough that she already lost the race three times over to the artifact fragments, now this one too is in progress.

Still, it could all be a minor setback.

All 3 fragments were currently aboard the Hyperion, and if she could force Raynor's hand, it might be possible for him to come down to the surface of Tyrador. There, she would confront him face to face, and force him to hand over the fragments, or watch as his Raiders get slaughtered by the Zerg.

Contacting Raynor certainly wouldn't be difficult. His mind was among the easiest to detect from orbit anyway.

* * *

**=Bridge, Hyperion, High Orbit over Tyrador-**

"We're on our way to the second data core building now, Jim," Nova reported. "This one's going to take a while, the Zerg have built plenty of Spore and Spine Crawlers around it, we'll need time to thin out the defenses."

"Please hurry," the commander stated. "Kerrigan must not access one. If you think it's necessary, nuke the data core building for all I care."

Suddenly, Raynor flinched, as he felt a familiar voice speak into his mind, he slightly gritted his teeth upon hearing her voice in his head, like she had done in the past.

'_This has gone on long enough Jim, why don't we settle this down here in the ruins of this city...or are you too afraid as always to face me one on one?_**'**

He clearly knew that she was testing him, threatening him like it was her way of dealing with his presence, no doubt annoying her somehow.

'_Be smart Jim, make the right decision or I'll order the Zerg to kill all your Raiders right now._'

Raynor decided to shoot back at her, she had gone far enough. '_Enough with the damn threats, Sarah! If you wanna a fight face to face, then I'll give it to you...though I wonder if you'll just cheat and backstab me like all the others._'

He could hear her hissing, and he allowed himself to smirk slightly as he turned on his heel, beginning to leave the bridge when Horner called out to him "Sir, where are you going?"

Without looking back, Raynor answered, "To the surface, its time Kerrigan and I had a little one and one with each other."

Before Horner could stop him, Raynor had left the bridge and was heading to the loading docks to get a dropod that would take him down to the surface.

* * *

**-Surface of Tyrador, Third Data Core Building-**

For once, Raynor was actually surprised at what he was seeing. Kerrigan actually kept her word. There were no Zerg around the last data core building, not even the tiny creep tumors that spread the disgusting organic growth everywhere. It was almost devoid of any presence, both Terran and Zerg.

But he knew better than to lower his guard. Given all the times she backstabbed him, he knew that he had to consider the possibility of a few Nydus Worms popping up from under him or being ambushed by burrowed Ultralisks.

"Jim, are you nuts?" Nova's voice came over the transmission. "What makes you think you can accomplish anything by confronting Kerrigan face to face? And without backup as well?"

"She and I share something in common, or at least I thought we did," he answered. "Trust me on this one, Nova. I have my doubts myself, but I'm still willing to test out my theory."

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong..."

"It won't," he assured her, not even a hint of fear in his tone.

Just then, he felt a blast of psionic inertia from behind him, as he was slammed right into the data core building, losing his C-14 rifle in the process. Turning around in anger, he saw Kerrigan appear from behind him, a smirk upon her face giving a small glance at her dagger like teeth.

"I can't believe you really came, and came alone for that matter," he could hear the venom in her tone. "But it seems you now have no weapon." Quickly Raynor glanced over to his far left, seeing the C-14 rifle, and without taking another glance back at her, Raynor dashed for the rifle.

But Kerrigan wasn't about to end her game so fast, using her psionic mind she lifted and threw the rifle farther away just before he could reach it, before slamming him into the building again.

"You're lucky that the suit at least gives you _some_protection, though it won't help you against me, if you didn't have it though...well we all know that part, don't we, Jim?" she chuckled, slowly striding seductively towards his stumbled form.

"Enough!" Jim shouted angrily. "What the hell do you want, Sarah?"

She tried to give him an innocent look, as she reached out and touched his cheek with her nails. "Oh Jim, you really are no fun anymore...well I guess that's what war and losses do to a man, all kill and no play makes a Terran angry."

"Like you know a damn thing about that," Jim shot back. "You said it yourself that you liked being this way just fine. You said it to me back then on Char that day four years ago. Am I supposed to believe you changed your mind?"

"Hmm, what an amount of anger you have, Jim, it seems almost Zerg-like...maybe I should've taken you with me back on Char. You would've been my best general, you could do it a lot much better than that useless Ethan Stewart, he couldn't even pass my first test," she purred, her sharp nails leaving small cuts along his cheek.

"You don't know a damn thing about generals," the commander seethed. "Everyone is just an expendable pawn to you. You infest them, send them to do their job, if they fail you, you just leave them to die. If they succeed, you just keep repeating the cycle until they do fail you, and you leave them to die, then find yourself another one."

He looked around the battlefield, looking upon the ruins. "Even the Zerg are the same to you. You send them in as cannon fodder, then just keep sending more of them in until they succeed. You're no leader at all, you're just a butcherer, even to the Zerg."

"Again, with your endless amount of wise speeches, Jim, very nice, I suppose brooding about previous mistakes and losses does that to a person."

He wanted to push her away, but he saw the way her bony wings were positioned towards him, she could easily pin him back down with one of those wings in through his legs, tearing the tissue. Yet all he wanted to see and know, was if the woman, the Ghost, and his old friend...was still alive, and he was foolish enough to risk his life for it.

"Or perhaps you're more of a puppet, is that what you are now Sarah? Wait, then again if I think back, since the day you were forced to become a Ghost, losing the life you had, only then did you become yet another pawn under Mengsk. Then you got betrayed by him, only to be taken by the Zerg and becoming their puppet; though you may be a Queen, all I see is the puppet whose strings have been pulled too many times, and in too many directions."

That struck a nerve in Kerrigan, as her eyes flashed in anger, and lost control of herself. In a flash, she raised her claws, grabbing Jim by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Don't lecture to me about that, Jim," she hissed angrily. "Arcturus left me on Tarsonis, I'll give you that much, but his foolish actions turned me loose and now it's come back to bite him. Even you have to agree with me there, or did you completely forget what happened during the Brood War?"

He gritted his teeth, her grip was tight and he knew she could break it in mere seconds, but he kept going.

"Yeah, he did leave you for dead, but then why didn't you end your life before the Zerg fell upon you? Did you think you would be free from everything if they changed you, making you what you are now...we can run from our past Sarah, but it will never leave us no matter how much we try."

"Like you?" she spat. "You've lingered in the past longer than me Jim, and have had the most freedom than I have ever had in my whole life!"

"You gave me some of that yourself," Raynor shot back. "After the Brood War, you simply disappeared off the map for four years. During all that time, you knew that the Raiders were only a shadow of their former selves. We wouldn't have been strong enough to withstand an attack from a few thousand Zerg, let alone billions of them."

He looked her, the fire still in his eyes. "So why the hell didn't you do it? Were you just toying with me the whole time? Did something hold you back? Or were you simply too big a coward to take the final step?"

He was so close to the truth, though knowing these would be his last words, he forced them out. "Were you afraid to lose the one, and possibly only person, that believed in you? Were you scared to lose me Sarah?"

They had been his last words, all the anger that Kerrigan had kept inside burst forth and she screamed in rage, shooting her two wings in his gut. Tearing the armor like it was paper, and ripping into his skin, as it punctured through his back, narrowly missing his heart and spine.

A look of shock appeared on his face, yet he didn't yell or scream, his face slowly drew down to look upon hers.

And upon seeing the her blood red gaze fading back, Raynor saw a small glimmer of green in her yellow burning eyes, as they widened with shock or utter horror.

"J-Jim..."

He could feel blood in his mouth, and his vision fading away, yet he managed to speak, "I thought so...you're still in there...aren't you...S-Sarah, nice to see you again...darlin'..."

Then everything seemed to stop, as Raynor grew silent, his vision turned black, and his body becoming limp, and then the silence was broken by a sound that echoed both mentally and physically through the planet, and even onto the _Hyperion_.

And it belonged to not the Queen of Blades, but to Sarah Kerrigan.

* * *

**-Commander Officer's Quarters, Bucephalus, Flagship of the Dominion Fleet, Deep Space-**

"Nothing has changed, sir," a Dominion officer reported to Warfield. "The Zerg attacks are still every bit as fierce as ever throughout the sector, and the threat to the Dominion core worlds remain. Many of our fringe worlds have already fallen to the Zerg, and despite the efforts from you and other generals, there does not appear to be much prospect of taking them back, at least not in the immediate future."

The general sighed, setting the report on his desk. "I just don't understand. Four years had passed without any sign of the Zerg. Now all of a sudden they're back. We don't even know what they're after."

"Sir, it's exactly the same as we've fought them in the past," the officer replied. "They invade planets, kill or infest everyone on them, move to another one, and repeat the cycle. They're not that hard to figure out."

"You haven't been paying attention to the military analysts," Warfield shot back. "It's pretty damn obvious by now that the invasion isn't about conquest. The Zerg are after something, that I guarantee you."

At this point, the general's intercom beeped. "General Warfield, there's someone here to see you."

Warfield scowled "I thought I made it clear that I have an alien invasion to deal with. If it's the emperor again to criticize me, you can tell him I'm busy with other matters."

"You seem to be in a pretty bad mood lately, general," a voice said, as Warfield raised his head up to see the face of the blond Dominion crown prince standing in the doorway, flanked by Dominion bodyguards.

His frown only deepened. "I figured as much. If it's not one Mengsk, it's certainly the other."

Valerian made a gesture with his hand, as the Dominion guards dispersed. "May I come in, Warfield? I have a proposition that just might benefit all of us."

The general nodded, gesturing to the chair in front of him. "Please make it quick, your highness. The Zerg are still busy killing our people, while Raynor's actions on Korhal haven't made things any easier."

Valerian chuckled "Actually, what I'm proposing will be able to solve all of those problems. The only question is will you be willing to put up with someone you don't like."

"Kid, right now, just about anything is better than being eaten alive by the Zerg, so spill the beans already."

The crown prince nodded, as he produced a folder of documents and set it on Warfield's desk. "I know you're not interested in alien technology or anything like that, but this time, I believe you would want to pay attention to it. My father went crazy for alien artifacts shortly before the Zerg invasion, and as the leader of the Moebius Foundation, I couldn't let it fall into his hands."

"No surprise there," Warfield grumbled.

Valerian could sense disgust in the general's tone, while he just groaned in disappointment. "Just because I'm the son of Arcturus Mengsk doesn't make me a cheap carbon copy of my father. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, I want humanity to survive."

"I'm not stupid, your highness. I watched your father's inauguration to Dominion emperor, and he said the same thing back then."

The young prince decided it was time to move on. "These reports are about an alien artifact that I had wanted to dig up for Moebius, but my father wanted it for himself. I had to use unorthodox methods to make sure he didn't, and there was only one group of people who could outsmart my father like that."

Warfield's eyes suddenly widened, as he realized what the prince was getting at. "You hired Jim Raynor to do your dirty work? That's treason! Why would you ally yourself with a terrorist like him?"

"Because I know what really happened on Tarsonis, general. Before my father became emperor, he was the leader of the Sons of Korhal rebel group. Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan both worked under him, and Kerrigan protested against him in using the psi-emitters to kill off the whole Tarsonis population. By then, my father saw the opportunity to become emperor, and Kerrigan had outlived her usefulness. As a result, he abandoned her there to the Zerg, firmly believing they'd kill her.  
Instead, the Zerg infested her, turning her into the Queen of Blades. Jim Raynor broke away from my father when he saw what kind of a monster he is."

Seeing the shock on the general's face, Valerian continued, "You thought all this time that the Queen of Blades is the one responsible for all the lives lost. That's only half the picture, general. The truth is, had my father never left Kerrigan on Tarsonis, the Queen of Blades might never have even existed in the first place. And this is exactly the reason why I don't believe in the concept of discarding people, once you feel they're of no more use to you. My father did that with Kerrigan and look how that turned out."

That was clearly a lot for the general to take in, but he also knew this wasn't reason why Valerian came to see him. "That's all good to know, but it still doesn't explain why you're here or what you plan to do."

"So far, all we've done is defend our worlds from the Zerg and that's it," the prince explained. "That's not going to stop the invasion. We have to go on the offensive in order for that to work, and that means attacking the Zerg planet of Char."

Warfield snorted, tying to see if the prince was crazy "Your highness, that's a suicide mission. There's billions of Zerg there. We could mobilize every soldier in the Dominion and we'd still be outnumbered a million to one."

"That's why my proposal involves Jim Raynor as well," Valerian explained. "His Raiders may be small in number, but he and Kerrigan had worked together during the days of the Sons of Korhal. After she became the Queen of Blades, everyone who had ever gone up against her had died, Raynor is the only exception."

"You propose a joint operation?"

"It's the only way it'll work, general. The Dominion has the ships to deal with the Zerg, but only Raynor knows Kerrigan's tactics, so we need his help for the Char invasion to work. I know you're a seasoned general, but don't forget, you had gone up against the Raiders with the Dominion troops you commanded in Korhal City, and Raynor won. You can say whatever you want about the guy, but even you can't deny his potential."

Warfield let out a sigh, deeply frustrated. "All right, let's say I agree to all this. What makes you think Raynor will too? After fighting the Dominion for so many years, what makes you think he'd work with us, even temporarily?"

Valerian pointed to the reports on the desk again "The Moebius Foundation did some research on the alien artifacts that Raynor is collecting, general. It's confirmed that they are of Xel'Naga origin, the alien species that created the Zerg and Protoss in the first place. From what my associates have managed to piece together, it appears that the artifacts absorb Protoss energy, and it's likely the same holds true for Zerg. I believe that once all the artifacts are collected, they combine together to make a bigger relic, and that relic just might be able to suck all the Zerg out of Kerrigan and turn her back into a human being again."

"And why exactly would Raynor care?"

"Let's just say that the two of them were close once. If my hunch is right, Raynor probably has spent the last four years wanting a chance to get his girlfriend back, and he's not going to care who offers him a chance to make that happen.  
All we have to do is go to Char, keep the Zerg distracted long enough to blast Kerrigan with the artifact, and that'll be the end of the matter. he'll turn back into a human being, Raynor will get his girl back, the Zerg will be stopped, and humanity will be saved."

Warfield nodded, taking this all in.

"The only hard part is getting the Dominion troops and the Raiders to work alongside each other," the prince said. "I know the part with them is still up in the air, which is why I'm asking you here and now: are _you_willing to work alongside Raynor to stop the Zerg?"

Warfield sighed in frustration again. "I'll tell you this, your highness. Raynor doesn't seem to get the big picture. He can argue all he wants of being a freedom fighter and what not, but rebelling like this in the middle of the Zerg invasion? That's just nuts. Doesn't he realize that this'll just render us more vulnerable?"

"He just wants justice to be carried out against my father," Valerian reasoned. "I admit this obsession might be making Raynor a bit crazy, but he has his reasons. The Char invasion will also help him for that as well. Once we succeed, I'll speak with the people of UNN like Kate Lockwell. I'll tell them about the joint Raiders and Dominion victory on Char, and how you, me, and Raynor helped saved humanity, whereas my father's promises were nothing but empty words. I'm pretty sure that'll be enough to convince Raynor to join with us."

"But what about afterwards? According to you, your father backstabbed Raynor. He'll expect you to do the same thing."

"Some things you need to take on faith, general. I personally don't like this distrust and all that, but I'll have to take the chance that Raynor will listen to what I have to say instead of just shooting me on sight."

The blond prince stood up from his chair. "In the meantime Warfield, I suggest you do what you can find a good meeting spot for us and the Raiders. My father cannot be allowed to know this until the Char invasion is in motion."

Warfield nodded, watching Valerian leave the room. He had a lot of work on his shoulders now.

* * *

**Yes, my co-writers and I left it at a cliff-hanger...so I must see AT LEAST a good number of reviews from you all! If not, then I won't put up the next chapter, I want to see what you guys think so far! - MH-93**

**Give a big thanks as well to my co-writters...Ragnarok666 and Andrigno! I couldn't have gotten this far without them!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chasing the Past**

**-Medbay, Hyperion, Deep Space-**

Raynor groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Everything around him was still blurry, all he could see were the bright lights, as well as the voice of multiple people around him.

"He's waking up!"

"Whe-where am I?" Jim said, grimacing from the pain that shot through him.

"Aboard the ship, Jimmy," Tychus said, frowning deeply. "You know, back in the day, you and I went through some really crazy things, but that last stunt you pulled? That was considered too insane even by your standards, shit even by MY standards. What the hell were you thinking confronting that monster all by yourself? Though I have to admit as to what the hell was _she_thinking by letting you live."

"Sarah..."

"Jimmy, you need a reality check," the convict said, folding his arms. "You might have known her before, I'll give you that, but there's just a Zerg monster now. She probably let you live just to mess with your head and that's it, though I don't quite get why she'd do that for you and not anyone else."

He tried to sit up, but the pain was still too much for his body to bear.

"Please don't try to move too much, sir," Horner said. "When we brought you up, you were in critical condition. You're in stable condition now, but right now you'll be pretty lucky to even stand, let alone walk and do your duties."

"Where are we now?" Jim asked.

"Away from Tyrador and the Zerg," Nova answered. "We took care of the last data core; Dr. Narud thanked us for it."

The commander's mind went straight back to business. "I had wanted to talk to that guy. I wanted to know why Kerrigan wanted those artifacts so bad."

"I already did," the blond ghost said. "He said something along the lines of the artifacts isn't just some alien displays or anything like that…seems that they're weapons of some sort, maybe even forged by some alien race called the Xel'Naga. According to Narud, they were the ones who created the Zerg and Protoss in the first place. Guess Kerrigan was afraid of their power or something."

Raynor looked down momentarily. That wasn't the only thing she was afraid of. By letting him live, it proved that Sarah _was_still afraid of losing him.

"How did I get here?" he asked, glancing at Horner who tightened his face.

"The Luminary...she found you and brought you up here," Horner answered.

At this point, she suddenly walked into the room, and the air changed. "I need a few moments alone with him," she said quietly.

Everyone else nodded, and one by one they left the room. When they were alone, Eleni turned to face her father, grasping his hand tightly.

"I'm glad you're all right, Papa," she said softly.

"What happened?" Jim asked. "All I remember was Sarah stabbing me with her wings, I blacked out, and now I'm back on the ship again."

She looked uneasy. "You sure you want to hear it? You may not like it."

"I need to know the truth," he insisted. "I don't care how good or bad it is, so talk to me...cause if I don't, I think that will drive me right up the wall."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"I knew it," Eleni said, appearing near the third data core building, standing in her Ghost suit. "I told you on Zerus that you'd destroy yourself if you killed Papa. The only thing he and I disagreed on was the fact that he continued to believe you wouldn't even try, and I did. Guess my father was wrong about you. However much the human side of you is left, it wasn't as much as Papa thought."

Kerrigan just stood there in shock. For the first time in too long, she couldn't believe what she just did. Sure, she had already killed billions of Terrans when she launched the invasion, and billions of Protoss had died by her hands after her infestation. She had more than enough blood on her hands already, but however many times she claimed that she would kill Raynor, the act of actually _doing_it was completely different.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Eleni mocked, narrowing her eyes. "You finally ran out of snide remarks? This is so unlike you. You've killed tens of billions already without so much as even blinking, what's the harm in killing one more?"

Kerrigan turned her gaze away, looking upon Raynor's limp body in her arms. "He can be saved...you didn't hit his heart, he's still alive. But lingers now ever closer in limbo...what will you...Mother?"

"Why don't you save him isn't that why you are here? You wouldn't let your own father die, would you?" Kerrigan growled at her daughter, hating how much she looked like herself as a Ghost.

"I seem to recall a very similar situation had taken place on Char four years ago," Eleni shot back. "You forced Zeratul to kill his Matriarch Raszagal, the symbol of hope and leadership for the Nerazim. You told him that from that moment on, his life would be nothing but suffering. Well, now you're in the same situation. Now it's time to find out if my father's beliefs in you were justified or if he'll die with the knowledge that he never should have had any faith in you at all."

Kerrigan gazed down upon Raynor again, knowing how close he was to death. "You would let him die...what makes you think I'll save him?"

"If you refuse to save his life, then I'll know that my real mother is dead...and despite all that you have become, you couldn't let Papa go, just like he couldn't let you go. He is your only hope for a chance to truly live again...not as a puppet for the Terrans or Zerg...but as the woman you wanted to be, and have the chance to become your own person."

Suddenly the tender moment came crashing down, as Raynor's heartbeat began to fail on him, and both Kerrigan and Eleni heard it, and began to panic, yet she held back.

'_Please...please prove me wrong...prove to me that you are still there...come back to us Mommy._'

All of a sudden, Kerrigan could hear Raynor's thoughts again, as she felt his heartbeat slow down even more.

'_I know you're still in there, Sarah. I know you'll do the right thing in the end. Yes, all of those backstabs during the Brood War were bitter, but I still trust you...'_

Then, for the first possible time in her very existence, Sarah shed tears freely down her face, gripping Raynor's body tightly and using her psionic waves upon the bloody wound in his gut. Slowly repairing the skin and the tissues within his organs, leaving only a slight scar of where her wing had tore into his skin.

However, Eleni's face turned back into disappointment when Kerrigan's eyes flashed back in anger again, as she lowered Raynor's body back onto the ground. "I'll let you have this round, as I wasn't prepared for it. But know this: your victory here will be hollow. Everything will end my way, one way, or another. I'll let you and Jim savor this moment, but next time, I'll be prepared. Next time, he'll be taking a one way ticket straight to the morgue."

Before Eleni had a chance to say anything, the ground shook, as a Nydus Worm popped up from underneath. Its organic mouth opened up, and Kerrigan took one last look at Jim, before entering the worm without a word.

Eleni didn't know what she was supposed to think.

Her mother's actions may have proved she still cared, but just how much was another matter. So far, it only proved her father was partially right about her: a part of her did care, but not to the point he had hoped for.

It would obviously give him hope, but how much hope still remains to be seen.

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

"So deep down, she still cared," Eleni finished. "But I still don't know what to make of this."

"I do," Jim said, sitting up. "It means that the Zerg in her is still fighting for control, and they weren't happy they lost it, even for just a few minutes. I guess that's why Sarah reverted back so quickly. I'll have to admit, it's a start, but it's not what I had hoped for."

"So what now?"

"Well, given that it took that much just to get her to act the way we thought, it's obvious we can't get Sarah back to her normal self until we suck all the Zerg out of her," Jim replied, slowing getting out of bed. "I guess for the time being, we're going to have to focus on dealing with the Zerg invasion and all that."

"Where are you going?"

"The same place I always go in situations like this," the commander answered. "After that mission, I'm going to need a drink, or a couple dozen of them for that matter."

Eleni smacked her father lightly on the forehead.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Raynor asked, rubbing the spot.

"That's the one thing my mother would never approved of you," she said. "Every mission you do, the first thing you get on your mind is booze. I hope you know that's not going to make you forget what happened on Tyrador."

"No, but it'll give me some time to think," Jim said, and he slowly limped his way out of the medbay. "Besides, I tend to think well when I'm drunk."

* * *

**-Leviathan, Deep Space-**

"My Queen, what happened down there?" Izsha asked. "You look terrible."

"Spare me your pity," Kerrigan scowled angrily. "If you must know, let's just say I got a little more than I had bargained for when it came to meeting Raynor face to face."

"Understood. Your orders?"

Kerrigan thought about it for moment, before replying, "Have the Zerg stop their attacks for the moment, there's no need to keep scouring the sector for the artifact anymore."

"Why not?"

"Raynor already has three of them, and Moebius will tell him the remaining pieces. All I have to do now is sit back, and let him to the dirty work of finding it for me. Once he's got them all in one place, I'll simply take them from him."

"What happened to taking the artifacts from him earlier?" Izsha asked. "I detected a psionic scream from you on the surface of Tyrador before you returned to the Leviathan. Did something go wrong during your encounter with him?"

"No, I just decided it'd be easier just to let him do the dirty work for me, which was why I let him live," Kerrigan lied.

"Now, I have your latest task at hand: monitor the Terrans' communications frequencies. I want to know where the _Hyperion_is at all times. Once Raynor has all the pieces, our Leviathans will converge on his position immediately. That's why I'm ordering the attacks over the sector to be halted, at least for now. The other broods must prepare to intercept Raynor, should that ship come within proximity to them."

"Yes, my Queen." With a sign of respect, the infested Terran slithered out of the room, leaving Kerrigan alone with nothing but her own thoughts.

She plopped down onto her bony-flesh made throne, her face a mask of anger and confusion, which clearly reflected the state of her mind. Hiding deep within the lower chamber of her mind, where she had locked up all the bad memories, thoughts, and words that had once plagued her to no end.

But that encounter with Jim...suddenly it changed everything: the Queen of Blades, the most terrifying creature throughout the whole sector, who never feared Protoss nor Terrans, had suddenly become just a frightened woman for the first time in years. Though she hated feeling such emotions, she always had the face of the Queen of Blades to hide behind, using it to have her revenge, and releasing her pain, sorrow, and hatred on the world that had used her.

'_How I wish at times that I had never had such a powerful psionic mind...what my life would've been like, maybe I would've been a doctor or..._' the image of Eleni flashed in her mind, and her heart tightened. '_Perhaps I could've been...a mother._'

Kerrigan hardly ever let herself feel the Terran emotions, always lingering in the Zerg part of her DNA, as it brought a numbing relief to the pain.

But the Terran part continued to conflict with her, her psionic mind was exactly the reason why she had been part of the Sons of Korhal in the first place, where she and Raynor first met.

'_If I didn't have my psionic mind...I may have never met Jim, or maybe I would've heard about the Sons of Korhal while living a normal life...I suppose the only good thing that came out of having my powers...was that I met the damn pig,_' she smirked at the old memory, finding it to be one of her favorites.

The Zerg in her head roared up again, though she forced it back for another moment. Maybe it _would_have been much better if she and Jim never met. Ever since becoming the Queen of Blades, the only thing he had ever done was make her feel regret for her actions, and though she never showed it...everything that she had done ate away at her every single moment.

She clenched her fists together in anger, furious at the fact that Raynor had kept such a belief in her. '_If he didn't...why couldn't he have just treated me like a monster...like all the rest did? Maybe then I wouldn't have such a pain in my chest, whenever I think of him!_''

Her face fell into her hands, tightening her arms and hands. "Jim..." she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Why didn't you stop believing in me like everyone else did? What kept you going all these years? What made you believe there was more to me than just a killer?"

That was perhaps an answer she would never understand, and maybe Raynor didn't know the answer as well.

Just as she allowed the thought of him to run through her mind, giving off the same numbing feeling, yet it wasn't as cold as the Zerg emotions were; allowing it to lull her to a sleep that began leading into a dream...or perhaps, a nightmare.

* * *

_Sunlight broke through the windows and happened to be the first thing she saw, groaning loudly she turned towards another direction in the soft bed._

_Suddenly Kerrigan sat up abruptly, and her eyes fell upon the red sheets of a king size bed, of which one side was slightly messy. Glancing around the room, it looked everything like a normal master suite would appear, and upon looking up she found herself staring into her own human face._

_Nearly falling back upon the sight, she managed to gain control of herself and stared at the reflection confusingly._

_'My face...my eyes...they aren't...' she was both troubled and confused, until she heard a knock on the door and in the mirror she saw it open, walking in was Jim, though he appeared younger and healthier. Dressed in his marshal uniform, and in sitting on his left shoulder was Eleni, looking no older than five years old, wearing a small backpack and two hair clips in her hair._

_"Afternoon darlin', looks like you slept in, but that's good."_

_Slowly Kerrigan looked upon him with wide eyes as he set down Eleni, who quickly leaped onto the bed, falling against her mother "Mama, I learned how to write my name today! And I drew a picture of you!"_

_Reaching for her backpack, Eleni drew out a paper that had a childish drawing of her, though her head was bigger than her body, and her hair was the color of a tomato. Nevertheless, she slowly to a hold of it, and forgetting about everything in that moment Kerrigan embraced her daughter._

_"Thank you sweetie...Mama loves it."_

_Eleni beamed brightly while her father patted her head, just as Kerrigan released her and looked up at him, "Eleni, why don't you go put your stuff away? Then we'll watch that movie with Mommy, ok sweetie?"_

_Nodding her head, letting her hair fly all over the place before leaping off the bed, and out the bedroom door. Jim then sat down beside her, kissing her cheek softly, "You feeling better Sarah?"_

_"I...I feel great...Jim?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Looking upon him, staring into his brown eyes that gazed back with love and tenderness, she held his arm tightly. _

_"Sarah?"_

_"Don't leave...let's just stay like this, even if it's for a few minutes," she begged, burying her face against his arm, and she felt his cheek rest on top of her head._

_Suddenly the mirror cracked loudly and glass shards began flying, everything was gone, Jim wasn't beside her anymore. _

_Things shifted around her, as the darkness began twisting and turning, as did her own body. _

_She felt her skin harden like a rock, her hair becoming sharp tendrils, her pale skin becoming a sick shade of green and bony wings growing from her back. The Queen of Blades stood tall and looked out over the volcanic plains of Char from her high point, below which billions of Zerg roamed._

_The vision then changed to Tyrador, and Kerrigan found herself holding Raynor's limp body in her arms, with Eleni nearby, her face twisted in anger._

_"You did this to him!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everyone was right about you! You're nothing but a homicidal psycho who doesn't care about anyone but herself! Papa still trusted you, and look what you did!"_

_Raynor moaned softly, as Kerrigan looked down in shock to see him still conscious. He tried to reach up to her face, but was too weak to do so though Sarah grasped his hand tightly._

_"Jim," she whispered. "Forgive me..."_

_But to her horror, his eyes only showed anger and disappointment. "I...never should h-have trusted you... should have realized it then...that you would always be a...monster...nothing more..."_

_With that, the light in Jim's eyes faded, and he died in her arms._

_"Mommy..."_

_Looking up from Raynor's body, Kerrigan saw Eleni in her true form, her eyes wide with fear and terror swimming inside them, "Mommy...why did you hurt Papa? Why...did you kill Papa?" _

_Kerrigan reached for her, tears streaming down her face once again. "N-No...I didn't...Eleni...I...I never meant to-"_

_But the child only looked upon her with horror, slowly backing away as her eyes dimmed, then Kerrigan saw two red eyes peering out through the darkness. A grey colored four fingered hand appeared on the child's shoulder. "__**Come now little one...let us leave this monster behind.**__"_

_"Eleni...Eleni don't go with that thing!" _

_But she couldn't move to reach for her daughter, who had turned and began walking deeper into the darkness, as the voice spoke to her._

_"__**Soon my Queen...soon you shall be alone...the man you love shall die by your own hands...and the child will be lost...you will die alone, no comfort from neither Terran, Protoss...nor even your own Swarm.**__"_

_The darkness then fell upon her, silencing her screams._

* * *

Kerrigan's eyes snapped open, and she nearly leapt out of her own skin. The nightmare had been too vivid, and too real, for even her to handle.

Yet it started off so peacefully, started off as something she wanted.

The Zerg in her head roared up again. Wanted? How could she have wanted that?

As the Queen of Blades, she had more power than anyone in this universe. Why the hell would she trade all of that for even a few minutes with Raynor?

Was it because she felt something for him and just didn't fully understand it? Did he feel the same way but never got a chance to tell her? Even today, despite the fact that she was glad that Raynor didn't make it in time to stop the Zerg infestation which released her full psychic fury, she couldn't understand why he continued to bother her thoughts for so long.

And what of Eleni?

She knew, and Raynor had to know too, that she would never be content as long as her parents were separated. In order to get her to be part of the swarm, it would require the same for Raynor as well, and that would be no easy task. Her actions on Tyrador had almost backfired on her completely.

The memory of holding Raynor's dying body in her arms came to the forefront of her mind again. Had Eleni been serious? Would she really have her father die if she hadn't stepped in? Had she been testing her, forcing her to answer just how much of her humanity was still left?

And how would Raynor feel about all this? Obviously Eleni would be telling him right now how she saved his life, and that would only further reinforce his hopes that things could go back to the way they once were.

She pushed those thoughts away. That was utter ludicrous. Nothing had been the same ever since her transformation into the Queen of Blades, even Raynor had to understand that by now, however stubbornly he clung on to his beliefs.

Yet there was one thing neither her Terran side nor her Zerg side could deny: after so many years of betrayal, deception, and manipulation, Raynor was the only person in her life who never once used her for his own ends. He had always been straightforward and honest with her, though he couldn't lie even if he wanted to since she was a telepath.

Was that the reason why she never made any attempt to take his life even though she had the chance to?

It certainly wasn't the whole picture.

During the Brood War, before her betrayals, the Protoss had trusted her claims of reform, and she slaughtered plenty of them just fine. None of them manipulated or deceived her either.

Izsha hadn't been wrong when she said that her feelings for Jim were affecting her more than she wished, but perhaps those feelings had some level of justification to them.

She certainly hadn't been lying when she said Raynor could have been one of her best generals when they met face to face on Tyrador. She still would have had Jim, and maybe then, all of these torn feelings in her head would stop.

Kerrigan's thoughts cleared, as she focused on the future. There might still be a chance for that. Once Raynor collected all the artifact fragments, the two of them would meet face to face once more. When that happens, she would make sure that the incident on Tyrador wouldn't be repeated.

The only question now was what would happen in their next encounter.

_'Jim, if only you could understand the wonders the Zerg had given me...maybe then, you wouldn't be resistant...we could still be together this way...'_

* * *

**-Cantina, Hyperion, Deep Space-**

'_Jim..._'

Raynor's eyes snapped open, reminiscing of what happened on Tarsonis. Specifically, Mengsk's betrayal on Sarah. As he head shot up, he knocked over a whiskey bottle, before hearing the voice of Matt Horner.

"I've been cleaning up after you a lot lately," the captain said, setting the bottle back on the table. "Certainly more so after Tyrador."

"Leave it alone, Matt," Jim growled angrily, picking up the bottle once more and pouring himself another drink.

"What happened to Kerrigan wasn't your fault," he insisted.

"Which part? Where she got left behind? Or where she murdered 8 billion people?"

Matt shook his head, exasperated. "Same old bullshit. You ain't going to listen." He pulled the old Confederate Marshall badge and set it on the table across from Jim. "Do you even see what you're becoming?"

"We are who we choose to be, Matt," Jim said, downing another drink.

"When you figure it out, let us know. We're waiting on you." Without another word, Matt walked out the cantina door, leaving Raynor alone with his liquor and his thoughts.

Well, almost alone...

A few feet away from him, he could see a slight light refraction. Someone else was in the cantina with him.

"You can decloak now, Nova," Jim said. "It's the middle of the night, there's no one in here but you and me. I know it's you, since none of the other ghosts the Raiders have seemed to have your personality."

"This is the reason why you've been drinking so much isn't it?" she asked, materializing in the room. "It's not just about seeing Kerrigan like that, it's because you thought you could have stopped all of it from happening."

Raynor didn't deny it. He couldn't even if he wanted to since Nova was a telepath too. "Sarah and I both protested against Mengsk's lunacy for using the Zerg on Tarsonis, yet I just stood there and let him send her down to New Gettysburg all by herself. The only thing I did was briefly talk to Sarah as to why she was doing this, then let her go ahead. If I had just been there for her..."

"You've fought against the Zerg longer than just about anyone," the blond ghost pointed out.

"Jim, be realistic. You should know by now that even if you had gone with her, you both probably would have been killed. You can argue back all you want, but not going down there had spared your life. You're the people's hero, you know. You really think you would have that reputation if you had been there with her when the Zerg overran the whole area?"

Jim was slightly taken aback by Nova's comment. He was only slightly intoxicated, not enough for him to lash out in anger or anything, but he was still surprised by Nova. Unlike all the other Dominion ghosts he had encountered that have virtually no conscience of their own, Nova seemed a lot more intelligent and open-minded.

Granted, she was the Dominion's best ghost, so she may have been treated slightly better than the others, but still, this was very unusual. Ghosts are not supposed to have such personalities as it tended to interfere with their missions. Kerrigan had told him all about that during the days of the Sons of Korhal, and Jim was sure that Mengsk wouldn't have made too many changes to the Ghost Program once the Dominion had been formed.

Still, upon meeting Sarah for the first time back then, it didn't take long for him to see that she was different from the other ghost agents the Confederacy had. Was Nova the same way in the case with the Dominion?

Even so, it's not like Nova could fully understand what he and Sarah shared. Having the blond ghost read his mind was one thing, but that never tells the whole story.

Then again, it's not like Nova ever said anything about her side of the story either, and she was certainly no average ghost Raynor had encountered.

"Me being spared infestation isn't exactly much comfort, you know," he said finally. "It's been four and a half years since Sarah got infested, and getting her back as well as justice on Mengsk have been the only things on my mind since then. The Korhal broadcasts will hopefully take care of the latter, but it doesn't get me any closer to seeing Sarah again."

"That's one of the reasons you trusted me sooner than the others, isn't it? I remind you of her."

"The difference is that Sarah told me a bit of her story and how it all went down with the Confederacy before joining hands with the Sons of Korhal," Raynor explained. "You, on the other hand, may be a bit harder to figure out because you told me about the Dominion memory wipes they do on their ghosts so often. The Confederacy did the same thing, though the method wasn't as good back then, so I'm not even sure how much of your past you actually remember."

"Actually, that was one of the reasons I came down here," Nova said quietly, pointing to the voodoo doll, still mounted on the Cantina walls.

Jim frowned. "I don't get what this has to do with Tosh. You told me yourself that he couldn't be trusted, and I had to admit that guy was more creepy than I cared to admit. Why did you think I took your side when you contacted the Raiders directly?"

Nova looked down a bit. "Because your Luminary friend helped me with the memory recovery process. I still don't get how the hell she did it, but the fact remains she helped undo some of the memory wipe. When I contacted you, I was still loyal to the Dominion and didn't tell you the full story, only enough of the parts for you to hear that turned you against Tosh."

The blond ghost sighed heavily. "I came here to pay my respects to him," she said quietly. "I...shouldn't have tried to turn you against him, and I shouldn't have killed him for it."

Raynor looked confused. "I'm not following you."

"Jim, what have you learned about the terrazine after all this time?"

The man shrugged. "Mostly just some drug that affects the brain. It was the same with jorium, something about producing psionic abilities in subjects."

"Tosh's goal was to use the terrazine to free Dominion ghosts," she explained. "You know that the neural implants aren't the _only_thing that keeps us loyal to the Dominion."

"Yeah I know about the memory wipes, it's not different than back in the days of the Confederacy, what's terrazine got to do with all this?"

"Terrazine has the ability to make brain cells regenerate," Nova said. "If you're exposed to enough of it , it change and renew several neural paths that allow to regain lost memories, it'll cause you to remember things that the memory wipes erased. It basically reverses the effect."

"Yeah well Tosh still seemed to be off the level," Raynor scoffed.

"Jim, you know as well as I do that too much of any drug is a bad thing, and terrazine is very addictive, it is too much even for Protoss, and not to mention much more potent. You take a single inhale, you get hooked on it right away. It happened to me a year ago when I got exposed to it."

"Yet you didn't turn away from Mengsk," Jim folded his arms.

"Because it affects everyone differently, and you have to be exposed to enough to make it work. And terrazine alone will just make you go crazy, that's why Tosh asked you for the jorium as well. He needs the jorium to keep the side effects to a minimal."

Nova sighed. "The point here is that he was just trying to free Dominion ghosts from slavery, not in a very good way, I consider, combating fire with fire you get burned even more. But even then, I shouldn't have killed him for it. I admit I was a bit bitter, because he was doing things for freedom and I remained a slave for the Dominion.."

"Yeah well that's changed now," Raynor pointed out. "You're not Agent X41822N anymore. It was the same way back during the Confederacy days, where ghosts only have a serial number and that are it. It just shows how little things had changed when Mengsk took over."

"Things change occasionally Jim, just not too much."

The rebel commander sighed. "I'll give you that, but Mengsk is still every bit as rotten as the people he replaced. Only reason why I had to put the rebellion on hold for a while is because of the Zerg invasion. Once this is all over, we'll turn right back to him again."

"So maybe the biggest problem the Dominion has right now it is its head," Nova said.

"If you want to call it that," Raynor explained. "Once we get rid of Mengsk and his inner circle, people should be able to live free again."

* * *

**-Typhon XI, Tal'darim Main Base-**

"_Explain to me again, why we are here? Nearly five miles away from the Tal'darim base? Those bloody cannons may not see me at all, but shouldn't we get a ways back?_"

Zero shook his head at the nervous sphere. "We're here because they have one of those artifacts that the Raiders are looking for, didn't you look at the mission briefing given to us, Aether?"

"_Of course I did, I don't forget things like that...unlike you,_" she stated, in which he rolled his eyes at her being a smartass again "_But why so close to the base?_"

"Well, I have to see just _where_they've placed the artifact...if I'm going to get in good with the Raiders; I have given them some help in finding and securing the artifact. Also a little spying could be helpful to have with me when I introduce myself."

The sphere turned a green color, in which he knew by now she was laughing. "_Then why the hell don't you just go in there and take the artifact under their enormous eyes?"_

"Yeah right, I in the middle of a group of fully armed and armored fanatical Zealot Protoss, Aether, your plans of getting rid of me need a little more work."

She turned a reddish black color. "_Well it was just a suggestion...and a good one,_" she muttered the last bit under her breath.

Looking at the monitors of the probes he had sent out, in which the four have gotten into the base without a problem, and used them to scout around the base. He was seeking where their weak points were, what units that had, and where they were keeping the artifact.

From what he saw, the Tal'darim mostly had air units, possibly due to the massive jungles of the planet and the few flat ground or high platforms scattered about. They only had maybe two or three Carriers within their fleet, and they were one of his biggest concerns. "Let's hope the Raiders come with anti-air units, or those Carriers will easily take them out.

"_Well I do have some good news, if that will be of any help...those Raiders happen to be on their way here. Just overheard some of their transmissions, they are coming for that artifact...though there happens to be a problem._"  
"And that problem is?" Though in the back of his head, Zero didn't want know.

"_Oh its nothing big...besides the fact that the Tal'darim KNOW that they are coming._"

* * *

**-Leviathan, Deep Space=**

"My Queen, I have intercepted one of the Terran transmissions as ordered," Izsha said. "It appears the _Hyperion_is headed to a planet called Typhon XI. According to what I've heard, this seems to be one of the last artifact pieces they will be collecting."

Kerrigan frowned deeply. "There's no Zerg broods near that location, Izsha."

"No, but I can order one to be there within minutes if you wish."

She nodded to the infested Terran. "Keep out of sight of the _Hyperion,_though. I want to make sure they don't know we're following them. That way, if Raynor happens to find any other pieces in desolate places, we'll be ready to intercept them."

"As you command."

Kerrigan plopped back down in her chair, a toothy smile upon her face. '_Soon, Jim. Very soon from now, you'll have served your purpose in doing the work for me. When that time expires, you'll get my gratitude...by infestation._'

* * *

**Author's Note: To those of you who have PMed my co-writer Ragnarok666 and asked for his help in fanfics, know that this isn't possible right now. His computer died back in July, and can't get a replacement until at least early Nov, so he can't get everything going until at least late Jan. Please be patient for him, those things come first in life, not fanfics as is the same with my own work and college.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and please don't rush us to get the next chapter out, its doesn't help! - MH-93**


	28. Chapter 28

**Renewed Hope**

**-Tal'darim Mothership **_**Wrath of the Forefathers**_**, orbiting the planet Typhon XI-**

"So, once again those vile Raiders have shown their faces again...and upon another of our sacred grounds. First the Breath of Creation, and then the attack upon the temple...now they come for yet another of the Forefather's creations, this cannot be allowed anymore , we shall stop them and delay them here the more time possible and let the star take care of this vile creatures once and for all!"

Tal'darim High Executor Nyon turned to his followers and gave them their orders to prepare a dropship to take him down to the planet surface, where he would oversee the battle and keep the Raiders away from what they sought.

"Only the pure blood of the Protoss and specially the Tal'darim should reign in this world, and the blood of aliens and non-believers shall be purged from the ground of this planet!"

* * *

**-Luminid Quarters, **_**Hyperion**_**, on route to Typhon XI-**

Since their Luminary's arrival upon the _Hyperion_, all of the Luminid aboard the battlecruiser had been asking her questions of their brethren, and what was going on back on Zerus.

At the moment she had just told them of the Luminid battlecruiser, _Sky Wanderer_, and all of them looked forward to see most of their friends. "_**Tell us Luminary, when should the Sky Wanderer and the Hyperion meet? Is it on route to Typhon XI as well?**_"

Eleni nodded her head. "Yes, the ship will meet us nearly an hour or two later when the _Hyperion_arrives, but enough now of the ship and of home. Tell me everyone, have you all been treated well here, have the Raiders excepted you all as allies?"

The Luminids looked at one another, all seemed to whisper, yet none spoke up to answer her questions.

Then a small voice spoke up, Eleni looked over to see that it was Zeta. "_**During the first week, it was...as Terrans would say 'awkward' for them to be around us. But after the first or second missions that we did together, the Raiders warmed up to us all, talking to everyone. Even November has acquired an 'special friend' though I believe you've met her.**_"

She glanced over at the Primer, who had an annoyed and disgruntled expression on her face, along with a few of her brethren chuckling, even Eleni couldn't help but smile. "Ah yes, my Mother's successor in the Terran's Ghost program. I have met the former Dominion Ghost, and I'll say that Nova is quite the good match and partner for you November; you'll both of yourselves on your toes."

"_**I have beaten her, on numerous occasions, because she keeps saying that I cheated...lousy bad loser Blondie,**_" she muttered the last bit under her breath, but Eleni clearly caught wind of it, and chuckled while shaking her head.

"Someone, namely her, would say that you are a lousy bad winner, my dear Primer."

"_**She also has a serious problem in not being gracious in defeat.**_"

* * *

**-Leviathan, High Orbit over Typhon XI-**

"Scans complete," Izsha announced. "It appears James Raynor's forces are preparing to deploy against the Tal'darim defenders on the planet, despite the nearby star in danger of going nova and the planet's surface is being bombarded with continuous waves of fire."

Kerrigan snorted at the info. "Raynor was always had his fanatical moments, Izsha. Once he sets a goal, it takes a hell of alot to get him to back down from it. It certainly isn't the first time he did something this crazy. Now, have they noticed us here yet?"

"No, my Queen," came the reply. "Should I issue orders to have our broods attack the moment the terran accomplishes his mission?"

"Have them stand by," the Queen of Blades ordered. "If this is the last fragment, then by all means commence the attack. But if not, I want to wait until Raynor has them all, and only then will the attack order be issued. I have a feeling Raynor is planning for something big."

"What could he possibly have planned?" the infested terran asked. "His Raiders may have been a thorn on your side, but they are still numerically weak and cannot pose a fatal threat to the swarm."

"Raynor's ambitions can be a bit unpredictable at times," Kerrigan replied, before silently thinking to herself, "_Including those for me...he still wants me back...he still lingers to hope. Why can't he see all of this can be avoided if he just joins hands with me, with the swarm? Even he's smart enough to know I want him by my side. Why does he keep wanting it his way?_

And then another thought occurred to her, _"Eleni..."_

Even if she was able to get Raynor by her side, would Eleni join her? Or would she still continue to resist? She certainly had a lot of her own traits with herself, back when she was still a Confederate ghost, and her stubbornness was certainly present within her own daughter.

'_Though at times she does tend to act like her father, in some ways..._' though she was _slightly _grateful that Eleni didn't have any fanatical moments like her father. If she did, who knows how the situation would have turned out.

Either way, none of this mattered now. Eleni would become part of the swarm, one way or another. She'd just have to make sure to get both her and Raynor at the same time.

"My Queen, the star's energy output is accelerating," Izsha said. "In less than 5 hours it will go nova, and the whole planet will be burned. The Raiders have yet to even deploy their forces."

"He'll do it," Kerrigan assured. "When it comes to Raynor, once he comes this far, he's not going to back down."

* * *

**-Surface of Typhon XI-**

"You know Jim, if you were a commander in the Dominion army, you'd win the 'most insane commander of the year' award every time," Nova growled. "What the hell were you thinking sending troops down to a planet bombarded by fire?"

"We need that artifact," Raynor told her over the comm-link. "You saw how Kerrigan had wanted it for herself, we can't let that happen."

The blond ghost snorted. "So why not just let the star take care of the problem? The whole planet will be ashes in a few hours anyway."

"Nova, I admit I don't know what these artifacts do, or even what they are, but that's exactly the reason we have to get it. I've been with the Protoss enough to know it's nothing of their design. If it was, you're right, I'd just sit back and let it get burned up. But it's not a Protoss design, so there's no guarantee it'll get incinerated. Getting it onto the ship is the only way to guarantee that the Zerg don't get it."

Nova shook her head, disgusted, as she watched as terran Wraiths and Protoss Scouts dueled overhead for control of the skies. "It's still something I kind of wanted to avoid, you know. It's not that I haven't fought the Protoss, but they aren't at war with the Dominion, so dealing with them is a minimal. And I have never been sent on a mission like the one you've sent me down to before. And I always thought the Dominion generals were nuts."

Just then, she felt a smack on her shoulder. Nova turned around angrily to see November by her side, shaking her head in disapproval.

"_**You play nice with the commander, blondie,**_" she said. "_**You're acting like he's sent you on some suicide mission.**_"

"Like I'm supposed to believe it's not?" the ghost shot back. "The fire wave's less than 3 miles behind us, and the Protoss has all these defenses protecting the damn artifact vault!"

"Look, Nova, I know this seems crazy," Raynor said. "But my gut feeling is that once we get all the pieces, everything will turn out for the better for all of us. I don't quite know how yet, call it a gut feeling."

At this point, a group of marines deployed from one of the Dropships, their C-14 rifles at the ready. "Commander, we're ready to move out," one of them said. "Your orders?"

"Have the Siege Tanks deployed and then go with Nova," Jim said. "Keep the Protoss Zealots and Stalkers busy. The Wraiths and Vikings will take care of their air support. While they're concentrated on you, Nova will sneak through and plant demolition charges on the vault. The second we grab that, we're out of here."

"There better not be another one of these missions," one of them grumbled. "I personally dislike being roasted alive."

"So this is it, a mobile base and a full battalion of crazy Protoss ahead for the artifact hmm, I had missions with worse odds."

"_**Don't forget the waves of solar fire behind."**_

"Right, so best case scenario, don't get killed, roasted or abandoned?"

_**"Right."**_

Nova sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

_**"Oh you have a bad feeling about everything blondie,**_" November scoffed.

"Everything involving you, yes it's called common sense."

"_**So bad case scenario is we keep bickering until the solar fire get to us, right?"**_

"Well when you put this like that, let's get the Artifact, the fastest way possible, better for everyone except a Zealot."

"Good, then onto work, we have a surplus of supplies so don't bother with those, keep the base moving and the troops flexible and fast, the Tal'darim tend to rely too much in Void-based weapons anyway."

* * *

**-Surface of Typhon XI, 30 min later-**

Bullet casings clattered to the ground as marines unloaded from their C-14 rifles. Nearby, Siege Tanks unloaded their deadly payload as Zealot after Zealot charged into the terran lines, and Firebats let loose with their flamethrowers.

Far away and approaching the artifact vault, Nova scowled in irritation. "Goldie, you didn't say anything about the Protoss having Carrier capital ships as part of the defense."

"_**Ehh..we were more worried about the star of this system that is going to be a nova soon, no pun intended, so the heavy assault ships of the Tal'darim may not work too well due interferences by the constant solar waves of the Sun.**__"_

"They seem to work just fine against us," the blond ghost said, frustrated. "They're tearing the Wraiths apart here!"

_**"Well I did say maybe, with the star so unstable here is hard to predict its effects."**_

Nova rolled her eyes at November. "Real impressive strategist you are, Goldie. You concentrated so much on the star burning the planet up that you didn't even factor in the Protoss defenders being fanatics that don't care about personal damage to their material as long they succeed in killing us."

"_**Hey, I kill, snipe and lead, not think and plan to the extreme."**_

With a heavy sigh, Nova turned back to the task at hand. Fortunately, there were no Photon Cannons nearby to detect her, and no Observers either. Still cloaked, she sneaked past the Zealots, Stalkers, and High Templars still guarding the vault.

She then checked her watch. Not long now, the fire wave would hit this position in less than 90 minutes. The ghost entered a few keys onto the charges.

"Done, Jim," she said over the comm-link. "In about 5 min the whole vault will go sky high."

"Get out of there, Nova," Raynor said. "I'll send a dropship to pick you and November up."

A few minutes later, the artifact vault exploded in a ball of fire, as marines, marauders, firebats, and reapers swarmed into the area. The Tal'darim continued to put up a fanatical defense, but by now, there were too few of them in number to hold the terrans back. A dropship was able to slip through the Phoenix interceptors, still being kept busy by the Vikings.

"All right, we've got the piece," Raynor announced. "Let's get the hell off this rock before we all fry."

* * *

**-Bridge, **_**Hyperion**_**, Moebius Rendezvous Point-**

Captain Matt Horner monitored the radio frequencies with a grim look on his face. He had expected a trap when the Dominion ships warped in, especially since Mengsk's flagship, the _Bucephalus,_ had been leading them. Yet when they didn't raise their shields, Raynor had ordered docking procedures for the _Hyperion,_to pull up beside them. Now, he was getting equally anxious about the meeting with the people onboard, specifically the Dominion crown prince, who turned out to be none other than the son of Arcturus Mengsk himself.

"You won't find my father here, commander," Valerian's voice spoke over the channel. "I am Valerian Mengsk, and I own the Moebius Foundation. Through them, I own you as well."

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now," Raynor growled, the anger clear in his voice.

"Because I can offer you what you've always wanted," the prince replied. "A chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan."

Horner didn't like where this was going. Kerrigan had been at the forefront of Raynor's mind for more than four years. Ever since the moment he saw her transformed into the Queen of Blades, not one day passed where he didn't think of getting her back. Even after her betrayals in the Brood War and hundreds of Raiders were killed as a result, it still didn't sway him.

Deep down, the captain seriously doubted if the rebel commander really had it in him to take Kerrigan's life. He knew that Raynor had been completely torn for years. On one hand, he swore that he would never stop until Kerrigan was dead, but on the other, there was the part of him that would never let her go. And in the end, despite everything that's happened, the latter was still the stronger of the two.

It wasn't that Horner doubted Raynor as a capable commander or anything like that. But in wars, feelings and emotions had to be set aside. Jim never had a problem with this in the missions he led the Raiders, and this was true even against the Zerg. But when it came to dealing with Kerrigan directly, that seemed to be the one exception. Everyone aboard the ship had long since knew he had deep feelings for her, and Matt couldn't see how Raynor could be persuaded to see that Kerrigan wasn't worth all the grief he brought upon himself.

Now, after hearing what Prince Valerian just said, it just worried Horner even more. Personally, he was firmly convinced that Kerrigan had died long ago, that the woman Jim knew died the moment the Zerg infested her.

But Jim would have none of it.

He continued to believe that his girlfriend was still alive in the Zerg monster, and that meant he would jump at the opportunity to get her back, however crazy it may sound.

All Horner could do now was hope that Raynor's emotions wouldn't blind him to his rationality, as he continued to listen to the radio frequencies.

* * *

**-Bridge, Bucephalus-**

Raynor wasn't convinced by the prince's statement, especially not from the son of his archenemy. Arcturus turned out to be one of the most cold-hearted bastards he had ever known, why should his son be any different?

Nevertheless, Valerian was right about one thing: he had wanted Kerrigan back for a long time. If nothing else, he could always shoot the prince after he's heard what he's had to say.

Still keeping his finger on the trigger, he eased the pressure on his gun slightly. "Fine, junior. I'll listen to what you have to say for now. Don't bother trying anything stupid. I've got your best ghost agent on my side, and she'll take care of any tricks you might have."

Valerian nodded, before speaking up, "Tell me something commander, after all this time, what have you discovered about the alien artifacts you've been collecting?"

Jim shrugged. "All we've pieced together is that they seem to combine into a bigger piece, that's about it. Some of the crew say the artifacts are haunted because they've been experiencing hallucinations and hearing voices in the dark. Beyond that, we know that the Queen of Blades has been after them."

"And you've never been interested in what they can do?"

"Kid, with the Zerg invasion going on, who gives a damn about your stupid science projects?" Raynor rolled his eyes. The crown prince was even more naive than he thought.

"Considering the fact that you were attacking the Dominion in the midst of that invasion, I'd say you don't have that much room to talk," the prince replied calmly.

Jim scowled in anger. "That's because your dad is the worst traitor to humanity, kid-"

"I'm fully aware that he left Kerrigan on Tarsonis to the Zerg, Mr. Raynor. I know that's the reason why the Queen of Blades existed in the first place. I know you broke away from him after seeing what kind of a monster he was."

"And I'm supposed to believe you're any different?" the commander shot back. "You're a Mengsk. Backstabbing and betrayals are wired into your systems."

Valerian frowned at that. "Contrary to popular belief, 'like father, like son' doesn't apply in every situation. I'm nothing like my father, Mr. Raynor. The only thing he craves is power. I want humanity to survive. For that reason, I need your help, if you're willing to listen to my proposal."

Raynor lowered his gun a bit more. "All right, I'm listening. What are these artifacts? What are they supposed to do?"

"Well what they're supposed to do we may never fully know. But my research teams know what they're capable of doing. These artifacts you've been collecting are of Xel'Naga origin. According to my teams, they have the ability to absorb Protoss energies, enough to suck the living life right out of one, and it's likely the same may hold true for the Zerg."

Jim's eyes suddenly widened, as he realized what the prince was getting at, and he nearly dropped his gun. "You think the artifact can deinfest Kerrigan?"

"It's just a theory, but yes," Valerian agreed, realizing he now had Raynor's full attention. "Once all the pieces are collected, I'll be able to construct a device that'll reverse the effect that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades. The only problem is the device has a limited range, so we need to get it within only a few thousand feet of her in order for it to work."

Jim frowned deeply. "Kid, Kerrigan's on Char, protected by the whole swarm. That's billions of Zerg we're talking here. Assuming your theory is right, how the hell you plan to even get the thing close to her?"

"That's where you come in, Mr. Raynor. I know about how you and Kerrigan worked together back during the days of the Sons of Korhal. You're the only man who's ever been close to her and lived to tell the tale. You know her tactics, you know her strategies. And I know you'd do anything for the chance to get her back, however remote that chance may be."

"So what are you proposing?" Raynor asked.

"A joint operation," Valerian answered. "You may know her tactics but your Raiders are too few in number. The Dominion fleet is bigger but that means squat if we can't use it effectively. The only way this can work is if we set aside our differences for a while and work together."

Jim folded his arms. "And your boys are fine with all this? They've been under orders for years to throw me in a cell and let me rot away, not to mention listening to all those years of Dominion propaganda of Mengsk accusing me as the worst traitor in human history. You expect me to believe just because you gave them an order they're going to change their minds?"

"Even they aren't stupid enough to just ignore the Zerg threat completely, commander. They know when it comes to working with a person they don't like, it's still better than being eaten alive by the Zerg. I've spoken to some of the commanders already, they're willing to agree to this joint operation to invade Char. But I can only speak for myself and the Dominion troops. I can't speak for you and your Raiders. So I ask you Mr. Raynor: are you willing to set aside your rebellion for a while for this operation to save humanity?"

Jim was at a loss. On one hand, a part of him was already jumping at the idea to get Sarah back, something he had been wanting for a very long time. But on the other, it still didn't change the fact that this was Mengsk's son he was talking to. Mengsk backstabbed him on Tarsonis, who's to say Valerian wouldn't do the same?

But however he carved it, he knew Valerian was only stating facts. His Raiders wouldn't last even a few minutes if they went to Char alone, and the Dominion fleet was the strongest one in the whole sector. As much as he hated to admit it, Jim knew there was no chance of success without the Dominion fleet backing them up, and even then there was no guarantee.

But how would the rest of the Raiders feel about all this? All of them had followed him to hell and back, but all of them also knew how he felt about Kerrigan, and as far as he was concerned, few would be willing to lay their lives on the line for her, especially since he was about the only one left on the ship who still believed Sarah was still alive in there. For his crew, virtually all of them believed she wasn't worth the effort of saving, assuming it was even possible.

But she _was _still alive, wasn't she? She saved his life back on Tyrador, and it wasn't by infestation either. Shouldn't that be enough proof that her humanity hasn't completely disappeared?

He sighed deeply. "Let me speak to my crew about all this, junior. I can't make any promises that they'll all agree to your proposal. Every single one of them have lost friends and family members to Mengsk, so they're going to be suspicious about you."

"Take your time, commander," Valerian replied, as Raynor turned around and left the bridge. "I'm willing to wait."

It was obvious to Jim that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he returned to the _Hyperion_, as everyone aboard the ship would be demanding it.

* * *

**Ok. I'm going to put this out right now, things have been hard this last few weeks as my mother had passed away, and that I might need to move up a little north of where I am to be closer to my brother...so ppl, don't be dicks if I don't get chapters out fast...I've got a life as well!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The New Plan**

-**Laboratory, **_**Hyperion**_**, Deep Space-**

Jim stared at the four artifact fragments floating around in the massive tank in the center of the lab. Valerian certainly wasn't wrong about them combining together into a bigger device. Now that he looked at the pieces more carefully, he could see that they do fit together. Still, he never thought that he was looking at the one thing that may finally hold the key to getting what he had wanted for so long.

He was so lost in deep thought that he completely forgot the fact that Stetmann and Zeta were both in the room with him, until the Luminid spoke up. "_**Commander Raynor, are you alright?**_"

Jim looked up, slightly startled. "I'm fine. It's...just a lot to take in after what Valerian told me." He then turned to Stetmann. "So these artifacts are the key to freeing Kerrigan. Pretty amazing coincidence, Tychus just showing up out of the blue, offering us the job to collect these things."

The scientist shrugged, unsure completely himself "Statistically, sir - the probability of coincidence is miniscule. However, these artifacts do represent a power beyond our current scientific understanding. If anything could the give the Queen of Blades pause - perhaps these are it?"

The commander looked conflicted. "All this... ancient alien hocus-pocus is a little outta my pay scale. I just pray that when the time comes, these things bring her back to me...and possibly help others in the end."

"You think that's even possible?" Stetmann asked.

"I'm not the expert when it comes to alien tech," Raynor shot back. "Especially not when it comes from an extinct alien race." He then turned to Zeta. "What do you think of all this? Valerian reckons these things can...de-zergify Kerrigan once it's rebuilt. Do you think that's even possible?"

Yet even young Zeta hesitated in her answer, but managed to voice her own opinion of the matter. "_**From what I've managed to piece together, it might be. The artifact seems to absorb Protoss energy. If the same holds true for Zerg...I honestly don't know, commander. But let's put it this way: If I said 'no' would you even believe me? The only person that can really know what the artifact does is the one who made it - and they're long gone...I hope.**_"

"Sir, you have bigger problems to worry about than just this theory," Stetmann pointed out. "There are a lot of people on the ship who aren't too comfortable with what you're thinking. We all joined hands with you to fight _against_ the Dominion, not _alongside_them."

Raynor folded his arms. "And what do you think of all this?"

"My field is science and technology, not warfare and politics, sir."

"Come on Stetmann," Jim pressed. "I've already told you about Valerian's proposal. You can't tell me you've heard all that and not think about it at all. I need to get as many opinions as I can, and that includes you. So what do you think of it?"

The scientist hesitated slightly, before relenting. "I honestly don't know, sir. All I can say is this: you had told us of when you fought when Mengsk when you were part of the Sons of Korhal, and he just expected you to blindly trust him, and then backstabbed you. His son at least gave you some explanation, instead of just expecting you to have blind faith in him. Still, that doesn't prove he's any different than his father."

"_**Commander, you have to look at it another way,**_" Zeta pointed out, trying to loosen the growing tension. "_**You're right in that we don't know enough about this Valerian other than he's the son of your archenemy. But you said it yourself that when you worked with Mengsk, you could tell he was hiding something from you. On the other hand, even if everything the Dominion prince told us is a lie, at least he's being straightforward about it.**_"

Raynor nodded. "It still doesn't give much assurance, you know. It doesn't take a genius to know that Valerian had probably been told a bit about me by Mengsk, so he has to be smart enough to know that he has to take a different approach with me if he hopes to get me to tag along."

"_**So what are you going to do about it?**_"

Jim turned for the door. "For now, I'm going to tell Junior's proposal to the rest of the crew. You two keep going with the research on the artifact pieces. I want to see if there's any truth to Valerian's words about it able to deinfest Kerrigan, or if he's just making the whole thing up."

"We'll do all we can, good luck with the rest of the crew."

'_Luck...it's gonna take more than luck to convince most of them, not that I blame them._'

* * *

"You've got a lot on your mind with what Valerian told you, don't you Dad?"

He hadn't even left the floor to take the elevator up the control room, when Eleni stopped him in the empty hall. It was like when Zeratul had slipped onto the _Hyperion_without sounding an alarm.

"If you want, perhaps I can get you into in a very truthful source of information about Valerian's other side of mind, the non-Mengsk one."

"His mother?"

Eleni gave him a 'are you serious' look, before shaking her head. "Dad, if his mother were alive, don't you think Mengsk would have an Empress of sorts?"

Knowing there wasn't anything he could say without making himself sound more stupid, he let her continue. "This has somewhat to do with his mother, but instead I'm willing to let you talk with his maternal grandfather, Ailin Pasteur."

"And how we do know this Pasteur is also with the Dominion?"

"Besides the fact, he happens to be an Umojan Protectorate Council member, and also hates Mengsk much more that many people, with a hate comparable to yours for similar reasons," Eleni said raising an eyebrow, earning her a surprised expression from her father.

Raynor stood there shocked, and still even up to this moment, he questioned if Eleni really was four years old. '_No, she has the body of one...but sure as hell not the mind of one._'

"I won't even ask how you got a contact with Pasteur or that of Valerian to start with. But if I could get another side of Valerian, and know if he is like Mengsk in any way that could betray the rebellion, and get my head served to him on a platter...then yes, I would like to speak with Ailin Pasteur."

"All you had to do was say yes, Dad. Not go all melodramatic on me."

Raynor gave her a look. "Is that a teenager tint I hear in your voice? Because I was certain that I wasn't talking to one, and you know that your Mother isn't the only one that can get melodramatic, fact, hers is more sadistic-like like anything she does."

Eleni only chuckled, and began walking down the opposite hallway, motioning him to follow her. "Just follow me and I'll set you up with a little chat with the man, he's quite interesting once you get to know him. I'm sure you'll both hit it off well."

"Are you trying to say I'm old in a nice way, because it's almost working."

"You are not old Dad, even if Tassadar did imply it a bit...but well onto the main discussion." She tried to keep moving toward the Luminid section of the ship, and Raynor gave her a hard look "And what might I asked as to what Tassadar implied?"

"That your mentality and wisdom were the ones of an old man, you could say it was him saying the nice way of calling you old."

"It seems that being a Spirit brought out more Tassadar's sense of humor I guess." Raynor sighed, shaking his head and wondering what most of the Protoss would think of it.

* * *

**-Primary Hive Cluster, Char-**

Deep in her stronghold, Kerrigan watched as the legions of Zerg continued to amass themselves. Countless Drones were busy about their tasks in fortifying the planet, many of them mutating into Spore Cannons to fend off an inevitable invasion. In the skies above, the orbital platform was a hive of activity, as Queens set about their task in injecting larvae into the Hatcheries in order to increase the breeding of Mutalisks, Corruptors, and Brood Lords.

The Zerg Leviathans were being deployed to their respective sectors, though most of them were being sent into high orbit above the volcanic ash world, as the Queen of Blades expected them to do their duty, annihilating most of the invasion fleet before they even have a chance to reach Char's surface.

Satisfied with how things are progressing, Kerrigan channeled her telepathy and contacted Izsha, still aboard her personal Leviathan just above the hive cluster. "Izsha, report," she ordered. "I've given you some more time as you asked to decipher the intercepted Terran transmissions. What have you got?"

"Not much more than what I had before, my Queen," the infested Terran answered. "It would appear that the Terrans have taken precautions against us, and these latest transmissions are heavily encoded."

The Zerg Queen scowled. "Just give me what you've got. You already said they plan to invade Char, but Raynor can't be stupid enough to think he can actually win. Who the hell was he speaking to on the other end?"

"Valerian Mengsk," Izsha answered. "The son of Arcturus Mengsk."

Kerrigan was taken aback by this newfound information.

While she and Jim didn't see many things eye to eye, the one thing she knew they had to agree on was that Mengsk was the biggest backstabber in history. Although after her transformation she didn't particularly care about the situation between Raynor and Mengsk, she was fully aware how the Dominion had tried to hunt him down all those years. It just seemed strange that Raynor would even listen to a word Mengsk's son would have to say. If she was in Raynor's position, she would have killed Valerian on sight.

Contrary to what Raynor had said to her on Tyrador, she had actually kept an eye on him and his Raiders in the four years after the Brood War. She had seen how they had expended great efforts to topple Mengsk and the Dominion, so therefore what Izsha told her made even less sense. Raynor had been rebelling against the Dominion for years. What the hell could Valerian possibly offer him that could change his mind? And for that matter, why would Raynor be foolish enough to believe that Mengsk's son could be trusted?

Still, this invasion would present the perfect opportunity. She already had just about everything planned out: as soon as the invasion fleet arrived, the Zerg legions would decimate their forces in high orbit. The _Hyperion_, however, would be the one ship she would spare, so that Raynor could land on Char. Only when she had confirmation that Raynor was on the surface would she turn her attention to crippling the _Hyperion_. Jim would then be left stranded here and at the mercy of the Zerg.

He could resist all he wanted, but she would eventually find him and confront him. Give him no other choice but to hand over the Xel'Naga artifact fragments from the ship in the hope that she would be merciful and spare his crew, which she obviously wouldn't comply. Jim himself would then be infested, and the two of them would finally be together.

'_But what if the infestation would kill him? What then? You would truly be alone then mother...the last person that cared about your existence; you'll send him to the grave like all the rest?_'

The voice of her daughter was like a slap in the face for Kerrigan, and she tried to block it out quickly; but in understanding what that voice had just said. It made Kerrigan pause in that moment, what if she did infest Raynor?

There were only two outcomes to that factor, he would live and become a part of the Swarm, or that he would die like the millions that had come before him.

'_Are you willing to drag him into the hell that you've created, when he is already living through his own hell from the memories of the past?_''

Was she willing to take that chance, and lose Raynor to that chance for good?

* * *

**-Xel'naga Worldship Orbit-**

"**Can you explain to me again why we are out in the same space as that Worldship, you know very well those crazy Tal'darim are in control of it right?**"

Zero groaned at how it was possibly the sixth time that Aether mentioned where they were, and who was in the same space. "Yes, for the sixth dam time...I _know_ where we are, and who is in the same space as us! The only reason we are sticking around here is to wait for the _Hyperion _to arrive, from what Zeratul mentioned, the last artifact piece is aboard that Worldship...and he knows that the Raiders are coming to claim it."

'_It's now or never, if I can help the Raiders get a hold of this last piece, and join them...then I can start digging into these other 'hybrids' that the Hierarchy so desperately wants to know about._'

"**Well it will be nice to know if life in this sector is smarter than the Protoss or certainly this sector has a very big problem when it is only the Zerg, the only ones who know what they want.**"

"Are you trying to say that the Terrans are no better?"

"**My programming doesn't know much of the Terrans; all I hear is that they helped the Protoss to defeat the Overmind so maybe they have something good. Whether its luck or other things...it's too early to see.**"

Suddenly the radar began picking up a signal, Zero examined it and saw that it was the _Hyperion_, only it wasn't alone as he had been informed. Two Dominion battlecruisers were flying alongside it, and this only troubled Zero even more.

"Looks like getting friendly with the Raiders, is going to be a lot harder than I wanted it to be."

"**Now when do plans ever follow the way you want them to go? That I can answer quite easily - they never do follow the way you want them to.**"

"Sad to say, I'll have to agree with you on that one Aether. But now let's have ourselves a bit of fun, we've got an artifact to collect, and a commander to meet before this cycle is up."


	30. Chapter 30

**World-size Ship Raid**

**-Raiders Forward Base, Xel'Naga Worldship-**

Fighting had been drilled into her ever since she entered the Dominion Ghost Academy. Although her time spent in the Dominion had led her for stealth and assassination missions, being a frontline soldier needed only minor adjustments, and it was nothing that Nova couldn't handle.

Unfortunately, this was one of the few times where she could not be of much help in leading the raid for the artifact fragment. The alien ship's rip field generations were simply too strong, and any attempt to move into them would result in instant death. Even for her, one of the most skilled ghost operatives in history, could not last more than a minute in the rip field without being torn apart.

The Dominion prince hadn't been wrong about the dangers the rip fields posed. Even the Battlecruiser capital ships, with their extremely thick and durable neo-steel armor, were under severe strain when entering into the rip fields. That, combined with the constant Protoss attacks, led to ship after ship being forced to retreat back to the forward base for repairs, and Nova could clearly see that the engineers were in a state of total collapse and exhaustion from their work.

The blond ghost had to hand it to the Protoss: they had certainly chose well to place their leadership branch on such a ship. Their psionic shields protected them from the gravity distortion effects generated by the rip fields, allowing even the weakest of their soldiers to walk around freely in them without any fear of being torn apart.

Perhaps for the first time, Nova would have to agree with Raynor's convict buddy: they really were in over their heads this time. Granted, Raynor had done his best to keep his troops alive and out of harm's way, but the fact that only Battlecruisers could fight effectively in the rip fields didn't sit well. At least on the ground and out in the open, you could adequately defend yourself from the Zerg and Protoss. In a Battlecruiser, all you could do was hope that the ship's armor and shielding didn't fail on you, or you'd go down with the ship.

As for herself, she had been assigned to defend the forward base, and she had done an excellent job of that so far. The Tal'darim had made numerous attempts to storm the base already, all of them repulsed. Still, the constant attacks were taking a toll on the blond ghost, and during the recent ones, Nova had issued EMP grenades to marines in order to nullify the Tal'darim shielding and render them less effective on the battlefield.

With little more to do other than wait for the mission to succeed, the blond ghost opened up a channel to the _Hyperion_. Most of the ship's crew had trusted her in the aftermath of the Korhal broadcasts, but now many showed their unease when she supported Raynor's intent to work with Prince Valerian and retrieve the final artifact fragment.

It hardly surprised her. Most of the Raiders were vocal that it went against everything their revolution had stood for. Even if it didn't, the fact remained that this was still a 'Mengsk' that they were dealing with here, and this was especially voiced by the few Raiders that had been around during the days of the Sons of Korhal. Given the way how Arcturus backstabbed them, and then declared them traitors to humanity, few were willing to accept that the emperor's son could be anything different than his father.

Not that Nova couldn't see their justification to all this. Given what she had been told by them, by the time Mengsk backstabbed them on Tarsonis four years ago, it was too late for the Raiders to do anything about it. They had no proof that Mengsk was responsible for the genocide of almost the whole planet, and as emperor, he was the voice of law and order. It was exactly the reason why for four years, the Raiders had little luck in bringing Mengsk down.

Even the Confederate Adjutant had been a stroke of luck. No one had expected that in their dying days, such a transmission could be intercepted. Nova could see why most of the Raiders refused to even want to listen to what Prince Valerian had to say. If he turns out to be just like his father, then he too would hit the Raiders in a way they never see coming, and by then it would be too late to respond.

The static on the channel cleared, as the voice of Captain Horner came on the line. "What's the status so far down there?"

"We've got two of the rip field generators destroyed," the blond ghost reported. "And apparently some of the Protoss on the ship aren't exactly on friendly terms with the Tal'darim. They asked Raynor to free them, and they would help us in our mission. We're getting ready to bust some of their cells open."

"Well that's good," stated the reply. "Nice to see for once, there's someone on our side."

"You still won't even consider Valerian?" she asked. "He's the one who gave us the schematics to build these Battlecruisers in the first place, or have you forgotten about that already?"

"That means nothing. It's just a small loss to him for now, in return for a huge gain later. He can afford it."

"You're being stupid," Nova insisted. "Weren't you listening to the guy's proposition at all?"

"Let me tell you something, Nova," Horner explained. "I had joined hands with Jim when he was still part of the Sons of Korhal. When we met Mengsk, he never said anything except to join hands with him to stop the Zerg, and to be the saviors of humanity. He never explained anything more detailed than that. Right now, his son is telling us virtually the exact same thing, so why should we believe there won't be a similar backstab?"

"This just proves Raynor is a better man than you, captain. At least he was willing to listen to what Valerian had to say. You probably would have shot him on sight."

"The only difference between him and his father is the matter of details, nothing more," the captain insisted. "Mengsk had just expected us to blindly trust him, and look how that turned out. That's the only reason why Valerian explained himself a little bit. He had to be smart enough to know that to have even the slightest chance with us; he had to share some details of his plan, instead of just expecting us to have blind faith in him. I still can't believe Jim fell for that."

"Yeah well his plan actually makes sense. Jim told me that Mengsk never said anything specific on how to stop the Zerg back then, and right now it's just the Queen of Blades. If she goes, the Zerg won't have a leader. I'd say it'd be a good indication of stopping the swarm."

"Nothing but a bunch of hocus pocus nonsense," Horner shot back. "In case you forgot, this artifact that can just magically turn Kerrigan back into a human again is only a theory. The lab reports only showed it seems to absorb Protoss energy, there's no evidence it does the same for Zerg."

"Then why the hell would Kerrigan even want it so badly?" Nova demanded.

"I didn't say it can't affect her _at all,_" the captain replied calmly. "Maybe she can use it in a way to make herself even stronger. Like she's not scary enough already."

"Or maybe she knows the artifact is probably the only thing that can beat her and she doesn't want anyone else to have it."

Horner let out an exasperated sigh. "You don't have any more proof than I do about this, but let's just pretend you're right. The entire point of this so-called alliance is to deal with the Zerg. What do you think will happen after it's confirmed that Kerrigan is neutralized? You really think Valerian would just let us walk away? Or would he throw us in cells, take us to Korhal, and be executed in front of the public?"

Nova rolled her eyes. "You just refuse to show even the slightest bit of faith in the guy."

"We're the good guys, saving humanity from tyrants like Mengsk. His backstab on Tarsonis four years ago almost cost us everything. If Valerian is like his father, it probably _will_cost us everything if we trust him, especially given the broadcasts we made. I'm not even sure Mengsk will give us a quick and painless death after that."

"Again, that's still based on the assumption Valerian is just like his father, captain. You can't prove that's going to be the case."

"You just don't get it, Nova. When Mengsk finally revealed his true nature to us four years ago, it was virtually too late for us to do anything. We had to destroy the Tarsonis Ion Cannon just to escape captivity or we'd all be rotting away in Dominion prisons right now. The Raiders from back then will tell you the same thing. That's why we can't wait until his son does the same thing; we have to make a consensus on what kind of a person he is _before_that."

At this point, Raynor's voice suddenly came on the channel. "Matt, I know you're not comfortable with Valerian. I'm not either; I'll give you that one. But like it or not, his proposal is the only chance we've got of stopping the Zerg. In case you forgot, after we left Mar Sara, you made it clear that the Zerg aren't going to stop until we're all dead. You think this alliance sucks? That's fine too. Give me one of your plans, but don't tell me for us to just sit back until the Zerg get bored and go home because that's won't be happening."

"But what about Mengsk? Our broadcast finally got him on the ropes! If you do this, he could regain control over the situation!"

"We don't have a choice here, Matt. You keep talking about a 'better future' for everyone, and I'm telling you as long as the Zerg are around, there'll never be one. We can't fight Mengsk and the Zerg at the same time, and the public is handling the former for now, so we have a window to deal with the later. It's to shut up and deal with the matter that's been given to us, the Luminid are already in position; we've got time against us now."

Raynor's voice left the channel, leaving both Nova and Horner to their own fields of work. While Nova returned to the matter of freeing the imprisoned Protoss, she felt that something was watching her, she clicked off her link to the channel, "It's no simple task in sneaking up on a trained Ghost, I barely caught you walking in."

"I tend to tune myself out of mind whenever I meet people like yourself, but I can't seem to avoid you completely yet."

Turning away from the monitors that displayed the battle field, the former Dominion Ghost stood just a few feet away from a black armored suited Ghost. "You aren't thinking of going down to that ship, Luminary? Don't get me wrong on not saying the Luminid's' are strong, but your force at the moment isn't very large."

Through the helmet shielded her face from Nova's view, the Ghost felt her smirk slightly. Raising both her forearms, two blue shiny psionic blades appeared "I may have only a few three hundred members of my group, but each one can be as deadly as the next. Besides, within an hour from now, my ship will be arriving. It's high time the Luminid got a little piece of the action in this war."

* * *

**-Outside of the Third Rip Field Generator, Xel'Naga Worldship-**

The moral of the Tal'darim forces aboard the Xel'naga was high as it happens with most fanatical organizations, but even after driving back the Terrans for the moment, and losing two of the rip field generators. Nearly all members were on high alert for the next attack, until High Executor Nyon's voice echoed around them.

"It would seem that the Terrans have returned, yet they use ground forces against our barriers? Perhaps they truly wish to die this time, permanently!"

All Zealots rushed towards the edge of the rip field, waiting to see who their opponents were. Suddenly a psionic blade ripped through the shields and slashed three Zealots within its reach, before it was pulled back by an energy wire connected to it. Before the other forces could react quickly enough, four more blades struck out through the shield; it was only until they passed through the rip field, in which they slowed their movement as their own cloaking failed on them.

"Looks like we can't cloak from here, all Luminid forces, give these fanatics hell!"

A huge gather of Lumarines, followed by Primers, and their own air support rushed through the shields and began to engage the Protoss fanatics. From close behind, the rescued Nerazim units stuck close around the leader of this attack, at her side November gave a victory cry to her brethren.

"_**Those fools didn't even see us coming, were they too focused on the Raiders this whole time?**_"

"They are too overconfident with only their Rip-Generators as only real defense, November. But now that the coin has been flipped, it's time we take this chance and get rid of the last generator." Eleni turned to the Nerazim that her forces had rescued from their prisons, many of them looked nervous with all the Luminid around.

"You Nerazim can stay and fight if you wish, or you can grab a ride back to the _Hyperion _with one of the Medivacs. It's your call, gentlemen."

"_**Adun Toridas, Savior stranger, if you don't mind, we wish to fight to these fanatical scourge of the Protoss's name, to fight back for our confinement in this vessel, to eliminate those who've capture us, as we can travel through the vessel without any interference of those Generators, we lent our assistance to that endeavor.**_"

"_**Do all Protoss speak in such a formal tone?**_"November asked "_**It's clearly different from the other Protoss I've heard.**_"

"All the Khalai Protoss speak a bit less formal due the fact of the Khala and all of them psionically linked, the Nerazim must have developed this way of speaking to distance themselves from those Protoss of the Khala," Eleni answered having talked with Tassadar, who had discussed the situation with Zeratul long before.

Just then November picked up a distress call from her Primers, "_**My Primers need me at the moment, we need to get that piece and leave this damn gigantic piece of ...ship quickly. No sense in overstaying our welcome,**_" she turned her attention to the Nerazim "_**I trust you all can keep my leader safe? If not, you'll be dealing with me later.**_"

In a blur of speed, November rushed off to assist her brethren in the fighting, leaving Eleni behind with the Nerazim Protoss.

"_**Your subordinate seems to be very effective on what she does, but with little patience for formalities**_" said the supposed Leader of the Nerazim to Eleni.

"She's had very bad influences lately" Eleni playfully glaring at Nova, who nearly fell from her high vantage point far outside of the barrier.

"_Hey, don't look at me, I am a Ghost_" Nova argues back mentally, activating her cloaking once more as she sent out the signal to bring in the Battlecruisers.

"Well Nerazim..."

"_**My name is Kastralas, stranger. But we have yet to ask yours.**_"

At that moment, one of the Zealots leaped up from behind Eleni, and just as the Nerazim were about to react. In a split second, Eleni had zipped behind the oncoming Zealot, and struck her psionic blades into his thick neck; killing him on the spot.

"I'm the leader of this large group, I'm called the Luminary; and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kastralas."

* * *

**Sorry for being away so long everyone, and sorry this chapter was a bit short. I'm starting to get back into writing this, and the story is slowly going to return to Eleni, as she is the main focus of this FF. - MH-93**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm BACK! Sorry for being away for an ass long time, but a new chapter in my life has started, and I had to deal with that firstly! So who else has seen the HotS opening trailer? God Blizzard...GIVE US A DAM MOVIE ALREADY! XD Any way, ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Past Strikes Back**

**-Luminid Tree, Zerus-**

Edullon had wandered from the Nesting Pools upon hearing word that the Luminand needed to speak with her.

'**It must be about the 'plan' she must want to talk about that.**'

The Lumarines at the entrance to the Luminand's grand chambers stepped aside to allow the Luminid Queen through, both giving her a small nod. Upon walking into the canopy like forest, Edullon's attention fell onto the hovering Xel'naga a meter away.

"_Come in Edullon, I've been waiting for you_" said the motherly voice, and Edullon strode from the entrance and over to Tal'Zor's side. Right away, she noticed that the elderly Xel'naga seemed better than she had been nearly a month ago; having been confined to her throne.

"**I have come as you have asked, what is it that you have need of me?**"

The small Ipsums that were her attendants, hovered around the Luminand's shoulders, most of them brushed against her long fingers like purring cats. "_I didn't call you here to discuss the 'plan' all is going well within that sector. I am just here to talk with you, a friendly chat if that is the right word._"

Seeing that she would be here for a while, Edullon settled herself onto the soft leaves and gave the Luminand her full attention. "_You've been a good mother to all the Lumind, and they've all turned out for the best. Yet, were these characteristics yours or did they come from the life you had before?_"

The Luminid Queen flinched, and utter dread filled her systems '_**No...no one knows of my life before...before this one.**_'

"_I mean you no worry, I have known your past from the moment you first arrived here. Perhaps even she knows of it, but its your choice to share it with us._"

Though these words relaxed her, Edullon was still slightly surprised; just as that moment a curious thought struck her mind. "**Luminand, could your race see into the future? Even a small part of the future?**"

"_Hmm, seeing the future it is shady business, never sure of the future is, many possibilities are in there. But most futures depend of the Luminary's mother's destiny and actions...and what those may be, it is uncertain and unclear even for my powers._"

"**What of the Luminary's own future, can you see her own path?**"

"_The Luminary is a wildcard in this Sector, her future is clear and her own, all her changes in the future are of her actions alone. Not the destiny prewritten._"

Tal'Zor tightened her other hand, and Edullon noticed that she seemed to be shaking. "_Yet, there is a tiny shard of her future that I have been allowed to see. From that shard I see rain, falling all around, as if one was caught within an angry storm._"

"**Is this shard connected to someone close to her perhaps? From what I can tell, the storm seems like a break in her mind or heart...is the Luminary in danger?**"

"_The event of the future, is clouded by an enormous psionic residue, so much that even I can't see on it._" Nervousness seemed to touch each of her words. This was a side of the Luminand, a creature that always appeared so calm; that Edullon never thought existed inside of a Xel'naga.

"**Do you fear for her?**"

Silence fell like a curtain between them, and Edullon felt she had perhaps gone too deep, until Tal'Zor answered her question.

"_I fear only the day when I must leave her behind, and alone in this world._"

* * *

**-Inner Throne Room, Swarm Central Hive, Char- Kerrigan's POV-**

Inside of a Chamber all devoid of any living being, molded from creep looking like the insides of a living organ.

Seated in a structure made of bones, flesh and muscle tissue shaped like a throne, there lays with her eyes closed, the Queen of Blades in her meditative state to control better the uncountable members of her Zerg Swarm thinking about matters deep in her mind, so deep that reaches the space where her human side was still active, but repressed.

Deep in that space, the mind still wanders on what-ifs dealing with her daughter.

'_I wonder how good of a mother, I would be since I am such instrument of destruction and my example and model of motherhood, my own mother wasn't all that good, before I killed her._'

Then her mind tries to remember events so older that are difficult to get them clearer.

She still remembered, her father at work, her mother being the housewife she was, and her of course playing around and running like she had no care in the world, dirtying the dress her mother had forced on her that time.

She still remembered the loud scolding of her mother, Jane Kerrigan, again, the remarks of why she didn't was more calmer, again, the pleas of why she didn't was more feminine, again, and how her father, Patrick Kerrigan was going to hear about this new accident, again.

And her father of course heard about it, he always doing both things to placate both wife and daughter, scolding to the daughter in front of his wife, while apologizing to Sarah in private, loving man but not the most enduring men, her father.

So of course Kerrigan still wondered if the way of what the things are right now are better since her complete lack of mothering skills and her deeply mental scarring prevents for doing things right, but then again right after this kinds of thoughts appear. The Queen of Blades suddenly thought that, no the best way of things are, is everyone under her and the Zerg Swarm, her true children ruling and assimilating everything in their path.

Yet in the farthest reaches of her mind, a little child-like voice whispered '_Is that your truth, or simply a lie?_'

* * *

**-Xel'naga Worldship Orbit-**

"**Ok, now that we've seen both the Raiders and the Tal'darim go at each other throats...CAN WE LEAVE NOW?**" Zero did his best not to either groan or laugh at Aether's discomfort in being so close to the fighting that was going on.

"We have to meet with Commander Raynor, or have you already deleted that information?"

The sphere turned an angry red-orange "**Of course not, but how is sticking around here going to get us a chance to speak with him? Not to mention that there seem to be Dominion forces with him and his crew**."

"Thats because our chance has arrived, you can get through those shields without much of a problem. They are after the artifact that is at the center of the main base, all we have to do it destroy the shield around the artifact and bring it to the Hyperion."

Before Aether even had the chance to express her refusal, Zero pushed the ship towards the main base of the Tal'darim. Though still cloaked, he hoped that the cannons wouldn't detect them right away.

"Get those lasers of yours ready, Aether, we've got to make a clean shot at the artifact's shields if we're going to get at it."

"**Fine, but if you get us killed...**"

"Can't you at least give me some trust, what is it going to take?"

"**Don't get me started with THAT list.**"

"THAT list, you mean that several pages long archive you have, which every line is an insult to a lot people especially me?"

"**Yes, THAT list, an AI has to do something in her free time to relieve frustrations, you know.**"

He wasn't going to even keep going with this conversation, and just pushed the ship through the shields and right away, Aether had found her target and let her lasers do the work.

"**And that is how is done, one laser volley, one less bad guy. Only problem, too many bad guys in my range of sight.**"

"You know, I am worried about you Aether, is an AI suppose to have that much personality as you have?"

"**I am worried about you too, is an 'Hybrid' like you suppose to have that much dumb questions, as you have?**"

"Touche, you win, now back to the battle, if you would."

"**Yes...be ready fanatical Protoss-like individuals, this ship is gonna whoop your metallic asses.**"

'_Note to self, don't get her excited too much in the future._'

The next few shots managed to disable the shields around the artifact, knowing he would have to secure it before Aether could pick it up; Zero prepared his gun and was ready to leap out as Aether hovered lower towards the ground.

"I'll secure the artifact, you keep those Tal'darim off my back. Surely you can handle that without me, right?"

The cockpit pod opened up, and Zero quickly climbed out and onto the metal hull of the ship. Just as he made a break for the artifact, Aether returned to firing at any on coming shots from the nearby cannons. Rushing into the platform that had the artifact, Zero felt a powerful radiation rush through his system; affecting the implants along his head and back.

What was coming from the artifact, it slightly made him sick and weak in the knees, but he managed to push it back in order to secure it properly.

Just then he felt a pinch in the back of his mind, he swung around and opened fired at a spot just a few feet from him. Something darted out of the way, and he knew that something was cloaked yet he couldn't get a proper visual due to the inference that the artifact was giving him.

"**Identify yourself, are you one of the Tal'darim or a Terran?**" the female voice ordered him.

Keeping a tight grip on his gun, he tried to find where the owner was. "**Answer me, or I won't hold back in killing you.**"

"I'm either, not a Protoss...or a Terran. At least not anymore. What about yourself, are you a Tal'darim fanatic?"

Zero sensed movement coming from the other side of the artifact, quickly he aimed his gun as a figure decloaked itself. Right away, Zero recognized it to be the other Hybrid that the Hierarchy had shown him, it was surprising at how much the female looked like a Protoss.

Her lavender eyes nearly made him lose focus on her weapon, a glowing psi-blade like gun in her right hand. Quickly he focused himself on the matter at hand, here was one of the Hybrids that he was sent to spy on; and perhaps if he could show that he wasn't an enemy he would be able to meet with Commander Raynor.

Just then something landed on top of his gun, it looked like some kind of beetle, only more robotic. "**Zima seems to like you...was that your ship that disabled the shields around this thing?**"

He just stared at the Ipsum with confusion written all over his face, slowly Zima crawled off of his gun, and onto his lower arm. Zero felt slightly creeped by how Zima stared at him with her four eyes. "**Your stance is like that of a soldier of some Special Forces, Terran mostly, yet you hardly look Terran for that matter.**"

Flicking her wings, Zima flew back over to her owner and made a number of sounds to her. In doing so, the Hybrid lowered her weapon and slowly approached Zero "**So, are you going to tell me your name, and why you are here?**"

"Well...since it clear that your female, by appearance. The name's Zero, or at least that is a codename since the real name escapes my mind, and what I am, another incognite for you I guess."

She seemed to smile in her own way towards him "**Well, thank you Zero for helping us get to this artifact. The Commander will be pleased to hear this news. By the way, my name is Primer Lieutenant November of the Luminid.**"

"Hmm...finally a Protoss-looking being without the arrogance of the world."

November seemed to take that as a compliment, as she began radioing in for help with the artifact. "**We've secured the artifact, send in one of the dropships so we can get it out of here. I think we've overstayed our welcome aboard this worldship.**"

"Hmm...Fanatics always such a bad hosts, don't you think, Lieutenant."

"**Can't argue with you there, but since you're here...why not stick with the Raiders for a while. I'm sure Commander Raynor would like to meet you...'Zero'.**"

"Of course Lieutenant, of course it would be foolish not to follow the advice of such sharp military mind as yourself." When was the last time he even spoke with a female like this, he knew he was flirting, but he wanted to be on the good side of these 'Luminid' as well as their leaders.

Then as it is from thin air it was made, the sounds of a cloaking device deactivation sounded in near presence of both hybrids. Right away November's calm behaviour changed to an annoyed-embarrassed state as the Raider's blond Ghost named Nova reappeared.

"Would you look at that Goldie, that Hybrid is flirting with you, that must be a new experience to you, how cute."

"**Aren't you suppose to be watching the skies for any oncoming Tal'darim air units? We wouldn't want anyone getting blown out into space would we, Blondie?**"

"We're already in space, Goldie or have you forgotten about that with all the praise that hybrid was giving to you?"

Seeing how things were going to get ugly, Zero decided to step in between them. "Listen, my reason for being here is to speak with Commander Raynor, it is of the utmost importance. And I wanted to assist with the Raider's search for these artifacts, though they do me give quite a headache. Besides, meeting the Lieutenant, and now you, Ghost Agent is enough for me, I will be going to my ship to go to the Hyperion."

Just then another female voice spoke over the radio signal for all three of them "There will be no need to visit the Hyperion, Zero. This piece as well as the others, will be going to my own personal ship, the Sky Wanderer. November will help you in finding a place for docking."

"**Luminary, the Sky Wanderer has arrived? My sensors didn't even pick it up!**"

"The ship didn't need to be noticed by the Tal'darim, I've got one of the dropships coming to pick you up with the artifact. I must speak with Raynor on a few matters, and when you reach the Sky Wanderer, Zero...please take the chance to look around. I think you'll enjoy what my ship and people have to offer...Nova if you want you can follow November if you aren't busy."

"Great, more chances to embarrass these two."

"Try not to blow up the ship or hurt anyone. Save that for the Swarm, I will inform Raynor of your deeds today, Zero."

"Hey...Luminary, what do you think I am, a walking destructive force or what?" Nova said jokingly.

Both November and Zero glanced at each other, chuckling slightly as the dropship from the Sky Wanderer came into view. Looking out into the space around the worldship, Zero could see the massive ship that must've been the Sky Wanderer.

'_I've gotten in now...now I've got to do my mission, for the Hierarchy._'

Yet their was a growing little voice in the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was telling him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Big Ship and Small Tales**

**-Avatars' personal ship Lusankya-**

"**You two stupid specimens of living beings, I now have to warn you both from doing that the next time we are on mission, not only is reckless, but dumb, stupidity, absurd, pointless and dangerous all in one single action.**"

Kryas was saying - ranting - the whole time while pacing back and forth, scolding his two teammates like a couple of schoolboys in detention.

"**Yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard those words before...at least we got the job done. Isn't that what matters?**" Crysis mentioned, leaning back in the pilot chair.

"**Depending if there are any missions left, but now I am tired of this scolding. When we reach the Sky Wanderer, due try and act somewhat civil before the Tiny Boss Lady.**"

Scythes spoke up "**Alright, we heard ya. Now go take a nap or whatever it is you do, and we'll make sure we don't crash the ship into anything.**"

"**Now that makes me feel so much better**" Kryas stated sarcastically, shaking his head at the two idiots before leaving. He had to get into contact with Eleni to inform her of the mission, that it thankfully was successful, no thanks to those idiots.

'**_They nearly blew half of the place up within five minutes of walking into the place, honestly..._**' stepping into the com-room, he began securing a private channel in which to contact the Sky Wanderer.

* * *

**-Cantina, Hyperion, Deep Space-**

"Jim, why are we here?" Nova asked. "We got all your alien relic pieces, and Valerian is assembling the whole thing together. Shouldn't we be talking about the Char invasion? You already talked your crew into the whole thing after beating your convict buddy in the bar."

"I know you go around the ship and observe," the commander replied. "I would have too if I was in your shoes. You've only been fed Dominion propaganda about the Raiders, never really seen what we're like up close and personal, I would have imagined you'd be uneasy initially."

"So what's all this about?"

"You've been watching everything. Tell me, you think Tychus is just a mean drunk?"

The blond ghost shook her head slowly. "I doubt that. For the most part he seemed to be quite selfish. Doesn't give a damn about dealing with the Zerg, or even saving lives. All he cares is about the money and getting his drinks in the bar. But ever since your encounter with Valerian, something changed in him."

"I saw it too," Raynor said, rubbing his chin. "I wouldn't say the guy was enthusiastic about taking the fight to the Zerg, but at least Tychus was willing to do it to get the burden off his back. But now, he seems different, like he doesn't want to go to Char or anything. Don't blame him for that, since almost everyone thinks that's a one-way trip, but there just seems to be something else."

"So do I, but I can't exactly see what it is either."

"And here I thought you said you can read the thoughts of just about everyone, Nova."

"It's not that," she said. "It has something to do with your buddy's suit. There's more to it than just the transponder that could kill him if it gets the right code, there's also a psionic dampener built into it."

Raynor frowned. "How do you know that? You never examined his suit."

"Don't have to. All Dominion ghost operatives are trained to detect psionic dampeners, so we know exactly if there's one present or not, and that way we'd know if we can't read people's minds or not."

His frown deepened even more. "Now this makes even less sense. I've almost never heard of a marine armor needing something like that. Is there something I'm missing here?"

Nova gave a deep sigh. "Well, I could give you my opinion, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Right now, any theory is better than nothing, so let's have it."

She nodded. "Tychus said he has to stay locked up in the suit until all his debts are paid off. He told you that Moebius is the debt collector, and that they want those artifacts. But I don't think that's the case. We've already got all 5 pieces. If Tychus was being honest to you, then by now he's done his part, and they should let him out. No such thing happened, so that means either Tychus lied to you about the debts, or there's another debt he hasn't told you about."

"And that's assuming Moebius is even the one collecting the debts," Jim murmured to himself. "That still doesn't explain the dampener though. Until you joined with us, the Raiders had no access to ghosts."

"Right, which means whoever's on the other end is trying to make sure no one Tychus comes across can figure out what his debts really are."

Raynor shook his head. "Where do you think this is all going?"

Nova sighed again. "I think whatever Tychus's debt is, it may be something he doesn't want to do. Or if that's not the case, it may be something he's willing to do, but knows someone else won't allow it, namely you. That's why he didn't tell you the full story, and doesn't want you to figure it out on his own."

"So that meeting with Valerian..."

"The only thing I can think of is that Tychus figured that you'd be willing to go along with it, regardless of the debt. But that meeting with Mengsk junior seemed to ruin it."

"I just can't see my friend doing something like this," Jim said.

"Jim," Nova said calmly. "You've known the guy for like 7 years before he went to prison. Not to burst your bubble or anything, but he was there for 9 years before being let out. You can't honestly tell me that he didn't change at all during that time. Besides, I haven't even known the guy for a month yet. You wouldn't be asking me about Tychus unless you really felt there was something wrong with him."

Raynor nodded. "You're right about that. I just wish he'd tell me. The two of us had been friends for a long time, I can't see just what it is that can come between us."

"So what's your plan?" Nova asked.

"Right now, we focus on the task at hand," he answered. "We go to Char, deal with the Zerg. If Valerian's little theory is right, it'll finally stop the Queen of Blades. Once I'm convinced Kerrigan is back to her old self, then I'll talk to Swann about trying to take Tychus's suit apart. Now, come with me. We need to talk to the rest of the crew about all this."

* * *

**-Bridge, Hyperion, Deep Space-**

"I still don't like this, sir," Horner said, the voice of protest still clear in his voice. "I may have agreed to the Char invasion, but it's still risky. If the Zerg don't end up killing us, the Dominion will once we succeed."

"You still don't think junior was telling the truth?" Raynor asked.

"More than that," the captain replied. "Let's just assume for the moment, he's being honest with us. In fact, I'll even play it your way and assume he's not like Arcturus. That means nothing in the long run."

"Why not?"

"Because until just a while ago, we've never knew Mengsk had a son. Don't forget, for four years after the Brood War, we watched the news broadcasts, and Valerian was never once mentioned until the Zerg invasion started up again."

"Enough with your facts, captain," Nova snorted. "Get to the point already."

"My point is this: just how much authority does the guy even have? Will the Dominion military actually listen to him?"

Jim was just about to counter that when he stopped, Matt's words sinking in. Yes, Valerian had told him that the Dominion military had agreed to the combined operation for invading Char, but he never said anything about what happens afterwards. That meant the Dominion troops could only be trusted up to the point where they blast Kerrigan with the artifact.

"You think the Dominion would turn on us after we succeed, even if Valerian tells them not to," he said.

"All I'm saying is this: we know there's more volunteers in the Dominion army compared to the Confederacy, but it's not enough. Only 20% of them are volunteers, the rest are still convicts taken from the maximum security prisons and went through the neural resocialization process, which makes them little more than mindless drones. They've been loyal to Mengsk for years. Now all of a sudden some kid comes out of nowhere, claiming he's the emperor's son, you really think that alone is going to get them to switch sides?"

"Valerian told us that the whole operation is a secret," Raynor shot back, but he was beginning to weaken under Horner's logic.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Just how much do we know about the father-son relationship? You and I both know Mengsk has serious trust issues. How do you know he even trusts his son?"

Nova was getting aggravated by all this. "If you keep going like this back and forth, we'll never get the chance to go to Char. Captain, one of these days you have to understand some things you have no choice but to take on faith."

"That's another thing about taking on faith," he said, turning to Jim. "I still don't see how the artifact would even work. Even if Valerian is right, he was only talking about it from the physical standpoint. How do you know it'll also get Kerrigan's mind back to the way it is? Or for that matter, how do you know the artifact itself can't affect her mind?"

"I know my girl, Matt," Jim said with a hard, not pleased.

"Do you now?" he challenged. "After Fenix's death in the Brood War, you made it clear to us that Kerrigan died the moment the Zerg infested her. If so, then blasting her with the artifact won't do a damn thing because she's not really alive anymore. Don't forget, I was with you during the Sons of Korhal, and as far as I can tell, there's nothing in the Queen of Blades that still shows signs of being your girlfriend."

"There was one case," he said quietly. "On Tyrador."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Remember when I was brought to the medbay?"

"What about it? We all know Kerrigan stabbed you, then the Luminary found you, patched you up, then brought you back up here."

Raynor shook his head. "She wasn't the one who patched me up, Matt. Sarah did that herself."

Now Matt looked as if his commander just grew a second head. "What are you talking about? Why the hell would she save you?"

"That's my point, Matt. She's still in there, even after all this time."

Horner thought about this, trying to think of another reason, before speaking up again. "Ok, let's just say she did. That still doesn't prove she cared."

Jim folded his arms. "Explain how saving me from certain death doesn't count."

"Because one thing we all know the Queen of Blades does is manipulate others, and get them to do her dirty work. In case you forgot, by that point, we already had three of the artifact pieces. She could have let you live because she wanted you to find all the pieces for her, and once you did, she'd take them herself."

"But we've already gotten all the pieces," Nova pointed out. "If that was her plan all along, why hasn't she struck yet?"

"Like a spider that waits patiently for the foolish prey to entangle itself into it's web" their heads all moved simultaneously towards the direction of the entrance; the Luminary strolling in with Dr. Zamazan following behind with both Alpha and Zeta.

"The Queen of Blades will wait until her prey comes to her webstring also known as Char and what are we planning right now, an invasion/surgical strike to Char!, You all know well enough that she knows we're coming...she's just waiting to pull the trigger to unleash her innumerable amount of her Swarm on her own planet, is nobody here seeing her plan?"

None of the Terrans before her answered, while cleared his voice slightly "**Beside that dark note, I've managed to get all the pieces of the Xel'Naga artifact together. Quite a fascinating piece of technology by the creators , another example of their genius in manipulating energy like they did with both races.**"

"Nova, didn't you have to be in my ship right now?" Eleni said with a raised eyebrow.

At that statement, Nova's face turned a bit red with embarrassment, muttering under her breath "...oh crap."

With that muttering, Nova turned heels and bolted out of the room.

With a look that Eleni was giving him, Raynor let Dr. Zamazan into the spotlight as he followed her out of the bridge.

"So, you gonna lecture me on how the idea of invading Char is a bit radical?"

"No, though I might if the situation called for it. Which it does, I just prefer not to mention it, since nothing will change your mind."

He gave her a bemused look, curious that she wasn't going to go against his idea, when nearly half of his crew already voiced their opinions. "So why'd you pull me aside?"

"Just to tell you that I plan on bringing all of the Collective's might against the Swarm's raging fury. I have a little 'surprise' heading toward Char at this very moment, it will rendezvous with us and the Dominion Fleet once we reach Char."

In her eyes, Raynor was almost reminded of Kerrigan's cunning mind and '_little surprises_' in their days of covert missions for Mengsk. Whatever it was that she had up her sleeve to use against the Swarm, Raynor would only have to wait and see.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hybrids and Annoyances**

**-Hangar 07, Sky Wanderer-**

"**So who's bright idea was it for us coming here?**" Aether questioned as the tractor beam slowly pulled her into the large hangar, and was carefully placed onto the space chosen for her.

"It was the Primer Lieutenant, November. She'll be giving me a tour of this ship, before I meet with James Raynor."

"**Great, I stay immobile in a hangar, meanwhile you go on a date, wonderful, I repeat, who's bright idea was it for us coming here?**"

Zero held back his desire to strangle Aether's power orb, while he cleared his voice "Firstly, I am going on a tour with the Lieutenant...and you stay here in safety. Secondly, nothing is gonna happen on the tour of the ship and thirdly, you are annoying as always"

"**Yes, yes I heard, let me repeat and translate that, "Firstly I am going into what I hope is a date with an Hybrid just like me, while you stay there bored and lonely. Secondly I hope something occurs in the date and thirdly Aether ,you are as brilliant as always", there got all right**" says Aether with an innocent tone.

Mentally slapping himself, Zero quickly hauled himself out of Aether, before he really did try and break her orb. Taking a good look around the hangar, he noticed a number of Lumarines as well as Primers working around, only a few seemed to notice him. Yet, unlike back among the Protoss, Zero didn't feel like an outcast as none of these Lumind had given any reason to dislike him.

"**_Ah, you've arrived safely, welcome to the Sky Wanderer._**"

Turning his head, he was nearly dumbstruck upon seeing November, as due to the fact that she wasn't dressed in her battle armor. Instead she appeared to be wearing a Ancient Roman of the old Earth themed dress that reminded him of the citizens in the Protoss Protectorate, of which were very few males, mostly females.

For once, Zero was grateful that his mouth wasn't much use to him, because he would've had his jaw hanging open. Regaining his composure, Zero offered his hand "Glad to be here, Lieutenant. So I take it that you'll be the tour guide for this massive ship?"

"_**The Sky Wanderer isn't all that massive, but I'm not the expert on giant battlecruisers. Though sad to say, we'll be having company with us during our tour, isn't that right Blondie, punishment for being late?**_"

"You know, Goldie, this dress and this situation makes me remind of my old life as member of the Confederacy Old Families on the old Tarsonis, always so aristocratic, always so with their heads up to their backsides and it was me the one needing a chaperone, not being one" Nova starts to snigger at her memories.

In fact, it was the former Dominion Ghost out of her suit and wearing a similar styled-dress just like most females on board the ship. "**_Well thats all fine and dandy, but lets get this tour underway. I'll bring you both to the armory, where you can see our hardware, and perhaps have a rare meeting with our Head Engineer._**"

"Why do you say it like that, is the guy a loner?" asked Nova, following the tall Primer from behind along with Zero.

"_**I suppose that could be the term to use...lets just say, he isn't too fond of people, let alone even his own kind, to stare at him.**_"

"Why he does look weird, because looking weird here could equal to look normal outside?"

"_**You've only seen Luminid with Protoss genes in them, and few with Zerg genes. Well, our Head Engineer is the opposite and it didn't work for him.**_"

As they were led towards the Arsenal's location, which happened to be quite close to the hangar. Using a small camera built into his left eye, Zero glanced around at certain objects as well as a number of passing Luminid, taking certain shots that we would later send back to the Hierarchy.

"_**...since being built, the ship had been understaffed for a while. But in that last month, its gained a good number of Luminid to keep everything in working order. For outside work, or anything in tight spaces, the SCLs are the ones to get those jobs done, using a few Ipsum to get into smaller spaces.**_"

Quickly picking up on November's words, Zero questioned "SCLs? Are they the working units on this ship?"

"_**Yes, they are formally called Structure Construction Luminid, or just SCL for short. You'll mostly see them...**_"

"_**LOOK OUT!**_"

Swinging their heads around, none of them had any time as a large Zergling-sized creature knocked November to the ground. Zero pulled out his gun to shoot the thing off of the Lieutenant, until hearing her laugh "_**Get off of me, you overgrown hound! You aren't going to mess this dress up!**_"

Two young Primers rushed to November and hauled the beast off of her, giving Zero the chance to see it better.

Remarkably, the 'hound' looked very much like a full grown Zergling, only that it wasn't as fleshy besides the cyber-looking wings on its back. Even its face looked pleasantly 'nicer' than the latter. The other Primer helped November to her feet, and both couldn't suppress their embarrassment.

"_**We're so very sorry for that, Lieutenant November! He was perfectly calm and obedient just minutes ago, I have no idea why he just bolted like that.**_"

"_**No harm was done, I suppose my familiar scent triggered him.**_"

The hound began sniffing the air, its attention now on Zero as it approached him. The younger Primers were about to yank it back, but November halted them; curious to see what the hound thought of Zero.

Even Nova caught on, and held back as the hound sniffed the air around Zero; while the Gestalt remained firm as it watched the beast carefully, yet making no move towards any of his weapons.

Instead, he held out his gloved hand towards the hound, in which it began sniffing for just a brief minute; before it began rubbing its head on his palm. "Certainly friendlier than its Zerg counterparts. Now I believe we're going to the Arsenals to meet with your Head Engineer, November?"

Seeing the hound trust towards Zero, it became aware in November's mind that perhaps he truly could be an valuable ally to their cause. But she still thought that something was missing, something that she hadn't uncovered just yet from him.

* * *

**-Hangar 0, Sky Wanderer-**

The Lusankya landed quietly in the Hangar 0, a secret hangar only known by a select few high ranking Luminid aboard the ship. Located in the back of the vessel, it could be hidden by the cloaking technology built into the hangar; keeping out of sight from prying eyes.

Waiting on the hangar's bay were the two Luminid brothers, Colonel Larianus and General Daggasz, awaiting to meet with the Luminary's personal guard and personal special Agents, the famed Avatars.

Taking a small glance at his brother, Larianus could easily tell that something was troubling the second in command. "_**What ails you my brother? You've been in a darkened mood since receiving our Luminary's orders. Is it because of her guards?**_"

Though he would express such emotions before Larianus, being one of his closest companions; Daggasz remained firm and silent at the Lusankya began shutting off it engines and power. The hatch door opening as the three members stepped out, though only two of them walked down, while Zerashk Kryhas preferred to hover.

"**Kryhas, you have two perfectly working legs, why hover or is your oversized torso much for them to handle**" says the metal Armored terran-looking Crysis.

"**Come on Crysis, you know that our dear Protoss-like brother doesn't respond to taunts, unless it's directly stabbing at his leadership**" the Zerg-looking Avatar answering to Crysis.

"**If you two are quite finished, you would know that we are in the presence of the Second in Command of the Little Boss Lady. Please do try and show some respect, or did all my words go to waste on you fools?**"

"**They are always going to waste, Kryhas. Shouldn't you know that by now?**"

Seeing as how nothing was going anywhere, Larianus was about to step forward, but Daggasz beat him to it.

"_**Avatars, our Luminary had informed us of your arrival only a number of hours ago. I am General Daggasz, second in command to our Luminary, she awaits you in the tower bridge for the information you've brought. If you will follow us, we shall get their swiftly.**_"

"**Damn, who is that, Kryhas's long lost twin brother, they speak the same exact way!**"

Larianus did his best to hold back a slight chuckled, even he had to admit that Daggasz did sound quite a lot like the Protoss Avatar.

"**Yes we should hurry on, wouldn't want the Tiny Boss Lady to come out here herself and drag us all in. Lead the way General.**"

"_**Yes, yes come along, you three, we can't have the Luminary worrying about the punctuality of her secret team of Agents, of course**_" Daggasz stated with  
with a slight tone of sarcasm in the direction to the Agents; but knew that he couldn't go much farther than that, as they were under the personal direction of the Luminary.

And those were orders that he wouldn't try to break, even if it were on his mind.

Turning towards the hanger's exit, the General began to see himself out, with Kryhas hovering right behind him. While the other two walked with Larianus, though clearly it was Crysis who talked with the Colonel on his elder brother and his own 'brother'.

"**Very much alike, those two are. And here I thought that Kryhas was the only creature with such a...what would you call his attitude, Scythes?**"

The Humanoid Zerg-like agent pondered for a brief moment, before chuckling slightly as he gave his answer.

"**Stiff, Straight-back, spoilsport, no fun, Scolding-too-much, annoying, lifeless, neutral mind-like Attitude, that is what I would call it, personally. What do you think, Colonel?**"

"_**On who? The General or Avatar Kryhas?**_"

"**There is a difference?**"

Larianus chuckled and shook his head slightly, glance slightly at the back of his heavily armored brother. "_**Have either of you heard the Terran saying, there are two sides to a coin?**_"

"**They have too many sayings, but how does this one relate to the stiff ones ahead of us?**"

"_**Though both of them appear very much alike in a number of ways, they are still very much different. From what I have seen so far, Avatar Kryhas only has to handle you two; yet the General is the second in Command of the entire Luminid Combine, only behind in authority to the Luminary. As well as that Kryhas appears to speak his mind quite openly, and bluntly; yet the General only speaks if he told or if it is very much needed. So that is why the saying goes, there are two sides to a coin.**_"

Both seemed slightly thrown off by this question, and we about to ask another thing, until they reached the main elevator. The Lumarines allowed them onto the large platform, and they were quickly taken up through the tower. Upon reaching the top, the Avatars became the center of attention for all the Lumind working on the bridge; rumors had spread around that a group of special agents under the Luminary was coming.

Admiral Pheonixum greeted them as they stepped onto one of the platforms "_**Greetings General and Colonel, good that you have arrived. The Luminary is awaiting the Avatars within the Commanding Chambers, she is eager to hear of their news.**_"

"_**That I bet, she never has that kind of enthusiasm with my news**_" mutters Daggasz bitterly, which thankfully only Larianus heard, as the Avatars left to meet with their leader.

Once the three Lumind Heads were alone, Pheonixum turned to Daggasz "_**They...are not what I was expecting to see. They do seem to make quite a...statement, with appearances alone.**_"

"_**They are unique, strange, but they do a good job and are loyal to the Combine.**_"

"_**No, they are not loyal to us. They are not Luminid like us...they are only loyal to the Luminary. If push comes to shove, they will work with us only to save her, not to further the directives and objectives of the Combine**_" says the Luminid General with a strange look on his face, which both the Admiral and Colonel couldn't tell if it was disgust or anger. Perhaps it was mix of both, emotions that they didn't want to see in the General.

"_**But well, the fact that we both share extreme loyalty to the Luminary must count for something right?**_" the Lumarine Colonel says, trying to calm his younger brother from his broody mood.

"_**Yes, most of the times, but it will come one day when that is not enough**_" finishes Daggasz exiting the bridge to do his other duties on the flagship, after being used as a glorified tour guide to beings that are not from the Combine, period.

* * *

"I trust you three didn't cause too much havoc aboard my ship, I could feel many emotions from all of my Luminid. Making big first time impressions are we?"

"**Gotta start somewhere, is what I have to say. Though I think our impression didn't go so well with that General**" stated Crysis, taking a seat in one of the hovering chairs around a large oval shaped star map.

"Daggasz has been...on the edge lately. I've taken notice to it, but haven't had the chance to acknowledge him because of it."

"**So what you're saying is...he's all pouty and mad that you aren't paying attention to him? Well, talk about issues**" Scythes muttered, casting as amused look towards Crysis, who for once shook his head at him.

Kryhas, who had been ignoring his two siblings, focused his attention on Eleni as he entered in the data they had collected from the research labs.

"**Per your orders and command, we infiltrated the research labs with the information given to us through you. There we silenced all operators, scientists, and any military presence before we extracted the needed data. But before we had the chance...a little problem showed up.**"

"Problem?" she asked, though in the bad of her mind she had a feeling she knew what it might have been "Would that 'problem' have been the massively huge, and quite unstable, Zerg-Hybrid within the labs?"

Crysis answered that quickly "**That was a smaller problem, easily taken care of once we got passed it thick outer shell. But its wasn't the 'bigger' problem that showed up.**"

"**Play her the message, Kryhas.**"

The Protoss Avatar looked toward Scythes, who has a smug toothy grin on his face; before looking back to the star map and bringing up the recorded message. As it began playing, he kept his eyes focused on Eleni for her reaction.

"_This is Samir Duran, I have an important message for the one called...the Luminary._"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please leave some ****freedback and warm reviews, take care everyone! - MH93**


End file.
